


Don't name it. You get attached to it.

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Don't do this all the time huh? [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Copious Amounts Of Blood When There Should Be Copious Amounts Of Lube, Domino City is Domino's Capital, Domino is a Country, F/F, F/M, Hellhounds, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Mokuba is a little shit, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Werewolf Vs. Vampire, Vampires, Werewolves, child vampires, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 102,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: While investigating the 8th attack on werewolves in his district, Kaiba finds himself stuck with looking after the attacks lone survivor, a newly cursed werewolf named Joey, in hopes he remembers anything about who attacked the bar. It was only supposed to be for a day. That 'day' turns into months of Mokuba's meddling, Mai's terrible advice and Joey's curious knack for doing the impossible, sending him scrambling to try and stop the chain of events he accidentally set into motion, threatening to start a war that could destroy the world.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Don't do this all the time huh? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567123
Comments: 47
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention by the wonderful TwoTrucks that I have NOT WRITTEN A VAMPIRE FIC! What is wrong with me? I decided to change that and here it is! Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. :D

This was a disaster. 

Kaiba glanced around the dimly lit bar; red and blue lights flashing through the windows, lighting it up enough to see the carnage. Blood covered everything: the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the broken tables, bar stools and chairs. An absolute mess in more ways than one.

Mai shifted her weight from one leg to the other a few steps ahead of him in the dead center of the bar, resting her hand on her hip. Standing in the middle of the silent chaos, she looked out of place. Both that she wasn’t involved in this, covered in blood like everything else and her long blonde hair was too bright against everything else, constantly changing shades in the red and blue light. “Now that’s a smell to remember.” She laughed. “Wet dog and blood. I never thought you could make blood smell bad.”

He wrinkled his nose. Just her mentioning it made the smell worse somehow. When he got the call from Domino City Police, he assumed he’d find what they usually find, a dead human that some idiot accidentally killed and left in the bar for someone else to deal with. He wasn’t expecting this. At least 10 dead that he could see, in one of the few establishments the Lycan’s owned and operated out of. 

An officer walked into the bar, stopping short of Mai and turned to face him. He knew him well enough. Somewhat competent for a human. One of the few in his district that knew they were vampires. Officer Lyle Hardy gestured towards the bar area. “From witness accounts, it seems this group walked into the bar,” he explained, pointing towards the body of a dead Vampire near the entrance, then sweeping his hand back, indicating the rest of the room before throwing it to his side. “Then it went to hell.”

“When doesn’t it, sweety?” Mai purred, walking over to the bar and gently brushing her fingers over it. “I’m surprised more humans weren’t caught up in this.”

“I’m surprised they let Vampires in here. This is a Lycan establishment. Everyone of our kind in the city knows that,” Kaiba spat, stalking over to one of the dead vampires, face down over a broken table. He grabbed the back of his jacket and lifted him up. “Rogue. Are all of them rogue?”

“From what I can tell.” Then Mai sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. “Oooo, shit. No, not all rogue. Count Clement’s son is here.” She turned and leaned down to look at another dead body, wincing. “And Marquis Alvaro’s girl.”

“They weren’t part of this, just caught up in it,” Hardy quickly added, pointing to the girl with his pen. “They tried to break it up and get him-” he moved the pen towards a body on the floor not far from them- “out of here.”

Mai turned her attention to the human he pointed to, laying on the floor in a puddle of blood, with her eyebrow quirked. “What’s so special about him? There were others in here they could’ve saved.”

“I don’t know. After everyone ran screaming from here, because, as you know, blood starts a panic, the doors were barred. By the time we got in here, this was what we found.”

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the room. “So someone got away.”

Mai knelt down beside the human, shaking her head. “This is the third Lycan attack in your district, Kaiba.”

“Eighth.”

She looked up at him, sighing, “We have to tell his majesty.”

“I’m not bothering him with this until I figure out what the hell is going on.”

“I’m pretty sure you have a rogue band in here trying to stir up shit.”

“If that was the case, why Domino?”

“You know why, hun. You have the largest pack in your district. I’m not really sure why you’re letting them stay.”

“They have to stay somewhere.”

“They don’t have to stay organized.”

Kaiba laughed. Organized? Ha! Dogs band together because they think more teeth means some kind of protection. Instead, they end up fighting each other for food. If anything, keeping them all together weakened them. The very idea of considering them a threat was a joke. Just like them. All they did was bark. Annoying yes, but nothing to be feared or even raise a brow at. 

That was his main reason for not bringing this to the court. They’d overreact and try to kill all of them. This clearly wasn’t their fight, just another vampire trying to bring up bad blood. “I’ll get some people to weed out the rogues. I don’t see the point in investigating this further.”

“You mean Moki?”

“Yes I mean Moki.”

“Got it,” Hardy snickered, writing down on a small black notebook he had in his pocket. “I’ll just mark that down so when I find dead bodies piling up I know who it is.”

“We should try and find out where the ring leader went,” Mai huffed and started to stand, when the human shifted.

She blinked, staring down at him with delightful curiosity. He had to admit he was a little curious how he was still alive too. The human groaned, and tried to get up, his hand sliding in the blood beneath him. No one moved, watching him to see what would happen, but he didn’t make it far before collapsing. 

She looked up at him, grinning ear to ear. “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

“I don’t have time for your games, Mai.”

“He’s still alive. Good news. That means he can identify the leader, bad news? He’s been bit.” She shifted the human so he could see the large bite and claw marks from a Lycan on his shoulder. 

Walking over to her to kneel beside him too, he frowned down at his wounds. “Why would they attack him?”

He expected Mai to make a comment, and was a little surprised when he heard Hardy hum, “Maybe they knew he’d die otherwise.” 

“Or,” Mai said, scooping him up into her arms and standing, “Someone lost their temper and had no idea who they were attacking anymore.”

“That’s more likely,” Kaiba murmured, looking the human over now that he could see him better in the light from the police cars. 

His blond hair changed shades with Mai’s in the lights, his black t shirt torn and matted down with blood. He didn’t look familiar or special in anyway for Marie or Miguel to help him and not the others. Just an average human in an average bar under unusual circumstances. Glancing around the room at the dead, he still couldn't see a reason for them to pick him over the other humans. The Lycan’s perhaps not, but he saw at least 3 other humans among the dead. “Thank you for calling me, Hardy. Let me know if anything else comes up.”

“Sure thing Mr. Kaiba.” Hardy bowed his head quickly to him and then grabbed his walkie, “Send in the team. We’re finished up.”

Kaiba followed Mai outside the bar, past the yellow caution tape, incoming officers and police cars, making their way to his limo. She continued walking until she saw Roland open the door for her, she paused to grin at him. “You’re a treasure, did you know that?”

Roland smiled, bowing his head. “You do tell me often, but it’s always nice to hear, your highness.”

Mai climbed into the limo and laid the human down on the seat beside her, watching Kaiba get into the limo and sit down as well. She crossed her legs and gestured towards him with her head. “So, where to now Kaiba?”

Glaring at the blood that dripped from his arm onto the floor of the limo, he clenched his teeth. “I don’t want to deal with him when he wakes up.”

“Taking him to the pack then?”

“We’ll never get the information we need if we do that.”

“So what’s the plan?”

He thought about it, but he had no idea. He really didn’t want to deal with this, but no one else would do what he wanted them to, so now it was his problem. Mai smiled, tapping her foot in the air. “Would you like my opinion?”

“Probably not.”

“I think you and Moki have always wanted a puppy.”

“Fuck you, Mai. This is serious.”

“I’m serious too. What harm could it do?”

“Aside from me losing my title of Archduke, being tried for treason and live an existence of pure agony?” He spat, still glaring at the blood. “I could lose all my furniture.”

Mai laughed, throwing her head back against the seat. He looked up at her, wondering why she thought it was so damn funny. It was an honest concern. She sighed, her head still resting back and looked up at the limo ceiling as it began to move. “It’s just a day.” She lowered her head to look at him again, smirking. “All you have to do is keep him long enough to get the information we need, then you can dump him off with his pack.”

“I can lose half my house in a day.”

“Buy another one. We all know you’re the reason the kingdom is as wealthy as it is. He wouldn't deny you a new home.”

“I like my house.”

Mai groaned at him, tapping her foot again. “Anyway. I’ll send word to the Count and Marquis about their children.”

“I guess that’s a fair trade. I deal with him, you deal with them.”

“Exactly. It’s just for a day.”

Yeah. A day. How many times had he heard that before? It’s always longer than a day. 

\-----

Mokuba sat in the tree beside him, watching and listening to the new Lycan tearing apart a small farm out in the woods not far from Domino City. He planned on leaving it to its own devices until sun up, but something in how it moved and hunted kept both his and Mokuba’s attention. It was almost like it knew what was going on and that was just… extraordinary to see.

“You’re seeing this too right?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t believe he let them go.”

“I can’t either.”

“I mean. I can take care of it for you if you want.” Mokuba shrugged, licking his lips. “Can’t have any witnesses.”

Kaiba snickered and shook his head. “No. Leave them be.”

“You’re no fun anymore.” 

A howl pierced the night from somewhere on the farm. At least he was still there. 

“Do you think he doesn't like the taste of humans?”

“No.”

“So you think he’s actually controlling it?”

“Possibly.”

“If that’s the case, right off the bat he’s stronger than Ishizu.”

“That was never in question.”

Mokuba laughed, holding onto the branch to lean back. “I know you can’t stand her but she actually is pretty powerful. Even you have to admit that.”

“If I admit that, it will be the day I kill her.”

“Or our new puppy kills her.”

“You’re just as bad as Mai.”

“What? Come on! It could be fun.” Mokuba elbowed him arm, making him frown back at him. “You think he’s cute, admit it.”

“I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“...”

“If he was human, you’d totally be all over him.”

“....”

“Speaking of being ‘all over someone’, when’s the brother in law I never wanted coming home?”

Kaiba sharply glared at him. 

“Cause I mean, Mai’s still single right? You’ve been hanging around her a lot. Trying to get in some ‘you’ time before he crashes the party?”

“I did have a job for you but since you seem to be incredibly busy with your nose in my affairs, I’ll just give it to Roland.”

“No! I’m sorry! I take it all back!”

“Ah huh.” Kaiba turned to look out at the moonlit farm, seeing a shadow periodically moving through and the cry of one of the animals before it was silenced. “We have rogues.”

“And you want me to clear them out.”

“If you could.”

“Of course I can!” They sat in comfortable silence, but Mokuba apparently couldn’t handle it for long. “So uh… what’s the long term game plan? Cause I thought being Archduke was the end game plan, but we already are that now.”

“We are.”

“So what are we doing?”

“Keeping this place floating.”

“That’s a good plan and all, but isn't it a little under par for you?”

Kaiba sighed and straightened his back, glancing at the faded moon and lightning sky. “Yes it is.”

“So what’s the plan? Are we going after the throne?”

“No.”

“So what are we going after?”

It howled again, fading just like the night sky. It finally wore itself out. He lifted his hood over his face and made sure his gloves were on well, Mokuba doing the same. “There’s a reason this city has more Lycans than any of the other districts.”

“Yeah. You said they aren’t a threat.”

“They aren’t, but that doesn’t mean they can’t become one.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I’m figuring out how to make it one.”

“That’s a very good and very bad plan.”

Kaiba snickered and jumped down from the branch landing on his feet and walking away from the tree towards the farm house. Sunlight swept over the small farm, showing all the damage, animal carcouses and blood, but what did he care? It wasn’t his house.

\----

Joey groaned, feeling something tickle his nose. He swatted at it, but it just kept happening. “Fine, Sis I'm up.”

He sat up and yawned, stretching in the warm sunlight, still keeping his eyes closed. He was still so tired. He felt like he hadn’t slept at all and now that he thought about it, when did he get home from work? Did Serenity take him home? He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He really needed to get a new mattress. He felt like he slept on the floor. The only reason he knew for sure he slept at all was the crazy dream he had. He remembered sitting and eating an entire truck of girl scout cookies, then being chased by the tiny evil and very angry girl scouts all night long, only to be overcome by the little brats and beaten to a pulp with tiny tap shoes. Sitting in the sunlight, he sure felt like that dream was real. 

“Sis?” When she didn’t answer he opened his eyes. “What the fuck?!”

He wasn’t at home at all. 

Joey spun around, looking at the remains of what looked like a bungalow. He sat in the kitchen on a completely smashed table; broken glass and porcelain everywhere around him. The windows were broken and the curtains torn to shreds on the ground. The front door was off its hinges blocking the doorway but still sending light into the foyer. Light poured into the room from the broken windows. One of them, sending a beam of sunlight directly on him, but that wasn’t the strangest thing. Sure he’d seen broken up houses like this one before. People want something and they don’t care if they destroy everything around it to get to it, but that’s not what happened to this quiet house. 

He gaped at the giant claw marks on the kitchen cabinet doors, the walls and even the ceiling. An animal did this? What kind of fucking animal could do something like this?! He followed the claw marks past the kitchen into the living room, the only room with the window still intact and curtains up. On the sofa sat two hooded figures in the shadows. One looked like a kid, sitting cross-legged on the sofa beside a hooded man. Their faces were completely covered but he could see their eyes. The kid looked to be grinning at him, the man not so much. 

“Who the fuck are ya?”

The kid’s eyes crinkled more at the corners. “My name’s Mokuba. What’s yours?”

“Uh… Joey…” 

The kid giggled and waved. “Nice to meet you Joey! This is my big brother Seto.”

Joey glared at them, especially when the guy still didn’t say anything. Now that he was thinking about it, it kind of looked like they were up to something. “What the hell’s goin’ on? Where am I? Did ya bring me here?”

“Yep! You were pretty hurt at the bar so we thought this would be a safer place for you.”

The guy scoffed.

“How are you feeling? You were pretty busy last night.”

“What?”

Mokuba gestured to the house. 

“I… are ya tryin’ ta say I did that?”

“You sure did.”

Joey just blinked at him. No. There was no way! He looked around the kitchen again, trying to get his bearings. Maybe he was still sleeping and this was just a crazy dream. Hell he’d take the girl scout dream as real over this. As for how was he feeling? Scared. That’s how he was feeling. 

The kid got up from the sofa and walked through the living room, disappearing into another dark room and leaving him with his brother, still fucking glaring at him. “What’s your problem?”

He didn’t move, didn’t talk, didn’t do anything and it was pissing him off to no end. He just kept staring at him. What for? “Look I dunno what ya want.”

“I want to know what happened at the bar last night.”

Joey blinked. A little surprised he decided to talk now, and honestly, he preferred him when he was quiet. Something about him just rubbed him the wrong way. Mokuba came back into the room before Joey could answer with a bundle of clothes in his arms. “He probably doesn't remember anything yet.”

“Remember what?”

“What’s the last thing you remember Joey?”

“Uh…” He tried to think but his head felt heavy. “I went ta work. I dunno. Nothin’ weird like this that’s for damn sure.”

Seto scoffed and stood up from the sofa. He glared down at him and then turned to his brother. “This is a waste of time.”

He walked past both of them through the kitchen and out through a gaping hole in the wall that led to the garage. He hadn’t even noticed that. Too stunned and confused to move, he almost jumped when Mokuba held the clothes out to him. “You better hurry or he’ll leave us here.” He giggled and waited for Joey to take the clothes.

“What’s this for?”

Mokuba quirked a brow at him, making him look down at himself. He gasped, tensed up and grabbed the clothes from Mokuba as fast as he could. He was completely naked, save for an afghan draped over him. Why? How?! Mokuba laughed and followed in his brothers footsteps out through the hole in the wall towards the garage. Alone and naked in the strange destroyed house, Joey tried to figure out his next move (after getting dressed of course). He didn’t want to be left there. He had no idea where he was, but he didn’t really want to go with them either. Who the hell were they? Something was off about them, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. 

The clothes were a little big, but they weren't going to fall off. Close enough, right? They weren’t anything fancy either. Just jeans and an old faded black tee shirt that said ‘warning I do dumb things’, which he was pretty sure Mokuba grabbed on purpose. He just seemed the type. 

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and walked out through the hole in the wall. A limo parked in the gravel driveway had the back door open and a man in a black suit standing beside it. He smiled politely at Joey and gestured for him to get inside. 

“I’m dead. That’s the only thing that makes sense,” he murmured to himself, “Fuck.”

He had a split second thought that he should probably run in the opposite direction of the limo. It would be the intelligent thing to do, but now something more powerful was at work guiding him. Curiosity. Something that got him into trouble on more occasions than he could count, but he really  _ really _ wanted to know who the fuck those two were and why the hell he was naked on a smashed table in some random kitchen. The only way to get those answers was to get in the limo, so that’s what he did.

He climbed in and sat down across from the two brothers, watching as the man in the suit closed the door behind him. When he looked back at them, Mokuba had his gaze focused on his shirt, his shoulders shaking from his attempt at holding in his laughter. Seto sighed and shook his head, “How old are you?”

“Forever 12.”

“That much is clear.”

Mokuba couldn’t hold in the laughter anymore, doubling over in his seat. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh it up kid,” Joey muttered, “very funny.”

He was so busy glaring at Mokuba he almost missed Seto remove the hood and scarf that covered his face. He really wished he had missed it. He was probably the hottest guy he’d ever seen, which pissed him off more. Why was it always the assholes that looked so damn good? Mokuba pulled off the scarf and hood covering his face too, letting his unruly black hair fall to his shoulders, but he wasn’t really paying attention to his hair. His eyes were focused on the fangs clearly seen while he laughed. 

“What the fuck are ya?”

Mokuba’s laughter faded and he closed his mouth, still smiling at him. “I’m a vampire. What’s it look like to you?”

“Vampires aren’t real,” he gasped staring wide eyed at Mokuba’s mouth.

“I can prove you wrong if you want,” Mokuba’s smile melted into an evil grin, revealing one of his fangs. “You won’t like it though.”

He should’ve ran. 

Seto glared at him, like he started the whole exchange. “All we want is information. The bar you apparently worked at was attacked by vampires last night. One of them got away and you’re the only one left alive. We need to know what you remember.”

“I dunno what the fuck you’re talkin’ about.”

Seto narrowed his eyes, staring him down. He kept his eyes on him and reached over to push a button on the door. “Roland.”

“Yes Mr. Kaiba?”

“Have Mai meet us at the mansion.”

“Yes sir.”

“Kaiba? Wait... You’re Seto Kaiba? The guy who ownes like half of fuckin’ Domino City? You’re a vampire?” Joey started laughing. “Ya know that makes sense. No one’s seen ya. Here I was thinkin’ ya weren’t real. Fuck. Even if I did know what the hell you’re talkin’ about, how do I know ya’ll let me go after ya get what ya want?”

“I’d rather not have to deal with the smell of wet dog any longer than I have to.”

Joey decided to let that one go, pissed off about it or not. He was a little more concerned over his life. “So you’re just gonna let me go? Even though I know you’re both vampires. What if I tell someone?”

Mokuba shook his head, still grinning. “No one believes in vampires, Joey. No one will believe you.”

“They don’t need ta. Just that rumor alone’ll start people askin’ questions.”

Seto quirked a brow, realization lighting up his already bright blue eyes. “If you’re trying to convince me to kill you, you’re doing a great job.”

Mokuba snorted. “Yeah. We really don’t have a problem with that.”

“And I don’t have a problem never tellin’ ya what ya wanna know.”

Joey held his ground, not letting either of them get the impression he was freaking out, and he was fucking freaking out. They turned to face each other, like they were talking without saying a word, then Mokuba smiled. “I still think we should keep him.”

What?

“That would work.”

“What?!”

“Yay!” The limo came to a stop, to his absolute horror and the door opened. “Come on Joey. Let me show you your new home!”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“Fuck both of ya. I just wanna go home.”

“Well you just talked yourself into staying here forever. Might as well see it right?”

“I’d rather stay here.”

“No you won’t.” Before Joey had a chance to think or even finish sucking in a sharp breath, Kaiba scooped him up off the seat and carried him out of the limo. He practically tossed him out and shut the door behind him. “Stay off the furniture.”

Joey gaped at him as he strode past him through what looked like a basement garage, to a door on the opposite side. He opened it up and Joey could clearly see a kitchen inside it. What did vampires need a kitchen for? The thought of food got to him. His stomach growled. 

“We do have a fully stocked kitchen,” Mokuba sang, walking to the door as well.

Alone in the garage, pissed off, scared, starving, and honestly impressed Kaiba just moved him out of the limo like it was nothing, he realized they beat him. His only hope now was to remember whatever it was they wanted to know. 

\-----

Joey shoveled food in his mouth like his life depended on it because damn; it felt like it. He was hungry before, but this was different. The instant he smelled food, he thought he was going to die. Ten full plates of food later, he finally slowed down. How he wasn’t exploding, he didn’t know. Mokuba left the kitchen around the 7th plate, saying he had better clothes for him somewhere. He wasn’t about to argue. He hated the smell of these clothes. He wasn’t sure what it was but they smelled… bad. Not like wreaked or anything, but smelled like someone or something he didn’t like. It was weird. He couldn't explain it.

Kaiba sat at the island diagonal from him with his legs crossed and a coffee cup in his hands while he read over a pile of papers. He wondered if it was filled with blood not actual coffee at first, but that was his third one since Joey started eating. It was definitely coffee. Swallowing a bit of food, Joey gestured to the cup with his fork. “So uh… I thought vampires don’t need ta eat or drink nothin’.”

He carelessly responded, not even bothering to look up from his papers, “Whoever told you that obviously hadn’t had coffee.”

Still a bastard. Still a hot bastard. So Joey looked him over while he wasn’t paying attention and went right back to eating. Mokuba walked in with clothes in his hands, smiling at them. “Found them!”

“Took ya long enough.” Joey laughed holding his hands out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba wasn’t paying attention to Mokuba or Joey when he’d come back into the room (he had a report to read), but the sound of something being thrown angrily into the trashcan made him look up. Joey stood shirtless by the trashcan glaring at it. He assumed he threw the shirt away because of Mokuba’s little joke and glanced back down at the report Hardy sent him. He hadn’t found anything else since they left him at the bar. So it really was up to Joey or this was just another dead end. Mokuba snatched the report from him to read over with an evil grin, but Kaiba welcomed the break. So he leaned on his elbows at the island, sipping his coffee. 

Then he made the grave mistake of looking back up. Joey leaned over the trash can, tying the bag off, completely naked. That morning was bad enough; seeing him sprawled out over the table top, glowing in the sunlight. A one time thing that lasted all of a second before he threw a blanket on him. He couldn’t throw a blanket on him now and, even if he could, he didn’t particularly want to. So he drank his coffee, watching Joey grab his pants off the floor and slide on foot into them. He almost fell pulling them up and Kaiba wondered if he was always like this. 

He had them fastened and pulled at them before huffing and grabbing a shirt from off the floor. When he stood back up, he stared at the doorway to the living room in horror; his entire face turning beet red. Kaiba turned his attention to the doorway too, cursing his luck that Mai stood in it with a small box in her hands, smirking at Joey. “Don’t stop on my account sugar.”

She snickered and walked over to the island setting the box down. He hoped she didn’t notice he was staring, but that hope was stomped into the ground when she and Mokuba shared a common grin. So that’s why he took the report from him when he did? That little shit! This is why he didn’t want anyone in the house. 

Mai waited until Joey had his shirt on and quirked a brow at him. “Joseph Wheeler right?”

“Uh yeah. That’s me,” he said, straightening the shirt.

“For the love of all things unholy, call your friend Yuugi. He’s driving me crazy.”

“What?”

She reached into the box and pulled out his cell phone. “Call him. Now! And take a shower. It smells like a farm in here.” 

Mokuba giggled as Joey took the phone from her and walked out of the kitchen. A moment of silence passed but no one moved. Mokuba snickered, “Do you think he’s going to come back and ask where it is?”

They watched the empty doorway, but he still hadn’t come back. 

“By the way,” Mai said, grinning at Kaiba, “I saw that.”

“Saw what?”

“Saw you.”

Kaiba glared at her and pushed his chair away from the island. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh of course not. You were way too busy staring at his ass.”

Mokuba laughed again, falling onto the counter top. 

“I’ve been here a while, you know.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” she said and sat across from Mokuba, “I was here long enough for Mokuba to mouth ‘we’re keeping him’.”

Rather than stay there and deal with their obvious amusement, he decided to go hunt Joey down and make sure he actually found a bathroom instead of just wandering the mansion aimlessly making everything else smell awful. It didn’t take long to find him. He was on the phone with his friend, loudly trying to explain that he was fine and alive. Kaiba followed the sound of his voice upstairs and down the hall, his scowl deepening when he realized Joey was in his room. How?  _ Why?  _

“I’m fine Yuug’... Nah I didn’t work last night. I heard about the bar though… Guess I'm gettin’ a new job.” He laughed, but he sounded disappointed. “Yeah. It’s cool I’ll just move in with ya right?... Ha ha yeah.”

Kaiba pushed open his door and saw him sitting on the end of his bed hunched over, the phone pressed to his ear and his free hand buried in his hair. He thought about getting him out of his room, but while he was there, it would just be better to have him use his shower instead of running him to some other place where he’d get lost again. He walked towards the bathroom and turned the light on, finally getting Joey’s attention. 

“Hey Yuug’ I’ll call ya back… Yeah I will. Bye.”

Kaiba waited until he hung up and gestured toward the shower. Joey stood up and shoved the phone in his pocket. “Thanks.”

He nodded, watching him walk around the bed and make his way to the bathroom door. If Kaiba didn’t know any better, he looked confused as he walked past him into the room. Did he not know this was a bathroom? “How did you end up in here? You know you passed 3 bathrooms getting here, right?”

Joey looked just as embarrassed as when he saw Mai in the kitchen, like he got caught with something, then shrugged, looking away. “This was the only room with the door open.”

Kaiba knew that was a lie and he didn’t need to the several open doors he passed just coming up here to know he was lying. Apparently Joey was just terrible at it. Not that he had a single clue why he’d lie about that and part of him didn’t want to know. So he gestured toward the cabinets under the sink and then turned to walk away. “Towels are under the sink. Come down stairs when you’re ready.”

He walked out of his bedroom and shut the door, staring at it for a second before turning to head back down stairs. That was just… strange.

\---

Joey rummaged through the whole bathroom for any kind of shampoo or soap that didn’t smell like Kaiba. _ Anything _ . After all it had to be something in the shampoo or cologne he used that smelled like that. He seriously would use hand soap if he had to and that’s what he ended up doing. The hot shower made the hand soap smell fill the bathroom, dispersing the entire reason he was in there in the first place. He leaned back against the cool tile shower, watching the soapy water run down the drain. He should’ve asked the kid where a bathroom was. He should’ve started opening doors and walked into the first one he found, but no. He just followed his nose up here to match the smell on his clothes, realizing a little too late what room he was in and he didn’t get a chance to bolt out of it. Yuugi called him, stalling him long enough for Kaiba to walk up there. Not that it would've changed anything. Joey didn’t realize the smell was Kaiba until he was standing right there, making it painfully clear where it came from.

He finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, making the mistake of opening the bathroom door. A wave of Kaiba’s scent hit in him the face like a brick. He wrinkled his nose and stared at the immaculate room. What’d he do? Marinated the furniture and carpet in his cologne? It was just too thick to be that though. It was like he was in the room with him. 

“Somethin’s wrong with me,” he murmured, subconsciously taking deeper breaths of it. When he realized he was doing that he tried to stop. That was even worse.

So he got dressed and sat back on the bed. Bad move. This was worse. He had to get out of here. Pushing up off the bed, he stomped over to the door and swung it open. He hastily made his way down the hall picking up on voices in the kitchen. “Tonight we can go back to the bar. It’ll probably jog his memory.”

“That’s not a bad idea, huh big brother?”

“No. It’s not.”

“Until then, you should get some sleep. You look like shit, hun.”

“I have work to do and I’d rather not-”

“Don’t worry about me! Joey and I can play games.”

Joey rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen, making all of them look up at him. The gorgeous blonde grinned at him. “Much better, sugar.”

Kaiba gave him a quick glance then grabbed his coffee cup and papers off the counter. “Make sure he doesn’t eat everything.”

“Can do!” Mokuba laughed.

Joey glared at Kaiba as he coldly walked past him without even looking at him, like he wasn’t important enough to acknowledge in any way. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved when he left the room though. Mokuba stood up as well. “Come on Joey. I have an entire room devoted to video games.”

“What makes ya think I like playin’-” Joey paused mid question when Mokuba narrowed his eyes, not buying it for a second. “Yeah, yeah. Lead the way kid.”

The gorgeous blonde walked over to him, swinging her hips. She tilted her head to the side and looked him up and down. He helplessly watched her walk away, his face as red as a tomato and glad she didn’t turn back around to see him. Mokuba made a loud groaning scoff sound that pulled his attention from the doorway to him. “What?”

“Nothing. Just regretting a deal I made years ago,” he sighed, smiling. 

“What deal?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

\-----

They played video games while he pretty much cleaned out their kitchen of food. He still wasn’t really sure why they had any of it. He didn’t see either Kaiba or Mokuba eat a single thing while he was there. Save for the coffee. What a waste? Mokuba told him that the blonde’s name was Mai and she apparently worked with Kaiba, making a point to say worked ‘with’ and not worked ‘for’. Any other question he’d ask about her, though, Mokuba would skirt around or ignore entirely, just smirking like he didn't hear him or it didn’t deserve an answer. He was just like his brother. Both assholes, but Mokuba had a great sense of humor. 

They took him back to the bar around 1 in the morning. The waning moon in the cloudless night sky made his skin crawl. He kept thinking he saw shapes in it, but he had to be imagining things. So he stopped looking up and walked into the dark bar first, ducking under some yellow police tape. Blinking to adjust to the dark room, he gasped. Dried blood covered the floor and walls. Everything destroyed, not as bad as the house he woke up in, but definitely destroyed. “Shit…”

“Walk us through what happened, sugar,” Mai said, leaning back on the bar. 

Mokuba beamed and nodded. “The faster you tell us what happened, the faster we can get out of here and you can go home.”

Yeah… He still wasn’t sure if that was true or not, but it was better than nothing he supposed. “We’ll there’s not a lot ta say. I mean. It was like a normal day at the bar ya know? Had my two friends here,” he said, pointing to the bar stools beside Mai at the far end, “Marie and Miguel.”

Mai and Kaiba shared an interesting look then she turned back to him. “How long have you known them?”

“Uh shit. I dunno. Since I started workin’ here. A year? Came in on a fuckin’ Tuesday. First shift I ever had. Miguel showed me how ta make Marie’s favorite drink. Black cherry Martini with extra vodka. Said they got kicked outta the last bar they were at. Looked like it too. Fuckin’, Miguel had a busted lip if I remember right.” He snickered and ran his fingers through his hair. “Are they alright?”

Mai’s smile faded and she looked down at the ground. 

“Yeah… Alright.” Joey balled his hands into fists, staring at the blood covered ground by where Miguel and Marie sat. “I wanna help ya catch the bastards. What do ya need from me?”

“We need descriptions and/or names,” Mokuba said with a soft smile.

“We’d like to know what happened too. Why don’t you walk us through it?” Mai hopped up on the bar, watching him and waiting. 

He nodded, looking towards the door. “Well, a group came inta the bar. Five guys. Looked shady as fuck. The owner actually told them ta leave before I ever saw them. Stopped them right here.” He pointed to one of the tables by the door, now on it’s side. “They argued with him about it. Said he was servin’ Miguel and Marie and that they knew them.”

“Did you get a good look at their faces?”

“Yeah. The guy arguin’ with Monty looked like a young Antonio Bandares. Had a scar across his neck. Ain’t never seen nothin’ like that before.”

Mai practically purred, “Archimedes.”

“He’s dead.”

“Well then I need to figure out who I slept with last week.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes while Mokuba groaned loudly, “Seriously Mai? Do you ever keep it in your pants?”

“Oh like that’s any different than your eating habits.”

“Hey!”

“I’ll keep it in my pants when you keep it in your mouth.”

They bickered back and forth, making Kaiba shake his head and walked over to Joey. He looked down at the ground then the bar. “So they were asked to leave, brought Miguel to the owner’s attention, and he tried to throw them all out, I assume?”

“Oh yeah. The bar freaked out when he said their names, saying they should’ve thrown them out sooner. Miguel and Marie got up ta leave. They didn’t want a fight. Said it a million fuckin’ times. I felt horrible ‘cause I couldn't get a word in edgewise ya know?” Joey pointed towards Mai and Mokuba, still bickering. “Just as they passed the guy, he…”

He stabbed him. Right in the neck. Joey remembered Marie screaming and Miguel somehow having the consciousness to push Marie towards the door of the bar. She wouldn’t leave though. Joey jumped over the bar to help him. Then… 

Kaiba leaned forward, his face filling Joey’s vision and he blinked. “Uh…”

“He what?”

“He killed Miguel. I tried ta help Marie and… Man I…” Joey took a deep breath and ran both hands through his hair. “It’s crazy I can’t… It’s like me tryin’ ta help started it. People started changin’. Everyone went fuckin’ crazy.”

Mokuba and Mai weren’t arguing anymore. 

“Marie. Most of this was from Marie. I tried ta get ta Miguel but somethin’ fuckin’ grabbed me. She did somethin’. I couldn't see. I thought someone ripped my arm off.” Joey laughed bitterly. “She pulled me back ta that window and broke it, told me ta run. She made sure they didn’t get ta me.”

Kaiba nodded and turned, walking towards the door to the bar. Mokuba jumped up after him. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“This is a dead end. You’re free to go.”

Joey’s shoulders slumped, watching them leave. Now he wanted to help and now they didn’t want it. Ironic. Mai watched them leave as well, then sauntered over to him. She smiled and tilted her head. “And? What else happened because Banderas is gone and your friend is dead.”

“Marie was tryin’ ta keep me safe. She wasn’t human. She couldn’t of been human. I thought we were gonna make it for a minute there. She turned to smile at me and tell me it was alright. Everythin’ was over. She had fangs like ya guys.” Joey turned to face the window and sighed. “I heard a gunshot and she fell. He shot her and stepped over her, backin’ me up against the broken window, thanked me for makin’ his job easier and knocked me out. Next thing I know, I’m in that house.”

“That’s much better.”

“So what now?”

“Now. You go home. Kaiba and I are on the case. I’ll let you know if we find anything.”

Joey scoffed, “Ya don’t gotta lie ta me.”

She laughed and turned around to wave at him with her fingers. “Good night, puppy.”

He watched her leave the bar and sighed. He’d better get home… and change.

\----

A few days of job hunting later, he had his shift at the animal shelter. It was his only job now. He loved it, but it sure didn’t pay the bills. Tips at that bar were way better. He grabbed his keys from the counter and put in a jacket. It rained all morning with no end in sight, and he didn’t own an umbrella. He also didn’t have the cash for the bus so he had to walk. Hopefully the jacket would save him from being completely soaked by the time he got there. Heading out of his apartment he noticed Kitty, the apartment buildings ‘pet’ stray cat. He smiled at her and waved, keys in his fingers. She always loved that, but today she jumped and hissed, arching her back and her ears back. He blinked at her and watched her bolt down the hall. “Huh… weird.”

He didn’t pay too much attention to it. She was a little skittish. Maybe he just scared her. So he ran out into the rain, running as fast as he could to try and make it to work on time. Luckily it wasn’t far, and he made it just as the hour dinged on the waiting room clock. “Skin of your nose. Every time,” Debbie giggled from behind the front desk. 

“It’s a gift. What can I say?”

“I was wondering if you’d even be in. I heard about Monty’s.”

“Yeah. It sucks.”

“It does. This world is going to hell in a hand basket.”

He nodded and raced back to the back where the dog kennels were. He grabbed the food for the first few kennels and carried it through the dividing doors. As soon as he stepped into the room all hell broke loose. The dogs freaked out, snarling, barking growling, jumping around and scratching to get away. He dropped the food, scattering it all over the floor and stared at all of them. These dogs loved him. He was there every day at the same time and had food for them. If nothing else, they loved food, but they sounded absolutely terrified. He had the feeling they were terrified of _ him _ . He couldn’t move or find his voice. The sound was deafening.

“Joey!” One of the younger vets ran over to him, looking white as a sheet. She pulled on his sleeve and yanked him out of there, the door closing behind them. It dulled the sound but he could still hear the desperation and terror on the other side. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“I uh- I dunno.”

She turned and watched as the few dogs who could still see them through the door kept their eyes locked on Joey, baring their teeth and snarling. “What’s gotten into them?”

Joey had no idea. 

“Um… why don’t you go see if the other rooms need help. I’ll try to settle them down.”

He nodded dumbly and scooted away, their eyes following him until he was out of sight. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. What the fuck was going on? He hoped that it was a freak accident as he walked to the next room, but it wasn’t.

That was his day. 

Every room he went in, every animal in the whole place (even the fucking guinea pigs) freaked out when he stepped in the room. The one he thought would be fine, Tito the office cat, wanted nothing to do with him and hid under Debbie’s feet until he left. By the end of his shift, his manager asked him to take the day off the next day and that killed him. He really needed the money and he loved animals. Now they hated him. 

He walked down the wet sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets. He kept thinking of the looks on the dogs faces. They were afraid he was going to hurt them. It bothered him and it didn’t stop with the animals in the shelter. The dogs he passed on the street reacted the same, shying under their owners legs or bolting in the opposite direction of him. Every step he took felt heavier and heavier. 

“Joey?”

He looked up and smiled. Yuugi sat on his jacket laid over his chair at an outside table in front of their favorite burger place. He was almost done eating, which sucked even more because he was starving. “Hey Yuug’.”

“I figured you’d be a while still,” he said, pushing the chair back and collecting up a white paper bag and his soda from the table. “Aren’t you usually off work at the shelter late?”

“Yeah… Had a bad day.”

Yuugi walked up to him, frowning and worried. “Did they fire you?”

“Not yet.” He laughed, but his smile didn’t stick. “So whatcha doin’?”

“We’re going to Ryou’s to play games, remember?”

“Oh shit. I forgot all about that.”

“Come on. Things will get better. I promise.” Yuugi flashed him a reassuring smile.

“I dunno. I was thinkin’ about just goin’ home.”

“Stay for one game. If you still feel bad, I’ll take you home, okay?”

He couldn’t say no to Yuugi’s sparkling eyes and bright smile. So he rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah alright Yuug’.”

He held out the white bag to him. He took it, thinking he’d throw it away for him but it was full. He frowned looking in the bag then smiled. “Ya didn’t need ta get me nothin’.”

Yuugi grabbed his jacket from the chair. “Yeah well, I did. So you better eat it.”

He laughed, reaching in and grabbing some fries from the bag. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

They walked down the street to Ryou’s, complaining about their days. Yuugi had just as bad of a day as Joey did. They really needed this game night, that’s for damn sure. They walked up the porch steps to Ryou’s house and Yuugi knocked on the door. Like always, Ryou’s three rottweilers started barking and running around in circles in the entryway. Shit. He completely forgot about them. What if what happened at the shelter happened here? 

He didn’t get a chance to do anything as Ryou opened the door. “Hey gu-”

All three of them stopped moving and stared at them. Merlin, the oldest one growled while the two younger ones, Lancelot and Gawain cowered behind Ryou, trying to pull him away from the door. “Hey. What’s gotten into you guys?” Ryou laughed and shook his head. “Come on in.” 

He stepped back and waved for them to come in and Joey could see the look of utter terror flash in the dogs eyes. They didn’t try to attack him like he figured they would with how the dogs at the shelter reacted. Instead they kept huddled around Ryou. Were they thinking they were protecting him from something? Or was it the other way around?

Joey followed Yuugi through the narrow hallway to the living room where Tristan sat sprawled out on the sofa. Tea sat in Ryou’s hanging chair, swinging with Gwen, Ryou’s pet white cat in her lap. Joey thought about just going into the kitchen. He didn’t want to startle her and have her scratch the fuck out of Tea. Of all the animals, Gwen was a prissy, temperamental cat that hated everyone but Ryou and Tea. The only time she liked anyone else was when they were brushing her. She minorly tolerated everyone else’s existence. 

As soon as she saw Joey she did exactly what Kitty did; arched her back and hissed, then bolted off of Tea and out of the room, making her yelp in pain. They all watched her then turned to see the dogs still cowering behind Ryou. “What’s going on?” Tristan gestured to the dogs and sat on the edge of the sofa. 

Ryou knelt down and put his hand on Lancelot’s head as he made a high pitched puppy whine. “My poor baby. It’s okay.”

Joey walked over to Tristan and plopped down on the sofa beside him. Yuugi took in the situation and walked over to the sofa too. Slowly sitting down beside Joey. “Is this why you had a bad day at the shelter?”

Joey snorted. “Nah, this is nothin’ compared ta what happened at the shelter.”

He buried his head in his hands and sighed. This just sucked. He had no idea what happened or why they were reacting to him like that. He also didn’t know why he seemed to understand what they were feeling. He hated it. 

Tea blew out her cheeks and crossed her wrists over her knees. “Well so much for shaving today. Ow!”

“I’m really sorry about that Tea,” Ryou said smiling at her, “Do you need a bandaid?” but she just shook her head.

“I don’t get it. Animals love you Joey.” Tristan sighed shaking his head, “This is just… well this is just weird.”

“They’re terrified,” Ryou murmured, “Did you pet a weird dog or something on your way here they don’t like the smell of?”

“Nah.”

“New shampoo?”

“Nah.”

He even took three showers after getting back from the bar to wash the smell of Kaiba, the blood at the bar and whatever else was still on him that he couldn’t place if he wanted to. Maybe that’s what they were smelling. He could still smell it. His knee twitched. Something he did when he was freaking out and he was, wasn’t he? He could still feel how scared Lancalot, Gawain and Merlin were. He should just leave, and he should probably quit the shelter too. His life was crumbling around him and he had no idea what to do.

Ryou suddenly gasped. “Shhh no one move!”

Joey didn’t. He didn’t even bother looking up from his hands, his knee still twitching. Then he heard a curt meow. Was she-? No. He had to be going crazy. Did she just say his name? He shifted, looking up at Gwen on the coffee table, she had her ears back and her tail straight up but she didn’t look mad, just cautiously curious. He laughed and it spooked her enough to lean back. “Sorry, your majesty. Didn’t mean ta scare ya.”

She straightened up and sat down, still staring at him, her tail moving quickly across the tabletop. What was she doing? He moved then, laying his hands down across his knees to stare at her. Her eyes widened and he could see the slits of her eyes growing to cover her whole eye. Yuugi leaned closer to Joey and whispered, “Are you seeing this?”

Then she meowed again, her tail flicking across the table top. He had the distinct impression she was telling him she approved of something. 

Next thing he knew Lancelot, Merlin and Gawain bolted away from Ryou and jumped over the table at him, a bundle of dog smiles, their tongues hanging out and yipping excitedly. Joey laughed trying not to get licked in the mouth and ducked his head petting them. Yuugi and Tristan both had to move back to keep from being trampled by the large dogs. 

“What’s going on?”

“I have no idea.”

Merlin jumped into his lap and pushed his large paws on his shoulders licking his whole face. Then he yelped. He was relieved. “Yeah I’m fine, old man. Sheesh.”

But he didn’t stop, laying his full weight over Joey and wiggling from wagging his tail so much. Yuugi reached out and scratched him behind the ears and that seemed to give him permission to move away and do the same thing to Yuugi. “Okay okay,” Yuugi giggled. “I love you too, Merlin.” 

“That’s just the craziest thing I’ve ever seen. What were they thinking?”

Joey laughed when Lancelot laid between him and Tristan, pushing Tristan with his butt so he was shoved into the arm of the sofa. “I think they didn’t recognize me.”

“It sure seemed that way.”

“And you’re just being a good queen and letting the guard pups know everything is fine, huh?” Ryou snickered, looking at Gwen, laying back on Tea’s lap, purring.

That’s exactly what she was doing. 

The rest of the night they played games and joked around. The dogs and Gwen stayed in the room with them the whole time, which was unusual. It was like they were listening to them. Or maybe they were just listening to him. When the night was over, Yuugi took him home like he said he would. They walked up to his apartment, talking about the dogs and Gwen. When they got inside, Joey flipped on the light and gestured towards the kitchen. “Wanna drink Yuug’?”

“Yes, please.”

“I only got beer ya know?”

“Good enough.” Yuugi laughed and walked into the kitchen. 

Joey fell onto his sofa with aloud groan and kicked off his shoes. Yuugi walked into the living room with two beers in his hands and handed one to him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He walked over to the loveseat on the far living room wall and started to sit down when he stopped. “Whose are these?”

“Huh?” Joey leaned his head back over the side of the sofa and gasped. Didn’t he throw those away? “I uh…”

Sitting precariously on the sofa cushion was the perfectly folded shirt and pants with a yellow post it note on the top. He swore he threw these in the trash. He should’ve burned them apparently. Yuugi picked up the shirt and then grinned. “Can’t get rid of us that easily?”

“What?”

“That’s what this says.” Then Yuugi narrowed his eyes. “It’s from the girl on the phone isn’t it?”

“What?”

“The girl that had your phone. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Wow Yuug’. It’s not from her.”

“Who is she then?”

“You’re so damn nosy, ya know that?” Joey laughed and held his hand out to take the clothes from Yuugi. 

He gave them to him reluctantly and laughed when Joey threw them down the hall. He’d get them later. “So when’s the funeral for Marie and Miguel?”

“Dunno yet. I’ll let ya know when I find out.”

Yuugi nodded, then took a swig of the beer. “I was really worried about you.”

“I’m fine. See?” Joey glanced over at Yuugi, he just sat there staring at his beer. “What’s up?”

He shrugged and forced a smile. “Just tired I guess.”

“Yeah. Ya really should quit that job.” 

“Yeah. I can’t though. We decided it was better for me to stay there til I find something better.”

‘We’. Yeah. That was a joke. We meaning that asshole boyfriend of his. “How’s that son of bitch doin’ anyway? I’m surprised he let you come out here.”

“He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“So we’ve moved on ta that, huh?”

Yuugi sighed, “I’m tired of fighting about it.”

“I ain’t fightin’ with nobody.”

“Ah huh. You punched him in the face the last time we hung out.”

“No one’s a dick to you while I’m standin’ right there. Fuck that guy.”

“Well you weren't exactly being nice either.”

“Here we go.” Joey groaned and sat up. “Look Yuug’. I don’t care what everyone else thinks. I know he’s got Tea and Tristan and everyone else he meets wrapped around his fuckin’ finger, but I ain’t buyin’ it.”

“He’s amazing Joey. If you’d just give him a chance, you’ll see that.”

“Yeah… Not buyin’ it. I gave that asshole a chance, remember? That chance he decided to be a dick. In front of me. To you. Fuck him.”

Yuugi sighed again. “Adrian’s been here since mom and dad died. I know you’re not a big fan of his, but it would mean a lot to me if you could just try.”

Joey exhaled through his nose, shaking his head. He really hated that guy. Yuugi met Adrian at some gaming marketing event he went to for the company he worked for before this one. When it went under, Adrian ‘saved the day’ by getting him the job he had now. A job at Adrian’s company that he got from his dad. The guy was loaded and flaunted it and was a complete dick. How Yuugi liked him was a complete mystery. The guy didn’t just have an attitude problem, he was cruel. The opposite of Yuugi in every way shape and form, but only he saw it. It was weird how everyone took to this guy like he was the messiah. Joey wasn’t falling for it. Normally Yuugi didn’t fall for fake shit like that either, but he had him blindsided.

“Is he really that good of a lay for ya ta put up with all this?”

“Joey!”

“Alright alright. I’ll be nice, but if he says shit ta me, I’m deckin’ him.”

“...I’ll take it.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Joey got his job at the shelter under control. Turned out, all he had to do was talk to them. Which was weird and he got weird looks doing it, but apparently all the animals there just didn’t recognize him. They thought he was someone else. The more he listened to them, the more he pieced together what they thought he was. They thought he was a monster. Some of them still did. 

Yuugi conned all of them into going to a business convention his work sponsored. That meant he had to deal with his boyfriend and every other snobby bastard in the city. At least they had an open bar. He full well planned on taking advantage of it. They arrived at the convention together, Ryou, Tristan, Tea and him. Yuugi should already be there, but he was running late doing some errands for Adrian. “Fifty bucks says he makes a comment about Yuugi being late.”

“Be nice, Joey,” Ryou said, leaning over a table to pick up a small plate of food. 

“I’ll bet ya double if he says it’s his fault.”

“You’re on,” Tea said, “He’s nothing but an angel to Yuugi. They’re perfect for each other!”

“And you don’t have 100 bucks.” Tristan laughed, elbowing him.

“You're right, but I ain’t gonna lose.”

They walked through the convention tables together, looking for a spot to stand or sit for the rest of the night. Joey turned when he thought he heard a familiar voice, but he didn’t see anyone he knew. Shrugging he turned back to see a waitress with a tray full of champagne and some other drink they had going around. She stopped and smiled at him. “Would you like one, sir?”

“What is it?”

She handed him the highball glass and smiled. “7 and 7.”

“Perfect.”

He took a sip and turned to ask Tea if she wanted the champagne, but everyone was just gone. Great. Where’d they go? The waitress was also gone when he turned back around, so he couldn’t ask her if she saw where they went to. Well fuck. He kept walking around trying to find them, drinking as he went. This wasn’t so bad. He’d run into someone he knew eventually. He just hoped it wasn’t Adrian.

\-----

“Thank you, sweet thing,” Mai purred taking the glass of champagne from the young waitress who walked around with a tray of drinks.

“You’re welcome.” She winked at her and sauntered away.

Mai watched her until Kaiba walked into her view. He frowned at her, annoyed that she wasn’t taking anything seriously. “We’re working.”

“You’re working. I’m drinking.”

“He’ll be here and we need to make sure to catch him if he makes a move.”

“Banderas isn’t going to do anything with so many humans and vampires here.”

Mokuba popped out from behind his coat tail and beamed at her. “Ishizu’s here. He’ll be here.”

“What’s she doing here?”

“Her job,” Kaiba muttered, striding past her. 

He didn’t have time for her nonsense. So he made his way through the crowd and tables, scanning the room for Archimedes. Nothing. Mokuba and Mai were still not paying attention, talking about Joey behind him. Why were they still on about that? He didn’t do anything special and yet he held Mai and Mokuba’s interest. Mokuba’s interest concerned him a little. He knew Joey worked at an animal shelter in Domino City, knew where he lived and the lay out of his apartment, and knew the names and addresses of the people he talked to most. As if that wasn’t invasive enough, he made damn sure to tell Kaiba all of that useless information every chance he had. He was meddling, but Kaiba didn’t know what his ultimate angle was… yet.

“Well I hope our puppy is having more fun than we are,” Mai sighed.

“Fun follows him around. I’m sure he is.” Mokuba laughed. Then he gasped making Kaiba spin around. He thought he’d seen Archimedes, WHO THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR, but he didn't. “Seto! Look who it is.”

He followed Mokuba’s outstretched hand toward the crowd where Joey walked around, smiling down at one of the tables. Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned back around. “Look at that. You found an idiot in a sea of other idiots.”

“It must be fate huh?”

“Wonder what he’s doing here?” Mai purred, her voice fading as Kaiba walked away.

“Seto come back!”

“We have a job to do Mokuba.”

“Yeah! Make sure no one takes our puppy.” Mokuba bolted around him, stopping him.

“What are you on about?”

“Ishizu is talking to Joey.”

Kaiba glanced back and sure enough, Ishizu and Malik stood in front of Joey holding what looked like a pleasant, civil, and boring conversation. “No one’s carting him off.”

“She’s going to talk him into joining their… shit what’s it called?”

“Watch your mouth.”

“He can’t go with them.”

“Give me one good reason why we should stop a Lycan from joining his kind?” Kaiba asked with a brow quirked, daring him to think of one single good reason because he knew there wasn’t one.

“Joey’s not like them. You saw it too, remember? If he goes with her she'll make sure he’s like them.”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. “Why do we care again?”

“You promised me a puppy!”

“Then you deal with it.”

“I have a reason,” Mai said, drawing both their attention to her, “Because Banderas saw him. He will recognize him and know Joey knows him. He’s in danger.”

“More reason for him to stay with a pack instead of being put right in the middle of a hunt for him.”

Mai shook her head. “Wow. Normally you look at the big picture. Too busy staring at his ass?” Then Mai snapped her fingers. “There. That’s your one good reason.”

Kaiba glared at her, ignoring her attempt at embarrassing him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Mai took a step closer to him. “You are the most studied on their kind on this entire planet and you’re too busy staring at his ass to realize he’s probably the most dangerous Lycan to date. He’s at least 10 times more powerful than any I’ve come across and I’ve hunted them for almost 1000 years. You have the largest pack in your district, Kaiba. There’s no way we could contain that quickly WHEN they realize they don’t have to do anything anyone says as long as they have him.”

“Aka dead puppy,” Mokuba sighed, smiling despite the grim topic.

“What you’re suggesting is against the law,” Kaiba muttered, glancing back at Joey and Ishizu smiling at each other as they talked.

“I’m suggesting you save that Archduke title of yours. I won’t tell if you don’t.” She turned to look at them too. “He’s the perfect candidate for Miltis Textura Lunae Kaiba. You’re probably the only one who knows how to teach him to protect himself. A Lycan that powerful isn’t going to be swept under the rug. Someone’s going to figure it out.”

She was right. He hated her for it, but she was right. What she was suggesting, what Mokuba was suggesting, wasn’t just against the law, but the penalty for it was something Kaiba never wanted to risk. Joey wasn’t worth it. Never in a million years. His title wasn’t worth it either. Maybe he could talk some sense into Ishizu. There definitely wasn’t talking sense into these two. Ishizu was powerful and she was smart. If she was as smart as he hoped she was, she’d be able to handle it.

He strode through the crowd towards them, ignoring Mokuba’s silent celebrating behind him. When he got close enough to hear them, his hopes for a civil conversation disappeared. Her lips pursed into a thin line as she listened to Joey happily telling her about Kaiba and Mokuba and his night at their house and the bar. The whole damn thing. What a fucking idiot! But he caught something Joey hadn’t told them, he remembered the night at the farmhouse. He remembered scaring the family away and tearing apart the house. He also talked about being able to understand the animals he worked around. All of that went right in line with what Mai said. A perfect candidate and powerful. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just dream it?”

“I mean… Nah I ain’t, but I’m pretty sure.”

“As for the animals. You’ve always had an affinity for them I’m sure.”

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. “So what you're sayin’ is none of that is normal.”

“I’m saying, why don’t you come with us? We’ll show you how to deal with all of the changes happening. You’re not alone.” She reached out to put her hand on Joey’s shoulder, but it never made it. 

Kaiba had to be just as surprised as she was when he realized he’d grabbed her wrist. 

“Kaiba!” Joey gasped, taking a step back. 

Both Kaiba and Ishizu ignored Joey, and she blinked at him; her normally stoic expression twisting into fury. “I hear you knew about this. Is there a reason I wasn’t informed?”

“Yes. The same reason I’m not letting this conversation continue. He’s not going with you.”

Malik crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, “Since when do you tell us what to do?”

“Since your sister has no clue what she’s talking about.” He switched his eyes back to her to say something more when Joey knocked his hand away from her.

Joey pushed himself between them, glaring up at him. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Your kind is _ constantly _ my problem.”

Malik snarled. “Watch it!”

“I can do what I damn well wanna do, Kaiba!”

“So you want to go with someone who doesn’t believe you? Who just dismissed what you said? Are you really that desperate and stupid? Maybe you should go with her.”

Joey snarled and he could see his features change briefly. “Fuck you!”

Ishizu, Malik, Mai and Mokuba all shushed him, turning his anger towards them. Then he backed up. Ishizu glared at him as well then turned to say softly to Joey. “You should be with your kind.”

Joey looked at her like he was conflicted about what to say or do. “Yeah I probably should.”

“Or!” Mokuba chirped, “You can say fuck her and realize big brother’s right. We were there the whole time with you. You’re not making any of that up.”

“You need to decide where your loyalties lie,” Ishizu said and even Kaiba picked up on that threat. “You’re new to all of this, so I understand thinking you have a choice or even that they helped you, but  _ you _ have to understand-” Ishizu turned to look directly at Kaiba- “They are no friends of ours.”

“Ishizu is right about one thing, Joey.” Mai smiled then gestured behind her. “You should stick with your own pack, and right now, they’ve been shouting all over the convention for you.”

Joey turned to look where she was talking about, a wave of relief swept over him. Kaiba felt a twinge of irritation at how he looked back at Mai like she was some kind of heaven sent angel who swooped in and saved the day. “Thanks Mai.”

“Any time, pup.”

He glanced back at Ishizu and Kaiba. “I’ll think about it. That’s all I can say, alright?”

Kaiba watched him walk away then narrowed his eyes at Ishizu. “You really don’t believe me, do you?”

“If you thought he was really that powerful, he’d never be here talking to me to begin with. You expect me to believe you’d let someone like that go? Or you, Lycan Hunter?” she shot Mai a glare, then turned her attention back to him. “History repeats itself, and you’re no different than those before you. I know what you’re after. I suggest you stay away from him.”

“I can help him.”

“You can turn him into a pet, like your blasted kings did to my kind for thousands of years.” Ishizu took a threatening step closer to him, her nostrils flaring briefly. “Let me make this clear,  _ Mr. Kaiba _ , if you keep him and fill his head with lies to turn him against his own kind, I’ll make damn sure the next drop of blood to pass your lips will be your own.”

He didn’t respond to her as she swirled around and walked away, Malik beside her. Mokuba took a deep breath and smiled up at him, getting him to look down at him. “I think that went great!”

“It did,” Mai hummed, drawing his attention to Joey smiling at his friends, all glancing over to them. She waved to them with her fingers and they all quickly looked away, giggling like children. “Oh I like them.”

“Can we keep all of them?”

“You’re grounded,” Kaiba spat, walking in the opposite direction. He had a headache and needed a drink.

\-----

“Holy shit Joey. She’s… Damn!” Tristan gasped, looking back over his shoulder at Mai.

Joey smiled and shook his head. “Right? She’s like something outta a fuckin’ magazine.”

Tea kept looking over, but didn’t say anything. Ryou did too, then leaned forward to whisper to Joey. “Who’s the guy with her?”

“He’s probably her husband or something,” Tea said, glancing back over at them.

“Nah. They’re not together. Trust me. I’m not even sure they like being around each other. They just work together.”

“So when are you going to introduce us to them?”

“Why ya wanna be introduced ta them?”

Ryou looked back then grinned at Joey. “Because I’m pretty sure that’s the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”

“Right?!” Yuugi giggled walking up to them. “You can see his eyes from across the room.”

“Tall drink of water for sure!” Ryou giggled, his cheeks turning red. 

Joey snorted, and glanced back to them watching them walk away. Yeah, maybe. He was still an asshole though. All the good looking ones were, weren’t they? It must be a qualification somewhere on their birth certificates. 

“So you know who that is?” Ryou asked.

Yuugi nodded. “Yeah. That’s Mr. Kaiba. He-”

Tristan and Tea gasped, “That’s Seto Kaiba?!”

“Yeah. He doesn’t usually come to these though. I’m surprised he’s here.”

Tristan slammed his hand down on Joey’s shoulder. “Well apparently Joey knows him. Right man?”

“Yeah, he’s worse than Adrian.”

Yuugi’s shoulders drooped and his entire mood shifted. “You promised.”

Joey laughed and nudged him, trying to get him to smile again. “Hey I ain’t raggin’ on him, I’m raggin’ on that controllin’ stuck up bastard.”

“You forgot dreamy,” Ryou breathed, looking back again.

“He’s got the smolder thing going on,” Tea said, fanning herself.

“All of ya are fuckin’ horrible. What part of ‘asshole’ did ya not hear?”

“We don’t need to talk to him.”

Yuugi laughed, “Yeah! We’ll just stare all night.”

“You have a boyfriend Yuugi.”

He lifted his shoulders blushing. “I also have eyes.”

“Oh and by the way,” Tea reached into her purse and handed him a crisp 100$ bill. “I hate you and this is a one time thing, but you won.”

“Damn right I fuckin’ won!”

“What?”

“So what’s up now Yuug’?” Joey quickly took the money and pocket it, pushing Yuugi towards anything but the answer to that question.

\------

Joey decided to take this whole ‘werewolf’ thing seriously after that convention. Part of him really wanted it to be a bad dream or a joke, but the other part of him realized he would be selfish to hope for that. What if he hurt someone? So the day before the full moon, he went camping in the woods, away from anyone and anything. It was great and after the sun began to set, he sat and watched it smiling to himself and deciding this needed to be a thing. He loved the time to relax, to think and to just enjoy being outside. He loved it before, but now he loved it more for some stupid reason. Everything just smelled so interesting.

The sun dipped below the horizon, shrouding the landscape in shadows and he waited. He didn’t feel any different staring up at the sky waiting to see the bright moon over head. A cloud moved by and at it’s edge, the moonlight poured through. As soon as it hit his face, he felt different alright. His skin crawled, his breaths tung and his bones stretched and felt like they cracked, shifting around under his skin. The pain was overwhelming and he screamed, falling forward onto his palms in the dirt. He didn’t remember any of this. Was he still knocked out for it? 

He stared down as his hands changed right before his eyes. Stretching and growing, his fingernails changing into long black claws that dug into the dirt. His skin stretched, darkening before silver fur covered his forearms and hands, all of him. He felt everything. Every change, every shift. A guttural howl tore from his throat. 

\----

Feral insinuates lack of control of intelligence and civility. A word that constantly popped up in his books about Lycans, in the way the others talked about them, and even, sometimes, how they talked about themselves, but that was the trick, wasn’t it? Vampires used them to almost wipe out the entire world, so why call them feral? Joey knew what he was doing. It showed in every movement, every breath and twitch of his ears. He knew. Just like he knew Kaiba was there, somehow… but that’s where his consciousness ended. 

He knew, but he didn’t act. Somehow Kaiba had to figure out how to get Joey from knowing what he was doing, to making active decisions about what he did. That sounded easy enough, but Kaiba knew it would be anything but easy. Joey was already well on his way to losing that ability of control. If he waited much longer to push him, it would be gone, like all the others in Ishizu’s pack. That was why he sat on the tree branch watching Joey pounce on an unsuspecting deer before tearing it to pieces. He had to figure out how to get to Joey while he was like this. The only thing that seemed to drive him was food. Not unlike how he was as a human to be fair. He felt his lips curl, but tensed to keep that from happening. 

Food was a poor motivator. What else drove him? 

A twig snapped in the distance and Joey froze sniffing the air. It wasn’t long before a giggle wafted through the rustling trees. Kaiba looked up through the branches at a teenage girl and her boyfriend jogged through the forest, laughing and attempting to shush each other. Kaiba sighed through his nose. He would have to intervene, wouldn't he? He should probably just let him kill them. They shouldn’t be out here anyway. So he watched and waited, wondering what Joey would do. 

Joey growled and backed up, his clawed hands digging into the dirt as he lowered himself down in the brush, watching them. He waited until they passed, but they stopped right under the tree Kaiba sat on. Joey rolled his shoulders and growled again. This time the couple heard him and turned. “What was that?”

What indeed.

The guy took a step towards the brush, but the girl grabbed his arm. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“But I want to see what that was.”

“It sounded like an animal. Leave it alone.”

Kaiba quirked a brow when Joey growled again. So he was warning them off? 

“Come on. Let’s go!”

Kaiba watched with utter amusement as the guy grabbed a large stick from the ground and took another step towards the brush. This guy deserved to die. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the tree. This would be something to see.

“David that sounded like a wolf. We need to go.”

“Quit being a big baby, Serenity.”

Why was that name ringing a bell? Something Mokuba said about someone with that name. Maybe he should’ve listened a little better. The girl wrapped her arms around herself and took another step back, watching him helplessly. He kept walking closer to the brush and waved the stick around. Kaiba just shook his head. 

Joey shifted, stalking around to the other side of the brush closer to the girl. His eyes switched over to her. He wasn’t even paying attention to the guy anymore. The brush under Joey’s claws crunched and the girl jumped. She darted her eyes towards where Joey was and gasped. “David!”

Joey stood up, snarling and growling. 

She backed up into the tree and screamed, drawing the idiot’s attention. He started to move back over to her when he saw Joey. He turned white as a sheet, dropped the stick, screamed and ran. Typical idiot. Kaiba expected Joey to chase him. After all, he moved. Watching him hunt all night, that’s what he would’ve done, but his eyes were fixed on the girl. He took a step toward her and lowered himself slowly onto his hands. She sobbed and sank down the tree trunk as he moved closer. 

Repositioning himself on the branch to move if he needed to, Kaiba waited for the last possible second. He wanted to see what he was up to. This was different. 

“Grrrrrsssssss.”

Kaiba tilted his head to the side, frowning.

“Grrrsssssiiiisssss.”

Was he trying to talk to her?

“Grrrrruunnnnn.”

He was!

Joey abruptly backed up and shook his head, still snarling and looked back up at her. He wasn’t just trying to talk to her, he was trying to fight the desire to attack her. Kaiba watched the girl just sob when she should be running. This was going to hurt…

He took a deep breath and jumped down, landing on his feet right in between Joey and the girl. Joey jerked back, his eyes wide with surprise. Kaiba saw a flash of relief in them, then they clouded over with a desire for blood. He snarled and bared his teeth, lunging forward. He barely dodged out of the way before Joey's claws dug into the ground where he once was. 

The girl screamed again and bolted up, pushing off the tree to run. Sure now she runs. Joey snarled at him then turned his attention back to her. He really needed to just let her go. “Hey mutt!” He shouted to get his attention off of her. 

The girl kept running, but she did look back and Kaiba made the mistake of looking at her to make sure she was still running. Joey lunged at him, sending him flying back into the dirt and grass, and biting down hard on his shoulder. Pain shot through him and he clenched his teeth together as his head hit the ground. It took him a minute, a little dazed, to get a good enough angle to kick him off. By that point he felt like his shoulder was just bone. Joey flew back, giving Kaiba enough time to scramble to his feet and run. There was no way he could outrun him, but he had a chance up in the trees. So he ran to one with a lower branch and jumped up onto it, jumping up higher just as Joey tried to jump up after him. His weight snapped the branch and he fell to the ground in snarling heap. Kaiba sat perched up on the tree branch looking down at Joey and laughed. 

Joey growled and snarled up at him, howling so loud he winced. 

“You missed,” he shouted down to him and stood up. “Well? Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to finish what you started?”

To think he worried this would be boring. 

Joey jumped back up again and scratched at the branch under Kaiba’s feet weakening it enough to snap under his weight. He just barely grabbed a higher branch before it fell. Looking down, he watched Joey roll out of the way of the falling branch and snarl up at him. Adjusting his grip, he pulled himself up on the branch. It was a lot stronger than the ones he was on before and perfect to sit on. Joey couldn’t reach him and he could sit there all night if he needed to, taunting him to keep him from running off to find that girl. Looking down at Joey, snarling and pacing below him, he scoffed, “That’s better. Still haven’t got me though.”

Joey made a weird growling grumble and he thought it sounded like he was muttering. He leaned back against the tree trunk, trying to catch his breath. How did Mai do this for 1000 years? Though she was more about shooting them first and figuring everything else out later. That would be easier and a lot less painful. He reached up to touch his shoulder and winced. His shirt and pants covered in blood, just like Joey’s silver fur. “Hope you’re happy. I liked this shirt.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. Joey was still there, pacing around the tree sometimes attempting to jump up to one of the branches, but they always broke. He smiled at his futile effort but gave him credit for trying. At least he wasn’t trying to run after that girl again. When he opened his eyes after a while, he noticed the sky wasn’t quite as black. Had he been out here all night? 

He pulled at the top of his shirt where he had his scarf and looked down at it. Fuck! It was torn to shreds and a quick reach around the back of his neck, he felt the hood was just as torn. Kaiba breathed out, trying to think. It wasn’t like he could just hide. This was the middle of the forest; nothing but trees. He pulled the tattered hood up anyway. Anything was better than nothing and looked down at Joey, who had his eyes up in the sky as well. He watched as Joey turned his attention back to him and whined. 

All of the fight melted out of him as the sun broke over the horizon. Kaiba kept his eyes on him and pressed himself further against the tree trunk to stay in the shadows. Joey whined again, looking down at the ground. Then he growled and howled, but his howl shifted, to a very pained human shout as he changed back into himself. He sank to his knees and fell forward onto his palms, then collapsed to the ground. Kaiba looked him over, then down at the branch he sat on. He couldn't stay up there all day. 

Starting to make his way down the tree, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. The girl from before walked up to Joey and knelt down beside him, brushing his hair from his face with a shaky hand. “Joey?”

He paused, trying to decide if it was a good idea to move or not. Her being there didn't change the fact that he couldn’t stay in that tree all day. So he kept making his way down the tree until he got to one of the bottom branches. It broke and sent him falling down onto the ground. Luckily he caught himself enough to fall against the tree instead of in the sunlight. That had to count for something. Annoyed, he leaned back against the tree trunk and dusted himself off. 

When he glanced back up at her, she blinked, eyes wide and staring at him. He was about to make a snide comment when she looked down at Joey. She patted his hair then stood up, taking off her jacket. He thought she was going to lay it over him, he wasn’t exactly ‘decent’, instead she walked up to Kaiba and held it out to him. He narrowed his eyes at her, unsure why she would do that or even stay. She smiled, taking another step closer to him so her hand was in the shade. She wasn’t going to let it go was she? He sighed through his nose, snatching the jacket from her. Pleased with herself, she backed up to return to Joey’s side. 

He draped the jacket over his head to cover where the hood was torn and wrapped the sleeves over his mouth. Satisfied it would work out well enough as long as he wasn’t trying to stare into the sun, he got up and walked over to Joey. Serenity shrunk into herself a little and sighed, “Thank you for helping him.”

“I’m not sure that’s what I did.”

“You did, and you’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Is he going to be fine?”

Kaiba knelt down, scooping Joey up and winced at the pain pulsing through his shoulder. “He’s fine. He didn’t get his shoulder almost ripped off.”

When he stood up, Serenity did too, watching both of them with a strange expression. He frowned at her, then shook his head. He didn’t feel good enough to deal with it. So he carried Joey in the direction of his campsite. He hoped he brought clothes. Knowing the idiot, all he brought was food and that was sure to be gone. Not that he was complaining about his lack of clothes. He was not.

“So… You’re a vampire?”

“Observant.”

“And my big brother is a werewolf?”

That’s right! Serenity. Suddenly a lot was making sense. He really should listen to Mokuba more. “Yes.”

“When?”

“You can ask him all of your questions. He should be awake in a few hours.”

“Oh… Okay.”

They walked in silence until the campsite came into view. He carried him into the tent and laid him down. The instant he moved his arms away, Joey rolled over and snored. He shook his head and stood up out of the small tent, catching sight of Serenity rummaging through some of the things Joey brought. She smiled to herself when she found a small cooler with a tiny carton of eggs and a package of bacon. Joey was safe here and so was she, so he turned to leave, but he had to ask her something before he left. “What were you doing out here?”

“Oh uh-” Serenity refused to look him in the eye and blushed. “Well, David’s friends were having a bonfire up at the campgrounds. I was supposed to be at a recital. I’m going to get an earful from Joey about it.” Then she smiled up at him. “Thank you for everything. Even if Joey doesn’t say it, he thanks you to. He’s not very good at admitting when he needs help.”

Neither was he. 

He nodded to her and walked away. Joey would be perfectly safe with Serenity there. He didn't need to be there anymore, and now he knew how to get to Joey. 


	4. Chapter 4

Joey woke up warm and comfortable. The smell of bacon and eggs made his nostrils flare. “Mmm... “

He opened his eyes and blinked. He was in the tent? How’d he get there and where was breakfast coming from? He pushed himself up and winced. Lifting his hands, he frowned at his bloody palms. What? So… last night was real? He looked down at himself, naked and covered in dried blood. Shit. He remembered the night; remembered smelling Kaiba and then seeing his sister. Kaiba got between them and he… fuck… Was he alright? 

Joey looked at the zipped up door of the tent. He saw the shadow of someone outside moving around. Part of him wished it was Kaiba, but the other part of him wanted him out of his life entirely. He licked his lips, his stomach growling and he relented to getting dressed and going out there to see who it was. Luckily he brought extra clothes and kept them in the tent. After he dressed, he unzipped the tent and blinked. Serenity knelt beside a small fire, cooking bacon and eggs expertly. 

He smiled, watching her. “Good thing dad signed us up for those campin’ trips all the damn time huh?”

“You mean carted us off so he didn’t have to deal with us?” She asked, glancing up at him.

“Yeah that.”

Serenity laughed and looked back down at breakfast. “It’s almost done.”

“Great. I’m starvin’.”

She giggled and patted the ground beside her. So he got up and walked over, running his palms over his jeans as he sat down. Looking Serenity over, he felt guilty. She looked so tired and worried; make-up from the night before smeared all over her face. She turned to him, smiling sheepishly. “I’m really sorry.”

“Ya ain’t got nothin’ ta be sorry about. I should be tellin’ ya sorry.”

“You should be. I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well it ain’t like it’s somethin’ that comes up all the time, sis, and cause… I didn’t wanna believe it.”

“It’s pretty unbelievable.” She giggled. “You’re terrifying.”

“Thanks.”

Serenity turned to face the fire her smile turning evil right before his eyes. “It’s a good thing your boyfriend was here, huh?”

Joey glared at her. “That asshole’s not my boyfriend.”

“That asshole just saved my life.”

“Yeah, unlike that worthless boyfriend of yours.”

“Ex boyfriend,” Serenity said, “If the really hot guy who just saved your sister’s life, got his shoulder almost bitten off just to make sure you didn’t do something you’d regret AND carried you back here instead of leaving you out in the middle of the woods buck naked isn’t worth dating, I’m obviously not setting my sights high enough.”

“See now, when ya say it like that, he sounds somewhat decent. He ain’t.” Serenity laughed, and it made him laugh too. “Fuckin’ bastard. I didn’t ask him ta help.”

“I’m sure you didn’t, but he did anyway.”

“Yeah…” Joey leaned back and swept his legs over to cross in front of him. “I’m pretty sure he ain’t interested in me anyway.”

Serenity gave him a disbelieving look and then turned back to the eggs. “Ah huh. Sure. Out in the middle of the woods for absolutely no reason at all.”

“He thinks he- ugh. Never mind.”

“He thinks he what?”

“He’s a fuckin’ control freak. I think he just likes the idea of a challenge.”

Serenity snickered. “I mean, he is a vampire. Isn’t that normal for them?”

“I got no fuckin’ idea what normal even means anymore.”

Serenity scooped the eggs and bacon onto a plate and handed it to him. He smiled at her and took the plate, then looked back over. “Ain’t ya gonna eat?”

“I already made breakfast. You sleep forever.”

Joey ignored her and grabbed the fork she handed him. He shoved the food into his mouth. Serenity was a great cook. When he finished he set the plate down and realized he was still really hungry. Must be a thing after he was a werewolf. He was like that at Kaiba’s too. 

“Hey sis?”

“Yeah?”

“So I was uh… Since I’m..”

“Spit it out Joey.”

He glared at her and huffed. “I met some other people who are werewolves too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They said there’s a group of them that all live together in Domino City. Asked me if I wanted ta move over there with them.”

“Are you?”

“I dunno. It’d be nice ta know what normal is for this right? I wouldn’t need ta worry about hurtin’ anyone like I almost did ta ya last night.” He looked up at her and she offered him a sympathetic smile. “I don’t wanna hurt anybody.”

“What does your not boyfriend think?”

“Whats it matter what that asshole thinks?”

“He seems like he knows what’s normal.”

“Ha!”

“Well?”

“He thinks I shouldn’t go cause, I dunno, he thinks they won’t listen ta me.”

“Listen to you?”

“Yeah like, it’s weird, but I’ve been workin’ at the animal shelter right?” Serenity nodded so he continued. “The first day all the animals freaked out. Couldn’t go into a single room without one of them screamin’ bloody murder, but when I’d say somethin’ ta them they'd recognize me and chill out.”

“That’s weird.”

“Right?! It even happened with Ryou’s animals.”

“What? Them listening to you?

“Nah like the whole thing. They freaked out around me. They were scared of me.”

“What does this have to do with anything.”

“When I told them about that, they said I was just imaginin’ it, but I ain’t. It happened.”

“Ahhh.”

“And it aint just that, like, I remember last night. They didn’t believe that either.”

“So is this one of those, ‘you want me to help you come to the decision on your own’ kind of things or are you actually asking my opinion?”

Joey turned to sharply glare at her. “I always want your opinion.”

“Yeah so you can do the exact opposite.”

“Not all the time…”

“Alllllll the time.”

“Ah huh.” He sighed and looked at the fire, “I guess I actually want your opinion ‘cause I hate both options.”

“Well if we’re talking new options I say you run to your not boyfriend, jump into his arms and beg him to whisk you away to a magical happy ending,” she sang, laying her head on his shoulder and making a sweeping motion with her hands. 

He pushed her off and felt his face heat up. “I hate that option too.”

Serenity laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. “Then I think you should actually listen to the not boyfriend. He’s right.”

“Bet he’d have a fuckin’ field day hearin’ that one,” Joey muttered, sulking. 

“Not boyfriend might be a dick, but it really seems like he believes you and that’s pretty important.”

“Yeah.”

“It also could mean something else is going on that not boyfriend isn’t telling you and the others don’t know.”

“That’s where my money’s at.”

“So, don’t go with the werewolves and… I don’t know. Maybe you can figure out a way to do it on your own.”

Joey sighed. He knew that was probably the best way to go. It just sucked. 

“No matter what, you have me and Yuugi and all your other friends. We’re here for you.”

“Thanks sis.”

“Soooooo…” Serenity sang, standing up from the ground and dusting herself off. “I’m going to take this talk to mean you totally have a mad crush on not boyfriend and I’m going to be seeing a lot more of you.”

Joey shot her a glare then smiled. “Yeah seems like it.”

“As much as I love camping, not, can we go get some real food?”

“Ya took the words right outta my mouth.”

\------

“Ow. Watch it!”

Mokuba laughed, if anything, pushing more into the wound on his shoulder. “He got you good, didn’t he?”

Kaiba glared at his delighted grin. “This is what I get for listening to you.”

“No, this is what you get for helping. I said to watch him.”

Kaiba scoffed, “I couldn't just let him kill her.”

“You totally could have.”

“Yeah I could have, but if I did, Ishizu would win. That’s unacceptable.”

Mokuba didn’t see it. He didn’t see how hard Joey was trying to stop himself. He was going to lose that fight. He couldn’t let him lose too. He stared at Mokuba bandaging up his shoulder smiling to himself, lost in what he was doing with one of his fangs poking out of his lips. If he hadn’t lost control Mokuba wouldn’t be like this, but being a vampire was one thing. Serenity would’ve ended up a mutilated puddle. There’s no coming back from that. 

“So what’s his sis like?”

“She’s brave and stupid just like he is.”

Mokuba burst into laughter, nodding, and went back to patching up his shoulder. “It’s a Wheeler family trait.”

“Should’ve noticed it earlier,” Kaiba said, wincing from the pressure placed on his shoulder.

“So did he do anything different this time?”

“He tried to talk to her.”

Mokuba stopped working on his shoulder and sat back. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Wow!”

“If what I’ve read is correct, between him trying to talk and him shifting at the convention, I think he’s constantly in the same state.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means he’s always a breath away from changing. No moon needed.”

“Oh that’s… dangerous.”

“Yes, it is. It was the ultimate goal Ogendus strived for with his army but he wasn’t able to reach it. His research on it was destroyed, but I have some of the research books his underlings hid. They mention the experiments he put the Lycans through. Even in pure agony with no other options, they were unable to change without the moon, because of those, we believe they can’t, but I’m starting to think they weren’t unable, but unwilling.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Wouldn’t they want to save themselves?”

“We weren’t the only ones Ogendus tried to destroy. He had them attack other Lycan packs as well, assimilating them into his army or killing them. They had to know what was going on. I think they were trying to fight back. Joey’s able and I believe if anyone pushed him, he’d be willing because he doesn’t know not to be. They did.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“We should have Mai put him down.” 

Mokuba nodded, working on his shoulder again. “I’ll call Mai tonight then and maybe we should separate the pack like his majesty wanted.” Mokuba sighed sadly, “It’s probably for the best right?”

Kaiba smirked, reaching up to stop him. “I said that’s what we _should_ do.”

Mokuba fought a smile and lost. “Yeah.”

“I also said every Lycan on the planet is teaching each other to hold back. They think they are protecting each other and the world just like we think we are. Joey is under a perfect set of circumstances.”

“Because he’s not in a pack and we’re meddling. We kinda put him in this situation.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s better but it still sucks. That means we have to back off,” Mokuba groaned, brushing his bangs out of his face and went back to applying pressure to his shoulder, making him wince. “You have a knack for setting him off and if you’re right, Ishizu might be subconsciously trying to protect him, not just be a bitch.”

Kaiba tisked. “I don’t know. I don’t know if we should back off or kill him. I wanted to help him protect himself, but I don’t think that's what we’re doing anymore.”

Mokuba glanced up at him, then back down at his shoulder. “So uh…speaking of research on Lycans, how’s that going? Do you think Joey could-”

“No.”

“But didn’t it say you needed-”

“The more I look at it the more it sounds like a fairy tale. Just… drop it.”

“Okay…”

\----

It was such a relief to have someone to talk to about everything. Serenity was the best, but she didn't take him to a restaurant like he thought she was going to. She took him home; to the house he was kicked out of at 15. He tried arguing with her but she physically pushed him in the front door and barred it with her body until his mom came into the room. Serenity, without hesitation, started telling their mom the WHOLE story, downplaying the almost killing her part. He thought he’d get kicked out again; accused of lying or making up a crazy story to cover for Serenity skipping out of her recital. He was dead wrong. Apparently she never kicked him out in the first place. His dad made it all up to keep Joey living with him and supporting him. His mom still kept his room exactly like it was when he left. Crazier still? She believed them. She believed him immediately. She said it was crazy, just like he thought it was crazy, but she didn’t try to make him leave or call the police or insist Serenity and he both needed to go to a shrink. 

She made them all breakfast, his favorite breakfast: french toast with lots of bacon. Only his mom made french toast like that; a soggy delicious mess in the middle and toasted on the outside. Eating it, he realized how much he missed it. During breakfast she asked him a million questions, about how he was doing at his job, about Kaiba and Mokuba and Mai, about how he felt about everything and what he planned to do about all of it. By the end, Serenity and his mom were in agreement in calling Kaiba his ‘not boyfriend’ (because they hated him and liked making him embarrassed). Then his mom asked him if he wanted to move back home since he told her he was going to lose the apartment with just having one job. 

He did. He couldn’t believe it, but he did. Ryou, Tristan and Yuugi all eagerly agreed to help him which shocked him a little. They were probably just as excited as Serenity that he was moving in, but no one was as excited as his mom. He felt like the worst son in the world. He should’ve given her a chance when she tried to explain years ago, instead he held on to being pissed off at an ancient misunderstanding. Well, no. It wasn't a misunderstanding. It was a well thought out trick by his old man to drive a wedge between him and his mom and sister. He hated himself because it fucking worked like clockwork. 

A week after moving in, Joey finished up his late shift at the animal shelter. They had to clean the whole stockroom out to accommodate for a generous donation of animal food and supplies from a local charity. Joey tried his best to ignore that Ishizu was the head of said local charity. His answer was still no. He didn’t need her help and he didn’t need fucking Kaiba’s help either.

Serenity and his mom kept busy making Kaiba and Mokuba _ something _ . They spent all week in the basement sewing and talking about patterns and designs Serenity had drawn up. His mom used to own her own shop back before he was born, making wedding dresses and altering clothes. She ended up losing it to his dad’s gamlbing problem. Which was a shame because she loved it so much and was really good at it. So, between the two of them, they had… something. He still didn’t really know what the fuck it was and thought it was ridiculous that they drug him to 20 different craft and fabric stories to find the fabric she wanted to make it. Why they brought him and made him pick out colors, was beyond him. He hated every second of it. Not that he let on he hated it to either of them. They were too excited for him to willingly burst their bubbles.

That ‘something’ sat inside a neatly wrapped box Serenity insisted he give to Kaiba in person, but like hell was he going to do that. So after he got off work, he walked to their mansion and hopped the fence, box in hand. He took it to the doorstep and set it down, scowling at it as the sun set behind him. There it’s close enough. They’d get it and he didn’t need to see anyone. He sat up and turned, but didn’t move fast enough.

“Why don’t you just come in Joey?” Mokuba giggled, blocking his path to freedom from this awkward situation. “I told you it’s yours too.”

“Shit! Where’d ya come from?”

Mokuba’s eyes crinkled into a smile, hidden by the black scarf and hood he wore. “Just got off work. Like you.”

“How’d ya know that?”

“Besides you’re still dressed like it?” Mokuba walked around him to the door, picking up the package as he went. “Who lets their dog just wander around without knowing where he is? That’s just stupid.”

He shook his head following Mokuba into the mansion. “You and Mai have serious issues, ya know that?”

Removing his hood and scarf from his face, he grinned evilly back over his shoulder. “Oh you have no idea.”

He snickered, walking behind him through their living room. “What job do ya have that has ya out durin’ the day?”

“I’m an assassin!”

Joey snorted. “Assassin?”

“Royal assassin! If the king wants someone dead, he comes to us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah me and my BFF and friends.”

Joey laughed. BFF. Who says that? “BFF huh?” 

“Yep! Her name is Charlotte. She’s crazy old like, she still remembers taking a ship to North America and the settlers of Roanoke disappearing old.” 

“Damn.”

“Yep! She told me what happened. You don’t wanna know. I can’t wait for you to meet her! They know all about you.”

“Great,” Joey huffed. He could only imagine what the kid told them about. “So uh… how old are ya and Kaiba then?”

“Oh wow. Uh…” He muttered breathy numbers then frowned, slowing his pace to think. “I think I’m 502 and Seto’s… 513? No 510... Right? Hmm…”

“You’re-ya. Both of ya are OVER 500 years old?!”

“Definitely! Still get a little sticky over the numbers though.” 

“So you’re a 500 year old kid assassin?”

“Kid vampire assassin.”

“I know you’re a vamp-”

“No I mean I kill vampires.”

“Why?”

“Have you ever tasted vampire blood?” Mokuba’s eyes darkened blood red and he flashed him a toothy grin. “That’s a stupid question. It took me three hours to clean up Seto last week. It’s good isn’t it?”

Joey flushed both trying to figure out if he had an answer for that and trying not to think about it. “I uh- I don’t remember.”

“That’s a shame.”

He followed Mokuba through the house to a bookshelf that he effortlessly moved out of the way, then up some stairs through what looked like a utility tunnel. “Where are we goin’?”

“Kaiba Corp. Big brother’s working, but I’m sure he’ll love to get this ASAP.”

Joey snorted. Sure he would. He followed Mokuba through the dimly lit tunnel thinking of so many more questions. The kid would probably answer them all too, wouldn't he? “Hey Mokuba?”

“Yeah?”

“So what's the big deal between vampires and werewolves?”

Mokuba glanced over his shoulder at him, sized him up then looked back ahead. “They don’t like each other.”

“Why not?”

“Would you like the people that locked you in a cage, tortured you and forced you to kill all your family?”

“Probably not.”

Mokuba was quiet for a while then sighed. “The old kings used to have Lycan pets they called Milites Texere Lunae. Fanged soldiers of the Moon. They would guard them from other vampires, but for the longest time, it was just for show. Our kind treated them like animals. Anyone who showed a Lycan or human kindness was killed or sentenced to undeath in the sun. Have you ever seen a ghoul?”

“Didn’t know those things were real.”

“They were once vampires, chained under the sun and defanged. They live in constant agony and are forced to serve their masters and earn their deaths.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah. Crazy huh? Seto and I used to live in the castle of the head executioner for the king. The castle was filled with those things. When he died, we set fire to the whole thing.” Mokuba sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “But anyway, we had kind of a civil war ish. Mostly this guy with a lot and I mean a lot of Milites Texere Lunae decided to take over the world. We got our asses handed to us. Your kind is vicious. We ended up getting help from the humans and won. After that, the Lycans scattered to the wind and we gave the world to the humans so we could rebuild. It’s why humans think we’re not real. Our kind is so afraid of that happening again, we have some pretty strict laws dealing with you guys.”

“So… why are ya talkin’ ta me again?”

Mokuba spun around, walking backwards with his hands behind his back. His smile was a little too kind with his dark eyes and sharp teeth. “It’s just you. What are you going to do? Bark at everyone?”

Joey glared at him, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that. They reached a large dark door and Mokuba pushed it open. The bright light that assaulted his eyes made him blink. WHy was it so damn bright? Didn’t vampires hate light? But it wasn’t warm light, it was cold and harsh. People in business suits walked by, completely ignoring they were there, maybe stealing a cold glance their way but it never lingered. Mokuba happily lead them through the corridor to the end and knocked on the door.

Joey wondered why he bothered knocking at all because he just opened the door immediately afterwards and barged into the huge office. Kaiba sat at a wooden desk that looked like something that should be in prime minister or president's office, typing away at a computer and scowling at it. He glanced up at them, his eyes shifting to Joey then back at the computer; his scowl ten times colder. 

“Look what we got!” Mokuba sang and bounded over to the desk, setting the box on top of it.

Kaiba didn’t bother looking up. “What is it?”

“I don’t know. What is it Joey?”

“I have no idea. Sis wanted me ta give it to ya.”

Kaiba glanced at the box, pausing his typing, then turned back to the computer. “Throw it away.”

“Oh come on. You don’t even know what it is? Could be chocolate.”

“We hate chocolate.”

“Yeah but humans think it’s great. It's the thought that counts.”

Kaiba turned fully away from the computer, grabbed the box, and swept it across his desk into the trashcan on the other side; keeping his eyes directly on Mokuba. “Anything else?”

Joey went rigid with furry and balled his fists. “What the fuck was that for? They spent a lotta-” Why was he arguing? He knew damn well that was going to happen. He forced a laugh and shook his head. “Ya know what. I dunno what else I was expectin’. I did what I said I would. Bye Moki.”

He spun on his heel and stomped out of the office. Once in the hallway he growled. He had no idea how to get out of there, but he was going to figure it out on his own. If anyone talked to him he’d probably punch them anyway. That’s always a fast way to get out of any place.

\------

Mokuba watched the door close behind Joey and turned back to him. “Glad you’re in such a good mood.”

“We can’t accept it and you know it.”

“Why not? It’s just a gift.”

“You know why not. We agreed to stop meddling. YOU agreed to stop meddling,” he said, glaring at him, then turned back to the computer. “It could be garlic or holy water for all you know.”

“I carried it the whole way here, I’d know if it was garlic.” Mokuba laughed and walked around the desk to the trash can. “And it’s way too light for holy water. If you don’t want it, I’ll take it.”

“You can’t accept it either.”

“It’s not from Joey. It’s from his sister.”

“We cannot accept gifts from him or his family, Mokuba. This is the meddling we agreed to stop.”

“I’m not meddling. Serenity’s COMPLETELY human. We accept gifts from humans all the time. She’s not a Lycan, has no idea what’s going on, and last I checked, you weren’t head over heels and leering at her all the time like you are for Joey, right?”

Kaiba ignored him and went back to his report. He could hear Mokuba moving around the office with the box in his hands; unwrapping it and throwing the paper all over the office. As much as he knew it bothered him, that was a statement if he ever saw one, but he wasn’t going to let Mokuba bait him. This report was important, the box was not. So he kept working until Mokuba gasped. 

“Can you do that in a different room?”

“It’s… wow. They’re beautiful.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and frowned at the computer, though he had a hard time focusing on it. Mokuba moved around again then walked over to the desk. Next thing he knew he had something thrown over his head. He jumped back and tried to stop Mokuba but it was a little too late. Mokuba rounded his chair, standing between the desk and him with a bright grin. “What do you think?”

“What the hell is this?” He pulled it off and looked down at it then at the one in Mokuba’s hand. 

Mokuba leaned back against the desk and put it on over his head. “She made us a new cowl and look!” He pulled up the bottom of it over his face, completely covering him way better than the scarf they had before. “It’s so soft! I could sleep in this!”

Kaiba looked Mokuba’s over then looked down at the one in his hands. It was soft, but more than that, it was expertly made. He would’ve assumed it was bought, but it definitely wasn’t. No one made things like this. He knew. He looked. The hood was black made from a sturdy fabric to keep from falling down and the mask part was deep blue, just barely lighter than the black. 

Against his better judgement he put it back on, lifting the bottom of it to cover his face. “It’s too big.”

“We’ll have to have her adjust it, huh?”

“No.”

“Oh come on. She did such a great job.” Mokuba beamed, pulling the mask down. “We need to thank her anyway.”

Kaiba took the cowl off and sighed at it. The more he looked at it the more he liked it, but he didn’t want to accept anything from his family. That just made things more complicated. Mai said ‘just one day’ Mokuba said ‘just one night’ he said ‘just one glance’ now it’s ‘just one gift’, ‘just one visit’. Where was it going from there? He could see it sliding, holding onto the cowl. He needed to stop it.

“We can go while Joey’s at work if it makes you feel better.”

Looking up at him, he pursed his lips. Yeah that would be better. Mai had a lead on Archimedes, and after that, he’d be free of all this. Maybe they should go back to London for a while or the castle Vol Teire. It seemed to be the only way out of this. “Fine. Get out of the way I need to finish this.”

Mokuba giggled and moved around the desk. Despite how much work he needed to do, he kept glancing at the cowl sitting on his desk. 

\----

Mokuba lead him towards the house he said Joey’s family lived in. The sun was bright today, not a cloud in the sky, and it made him even more nervous than he already was. The cowl was too big to wear safely, so he had to manage with his spare hood and scarf since his was destroyed. When they got to the doorstep, he knocked and took a deep breath, glancing down at Mokuba's sparkling eyes. He seriously hadn’t taken the cowl off since he got it. It couldn’t be that comfortable.

When the door opened, he saw a middle aged woman with a tired smile, strikingly similar to Serenity. This was definitely the right house. “Hello? You… you must be…”

She shifted as a hand laid on her shoulder, moving her out of the way. Serenity smiled at both of them. “Mr. Kaiba!” Then she looked at Mokuba laughing, “I’m glad you like it!”

Joey’s mother forced a smile despite her shock. “If you’re looking for Joey, he’s-”

“At work. We know,” Mokuba said, “We wanted to thank you for these. It’s so soft and it doesn’t move at all!” He laughed then held out the cowl to her which she took hesitantly. “Seto’s is too big.”

Serenity pouted and looked at her mom. Her expression warmed almost instantly. “Oh. Oh! Can’t have that. Come in please.”

Mokuba walked in, and looked around, Kaiba following him and closing the door behind them. The house was bright. Too bright, with sunlight flooding through the windows in what looked like every room. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Serenity and Joey have told me a lot about you.”

Kaiba bit back a snort. Of course they did. 

“My sewing room is downstairs. You’ll probably be more comfortable down there anyway. Less sunlight.”

“Would you like something to drink?” Serenity asked, getting a giggle from Mokuba. She wrinkled her nose at him then turned to Kaiba. “We have coffee. Joey said you liked it.”

He nodded to her, wondering why he’d mention that. She disappeared into the kitchen but her mom continued to walk towards a door across the living room. She opened it up and started down the stairs, Mokuba right behind her. Kaiba quickly glanced around the house as he walked. It was like every other human’s house he’d ever been in: filled with family pictures, bright tacky furniture and knickknacks covering every surface. The coffee table had crafting magazines laid all over it and the out of date television in the corner was piled high with movies and games laying out of their cases. His fingers twitched wanting to go over to it and organize it, but he followed Mokuba down the stairs and closed the door behind them. 

The basement was much better in terms of light, not much better in terms of organization. The two windows off to the far left covered in black out curtains and warm yellow fluorescent lights hung above her sewing station. Boxes and totes covered a good half of the basement, fabric remnants covered the other half. Seemed they hadn’t cleaned up after making the cowls for them yet. 

She walked over to the chair by her sewing machine and reached around behind her almost falling over to grab a stool that rolled around her. She patted it, looking up at Kaiba. “Have a seat. I need to see what’s too big where.”

Kaiba sighed through his nose and walked over to the stool. He sat on it, glancing at Mokuba, pulling himself up on one of the boxes to watch. He took his hood off and unwrapped the scarf, setting it down on his knee. Finished, he turned back to her, waiting for the cowl, but she was just staring at him. 

“What?”

“I uh… nothing. Nothing, just… You’re not what I expected.” He quirked a brow at her and she blushed. “Sorry. I know Serenity and Joey said you were a vampire but seeing you...“

She hastily handed him the cowl and rolled her chair over to the other side of her station. He ignored it and put the cowl on. To be fair, he got that reaction a lot from humans, but she was putting in a significant amount of effort to not let it take over what she was doing. Almost like it wasn’t as she said, ‘oh you’re ACTUALLY a vampire’ and more like ‘okay that makes so much sense now’. 

The door from upstairs opened and closed, the stairs creaking under Serenity’s feet as she descended them. “Got your coffee.”

“I’ll take it for him.”

Kaiba heard the rolling chair move back over to him and he returned his attention to her. “Okay. Let’s see. The hood needs adjusted…” Joey’s mom reached out with a white wax square in her hands and marked the hood. “Okay I’m assuming you meant the mask though, right?”

He nodded and pulled it up. 

“Ha! You weren't lying. What did I do? That wouldn't fit anyone.” She laughed to herself and drew on that too. Then she rolled back to her machine. “It’ll take me a little bit to fix. If you want to come back later or-”

“We have nowhere to be,” Mokuba interjected. Of course he’d say that.

“Great! Well take that off and I’ll get started.”

He took off the cowl and handed it to her, standing up to walk over to Mokuba for his coffee. He took the cup and brought it to his lips, sipping it. It was surprisingly good. He’d assumed they had old stale coffee, but it wasn’t at all. Serenity beamed at him, jumping up on the box beside Mokuba. “What do you think?”

“It’s good.”

“Mom and are are coffee snobs. Right mom?”

Her mom snickered as the machine whirled to life. “The only thing worse than no coffee is bad coffee.”

Kaiba couldn’t agree more. He took another sip of coffee then realized Serenity was staring at his hands. “What?”

“Do you always were gloves like that?”

He lifted his right hand away from the cup and flexed his fingers. “Yes.”

“Don’t they slip up?”

Mokuba held out his wrist and pulled up his sleeve. “Rubber bands.”

She looked at Mokuba’s hand then Kaiba’s then her mom and back to Mokuba’s rubber bands. “What if we could make you something that you don’t need to use rubber bands for?”

“Like what?”

Then she started looking all over Mokuba’s clothes, glancing at Kaiba’s too. “Rubber bands. Wow. We can do better than that.”

She jumped down and walked around behind her mom, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, then walked back over. She jumped up and started drawing. It took him a little too long to realize what was going on and Mokuba was the opposite of help. He leaned over her shoulder and beamed at her drawing. She was designing clothes for them. This needed to stop.

“That’s not necessary.”

“Speak for yourself! If it’s even half as cool looking as this,” he said, grabbing both sides of the cowl, “I’m 100% in.”

“It needs to work to,” Serenity said, holding her hand out for Mokuba. He put his hand in hers so she could see his gloves and she snapped the rubber bands. “You need something that will cover, can be removed easily and won’t break on accident.”

“That happens all the time.”

“Okay. I think I got an idea.”

Mokuba watched her work then looked up at him. “This will fix a lot of the problems we have.”

“Buying clothes, like we’re supposed to, would to.”

“They’re expensive pieces of shit and you know it. This will actually work.”

“I’d need to see it.”

“Of course! And it’d need to fit right or the whole thing is a waste,” Serenity said to the paper, drawing all over it. 

“How long are you thinking, sweety?” her mom asked, turning his attention to her. She wasn’t looking up at them at all, still working on the cowl. 

“Uh… for the whole thing… A month. Two for both.”

“We don’t need anything,” Kaiba reiterated, but no one was listening to him.

Mokuba giggled. “We literally have all the time in the world. Two months sounds like nothing.”

“Do you want fabric like what you have?”

“Yeah. We have to be able to move and I move a lot. This stuff is stiff but it doesn’t move when you don’t want it to.”

“I can fix that too.”

“Mokuba…”

“What? I’ll pay her for it. This will be the coolest thing. If it works, Mai and Charlotte will love it too.”

“You don’t need to pay me anything. It’ll be really cool to make something like this that I’ve designed and just,” she sighed wistfully and smiled at both of them, “to have someone wear it would be payment enough.”

“Well you’ll have someone wearing your cowl till death. He hasn’t taken it off yet.”

“It’s the best thing since wine!” 

“See that’s all I want. No money. Don’t even think about it.”

Her playful glare went unnoticed by Mokuba, who snorted and shook his head, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out all the money in there, which Kaiba knew was almost a grand and handed it to her. She blinked, staring at it like it might burn her. “That’s way too much.”

“No it’s really not. This,” he said, gesturing to himself, “costs 4 grand. If you can make that for 1, and it’s way better, I’ll pay you the other three.”

“That’s way too much.”

“Tough you’re getting it either way.”

Kaiba sighed, leaning against the stairs. “Just let it go. He’ll get it to you no matter what you say about it.” He brought his cup to his lips, muttering under his breath, “I didn’t want to come here. Now we’re getting clothes.”

Mokuba laughed at him. Little shit.

The next two hours, Serenity and Mokuba talked and designed clothes for them. Her mom interjecting every now and then. When she finished, he tried the cowl back on and it fit perfectly. So he decided to test it out on the walk back home. He picked up his scarf and walked up the stairs after Mokuba and Serenity, still talking about the clothes. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. They needed to leave about ten minutes ago. “Come on Mokuba. We’re late.”

“Oh yeah! Wow. Time flies when you’re having fun huh?” 

“Do you want me to call you when-”

“We’ll be back by,” Mokuba said, waving to them. “Thank you both so much again!”

They both smiled and waved too. Joey’s mom opened the door for them. “You’re quite welcome. Take care!”

Kaiba followed Mokuba out of the house into the bright sunlight, but he hardly noticed it. Mokuba looked up at him. “It’s the coolest fucking thing ever isn’t it?!”

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. Truthfully? Yes it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a warning because I don't have it up in the tags, there's some wonderful vampire smuttiness in this chapter. Enjoy)

“That’s new.”

Kaiba glanced over to Mai, then back at the docks. They got a tip Archimedes would try to attack some Lycan gang that used this place as a hide out. Not part of Ishizu’s pack and a nuisance at best, but if the tip proved fruitful it was worth sitting up in the metal rafters above the shipping docks staring down at the water lapping at it. “It is.”

“Where’d you get it?”

This was why he didn’t want to accept the cowl in the first place, not that he was about to give it back now. He could breathe, he could move and it did not. He had complete faith it wouldn't move unlike the scarf and hood he used before. He could actually fight in this thing if he needed to. Maybe he should commission her to make a truck load of them. 

“Hello?”

“A friend.”

“You don’t have friends.”

“Mokuba does.”

“So Mokuba’s friend. Which one?”

“What do you want Mai?”

She grinned. “Honestly, I want one. It looks amazing.”

“Are you complimenting me?”

She quirked a brow at him and then looked down at the docks. “I am. Weird huh?”

He shook his head. “If you want one, maybe I can ask who made this one to make another.”

“Maybe?”

“Depends on if we catch Archimedes.”

Mai smirked. “Banderas for that cowl? Count me in.”

“Why do you keep calling him that?”

“Your puppy said it and it just stuck.”

Kaiba scoffed.

“So how is he doing? Any luck?”

“Any luck with what?”

“Staring at his ass?”

He turned away from her, forcing himself to glare at the water below them. Like hell was he going to respond to that. He did get to see Joey again, got his shoulder almost bitten off too, and this cowl. He still wasn’t sure it was worth his shoulder, but it was something. Mai leaned over and started to whisper something else when they heard footsteps. 

“Where is he?” One of the Lycan gang members asked.

“He’s supposed to be here.”

“You think this is a set up boss?”

Now Kaiba was wondering if this was a set up. 

“Damn bloodsuckin’ bastards. Can’t trust a single slimy one.”

The Lycan gang paced around the shipping dock directly below them, looking everywhere but up. Why didn’t they look up? These guys were amateurs, but not stupid. 

“No. You can’t.” Kaiba’s eyes widened as Archimedes walked out toward the gang of Lycans. “Do you have it?”

“Course we do. You keep up your end?”

“Right through there gentleman.”

The gang moved in the direction he pointed to, but it was obviously a trap. Vampires surrounded them, blocking off their path. The gang leader snarled. “A set up?”

“Of sorts.” Archimedes, reached behind him and pulled out a gun. Then pointed it at the gang leader. They snarled at him but he didn’t shoot them. Instead he looked up, locking eyes with Kaiba. “Got you.”

He didn’t move fast enough, didn’t react like he should have and Archimedes pulled the trigger. He should’ve ducked or jumped to the other beam but he didn’t. The only thing going through his mind was to get Mai out of there. He reached out and pushed Mai out of the way, the bullet striking him in the neck. Between the impact, the pain and his already leaning over off balance on the beam, they both fell. Mai landed in the water. He wasn’t so lucky.

\-----

Joey stalked through the light of the full moon, really really hungry. He should’ve went out to the woods again, but he thought the warehouse district would be safer. If he ran into anyone there, they probably deserved to die anyway. This place was notorious for crime and danger around every dilapidated corner. The problem was, he wasn’t running into anyone. The night mostly over, his stomach twisted and growled. He was so hungry, but the lack of food was just an inconvenience. The lack of Kaiba’s scent was what had him curious. The last two full moons, Kaiba was there all night, but tonight, he hadn’t shown up once. Did he change his mind? Or was he still pissed about being bit?

He remembered how he tasted now. Damn he was hungry.

“He’s secure.”

“Good. Good.”

Joey snarled and slunk down, turning his head in the direction of the warehouse building that looked like a bomb went off in it. He sniffed the air, but he didn’t smell anything of note. So he moved towards the warehouse. The closer he got to the warehouse, the more his hair on his back stood up. Something was wrong. Sure this was the right way to go, he darted through the alleyway towards the warehouse window frame. 

The broken out window allowed him to see a group of guys surrounding something. He lifted his head to see better, listening, but one of the guys blocked whatever they were looking at. They smelled like vampires and he smelled blood. Familiar blood, but he didn’t get to rack his memory for why, the guy in front started talking.

“A mess this is, isn’t it? You should’ve stayed out of it, like all the others, but no. Someone’s gotta be a hero.” The man laughed and that laugh sounded so very familiar. “I kind of expected the kid or that whore you work with to try and save you. Pissed off the ball and chain too?” He turned his head, his profile matching the bastard that killed his friends. “Seems we’re more alike than I thought.”

Joey heard chains moving and a snarl. The guy moved out of the way, revealing Kaiba; knelt down in chains bolted to a steel hoop in the ground, blood completely covering him and pooling around him. His eyes red not bright blue. He looked just as hungry as Joey felt, but that hunger vanished in the blink of an eye. 

All he thought, all he felt, was pure unbridled rage. His entire body left his control. Just the whole damn thing. He shot over the window, landing on one of the guys and biting down hard on his neck. He barely had time to gasp when Joey shook his head, a loud snap resonating in the warehouse from his neck breaking in his jaws. The others tried to reach for their guns but he was faster, and hell bent on devouring everyone in that entire fucking room that moved. He dropped the dead vampire and jumped to the next one, sinking his teeth into his collarbone and lifting him up to take the bullets fired at him. He heard the six shot empty and threw the dead vampire down. He rolled his shoulders while the guy tried to reload and pounced on him two. He took a large bite from his neck. Soothed by the gurgle as life faded from him too. 

The guy who killed his friends backed up, staring at Joey with wide eyes. He was next and he’d be way more delicious than the others. He snarled, his teeth bared and lowered himself to jump, but the guy wasn’t finished with his bullets. He shot blindly, striking Joey on the forearm and he howled in pain. It actually calmed some of the rage he felt and he looked down at the hole in his arm. The bullet went clean through, but it fizzled and smoked. What the hell kind of bullets were those?

When he glanced up, the guy was gone. No big deal. He could still smell him. He got a good clear scent. He could hunt him until the end of time if he needed to. He charged after the fading scent, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. 

“Joey!”

The desperation in that inhuman shriek caused him to stop, sliding in the dirt as he turned. The night sky, clearly visible from the large whole in the side of the building and busted window lightened. It was sunup and Kaiba was right in the path of the sunlight. He felt a pang of fear and charged back over to Kaiba, fear burning into hunger. His blood smelled really good. 

He bit down on the chains binding Kaiba’s hands to the ground and yanked them up. It took a considerable amount of focus to get it to move and his rising hunger was fighting for his attention. He didn’t just smell good, he tasted incredible as his teeth broke the skin on his wrists, blood filling his mouth. When the chain snapped, he lifted Kaiba up, ignoring his pained growl and threw him back into the wall away from the window.

Unfortunately, he threw him a little too hard. The wall shook, sending vibrations through the dilapidated warehouse to what was left of the upper floor. It waved and snapped, crashing down over Kaiba. Joey licked his lips and stalked up to it, watching the line of sunlight lower across the diagonal floor. He felt himself change, his bones twisting and his skin crawl, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from moving. He crawled past the broken floor and held on to the jagged edge. Kaiba sat hunched against the wall he threw him into. His hair covered his eyes, blood covered his chin, unmoving. Was he dead? His vision darkened around the edges but kept making his way over to Kaiba. When everything went black he reached out, and just missed him.

\-----

Joey woke up between the diagonal floor and the wall. He pushed himself up and sucked in a sharp pained breath. His arm hurt like hell, and glancing down, he knew he needed to go to the hospital. It looked bad, like someone shot him with a laser gun from some scifi movie. He groaned, looking up, “Kaiba?”

The space against the wall in front of him was empty, save for smeared blood. Kaiba was gone. He felt a wave of fear and anxiety wash over him staring at the blood. Where’d he go? He sat back on his heels taking a deep breath. If he was gone that probably meant he left to get help, but he lost so much blood Joey wasn’t sure how accurate that thought was. He should probably go look for him. If nothing else, find his phone so he could call Mai and get him some help. Sighing, he leaned forward to crawl out from under the floor.

Out of nowhere, a gloved hand wrapped around his neck; yanking him back, gripping his lower jaw, and forcing him to look up. He panicked, reaching up to try and get free but it was no use. His attacker made him tilt his head to the side and he gasped, feeling what he swore was a knife dive into the side of his neck. He shouted in pain and grit his teeth together, thinking his life was over, but the stabbing pain in his neck dulled. He felt another gloved hand slid around his waist and stomach, pulling him back against a chest. Now he was really confused. 

He really thought someone stabbed him, but both hands were accounted for, and the smell… Kaiba? This was definitely Kaiba. His scent filled the space between the wall and the fallen floor, surrounding him like a thick blanket. The pain disappeared, replaced by warmth like he’d never felt before. It spread through him to the tips of his fingers and toes, making him hyper aware of everything against his skin; Kaiba’s warm body against his back, his hand resting gently on his chest, even the dirt and rocks under his knees. The warmth intensified, but this feeling wasn’t nearly as foreign; everywhere he felt warmth soon melted into pleasure. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. 

Kaiba shifted behind him, and the warmth and pleasure dulled. He could hear Kaiba’s heavy breaths in his ear. Apparently he was done. He did lose a lot of blood, and there was no one else within 20 miles. He knew. He looked. But he didn’t exactly move away. Instead he kept his death grip on Joey’s neck and his hand on his chest. He took a few more shallow breaths then moved. He felt the piercing pain again and gasped, but this time it instantly disappeared, the pleasure starting right where it left off. It caught him off guard and a moan escaped his lips. 

That embarrassed him way more than the fact he was naked and Kaiba was almost fully pressed against him because this wasn’t meant to be ‘like that’. Kaiba almost bleed to death. He was just a last resort kind of thing. Even if he had his doubts about that because of how gentle his hand rested on his chest, he could tell he wasn’t hard. With how sensitive Joey’s skin was, he’d know. Between all the mixed signals he was getting and the increasing pleasure he felt through every inch of him, he couldn’t think. Thinking lead to panic and he couldn’t start that. Kaiba released him again, breathing against his neck. The pleasure faded and he felt like he could take a breath. 

Well that could’ve been worse. A lot worse. If he’d kept that up for much longer, he was pretty sure he’d cum and how embarrassing would that be? Probably as embarrassing as how hard he was. Great. Just great. Top ten most embarrassing moments of his life, this was number one. Hands down. Though, he wasn’t sure Kaiba even noticed. He still hadn’t let him go. He still didn't move away. He flexed his gloved fingers against Joey’s jaw like they were asleep and he needed to wake them up. The hand on his chest, sliding away.

Still didn’t let him go.

“Kaiba?”

He shouldn’t have said a damn thing. His cheeks flushed. That sounded way more like a breathy moan than he was intending. Fuck his life! Kaiba must have noticed that too because he just altogether stopped breathing. He leaned back away from him, hand still holding his neck. He was doing something behind him but he wouldn’t let Joey move or tell him what was going on. Next thing he knew, warmth was back in his neck and Kaiba was even closer this time, his entire body curling around him. His hand slid back over him, laying flat against his chest by his heart.

_ No glove?! _ Why’d he do that?

Joey reflexively moaned again, hated himself for it again, but this time he was getting the definite impression something happened and it was ‘like that.’ Kaiba was hard, pressing against him as much as he could. He couldn’t get his mind to work or anything to move. He was just at his mercy and that realization made the pleasure burning through him so much more intense. 

Kaiba moved again, the pleasure fading as he brushed his nose against the back of Joey’s neck. He pushed him forward with his whole body, guiding him on his hands and knees then further down to the ground. His palms slid on the dirt as he pushed him slowly. He thought he wanted him to lay down on the ground, which was a weird way to get him to move, but he couldn’t think straight if he’d asked anyway.

Kaiba’s hand slid away from his heart and his fingers hooked around Joey’s hips keeping him from laying down flat. He felt the pleasure in his neck again, but just as quickly as he felt it, it faded, and then it moved as Kaiba bit along his neck and his shoulder, scraping his fangs over his back. Each bite made him moan, the pleasure building. 

The hand holding his neck moved away and so did he. After a deep breath and a second to get his thoughts back together, he turned his head to try and figure out what the fuck was going on. Kaiba leaned over him, using his teeth to take off the glove and throw it on the ground. His lips looked like someone painted blood on them, a single drop sliding down the corner of his mouth to his chin. His eyes weren’t red anymore, now deep blue with just as much desire swirling in them as Joey felt. This, Kaiba like this, was probably the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

So when Kaiba moved his hand away from his hip and curled it around his neck again, turning his head away, Joey let him. He’d never admit it to the controlling bastard but he  _ really _ loved it and he wanted move of this. Kaiba bit down on the other side of his neck, rolling his hips and pressing his erection against him. Joey writhed, moaning without restraint. He did the same thing to that side of his neck as the other, his right hand gently brushing down his shoulder over his ribs and resting on his hip. He rolled his hips into him again and Joey’s knees slid in the dirt, spreading his legs wider. 

Kaiba’s hand slid from his hip down over his ass, moving between them. He couldn't seem to catch his breath feeling Kaiba unfastening his pants behind him. Without the fabric between them, he felt like Kaiba’s skin was on fire. He shifted back again, scraping his fangs over his back making him arch. Then he laid back over him, his fingers pressed against his ass. He sucked in a sharp breath but Kaiba bit down on his neck as he slid two of his fingers into him. He had to be in pain, he should be in pain, but apparently vampire bites over ride that or maybe he was just too turned on to notice. Not likely, but he sure felt in that moment like it was a legit option. He moaned again, his palms sliding through the gravel as he tried to push back into Kaiba’s hand. 

Kaiba removed his fingers and pressed himself against him, thrusting roughly into him. He shouted, blinding pain shot through him replaced almost immediately by the building pleasure from Kaiba’s fangs firmly embedded in his shoulder blade. He swore he could feel them scraping against the bone as he thrust into him. His knees slid again, spreading his legs more. The gravel digging into them and his palms with each thrust. Every sensation, all the warmth and the way Kaiba held him under him, like he was the only thing he could ever possibly want, pushed him over the edge he swore he went over at least a hundred times since Kaiba first bit him. He shouted and growled as he came, too lost in his pleasure to notice Kaiba wasn’t biting him anymore.

He squeezed Joey’s neck momentarily breaking up his shouts. Then his hands moved, both sliding under him to wrap around his shoulders. He dug his nails into him and fucked him slower and harder. So much harder. Was he trying to make him cum again? His body still on fire, Joey listened to Kaiba’s pants and groans. When he came he pressed deep into him and filled him with fire, moaning his name, then biting down on Joey’s shoulder again. He held him like that as the pleasure from the bite built up again. 

He writhed under him and came again, wondering how that was even possible. All he did was bite him. Joey tried to catch his breath and relax, but something didn’t feel quite right. Kaiba moved back and placed a kiss over the bite, his breathing still labored, but content. Joey was anything but content, blinking as the floor started to tilt. His vision tunneled again, dark around the edges until everything went black. 

\----

Kaiba sighed, his forehead pressed into Joey’s sweat slicked back. That… wasn’t what he was trying to do at all. He lost so much blood, he couldn't think straight. He tried to drink some of the blood left after Joey tore through the place but all that did was wet his lips. He shouldn’t have checked on Joey to make sure he was alright when he called for him. He shouldn't have bitten him at all, and he shouldn’t have given in, but he was so warm. 

Kaiba never felt warmth. He didn’t remember a time where he had it. Apparently at some point when he was human, he was warm, but it wasn’t a memory he had. He was warm now. Filled with warmth as if he were alive and Joey’s warmth under him matched it. Mai talked about it all the time. Other vampires talked about it all the time, but he never felt it. It didn’t mean he never slept with anyone in the 500 years he was a vampire, just… it wasn’t like this. 

He assumed he’d never feel it and wasn’t it ironic that he’d feel it with the one person on the planet he shouldn’t feel it with. Kaiba wondered if this was one of those ‘want what you can’t have’ kind of things, or if it was genuinely just Joey that drove him crazy. Crazy being the right word. Wow he smelled good. Did he always smell this good? 

“You have a knack for being in the wrong place at the right time, don’t you?”

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and sat up a little. “Joey?” 

He sat up fully looking down at Joey whose eyes were closed as he laid on the ground. He shook his head and smiled. So much for explaining himself. He slid out of him and sat up, fastening his pants and grabbing his gloves. One of them, he had to really look for to find. He kept glancing back at Joey, laying on the ground. Something was off about how he laid there. “Pup?” 

He moved to Joey’s side and scooped him up into his arms. With him on his back now, Kaiba saw just how hurt he really was. His hands and knees were bleeding with small bits of rock and dirt embedded in his skin. Blood dripped down his thighs almost to his knees and all over his chest from the bites on his neck and shoulders. Not to mention the festering wound on his arm. He hadn’t noticed that before. 

“Joey you need to wake up.”

Nothing.

Shit. Placing his hand on Joey’s neck he couldn’t feel his pulse. Which either meant there are no such thing as rules and the bite actually changed him, or he made a grave mistake. Vampires can’t die from no blood, but Lycans sure as hell can. “Shit.”

“Kaiba!”

He jumped, almost dropping Joey when he heard Mai call for him. Now he was sure this was serious. He didn’t even stir. He adjusted the cowl over his head and lifted the mask. Then pulled him up into his arms he stood and leaned against the wall. He tried to think of a way to explain all of this and get Joey help without telling her the truth, but there was nothing. His only other option was to lie and say it was someone else, but something about that lead him down a train of thought he never wanted to go down again. He didn’t want to think about him being with anyone else.

Now jealous over something that never even happened, he walked out, really hoping it was just Mai, to save Joey from a little embarrassment later down the road. Mai ran up to them, her eyes wide with worry. “What the hell happened?! I got a call about a group of vampires lugging something behind them and then a Lycan tearing this place apart. I didn’t think... Is he okay? Are you okay?”

“He lost too much blood. We need to get him to a hospital.” 

“What about you? You were shot in the neck! You’re cov-” She snapped her mouth closed and looked at Joey again. When she looked back up, he had no idea what to think of her expression. “Kaiba…”

He frowned. What was she thinking happened?

“If he wakes up and I find out you-”

“You’re joking right?”

“I’ve seen our kind do more over less and you don’t exactly have a great track record for control while you’re bloodthirsty.” She spat. “He doesn’t deserve that.”

He didn’t, but that was different. “You really think that low of me?”

Mai didn’t answer him and walked away. He followed her, glancing down at Joey, starting to wonder himself if that was what happened. Joey never gave him the impression he felt anything for him aside from disdain. This was a huge mistake. 

Realizing it was a mistake should’ve changed how he felt, but it didn’t. He was still warm, holding Joey in his arms and dreading the thought of putting him down. The warmth would go away and he’d be even further behind than he was before. He walked through the alleyway behind Mai trying not to look at him. He couldn’t stay here anymore. This was the ‘too far’ line he never intended to cross. It was one thing to entertain Mokuba’s concerns over him and his own curiosity at Joey’s knack for things he shouldn't be able to do but could. He wasn’t ready to commit to the weight of this and it wasn’t a commitment he could make even if he was.

###  \-------

Joey woke up staring at a bright white ceiling. He frowned and looked around. “Sis?”

“Oh my god Joey! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. What’s goin’ on?”

“You're at in the hospital. Are you hurt? Hungry? I can get you some water. I’ll get the doctor.”

Joey grabbed her arm and laughed. “Why am I here? I’m really fine.”

“Joey you almost died!” 

From what?! He laughed, because she just had to be joking, “I’m really fine.”

“Of course you are,” Mai said, pulling both of their attention to the doorway. She walked in with a bouquet of flowers and set them down the table beside his bed. “How’re you feeling, puppy?”

“I said I’m fine. What’re ya both so worried about?”

Mai visibly relaxed but not enough for him to believe she thought he was fine. She did not. Serenity just huffed at him. “Well, since you’re feeling  _ sooo _ much better.” 

She hit him hard on the shoulder, making him jump, and that’s when he felt everything. His palms stung, his back stung, his neck and shoulders felt like someone electrocuted them and just shifting sent sharp agonizing pain through his backside. “Ooohh ow…”

“You seriously almost died Joey! When you came here they said you had lost so much blood they had no idea how you were still alive.”

Joey settled back on the bed, clenching his teeth together. “Yeah well. I’m fine now.”

“The police are here if you want to file a report,” Mai said, making him blink at her completely confused. Then he remembered that bastard got away. 

“Yeah.” He tried to push himself up, but that was a joke. It hurt to bad. “I almost got the bastard. He got away.”

Mai raised a brow at him. “Who almost got away?”

“The guy that looks like Antonio Banderas. He almost killed Kaiba. I got his guys but he got away. Speakin’ of Kaiba, where’s  _ that _ bastard anyway?”

Mai looked at Serenity, who smiled at her like she knew exactly what had happened, and that made him really embarrassed, especially when Mai turned back to him. “What’s the last thing you remember Joey?”

“Last thing I remember is-” He stopped, trying to think of something he could say besides ‘last thing he remembered was having the best sex he’d ever had, then passing out under Kaiba’. “Uh…” He looked away from them down at the sheet then glared up at Mai’s quirked eyebrow. “What?”

“So you remember how all this happened?” she asked, gesturing to all of him. 

“What ya implyin’ Mai?” Joey growled, sitting up and not giving a damn that it hurt. 

“I’m not implying anything.”

“We’re implying you and the not boyfriend are boyfriends now.” 

Now he knew he was blushing and his cheeks hurt trying to keep from smiling at that. “Nah. He still ain’t my boyfriend.”

“Ah huh suuuuure.”

“Ya-just-ya know what?” Serenity just laughed harder as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, where is he?”

Mai smiled, no humor or teasing in it at all. It was weird on her, to see her genuinely smile at him. Now he was worried something happened to Kaiba. “I asked him to stay home.”

“Why? Is he alright? He lost a lotta blood.”

“He’s got it all back now thanks to you and your unconventional not boyfriend relationship,” Serenity sang, eyeing him with a devilish grin, “Mother would be proud.”

“If ya breathe a word of this ta mom, I’ll kill ya.”

“My not sister lips are sealed.”

“You’re really fuckin’ lucky I can’t move.”

Mai patted his leg. “I’ll see you around, pup.”

She got up, but he reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. He looked up at her, wanting to ask why he wasn’t there with him, but that  _ did _ sound like a boyfriend thing that he was so adamantly denying because they weren’t. He didn’t really have a reason to be here, did he? Still, Joey kind of hoped he would be. “Nothin’. Sorry. See ya round Mai.”

She nodded and walked out of the hospital room, leaving him to his thoughts. Serenity reached out and took his hand in hers, gently keeping from touching the bandages on his palms. “When you’re feeling better, you should go talk to him. He’s really worried about you.”

“Obviously not that worried or he’d be here.”

“Mai made him leave.”

“Why?”

“I mean come on Joey. What does this look like to you?”

“Kaiba’s a vampire Serenity. I don’t really think this is that weird.”

“Maybe not, but think about it. What would you think if you walked into this whole-” Serenity looked him over and smiled- “nonsense and it was me?”

“I’d kill him.”

“See?”

“I ain’t her little sister though."

She chuckled and patted his hand. “No. It sounds like you’re the adopted family rescue.”

“That ain’t funny.”

Serenity snorted, laughing and moving out of Joey’s reach. 


	6. Chapter 6

The three days in the hospital were hell. He swore they were starving him. Luckily Yuugi had his back and snuck him food. He owed him a lot. Especially when the last day he was there, he got a call from Adrian bitching him out for being there. He needed to get away from that guy. 

Kaiba never came to see him. Not that he expected him to, but he hoped he would. He went right back into his normal routine for the next two weeks; still sore, but alive and moving. Serenity and his mom kept downstairs for most of it, saying they were making a surprise and wouldn’t let him go down there to look at it. He also noticed that his mom updated the dishwasher and their tv. Where’d she get the money to do that? He had a sickening feeling it had something to do with the day he came home from work and smelled Kaiba in the house. He was there. He didn’t care what his sister or mom said. He knew he was there, but after not hearing from him, Mokuba or Mai for two weeks, he wasn’t so sure. 

Closing up the animal shelter he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it and sighed. His mom wanted him to pick up some more things from the fabric store for her. He reached into his pocket to make sure he had enough money on him for everything she wanted, when he realized he didn't have his wallet. Great. How he had to go home and get it before going out. He texted back ‘okay’ and walked home. At least it was nice out; the wind smelled like rain. They were getting a storm soon, he could feel it, but there weren't a lot of clouds in the sky. 

He walked up the porch steps and reached for the handle, turning it, but the door didn’t open. Why’d they lock it? He fished his keys out of his pocket with an annoyed sigh and unlocked the door. The instant he opened it, he smelled Kaiba again. It caught in his lungs and made him pause at the threshold of his home. He hadn’t smelled him in two weeks and that time was memorable. He made a point to not think about it this whole time, but now he couldn’t help it. 

He tried to walk in, just get his wallet and leave, but he couldn’t move.

Someone walked up the basement steps and he helplessly watched the door open. Kaiba stood in the doorway to the basement, wearing different clothes than he normally did; clothes that matched the whatever his mom and sister made for them. Looking him over, he realized he was wearing that too. Didn’t he throw it away?

“Joey.”

Looking away from him, he shut the door behind him. “Look I was just leavin’. Mom wanted me ta get some stuff.” He tried to walk past Kaiba but he grabbed his hand stopping him. 

He turned around to look at Kaiba, expecting him to say something or glare at him like he normally did, but he stared down at his hand wrapped around Joey’s wrist expectantly. It was weird. What did he think was going to happen? Then he felt it. Kaiba’s hands were warm.

His lips curled into an almost smile and he let him go, looking down at his own hand as if he could see it. “I still can’t believe that’s real.”

“What?”

Kaiba looked up at him, the almost smile he wasn’t entirely sure he saw completely gone. “I’d like to talk to you, when you get back.”

Now he felt stupid for wanting to leave. Damn it. “Yeah sure. Are ya gonna be here when I get back?”

Kaiba turned towards the basement stairs and then looked back at him. “No. I’ll be at home.”

“What’re ya doin’ here anyway?”

“Your mother and sister made this at Mokuba’s request.”

Joey looked at the clothes again. They hugged him in all the right ways, buckled at his upper arms and across his calves just above his boots. Looking at hsi gloves, Joey realized he’d never seen Kaiba not covered head to toe in something. Was that a coincidence? 

“Ya look great. I-I mean _ they _ look great. I uh…”

Kaiba smirked at him. “If these work as well as the cowl she made, your mother may have a permanent job making clothes for us. I’ve already had 5 others asking about it. Mai being one of them.”

“She’s amazing at it. She used ta have her own shop.”

“Your sisters designs are what sets it apart-” Kaiba responded as if it were a simple fact- “and she brings them to life. She shouldn’t be making normal clothes in the first place.”

Joey swelled with pride from Kaiba’s compliment. He truly believed that or he wouldn't say it. “So uh… I’ll come by when I’m done.”

Kaiba nodded, so he walked back to his room and grabbed his wallet. When he came back into the living room Kaiba had his hand on the basement door handle. “Hey uh? Just so I’m not freakin’ out the whole time I’m shoppin’, what are we talkin’ about?”

Kaiba shook his head. “Too much to summarize.”

That did not help at all. He should’ve just let it go. Joey watched walk down stairs, disappearing behind the door as it closed, before heading out himself. Why was he such a bastard? He did this on purpose.

\-----

Kaiba walked down the stairs, looking at his hand when he stopped at the bottom. Serenity walked up to him and smiled. “Not fit right?”

“It fits perfectly.”

“You okay, Seto?”

No. Frankly he wasn’t, but that wasn’t something Mokuba needed to worry about. “I’m fine. Are you almost finished?”

“She’s just sewing up the seam I accidentally ripped. Then we’re set to go!”

“I’m so glad you guys like them,” Serenity sang, looking over Mokuba’s sleeve. “I think they’re totally worth it.”

“Alright. Finished!” Serenity's mom cut the string attached to Mokuba’s shoulder and patted him. 

“Great!”

“As I said, either bring your friend over or send her over. I’ll get the cowl adjusted for her.”

“She’ll be here tomorrow knowing her.” Mokuba laughed. “Charlotte wants the whole works. So do all my friends.”

“If this is something you enjoy doing and these work out,” Kaiba said to her. “I can send a lot more your way”

Mokuba nodded. “Only if we get the new best stuff first!” 

She gasped, meeting Serenity’s excited smile. “We’d be honored.”

“We had so much fun making these.”

“Yes, I feel like Q.”

“It’s just like that!” Serenity laughed nodding.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Sorry. Joey loves James Bond and used to watch it all the time when he was little.”

Mokuba laughed and geeked out with them. Kaiba had no idea what they were talking about. He didn’t have time for movies or their excited ranting about it. So he ushered Mokuba away (they already invested way too much time into the conversation). After saying their goodbyes, they walked out of the house into the night. He could smell rain in the air, the sky blanketed with dark clouds. This was a good night for a storm.

“So, Mr. I’m-totally-fine-but-nobody’s-buying-it. What’s up?”

“Do you remember talking to Mai about why you are an assassin for the king?”

“Sure do! Love me some vampire blood.”

Kaiba snickered and shook his head. “She said she got it because that’s how she feels collecting information.”

“What she said was that’s why she likes sex, but yeah I’m following you.”

“I had no idea what either of you were talking about.”

“Pft yeah you do.”

“I do now.”

“You did before. This stuff,” he said gesturing to the buildings they passed, “You’re an Archduke! You come alive throwing your weight around.”

Kaiba just shook his head. “That’s not the same.”

“I don’t understand. You’ve never felt alive? The whole time we’ve been here? 500 years and nothing?” Mokuba slowed to a stop, making him pause midstep to look at him.

He shook his head again. “We made a deal to stop meddling, right?”

Mokuba’s expression changed to utter disappointment as he sighed, pursing his lips. “Fuck. I see where this is going.”

“Language.”

“Well it’s a good time for language. Is that why you want to talk to Joey? He needs you here. We just talked about how he’s going to do something stupid and have a target painted on his back. We’re supposed to be stopping that, right?  _ That _ was the deal, and what about Domino? You’re the Archduke. You can’t just-”

“I can’t stay here.”

“Sure you can! Uh.. I’ll just talk to Joey so he understands and doesn’t do something stupid. I’ll think of something so no one else finds out. Alistar will be pissed, but he’ll get over it. No one loves pissing him off more than we do right?” 

“You and I both know Joey won’t be a secret for long. Once someone catches on that Joey can do what he can, we’ll have the entire world looking at us through a microscope. What then? I don’t want to be one of those things. I don’t want  _ you _ to be one of those things.”

“I’d rather not too but-” Mokuba took a step closer to him, smiling- “if it’s important to you big brother, I’m game. I have your back.”

He smiled despite himself then looked away. “It doesn’t matter what's important to me. You’re right. We have each other’s backs. I won’t put any of you in danger. Alistar’s been on me to move to Vol Teire for a while. Now’s the time. Like you said, I enjoy throwing my weight around and no one will be free of me there.”

“Seto I know you like-”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t understand where this is coming from. Is it because Joey was in the hospital? You still haven’t really told me what happened.”

“Like I need to tell you anything. You already know. Don’t play dumb.”

“Actually, for once I don’t. Mai said you were shot and pushed her out of the way. She ended up killing that Lycan gang, but Archimedes took you with them before she could get to you. Then she said she found you in that warehouse with Joey. All the time between that, I have no idea. What I want to know is why Joey was there in the first place.”

“It was a full moon. The warehouse district makes sense.”

“So, Archimedes took you to that warehouse and what? Joey scared them off?”

“No. He killed all of them, and when Archimedes ran he tried to chase after him.”

Mokuba stared at him, waiting for more and when he didn't answer fast enough for him he groaned. “And?”

Kaiba scoffed and shook his head, looking down the street. “And, I made a lot of mistakes. I was trying to protect Mai. Got captured. I was in the path of the sun when it rose… and I stupidly yelled at him to stop him from chasing Archimedes. I couldn’t move. I needed his help.”

“What are you trying to say? He actually helped you? Mai said you were shot in the neck and covered in blood. Yeah, Joey’s doing really well trying to control his curse but thats like leaving out brisket lathered in barbecue sauce. He couldn’t resist that as a human.”

“Exactly.”

“All your doing is proving we need to stay.”

“Mokuba, he saved my life, fought every instinct he has and I did not. I almost killed him.” 

Mokuba smirked, looking like he was going to laugh. “But you didn’t.”

“Mokuba-”

“I'm not really sure you could even if you wanted to. Did you see his arm? He was shot with silver, right through the arm, and it sounds like it didn’t even slow him down. I’m not sure, even if we wanted to kill him, that’s an option anymore.” Mokuba paused, grinning at him with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “I still say we keep him.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing Mokuba was just talking him circles. What part of this wasn’t he getting? “I can’t stay here.”

“You can.”

“Even if I was willing to risk everything and everyone in our house, Joey doesn’t know anything about me, and when he finds out, he’ll be long gone.”

Mokuba stared at him, looking like he was trying to think of some way to refute that. Then he murmured, sadly looking away. “...You don’t know that.”

“I do. He doesn’t deserve having to deal with any of this and neither do you. I’ve done enough. I’m going back. End of discussion.”

Kaiba walked away stopping Mokuba from being able to continue the conversation and relieved when he caught up with him not saying a word. They walked in silence until the sky crackled and boomed, lightning streaking across the darkness. Mokuba reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He still didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to. That was Mokuba’s way of saying okay. Of agreeing to leave. Now he just had to tell Joey and hope he wouldn't either try to kill him... or try to make him stay. 

\----

Joey ran towards the mansion, but the rain bogged him down. He stopped under an awning to catch his breath when he heard his phone going off. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the Ziplock bag he had it in and pulled it out. “Hey Moki! What's up?”

“Joey? Good this is your number. Hey, I got a question for you?”

“Mai? Why ya got Moki’s phone?”

“Well… fuck… that answers that.”

“What?”

“I found it on the ground outside one of the stores along Main Street. I was hoping you were with them. Kaiba’s not answering his phone either.”

He felt his stomach lurch, but he probably just dropped his phone when he left their house. “I’m meetin’ Kaiba at their place. On my way now, actually. So I’m sure they’re there.”

“Puppy, I’m here now. They aren’t here.”

Fuck. That could mean anything though, not that it made him feel any better. The guy who killed his friends knew Kaiba was after him. It made sense that he’d try to get Kaiba again, but now he knew Joey intervened. What if… what if this all wasn’t a coincidence. He looked up at the rain water pouring off the awning. “It’s rainin’.”

“What’s that have to do with anything?”

“He knows I won’t find them,” he breathed and looked around the darkened shops. “Mai, if you were a bad guy where would you take Kaiba and Mokuba?”

“Thanks for that vote of confidence, puppy. I’d say the warehouse district. Even the police don’t snoop around there, from what I hear, and the Lycans keep a decent distance as well.”

“What’s out there that’s keepin’ everyone away?”

“Now that’s my kind of question. I wouldn’t know. I’m not from here, but you are. Haven’t you heard rumors about it?”

Joey tried to think about it. Aside from the threat of certain death? Yes, he’d heard a lot. Everything from haunted, to serial killers to gangs to monsters lurking in the dark. Now that he knew vampires and werewolves were real, he was starting to wonder if those rumors were about them or something worse. “Hey Mai…”

“You think they’re out there, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do, but I can’t find them in the rain.”

“I’ll help you. Just head to the mansion and we’ll drive over. Don’t worry Joey. We’ll find them.”

He hung up and put the phone back in the Ziplock bag. Pocketing it, he took a shaky breath. Alone they might be able to get to either Kaiba or Mokuba, but together? It seemed impossible. Those two weren’t weak. He looked up at the sky and sucked in a sharp breath before bolting into the rain towards the mansion. 

\-----

  
  


Something was off about Joey, but Mai couldn’t quite put her finger on it. He was on edge, but it was almost visible in his features. His skin would darken or his teeth sharpen, but never for long. He just kept saying he couldn’t smell anything. Was he really that worried about them? Or was he feeling the anger of losing his friends to the man they hunted and suspected took Kaiba and Mokuba? She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she walked along the side of a warehouse Joey said to check. Her gun in her hands ready to fire when she needed, loaded with silver. It wouldn't pack as much of a punch against her own kind, but it would sure as hell sting. 

“Let’s try this again.” Banderas. 

She snickered, her lip curling up. Course it was him. She pressed her back against the wall and gestured with her head towards the window, beckoning Joey over. He moved around the puddles and knelt beside her. She pushed herself up the wall so she could glance into the room from the window then sank back to the ground. Kaiba and Mokuba were there alright and they looked like hell. 

“Where is he?” 

“Wouldn’t know.”

“Come on. What do you have to lose? It’s just a mutt anyway.”

Kaiba scoffed, “Couldn’t agree more.”

“I’ll take him off your hands. I’m sure you’re tired of the fleas.”

“You’re already doing a great job of thinning that fucking pack. Just keep doing that.”

“See he knows who I am. Started this whole ‘man hunt’ didn’t he? But more importantly,” Archimedes paused, “I’m going to need a Tribunus Militum Texere Lunae when I take the throne.”

Mai’s eyes couldn’t have grown any wider. What?!

“Those don’t exist anymore.”

“Yeah. I thought so too, but turns out, you’ve been training one.”

“You should really lay off the fairy tales before you go to bed. How old are you?” 

Mai bit her lip then looked back inside. Archimedes hit Kaiba as hard as he could in the jaw. Bad time to sit up. Fuck! What were they going to do? She sank back down and breathed, turning to Joey to tell him she had a spare gun on her, but he was gone. Shit! Frantically looking all around her, Mai tried to think of what to do with him gone. She could probably cover for them long enough to get them out. Yeah. That’s a good plan. Or it was, until she heard was a low growl from inside. Mai lifted herself up to look in the window, her jaw dropping as she did. What she saw was impossible. Joey was up on one of the metal rafters, giving himself plenty of cover from the gunfire that followed his growl. There he was, transformed into a werewolf with not a sliver of moonlight in sight. 

He moved as fast as the lightning that split across the sky, taking full advantage of the rain and the light. It was incredible to watch, but she didn’t have time to gawk. She stood and fired at the men inside, the silver bullets easily hitting the back of her targets heads and dropping them to the ground. Between the two of them, they could wipe this room clear in a matter of a minute max, but Archimedes had other plans.

He shot Mokuba through the chest and that grabbed Joey’s attention before he could take out the rest of Archimedes’ men. Joey snarled and took a step closer and he shot him again. Pointing the gun at Kaiba’s temple, he laughed. “Incredible! No full moon, no moon light of any kind and yet here you are.” Then he glanced at Kaiba. “No such thing, huh Seto Kaiba? What do you call this?”

“Depends on the mood I’m in. Right now, I’m going to go with an idiot.”

Archimedes laughed and grabbed Kaiba’s cowl, lifting him to his feet, facing Joey. “I’d tell him to stand down if I were you.”

“We haven’t covered that yet.”

Mokuba coughed up blood and laughed. “Yeah. Had that scheduled for next week. Didn’t realize there was going to be an ambush tonight. Must’ve missed that on the calendar. Our bad. You’ll just have to come back. I’ll have our people contact your people.”

Joey snarled and growled, getting more furious by the second. She pulled the trigger aimed at Archimedes head while they were distracted, but it just clicked. Empty. She gasped as Archimedes turned his attention to her raising his gun. He pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through her chest. She stumbled back, staring wide eyed as Joey lunged for Kaiba and Archimedes. He never should've moved that gun. 

In pain or not, she was still alive and functional, so she jumped into the room to help. She wasn't sure who to help yet, but Mokuba seemed the best bet. Bullet’s whirled through the air as she ran to Mokuba, laying face down on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his hands bound behind his back. She knelt down beside him and grabbed the dagger she had in her boot, using it to cut his bounds. She lifted him up and held his back against her chest, murmuring to him as she watched the fight. “Wake up kiddo. Do you smell that? Vampire blood. I know you want some. Go get it.”

Mokuba shifted and his head rolled back. “This hurts.”

“You’re an assassin. Don’t tell me you’ve never been shot before?”

“Not point blank twice,” Mokuba coughed and groaned, “with blessed bullets.”

She had to agree with him there. She could feel the bullet lodged in her chest, spreading something that felt like sulfuric acid everywhere it touched. She squeezed his shoulders, then made sure he wouldn't fall when she let go. After reloading her gun, she glanced up at Joey. He had Archimedes and his two goons on the ropes, throwing the one that jumped on his back through a window, shattering it and sending whoever it was out of the fight. Where the hell was Kaiba? Mokuba murmured the same concern, moving forward to crawl toward a dead vampire. She let him be, standing up and pointing the gun at them, waiting for an opening to shoot, but Joey was all over the place and shooting would just get him. 

He grabbed the leg of the goon and swung him back, his body wrapping around a steel beam with a sickening snap and pop. Archimedes used that to his advantage, lunging for Joey and driving a blade into his back. He arched and howled in pain before back handing Archimedes, sending him flying through the same window he’d thrown the last guy. The room empty of enemies, Joey turned his rage towards whoever was closest; Mokuba.

The kid glanced up, blood dripping from his chin and watched helplessly as Joey snarled, raising a clawed hand to strike him. Kaiba appeared, she swore, from out of fucking nowhere and knocked Joey back. “Kaiba!”

“Get him out of here!” Kaiba shouted, dodging Joey’s claws.

She rushed to Mokuba’s side as Kaiba fought to keep Joey’s attention making him move away from them. She had her gun pointed at him. She really didn’t want to shoot him, but it was her job to if this got out of hand and it definitely felt out of hand. Mokuba groaned again and sank down to the ground. 

What was she supposed to do? “I can’t leave you here!”

Joey turned his attention back to her, but Kaiba grabbed a steel bar from the ground and swung it at him, knocking over the head and sending him to the ground. He snarled and shook his head, launching off the ground like he’d just tapped him. He slashed at Kaiba’s torso, just missing, then swung back, sending Kaiba flying into the wall. He hit it hard, blood dripping from his lips as he wrapped his arm around his stomach. She started to get up and help, but Kaiba glared at her. “What are you waiting for?! GO!”

Mai hesitated, then stuffed her gun in her belt. She picked Mokuba up, cradling him in her arms and ran. She hated herself for what she had to do, but she didn’t know where else to turn. Once she was out of the warehouse, she glanced over where Archimedes should be, but he was gone, just the goon Joey threw through the window laid against another warehouse wall; dead. “Fuck.”

She ran as fast as she could to her car. Putting Mokuba in the passenger seat, then she ran around the other side and dialed Alistar’s number. He picked up on the first ring. “Of what do I owe the pleasure Duchess?”

“Cut the crap Alistar. We have a problem. I need you to go to the warehouse district. Mokuba’s hurt and I need to go back in to help Kaiba.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

He hung up and she shifted in the seat to look at Mokuba. His face scrunched up in pain and he looked at her like she betrayed him. “Why’d you call him?”

“Who else am I supposed to call?”

“Anyone but him.”

“He’s the only one that can help. I don’t know about you but I have no idea how to deal with blessed bullet wounds.”

“Yeah,” he laughed, coughing, “I can, but it’s hard to operate on yourself when you can’t see and I’m not trying to have you digging round in my chest not knowing what you’re doing.”

“Exactly.”

Mokuba screwed his eyes shut and coughed again, pitifully murmuring, “but big brother didn’t get to talk to Joey.” 

“I know… I know, kiddo.”

Mokuba reached out and put his hand on the bullet wound on her chest. “Are you okay?”

“No. This really hurts, but I’m too worried about you and Kaiba to deal with it now.” She laughed shaking her head, “I haven’t been this freaked out since the witch trials.”

Mokuba laughed, coughing. “I bet you were. Serves you right for screwing around with everyone and living alone. I bet you had a bunch of cats too.”

She laughed weakly and hit his leg where she knew it wouldn’t hurt him. “Stop talking kiddo. You’re making it worse.”

She reached in the back seat and grabbed a blanket she had left over from a date she went on and put it on Mokuba’s chest. He put his hands over hers and forced himself to take a deep breath. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Kaiba’s not an idiot. He knows what he’s doing.”

“I hope so.”

Mai sat with him in the car. Her eyes trained on the warehouse hoping to see them just walk out like nothing happened. Even though the rain slowed to a light drizzle, she had a hard time seeing anything through the distorted windshield. It felt like an eternity before headlights approached. She kicked her door open and raced out. Shooting a look Alistar’s away as he got out of his car. Then she ran back into the warehouse hoping she wasn’t too late, hearing Mokuba shouting at Alistar. “I'm not leaving without Seto and Joey!”

“Who’s Joey?”

She pulled the gun from her belt and stepped into the warehouse, looking around at the dead. Nothing moved, but she could hear Joey snarling and banging on something further in. She raced towards the sound until she turned the corner. She stopped abruptly. Joey had his head stuffed into the wall he was tearing apart and she quickly dove back around the corner before he saw her. Crouching down around the corner, she leaned over, watching him tear apart the wall. When he stepped back she saw it wasn’t a wall but the entrance to one of the service lifts. It looked like he was trying to get inside, but he was way too big. Was Kaiba in there? 

She got her answer when she heard a weak laugh. “You’ll never get me doing that. Calm down Joey.”

He snarled and growled, slashing at the metal entrance. She couldn't believe he was able to bend it and cut into it with his claws. Not that it wasn’t taking its toll on him. He had cuts along his shoulders and arms, even one across his forehead from trying to get in there. 

“Calm down. You can do it. The only way you’ll get to me is if you change back.”

He howled and hit the metal again.

“Everything’s going to be alright. We’re alright,” Kaiba murmured so soft she had a hard time hearing him over Joey’s snarling. “Relax. I can wait pup.”

Joey snarled, sizing up the entrance of the shoot. Suddenly something changed. He backed up, paced in front of the lift and his snarling stopped. He growled at it, hit it again and pushed his head in, cutting him deeper than he was before. He howled at the lift, and backed up. 

Mai pointed the gun at Joey as he shoved his upper body into the lift again, this time frantically trying to get in it. She hesitated. This wasn’t like before. Before it looked like he was trying to get in to kill him. Now it looked like he was just trying to reach him and that made her lower the gun and stare at him. 

He paced in front of the lift, shaking his head and growling. He tried again, this time making a high pitched whine. Mai watched as he slowly backed away from the lift, staring at it.  _ “K-Kaiba.” _

Mai stood up, wrapping her hand around the wall to steady herself. Her chest hurt so bad. Overwhelmed with pain, she still couldn't believe she was actually hearing Joey talk. It was clear. She understood him perfectly. What had him so concerned he felt he needed to even try? Then a sickening thought flashed through her mind. What if Kaiba was shot while the fight happened? 

_ “I… I can’t…” _

Joey shrank back, burying his claws in his fur on his head. He growled, but it started to sound more human. Before her eyes, she watched him shift back. He gasped and groaned as if in pain, curled into himself. She started to move, shifting against the wall when Joey sat up and sniffled. 

“Kaiba?!” He looked up at the lift and crawled over to it. “Fuckin’ answer me!”

He sounded so pained she feared the worst as he disappeared into the lift. With a few ragged breaths, she pushed off the wall and walked towards it. “Joey?”

She heard some scuffling and a bang, resulting in Joey pulling Kaiba out of the lift. She helped him get him out and knelt down on the ground. Joey held him against his shoulder, looking up at her panicked. “What’s goin’ on? Why ain’t he wakin’ up?”

Mai moved the cloth that covered Kaiba’s stomach, her fears realized. “He’s been shot. Those bullets… we need to get him out of here.”

Joey nodded, his face wet with tears and blood. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, sugar. This isn’t you. It’s not your fault. We need to get the bullet out. Come on. The car isn’t far. Can you carry him?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s going to be okay,” she breathed, just as much to herself as to Joey.

He nodded and she helped him get Kaiba on his back. Smiling at him she gestured to what was left of his pants. “I can’t believe those are still there.”

Joey snickered, sniffling again, “Yeah. I’m glad I decided ta wear my comfy clothes. Gonna miss the shirt though.”

She smiled, not trusting to laugh and they walked out of the warehouse to the cars. It started raining again. She barely saw the car door open when they walked up to it. Alistar ran up to them, looking at Kaiba and Joey. “Is he alright?”

“He’s been shot too. We need to get them out of here.”

Alistar nodded, staring at Joey. For a second there, she thought he was going to say something, but he didn’t. He ran back to his car and got in. She was happy he didn't say anything. Now wasn’t the time. “Come on Joey.”

He followed her to the back door and she helped him get Kaiba in, laying him down on the back seat. Joey climbed in, sitting on the floor between the seats. She shut the door and ran around the other side, getting into the driver's seat. Mokuba wasn’t in the car anymore, but she wasn’t going to waste her breath suggesting for Joey to sit up front. Glancing back she saw Joey press his forehead on Kaiba’s, brushing his hair back. 

Alistar pulled away, the headlights flashing through the windshield bringing her attention back to it. She started the car, shifting it in gear and followed him. The car was quiet. Too quiet for those two and she wondered if Joey was asleep. Shifting the rearview mirror to the back seat instead of the road, she bit her lip. Joey wasn’t asleep. His hand clearly visible in the mirror laying over Kaiba’s, squeezing it every now and then. When she pulled into Kaiba’s garage, she feared the worst. Alistar carried Mokuba into the house, running. 

She kicked open her door a little too hard and it slammed into the side of the house. She’d deal with it later. Darting around to the other side, she was relieved Joey opened the passenger door. She helped him get Kaiba out of the car and steadied him as he carried him inside. She figured he’d put him on the sofa or something, but he kept walking up the stairs, making his way to Kaiba’s bedroom. She passed by Mokuba’s door, seeing Alistar with him; his hands covered in blood as he dug into Mokuba’s chest. She put her hand on her own chest, cringing in pain, but kept following Joey. He kicked the door open and walked in, taking Kaiba to his bed. He gently laid him down on it and crawled on top of it too. Sitting beside him, Joey lifted part of the shirt plastered to Kaiba’s stomach with blood. “Fuck that looks bad.”

“Yeah. Alistar should be here any minute to get the bullet out.”

“Yeah.” Joey seemed to lose focus, his eyes glazing over and he groaned. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My shoulder. It's nothin’. Just need some sleep.”

Mai nodded, watching Joey lay down beside Kaiba, holding on to his hand. She might not be able to help Kaiba but she could help Joey. While she waited, she ran into Kaiba’s bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit he had under the sink. Then she went back in the room, Joey was already passed out, luckily laying on his stomach so she could clearly see the wound on his shoulder. Archimedes stabbed him deep, but his Lycan blood was already healing it. Joey would be just fine. It wasn't him who she was worried about though. Glancing over at Kaiba’s bloody stomach, she wondered if even Alistar could fix that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba woke up in his room. At first he didn’t move, feeling like someone tried to run a telephone pole through his stomach, but gentle snoring made him turn his head. Joey laid beside him on his stomach with his hand on Kaiba’s, still gripping him with a considerable amount of strength considering he was passed out. He smiled, his hand warm, just like before. It was funny how the one thing that made him feel alive managed to get him in the most near death experiences he’d ever had. 

He brushed his thumb over Joey’s hand and slowly rolled onto his side, wincing in pain when he finally managed to roll over. He exhaled through his nose and looked at Joey again. Still asleep. Still holding his hand for dear life. Even in the dark he could see the cuts on his face and arms, treated and bandaged as best they could be. He looked down at his stomach and brushed his free hand over the bandage that wrapped around him. Someone fixed him up to. Where was Mokuba and Mai? He thought for sure they’d all be dead from those bullets. Why weren’t they? 

He looked at the bedroom door, slightly ajar and a sliver of light from the hall cut into the darkroom over the bottom corner of the bed. He heard some movement in the hallway then saw the door open slowly. Mai leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't say anything and he figured she didn’t see that he was awake. “Where’s Mokuba?”

“He’s downstairs.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’ll be just fine.”

“How? Last I checked, you don’t know how to treat blessed wounds, Mai.”

Mai looked down and sighed. “I uh… I didn’t know what else to do.”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her, but this didn’t seem like a good conversation to have while Joey was trying to sleep. He squeezed his hand and let him go, sitting up in the bed. He huffed, wrapping his arm around his stomach and got out of bed. On his way to the door he grabbed a dress shirt and put it on, not bothering buttoning it. Mai just watched him, not meeting his eyes. Whatever she did, she wasn’t happy about it, but he had no idea what she was talking about. He followed her out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Once in the hallway he could hear why she looked so guilty. 

“I’m just saying I’m surprised you changed your mind.”

“I go where he goes. You know that.”

“What does Charlotte think?”

Kaiba glared daggers at Mai who pursed her lips. “I’m sorry. I know you wanted to talk to Joey but... He’s here.”

“I can hear that.”

“You called him here, Kaiba. Don’t give me that look.”

“I called him here to meet him next week. Not now.”

“Then we were all shot and almost died. I had to do something.”

He grit his teeth and looked down the hallway towards the stairs. Might as well get this over with as fast as possible. He glanced back at her, then walked towards the stairs. If he could get him out of here before Joey woke up, it might not be so bad.  _ If.  _

Mai followed him downstairs into the living room. Mokuba sat on the sofa with his chest bandaged and an annoyed look on his face. He leaned back fully and smiled. “Hey! Welcome to the land of the unliving!”

“What are you doing here Alistar?”

Mokuba raised his eyebrows and blew out his cheeks. “Or we can go right into that.”

Alistar stood up from the chair across from Mokuba and made his way over to him. “You called me.”

“No, I mean why are you in Domino City? I said to come here next week.”

“This isn’t the kind of welcome I expected from someone I just fished blessed bullets out of. Do you want me to put them back?” When Kaiba’s glare deepened, Alistar grinned. “I had business here so I came early. I wasn’t planning on interfering with whatever ‘affairs’ you had left to tie up. Mai called.” 

The way he said ‘affairs’ lead Kaiba to believe it was a jab at him. Kaiba glanced back at Mai but she didn’t look at him. She crossed the room and sat beside Mokuba, putting her arm up on the back of it. When he looked back at Alistar, he wanted to punch him. He grinned at him like a cat that caught the canary. “You didn’t tell me why you wanted to leave.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Really? I’m your husband. I think who you’re having an affair with is my business.”

Kaiba grit his teeth together. “Very funny.”

“Are you trying to tell me your not?”

“I’m leaving. What do you think?”

“You should probably tell him that then. He’s  _ definitely _ under the impression you are.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“No, but it is mine,” he replied curtly, turning back to walk to the chair. 

“I’m going back. What more do you want?”

“I want to know why he’s here because if you’re really going to stick with the ‘not having an affair’ obvious bullshit, there’s only one other reason for him being here. If that’s the case, I’ll kill him myself.”

“Leave him out of this. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Mokuba threw his head back and groaned, “I really don’t feel good enough for this.”

“Here here.” Mai snorted. “I need a drink.”

Mokuba pushed himself up and groaned in pain. Then he stood up from the sofa, waving to Mai. “There’s enough Martini supplies in the kitchen to make us drunk. I say we do that.”

Mai practically melted at the mention of Martinis and grinned. “Right behind you kiddo.”

He watched them walk away, wishing he could too, but that hope was fleeting. Alistar took a step toward him, demanding his attention like he always did. “I know you have some weird fascination for those things, but isn’t this going a little far?”

“You should really stop assuming you know anything.”

“Enlighten me, then.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“The sentence for keeping one of those things is the death of our whole house. Not just you. You know that. I have every right to know what’s going on.” When Kaiba didn’t respond to him, he pressed further. “We’re in this together whether you like it or not.”

Kaiba squared his jaw, glaring daggers into him. “Trust me when I say I don’t.”

“Mother would love to hear that.” Alistar’s glare softened and he took a deep breath. “I honestly just want to know what’s going on. Why can’t you tell me? If this is about Mokuba, I already told you it was stupid and I shouldn’t have pushed it. You know what you're doing. I’d like to help just tell me.”

“It has nothing to do with that.” 

Alistar waited, but he apparently didn’t say or do what he wanted so he did the one thing that pissed him off more than anything else he did and it was a long fucking list. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him like he was a little kid throwing a tantrum, mockingly chiding. “No I guess it doesn't, but it has everything to do with you and your obsessive Lycan fetish, right? Leave you in a city with a large pack of them and our whole district goes to shit.”

Kaiba felt a spark of anger shot through him and he balled his fists. “Go to hell Alistar! While you’ve been playing tea party with all those useless bastards at court I’ve been shot, almost bled dry, fucking bitten on the shoulder and knocked into at least three walls that broke my fucking ribs on more than one occasion protecting and running this district myself! I’m doing all of our jobs and then some! I’m not risking anyone’s life especially not Mokuba’s or yous and Lilly’s!”

“Then tell me what’s going on.”

“What’s going on is we have a vampire actively running through our district collecting followers and killing Lycan’s so he can take over the throne.”

“When isn’t that happening?”

“He tried to get Joey. He’s not like the rest of them, he’s-”

“Got really convincing puppy eyes.” 

“Fuck you Alistar. This is serious!”

“He’s an animal.”

“He just transformed, during a thunderstorm completely clouding the entire damn sky on a day with no full moon. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out he’s not just an animal.”

“Talented, maybe, but he’s still just a worthless animal.”

Kaiba snarled and pulled back to hit him, but Alistar expected it. He shifted back when he swung and while he tried to pull back to swing at him again, he ran into him with his shoulder, knocking them both to the ground. His head hit the ground but he didn’t care about that. Pain surged through him from his stomach while Alistar laid over him holding him down. “Get off!”

“You’re opening your stitches.”

“You fucking opened them. Get off!”

“He’s not worth the trouble.”

“Yes he is!” 

It came out before he had a chance to think it through, but he couldn’t take it back now. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down and salvage any dignity he had left, which wasn’t much. When he opened them to lay into Alistar again, he was too shocked to open his mouth. Alistar frowned at him, studying him, then got up. He felt like it was a trap, but he sat up anyway, his eyes trained on Alistar as he backed up to the sofa and sat down. “Okay. We need to petition the king then.”

“We can’t. He’ll overreact and kill all of them.”

Alistar nodded absentmindedly, staring at the carpet with a strange frown. He fought the desire to ask what was wrong. He had a good list that it could be and it was probably all of it, then he looked back at him. “Should he come with us then?”

“His family is here. Why would you even ask that? What happened to ‘worthless animal’?” Kaiba groaned, standing up from the ground and wrapping his arm around his stomach. 

Alistar moved over waiting until he sat down next to him to answer. “He’s not worthless to you.”

“Why does that matter?” he asked through gritted teeth as he stared down at the once white bandage turning red with blood.

Alistar sighed through his nose and pushed his shoulder gently back so he’d lay against the sofa. He hummed to himself and stood up, crossing the room to grab more bandages from his bag. When he came back over to him, he still didn’t answer his question. He just started taking the bandage off his stomach, the strange frown coming back. He took the bandage off and set it on the hardwood floor and began to put the new one on when Kaiba grabbed his hand. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? This is a lot. Let me fucking think,” Alistar snapped at him, moving to put the bandage on him and making him release his wrist, “I don’t understand what’s so hard about telling me what you’re doing.”

“So you can bitch at me for years about it?”

“It’s how I show my support.”

“By taking the opposite side?”

“I’m not taking sides. I’m playing devil's advocate. Especially since 99% of what you do involves the risk of death in some fashion. I don’t know about you, but I still have shit to do.”

“We’re not going to die.”

“No. You’re actually doing the smart thing and leaving before it gets to that point,” He exhaled through his nose and stopped altogether, glaring at him. “That’s why I think we’re going to die. The day you actually stop flying into the sun means the world’s about to end.”

He decided to let the comment go and looked away from him. “I can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

Kaiba glared at the carpet, buttoning up his shirt and wincing in pain. He should’ve just laid in bed and locked the door. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with this yet. He didn’t want to deal with this yet.

“Are you trying to tell me you finally found a risk you’re not willing to take?” Kaiba didn’t say anything and Alistar groaned, “You forgot to tell him you were married, didn’t you?”

He still didn’t say anything.

“You’re an idiot. Always lead with that. I thought we learned this lesson already?”

“You learned that lesson,” he scoffed, refusing to look at Alistar even though he was staring directly at him. “I didn’t plan it... Now it’s too late.”

Alistar looked him over, then leaned back on the sofa. “So what happened? Archimedes tried to kill him, you saved him and at some point decided to keep him?”

“It isn’t… exactly like that.”

“Sure.”

“It isn’t. If it was, I could’ve lead with that.”

“Even if you did, Lycans aren’t very good at sharing. You’d probably still be in this situation either way.”

As disappointing at that was, Alistar was right. Just another thing on the long list of things Joey would have a problem with if he knew. Leaving was better.

“What are you planning on telling him?”

“The truth: staying here puts all of us in danger and I’m stuck with you until I die.”

Alistar laughed, shaking his head. “What’s 400 more years? You could do it again if you wanted to.”

Kaiba shook his head. “It won’t matter. If I stay, he’ll die.”

He nodded in silent agreement, then turned to smirk at him. “Well I hope this works, because if it doesn’t you’ll have to explain to the court why an enraged Lycan tracked you down to London to figure out where you went.”

Kaiba laughed, or attempted to until the pain was too much. That was a sadly accurate scenario. Joey would definitely do that and he could see it. He could see him barging into one of the stupid court meetings fists balled and shouting at the top of his lungs not paying a bit of attention to the entire room being filled with vampires. The most dangerous place he could possibly be without giving a single thought to his own safety. He could see it and he could hear it. 

  
  


\------

Joey woke up to find Kaiba gone and wanted to make sure he was alright. He wished he stayed in bed. They didn’t notice him come down the stairs or go in the kitchen. He was glad. After the word ‘husband’ was thrown out there, Joey wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. He felt like such an idiot. It just made so much sense. Too much sense. Between what Mokuba said about Vampires and Lycans, and then this, well it just explained everything. It explained why he was such a jerk to him, refusing the gift from his sister and why he made a point to push Joey away. It also meant that he did have some feelings towards him, if he actually was doing all of that because of Alistar and not because he was just a jerk. That made him feel worse. 

If he had any doubts about how he felt, they were blown away by that night. He couldn’t get the image of Kaiba laying back in the lift, holding the bullet wound on his stomach and just smiling at him. He was in so much pain, it wasn’t anything like when Archimedes first got him. He wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t pissed off, just in so much pain and focused solely on him. He shouldn’t have done any of that. Kaiba should’ve just killed him. He was out of control; out of his own control. He wanted Kaiba dead. He remembered wanting him dead. He could’ve done anything ANYTHING but what he was doing; trying to help him. It wasn’t trying either. It was him making his stupid arrogant stand that it was going to happen because he knew it could. Kaiba bet his life on Joey. They all bet their lives on him. He never wanted that. He almost killed them.

Wallowing in his own self pity, he laid his head against the metal shelf of the pantry he hid in, staring down at the bag of chips he had in his lap. He wasn’t hungry. Why did he grab them? Probably because this was what he normally did when he was upset. He wondered why he was even in the pantry in the first place, but the reality was, it was the only place he couldn’t hear Kaiba and Alistar talking. Not that it was quiet. He still heard Mokuba and Mai, not talking but the clinking of glass on the island. 

Footsteps from the kitchen caught his attention and he heard a loud groan. “Another Martini?”

“You bet. We’re all out of gin though.”

“No we aren’t. There’s more in the pantry.”

“While you’re in there, get more olives. I need a dirty Martini. No make that Extra dirty. Actually, just pour the olives in the bottle.”

Mokuba pitifully laughed and walked to the pantry. Joey watched him open the door and grab the bottle of gin above him before he realized Joey was there. He jumped, almost dropping the bottle on his head. Blinking his surprise away, he sighed. “Want a drink too?”

“You already know I want a drink, hun,” Mai said from the kitchen.

Mokuba turned around and pointed at him. Mai moved around the island and looked into the pantry, her shoulders immediately drooping. “Oh sweety.”

“Why didn’t someone say somethin’?”

“Well… It’s…” Mokuba looked down guiltily. “Well it’s actually really complicated. Which is a bullshit answer, isn’t it? Uh…”

Mai walked by him with glasses in her hands and sat in the pantry beside Joey. She set the glasses down and gestured for Mokuba to come in and sit too. He smiled and sat down, closing the door behind him. Mai started making drinks for them and glanced over to him with a sympathetic smile. “I know this feels like the worst slap in the face of your life, but it’s not as bad as you’re thinking.”

“How ain’t it?”

“Vampire marriages aren't like humans,” Mokuba said. 

Mai leaned over and said out of the corner of her mouth, “and Kaiba’s is weird by vampire standards.”

“Yeah,” Mokuba snickered. “It really is. Don’t look at it like their married. Look at it like their business partners.”

Mai lit up and raised her newly poured martini in the air. “That’s exactly how it is.”

“It’d be like you and Yuugi getting married,” Mokuba said, like that was some kind of explanation.

“What?”

“You and your friend Yuugi. You’re both really close friends, but that’s it.”

“I don’t get it. Why would he do that?”

Mokuba brought the cup to his lips and looked away from him. “It’s a long story.”

“And long story short, he didn’t have a choice.”

“Remember how I told you we set fire to the castle we used to live in?”

Joey nodded.

“Seto killed the lord of that castle, which ended up being a super big deal and we were hunted for years. The knights captured us after a while and we were both sentenced to undeath in the sun, but Seto insisted I had nothing to do with it so I was pardoned. The day they were going to carryout his sentence, Marquiness Lilly and Alistar appealed to the king to have him released to them.”

“How?”

“Simply put?” Mai explained. “The guy was a bastard and no one liked him. Because of his status it caused an uproar but aside from that the king was happy he died. When a respectable house came to him willing to take him in and willingly take responsibility for him, it impressed him. Our king is amazing.”

“Yeah. He really is. A little trigger happy but he is amazing. So he let Seto go and we’ve been part of Lilly’s house ever since.”

“How long they been married?”

Mokuba fidgeted and downed the rest of his drink. “450 years… give or take a decade.”

Joey scoffed as he shook his head. “Yeah. Thanks for tryin’ ta make me feel better, but there’s no way that they been married over 400 years and don’t feel anythin’ for each other.”

“Would you for Yuugi?”

“Man I dunno, and that’s just a weird question.”

“It’s a weird situation,” Mai said shrugging, “I think the real question that should be asked, is why you’re in here in the first place.”

Mokuba gave her the same look as he did. “He just found out Seto’s married. Wouldn’t you be upset?”

“I’d be expecting it. I mean, he gave you all the signs.”

“Yeah, but he coulda told me.”

“He got a little distracted by bullets of death and fur with teeth coming at him.”

“So what you’re sayin’ is that’s what he wanted ta talk about?”

Mokuba started to argue but shrank back to his drink. “We should be letting Seto explain all of this.”

“We should but since I fucked that up for him,” Mai said, turning to face Joey and smiling, “I’ll tell you. He’s not trying to mess up your life Joey. He didn’t know Alistar was going to be here. I called him. They don’t have a marriage like you’re thinking. They’re just in this shit together because it’s all they could do to stay alive. Alistar has his own skeletons in his closet too. Yeah it’s been a long time but-”

“He really likes you Joey. Why do you think I keep checking in on you and pushing him to help you?”

“That’s somethin’ he should be doin’.”

“Not when he’s married and knows you’ll react exactly like you are now.”

“And you’re a Lycan which is a BIG no no.”

“Ya keep sayin that but-”

“Big like if he gets caught with you even here sitting in this pantry, all of us would die. Not just him,” Mai said, “And not just us in the house either. They’d take all of Lilly's house and execute them. The whole bloodline.”

“Why?”

“Remember I told you about the Militas Texue Lunae? We’re really afraid of that.”

“And ya both are alright with that? You’re both fine that I’m here when just bein’ here means ya could die?”

Mai smiled and brushed his bangs from his face. “We really like you, sugar.”

“You’re perfect for Seto.”

Joey scoffed and looked down at his lap. “...sure…”

“And some things are worth the risk. We think you are, but that’s how we feel. How do you feel?”

How did he feel? Everything. Just everything. Elated that he was wrong and Kaiba actually did like him. Horrible for being lead on just to end like this. He just felt so many different things. “Stupid. I feel stupid. I dunno why I thought… This would be so much easier if I hated him.” 

Mai wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close, hugging him. He hugged her back, trying to think of what to do. What could he do? Mokuba poured himself another glass and sighed. “I know you probably don’t want to, but you should talk to Seto.”

“Yeah. I dunno if I can go out there.”

“We’ll go with you, sugar.”

“Nah. I gotta do this by myself.”

Mokuba smiled and nodded. “Well you know where to find us.” Then his smile faltered. “Even if it’s not today.”

“Thanks kid.” He stood up and ruffled Mokuba’s hair making him laugh and hit his hand away. 

He walked through the kitchen to the living room, holding his breath for fear they were in there together, but the room was empty. He looked around but all he saw was bloody bandages on the ground. Walking through the living room to the stairs, he released the breath he was holding, but he still couldn’t relax. The whole way up the stairs he took short shallow breaths; afraid he’d smell Alistar up there too. What would he do if he was? But his scent wasn’t up there at all. Just Kaiba’s and blood. He frowned, worrying and feeling stupid for worrying. Kaiba’s door was open and he heard shuffling around in the room as he stopped in the doorway. 

Kaiba looked around the room slightly panicked until he turned and saw Joey standing there. He stared at him for a moment, assessing him, then sighed. He didn’t say anything and that was what Joey thought. At least he wasn’t trying to lie to him. 

Joey shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, fearing he’d lose his nerve if he kept looking at him. “Ya wanted ta talk ta me?”

“I did… but I’m not sure what Mokuba and Mai haven’t already said for me.”

Joey bit his lip, still staring at the ground, wanting to ask him if he really did care about him, but that question was too painful to ask. When he looked back up, Kaiba had taken his gloves off and threw them on the bed. Joey just watched him walk up to him and gently put his hands on the sides of his face. He was freezing cold and that was strange. The last time he touched him he was warm. He was ice cold now. He put his hands over Kaiba’s in an attempt to warm them as well as his own face and blinked. A little surprised that worked. Kaiba’s hands warmed and he brushed his thumb over his cheek.

Kaiba took a step closer and pressed his forehead to Joey’s. His forehead was warm too. “What’s goin’ on?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“What ain’t?”

Kaiba scoffed, moving his hands from his face to the back of his hair, pressing him closer so their noses touched. “When it involves you, nothing.”

“I ain’t that complicated.”

“You’re right about that. Food solves most of your problems.”

Joey snorted. “Yeah. Sleep solves the rest.”

Kaiba half smiled, sighing content and Joey could feel his fingers curl around the back of his neck and in his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“I should be the one tellin’ ya sorry. I almost-”

“Yeah. You should be, but not for that. You saved me again. Don’t be sorry for that. Be sorry that after eating the city and taking a nap, you’ll forget all of this,” he breathed, his smile gone, “I won’t.”

Joey didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything; tightening his grip on his hands and screwing his eyes shut. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow. I have to warn the king about Archimedes and no one’s safe as long as I stay here.”

“Yeah… So I guess this is goodbye forever?”

Kaiba moved his hands back to his face and moved him back to look at him. But he wasn’t looking at him nearly as much as his own hands on his face. He brushed his thumb over his cheek and frowned. “I don’t know.” When his eyes shot up to meet Joey’s, he saw red tinging the edges. “Promise me something. Don’t stop fighting.”

“I promise.”

He smirked at him, letting go of him to wrap an arm around his waist. Joey felt heart pounding hard against his chest as his other hand wrapped around his neck, making him tilt his head up exposing his throat. Kaiba leaned forward, brushing his lips over his neck then bit down. Just like before, he felt like someone stabbed him through the neck, filling him with warmth and pleasure, spreading through his veins to the tips of his fingers and his toes making them curl as he held on to him as tight as he could. He knew this wasn’t exactly what he meant, but Joey was fighting this too because he didn’t want him to let him go.

\-------

Kaiba was gone the next day. 

Joey watched from a bus stop bench as trucks moved things out of the mansion leaving it dark and vacant. He picked up as many shifts as he could at the shelter and got another job at a coffee shop to keep himself busy. If he was busy that meant he didn’t have time to think and he didn’t want to think about anything. He told his mom and Serenity about Kaiba moving, about the attack, downplaying it significantly. They both decided to make them new clothes since theirs were ruined even though Joey tried explaining there was no way for them to get them. He had no idea where they were. Didn’t stop them though. Didn’t even slow them down.

The only one he told why he was upset was Yuugi, and he refused to give names, just that he really liked this guy who turned out to be married and moved back with his husband. They decided they needed a vacation and with the money Joey was getting from his new job they booked a hotel room for a place by a castle in the mountains, just a few hours from the city. It gave him something to look forward to and he really needed that. 

When the full moon rolled around again, Joey went back to the warehouse district. He found the building they were in when he chased Kaiba into the lift and wandered around until he found it. He stood in front of it, trying as hard as he could to change back. It took him 4 hours, but he changed back. Still night, still the moon hanging high over head. He felt great, staring down at his own hands on the metal lift. He could do it. Kaiba knew he could do it. He looked up into the lift and swore he saw him lying there smiling at him like ‘it took him long enough’. 

He tightened his grip on the metal lift. He missed him so much and that was something he never thought he’d feel. He was always there. He could smell him everywhere, but the last month he hadn’t smelled him anywhere once. Only the clothes he kept from the night at his house had some of his scent on them, but by the end of the month it was gone too. He was really gone. 

He wished he’d fought with him about it. He should’ve made him stay. Should’ve told him how he felt about him, but even he didn’t realize he felt this much. Maybe he should’ve changed then and killed Alistar then he could have stayed, but that was stupid to even think. He wanted to though. He could have. Why didn’t he?

His skin crawled and stretched, his bones cracked and grew. Now he was back, snarling at the metal lift. He didn’t want to control it this time. He wanted to tear something apart and since no one was there for miles, this warehouse was the next best thing. The place where everything fell apart. He didn’t care if it killed him. This shit hole would be dust by sunrise. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just another warning, because I had no idea how to put it in the tags, the child vampires in this chapter are talking about and insinuating things that are not at all childlike. If it makes you uncomfortable, totally get it. Joey's uncomfortable too, just skip it. I'll mark the section just so ya know. :D Thank you so much for reading!)

_ (The awkwardness begins) _

He hid his bloody hands under his arms as he walked back home in the morning sun. True to his word, that warehouse was a crumbled heap of broken concrete, bent steel beams and scratched to fuck walls. Fuck that place. He glared at his feet as he walked back home, hopefully Serenity and his mom were still asleep. When he got to the house, he glanced up at what he swore was a mob of what looked like girl scouts gone rogue and joined a cult, hooded and shrouded in black. He gasped and jumped back, forgetting about his hands. 

One of them turned and bounced on the balls of their feet. “Joey!”

“Uh yeah… Who the fuck are ya guys?”

The one who turned, rushed up to him and he could see her chocolate eyes from behind a mess of black scarfs and hoods. “Mokuba told us to come see you guys! We want the cool cowls too!”

“And gloves!” Another one gasped.

“Oh yeah and gloves.”

“...Charlotte?” 

She turned back to him and her eyes lit up. “You know my name!”

Joey snickered, “Yeah sure. Moki mentioned ya. So ya guys are his friends?”

“Yeah!”

“Well go on in. Doors unlocked. Mom should be-”

The front door opened and his mom stood there looking at the mob of little kids in shock with a cup of coffee in her hands. “Joey?”

Charlotte waved to her. “Hi Joey’s mom!”

“Hello,” she snickered and looked at all of them again before giving them a confused smile. “I guess come in?”

“Thanks Joey’s mom.”

They all walked inside and Joey followed after them with Charote at his side. The living room was crowded with a bunch of hooded kids. Serenity came in in her PJ’s looking at all of them with the same confused frown as his mom did, but Charlotte had everything under control, or that’s what her attitude would have anyone believe. “We came here to ask ever so nicely if you could make us cowls like his.”

His mom blinked then she beamed at her. “Charlotte, right?”

“Yes!”

“Oh honey I’ve been expecting you. Not now of course.” She laughed and gestured towards the basement door. “Come on downstairs. We already started on them.”

They collectively gasped and followed her to the basement door. Serenity walked over to Joey and squeezed his shoulder. “Are you okay? I’ll get you some gauze.”

“What?” She looked down at his hands and he looked with her. He was dripping blood on the floor. “Oh shit!” 

She giggled and raced off to the kitchen, calling after him as she went. “Yeah that’s probably not a good thing to be flaunting in front of a tiny mob of vampires huh?”

“Tiny fuckin’ mob is right. How many are there?”

“6, but it sure looked like a tiny cult.”

He snickered as she walked back in with a roll of gauze. She wrapped his hand up, glancing up at him every now and then. “How’d this happen?”

“Punched a wall.”

She giggled. “With both hands?”

“I punched it a lot.”

Serenity finished wrapping up one of his hands and started on the other in silence. When she finished, she paused, looking down at it. “I miss them too.” He didn’t say anything so she patted his arm. “Can you check on mom? I’m going to make Charlotte some coffee.”

“She likes that stuff too?”

“Yep.”

He shook his head and opened the door to the basement hearing a lot of young voices whispering and giggling. Once down the stairs he saw who he assumed was Charlotte on the stool by his mom with the cowl she made her on her head. Instead of black it was white and pink. Charlotte danced on the stool making his mom giggle. “Hold still honey.”

“Sorry. I’m just so excited. They’re my favorite colors. It’s so hard to find light colored stuff for vampires. They all think we need to be in black and red. Bleh!”

“Black and red is good for hiding,” she commented, marking part of the pink mask.

“Ha! I don’t need to hide. Everyone forgets little kids can be vampires too. My prey comes to me.”

“I see why Mokuba likes you so much.”

“We’re best friends!”

“Best friends huh?”

One of the others leaned forward. He had his hair styled with gel in a way that Joey hadn’t seen in a long time. Slicked down and swirled to the side. He cleared his throat and made a kill gesture to her trying to stop the conversation while Charlotte wasn’t looking. She looked up at him confused, but dropped the topic. Joey really wanted to know what was going on.

“Let her ask Harvey.”

“No. I don’t want to hear the rant. We’re trying to get cowls. We’ll get kicked out again.”

“Yeah but Charlotte is great while she’s pissed off.”

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds, kid,” one of them said, leaning back to dig into his pockets. “Hey Ms. W can we smoke in here?”

“You can’t smoke in here! You’ll catch the clothes on fire.”

The blond boy maybe 8 who searched his pockets, leaned over the sewing table and winked at his mom. “I could really use a drag babe. I’d rather not go outside.”

Joey just blinked at them. What?... What?! 

“If you’d like to smoke you can go upstairs, but I can’t get the smell out of the clothes if you do it down here.”

“Makes sense. Makes sense. Want a light Mythri?” 

The little girl who looked maybe 5 smiled and stood. “Of course I would baby.”

Joey watched them walk up the stairs holding hands while the kid put a cigarette in his lips and handed her one. When they closed the door he looked back down at them. “I feel like I shouldn’t be part of this.”

Charlotte laughed and turned as she took the cowl off for his mom. She shook her head as her beautifully styled blonde banana curls bounced around her shoulders. She looked like Shirley Temple. Even had the dimples. “It’s weird right? Takes some getting used to, but you have to remember. We’re all old. OOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDD!”

“Hey speak for yourself doll face. I’m only as old as I feel.” Another girl said, her straight black hair held back with a black ribbon. Her eyes dark, he swore they were black.

“So uh-” Joey said, finding his voice, “What are all your names?”

“Well you know mine, cause I’m obviously most important.”

“Aka Moki’s girlfriend.”

Charlotte turned in the stool and glared at the girl with black hair. “Best. Friend.”

“Okay, wanna be girlfriend.”

Charlotte changed right before his eyes. She went from Shirley Temple to a demonic hell child with fangs and he didn’t mean two fangs he meant like her whole fucking mouth full of fangs. The girl with the black hair leaned back, proud of herself. “So great when you’re pissed.”

“You’re going to get us thrown out and only her’s is done.”

“So names? Who the fuck are ya?” Joey gestured to the girl with the black hair and whatever he did Charlotte changed back to her normal cute self. 

“That’s Kiki.”

She nodded. 

“And the boy upstairs is William. His girlfriend is Mythri. This goody two shoes, is Harvey,” she said, gesturing to the kid with styled hair. “Butch and my little sis, Violet.”

Violet was actually older looking than Charlotte. Probably the oldest out of all of them including Mokuba; about 14 maybe 15. Other than the obvious age difference, they looked almost exactly alike. Blonde curly hair, chestnut eyes and dimples. She lifted her shoulders and smiled sheepishly at him then immediately looked away. 

“William is our sweet talker.” 

“I saw that,” his mom snickered, sewing a part of the cowl. 

“Butch is our tank, right butch?”

Joey didn’t even know he was there until he nodded, drawing his attention to him. ‘Butch’ sat on one of the boxes away from everyone else. He didn’t look like his name or what she was implying at all. A scrawny kid, looked about Mokuba’s age but Joey had a feeling he was actually older and just had a young looking face with thick black glasses and bright green eyes. The only thing odd was the bandage over his chin. So maybe? He’d have to see it though. 

“Kiki and Mythri are intel.”

Kiki grinned at him, giving him a weird look that made him uncomfortable. It reminded him of Mai somehow and that was unnerving. “Sis is bait and I’m the brains of this outfit.” 

“What about Moki?”

“Clean up.” They all said in unison making his mom laugh.

“And he’s the one we call for the sticky stuff. He gets it done!”

“Sounds like Moki,” Joey chortled and sat down on the stairs. “So what’s goin’ on between ya two? Or are ya gonna bite my head of for askin’?”

“You can ask Joey. You’re family.”

He grit his teeth and forced a smile.

“I love Mokuba, but we’re not dating.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Mokuba isn’t…” She licked her lips and scrunched up her nose in a cute way then looked back down at him. “When did you know you liked guys?”

“That’s a weird fuckin' turn around.” He snorted. “I dunno. Uh… 13?”

“Really?” His mom hummed, leaning back in the chair making him glare at her. 

“Really mom?”

“I was just asking.” She held her hands up and moved back to her sewing machine.

“Okay well, Mokuba realized he doesn’t have a preference.”

“Like he likes both?”

“No like he likes neither.”

“Ahhh.”

“So we’re not dating. We’re best friends. I love him.”

“That’s actually pretty adorable.”

She lifted her shoulders and practically swooned on the chair. “I think so!”

“It’s fucking weird is what it is.” Kiki snorted. “He might not like you like that but you totally like him like that.”

“So!” Charlotte snarled. “I won’t make him uncomfortable. Sides. I can always just stare at him.”

“Fucking weird.” 

“Oh like you’re any better! Micha is like 20 years older than you!”

“Only in body. His spirit is the same as mine.”

“This conversation is fuckin’ weird.” Joey laughed. “I can’t unhear any of this.”

“Welcome to my world,” Butch whispered and he jumped not expecting him to talk. 

“Hey you chose to join us, Butch,” Kiki snickered, “I told you we had our issues.”

Butch just shook his head and resumed his complete silence. 

“Anyway, we’re a bunch of dysfunctional kid vampires ‘ages’,” she said, making quotes with her fingers, “from 5 to 15. It’s all weird. All of it.”

His mom finished up the cowl and rolled back over to Charlotte for her to try it on. She put it over her head and pulled up the mask. “It’s perfect. You’re a miracle worker.”

“Thank you.”

Serenity opened the door and came down the stairs with a cup of coffee in her hands. “Oh wow it’s beautiful!”

Charlotte turned and saw her and the coffee and clapped. “Isn’t it? Thank you so much sweetheart!”

Serenity laughed as Charlotte took the cowl off and held out both hands for the coffee. She got up from the stool and traded places with Butch. He sat down and looked up at her. Joey watched his mom look him over then smile. “You know what? I think I’m going to completely redo yours.”

He frowned at her but she waved it off. 

“You like green right?”

He nodded. 

“Yeah. I thought so. I’m going to make yours different. Sweety come here.” She waved for Serenity to come over and grabbed the cowl she originally had for him. “What if we change this out. He has glasses so this won’t work.”

“Yeah and it’s not sturdy enough.” She looked Butch over then back down to the cowl. “It needs a solid mask.”

“Right? That’s what I was thinking.”

For the first time since he saw Butch, he smiled, almost relieved. 

“Yeah solid mask for sure,” Serenity reached out to lift his chin and he saw everyone there react like they had to stop Armageddon. Everyone except Butch who lifted his chin. “Maybe not as big of a cowl either. Needs to be… let me get my paper.”

The room settled down, watching the whole thing like they witnessed a miracle. Butch watched Serenity walk around for the paper smiling. When she came back, she sat on the ground and started drawing. Serenity talked back and forth with him about the design and he answered very quiet. Kiki leaned over to Harvey murmuring but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Harvey just nodded. Something was happening but he had no idea what it was or if he wanted it to happen. 

They went through all of them, some talking about colors or patterns they wanted, others happy with what she’d made them already. His mom managed to get Charlotte’s finished and she left with it on and the clothes they made for Kaiba and Mokuba in her arms, promising to give it to them and warning them a lot more people would be by. Joey realized as he shut the front door, he might need to move. Seeing them, talking about Mokuba and the clothes his mom made for them, hurt. If this was something that would happen more often, he couldn’t be around it. At least not now while it was still so new. Maybe he should look for apartments tomorrow or take Yuugi up on that offer to move in. 

_ (awkwardness is over) _

\----

The next day he scoured the newspapers and roommate wanted ads for an apartment, but he hadn’t found anything. He realized when he woke up that morning, he couldn’t move in with Yuugi. He couldn't bring his best friend into this. What if something happened? What if he was hurt or killed or turned into...something else. He couldn’t live with the thought of ruining Yuugi’s life over something he had nothing to do with and it being all his fault.

So he sat in the coffee shop using their Wifi after he got off work, trying to find something amongst the lists of Domino City apartments that didn’t cost as much his yearly salary in a month. He kept coming up empty when he noticed someone approach his table. Malik walked up to him and set a box down on the table, before sitting across from him, looking frustrated and nervous. Joey quirked a brow at him and looked down at the box. When he looked back up he snickered. “How ya doin’ Malik?” 

“Better.”

Joey blinked, shocked by the answer and that he actually answered him. “What’s this?”

Malik didn’t answer him and he opened the box. Inside was a little bundle of purple flowers tired with a black ribbon and a gold coin. He looked up at Malik, completely confused. “What the fuck is this?”

Malik’s nervousness disappeared as he laughed. He shook his head, opening up and resting his elbows on the table. “It’s Wolfsbane.”

“Okay?”

“Wow. You really have been around vampires too long.”

Joey felt his face warming up and looked back down at the flowers. “Well.. thank you?”

He laughed again, like Joey said something funny. He did not. “You don’t even know what it is.”

“It’s flowers.”

“It’s Wolfsbane. It does a bunch of stuff. It makes a nasty poison, is good luck for us Lycans. Most of our homes have a bundle of this one the walls somewhere and my sister's favorite thing about it: it’s vampire repellent.” Joey looked down at it and started to close the box, when Malik reached out to stop him. “That’s not the reason I’m giving it to you.”

When he looked up, Malik reached across the table and picked the box up out of his hands. He started to protest when Malik held it up by his face under his nose. He jerked back, but not before getting a deep breath of the scent he missed the last month. He grabbed the box, frowning and smelled the flowers again. It was definitely the flowers, but why would Kaiba smell like the flowers? He started to as Malik and he smiled at him. 

“My sister doesn’t understand, but that’s not her business right? I know you cared about him. So I thought this would help. I like to think of Wolfsbane like werewolf cat nip. It never goes away either. You can crush this stuff into clothes or like I said hang it on the wall and every time you pass by it you’ll smell it. It lasts for years! The smell never goes away.” He chuckled and folded his hands under his chin. “When we were kids our pack leader told us a story about some dumbass who tried to smoke it.”

“What happened? He went crazy or somethin’?”

“He died Joey. It’s poisonous! Also, don’t smell it too much. You’ll get a headache.”

He smiled and nodded, unable to close the lid. He could still smell it even down on the table. So he set it to the side, so he could smell it while he was looking for apartments. Malik leaned over and looked at the apartments for rent book and his paper with numbers to call on it. “Looking to move?”

“Yeah. Mom and sis are doin’ great with their new business but… I can’t be around that right now.”

He nodded in understanding, sitting back on the seat. “Makes sense. I heard about their clothes. They look amazing! You should tell them to make something for us. It really sucks never having clothes because all of them are ripped to shreds and you’re constantly wondering around naked like an idiot.”

Joey laughed, nodding. “Right? Hell, I should. Why do those bastards get all the good shit? We need cool clothes too.”

“Exactly!”

They talked about that for a while, then talked about how hungry they were after they changed. Malik talked about what it was like being around other werewolves when he changed. But Malik also said he didn’t do that very often, he couldn’t control himself and alluded to something happening while he’d changed that made him stay away from everyone. He also said he remembered it. Which confused Joey. Didn’t Ishizu say that was impossible? 

“So ya remember shit too?”

“Oh yeah, and I can talk to animals too. Well, not talk. It’s weird; more like just understanding.”

“So why did Ishizu say it was impossible?”

He folded his arms over the table giving him a very unamused frown. “She’s old school, just like my parents and the pack leader we had before. They think it’s dangerous so they sweep it under the rug and pretend it isn’t happening. It is. We’re not the only ones.” 

“Then all of ya can do this.”

“Do what?”

“Change whenever.”

“I can’t. It’s not a good idea. I want to not change at all.”

Joey smiled at him, putting the paper with numbers on it in the rental book and closing the box of flowers when his watch beeped at him. “I’ll help ya Malik. If nothin’ else, ta prove your sister fuckin’ wrong.”

“And make Kaiba proud of you?”

He snorted and picked up the book and box, holding them in his arms. “Yeah, I guess. I gotta do somethin’ while he’s not here.”

“Think he’s coming back?”

“I don’t know, but If he doesn’t, I’m gettin’ him.”

Malik laughed and stood up with him, following him out of the coffee shop. They walked down the street talking about their sisters when his phone went off. He shifted the box and box to the other arm and reached for his phone. “Hey Ryou what's up?”

“Joey could you come over? Merlin’s acting weird but I’m not sure if I should take him to the vet or not.”

“Why are ya callin’ me ‘bout that?”

“I don’t know. I’m worried about him, but he’s old… You remember what the vet told me last time. I really don’t want to take him there if I don’t have to.”

“I’ll be right over.” He glanced at Malik who was staring at the ground. “Hey man, can I bring a friend over?”

“Sure! I’ll see you soon, Joey. Thank you.”

“No problem. See ya soon.”

He hung up and looked up at Malik, now staring right at him. “I don’t have to go with you. I can bother my sister.”

“That’s only so fun for so long,” he chuckled and gestured with his head down the sidewalk. “Ryou don’t live far.”

They walked to Ryou’s in silence. Malik looked nervous again, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes focused ahead to wherever they were going. He walked up the steps to Ryou’s door and knocked, Malik a step behind him. When Ryou opened the door, Lancelot was at his side. He saw Joey, got excited, then he saw Malik and just like the day he came to Ryou’s after he became a werewolf, Lancelot freaked out. Joey almost dropped the box and his book trying to kneel down and get him to calm down. “Hey man, it’s alright. He’s with me. Everyone’s fine. No one’s getting hurt alright?” Lancelot growled but stopped freaking out. “You’re queen’s fine and so is Ryou. Chill man. It’s fine.”

Lancelot grumbled and walked into the living room, leaving all of them there. Ryou looked up at Malik and smiled sheepishly. “I’m really sorry about that. It seems to be happening a lot.” 

Malik snickered, unfazed by the growling, “I don’t mind. He’s adorable.”

Ryou beamed. “Thank you! 

He stepped to the side to let them in and looked around the corner after he shut the front door. “So uh, my name’s Ryou. What’s yours?”

“Malik.”

Ryou smiled and nodded. “It’s great to meet you!” Then he turned to look down the hallway. “There’s another one running around here… Gawain!”

Gawain came barreling through the hallway with his tongue out to leap up at Joey, licking his face. “Hey Gawain! How’s Merlin?”

He kept his paws on Joey’s chest and his tongue out, but his tail stopped wagging. So he was worried too. Good to know. Gawain dropped down and looked at Malik. He must have heard the speech he gave Lancelot because he shut his mouth stopped wagging his tail and walked away. “He musta learned that from Gwen.”

Ryou laughed, nodding. “She does that all the time. I swear it’s never a dull moment with you around Joey.”

They walked into the living room where Merlin laid on the sofa. He pouted up at them wagging his tail until he saw Malik, then stopped. Joey sat on the coffee table and scratched him behind the ears. “How’s it goin’ old man?”

He wagged his tail once, then his eyes darted to Malik as he sat on the coffee table beside Joey looking him over. Ryou sat on the sofa, letting Merlin crawl into his lap. He patted him on the back and forced a smile. “It’s going to be okay big guy.”

“It looks like he got bit.”

Joey looked over at Malik who reached out to touch Merlin’s leg. He thought Merlin would snap at him but he just huffed. Ryou leaned over and touched his leg by Malik’s hand and gasped. “Oh wow! I need to get him to the vet then.”

“No. I wouldn’t bother. He’ll heal fine. I think he’s just embarrassed and trying to milk it for all it’s worth.”

Merlin gave him a look and huffed again, then whined pathetically. Oh yeah. He was getting exactly what he wanted; laying on the sofa with Ryou at his beck and call and had all the others worried about him. Everyone but Gwen, he imagined. She was probably on to him. She wasn’t stupid. 

Ryou chuckled and patted Merlin’s back. “Well that’s okay. If he thinks he needs more attention than I guess I just have to give it to him. He’s working pretty hard for it.”

Joey laughed. “Yeah he is.”

Ryou looked up at them and smiled. “I made some tea. Would either of you like some?”

“Sounds great! Ya got any food? I’m starvin’.”

Ryou laughed and slid out from under Merlin to get up and go towards the kitchen. Joey got up too and followed him, waving for Malik to come too. Malik looked back at Merlin and stood up, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he went into the kitchen. Ryou moved around the galley kitchen getting tea cups and a plate of snacks for them and set it on his small white four person table. Joey walked over to the table and sat down, knowing not to bother asking to help Ryou with whatever he was doing. He’d just turn him down. Ryou lived for playing host.

Malik sat down as well and watched Ryou move around the kitchen. When he finally finished, he pulled out a chair too, sighing and turned to Malik. “So how do you know Joey? Work at the shelter too?”

Malik shot Joey a look, but he didn’t know how to help him out with that one. “No I met Joey at one of the stupid convention things my sister makes me go to.”

Ryou laughed. “Yeah Yuugi likes dragging us to those too.”

“Yeah he does! Can’t say I blame him though. They’re borin’.”

“They really are,” Malik said, “Don’t touch that. Don’t talk to anyone. Don’t breathe. It’s boring.”

Ryou laughed, nodding. “Yeah. What did you do last time that had Yuugi yelling at you for an hour?”

“Fuck! I dunno. I think shot a straw wrapper at the back of one of the CEO’s necks.”

Ryou and Malik laughed. 

“You always get into the worst trouble,” Ryou sighed happily, pouring them all some tea. 

Joey took the cup and drank some but he was more interested in the bag of chips Ryou got him. He had his mouth stuffed with chips when he noticed Malik staring down at the tea funny. He kept frowning at it, looking at it like it was poison, but then he took another sip. Joey swallowed the chips and started to ask him what was up, when he pushed the chair back and looked around the kitchen. 

Ryou blinked at him, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Malik was rigid, like something was in the room ready to pounce out at him. He looked around then his eyes zeroed in on Ryou. Joey didn’t have a chance to think or blink or react at all as Malik moved fast as fucking lighting and grabbed Ryou by the throat. Joey gasped and shot up, knocking his chair away and it hit the floor with a loud bang. He reached over the table, spilling his cup of tea, and grabbed Malik’s arm. “What the hell Malik?! Let him go!”

The bang startled the dogs. Next thing he knew, three very pissed of rottweilers stood behind him, growling at them. Ryou glanced over to them, then looked up at Joey pleadingly. Malik just scoffed. “Don’t try to play dumb. I know what you’re up to.”

Ryou looked just as confused as Joey but ten times more scared. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Malik squeezed his neck and he grit his teeth in pain. 

That was it. Now he was pissed. Fuck being confused. “Let him fuckin’ go now Malik!”

“You have no idea what he is. Whose house you just brought us into.”

“I don’t give a fuck if he’s the Popes love child with the anti-christ Malik! Let him go now or you won’t just have three pissed of Rotties tearin’ ya ta shreds,” His voice changed, and his skin itched, “ _I’ll_ _tear ya ta shreds._ ” He glared at Malik and tried to ignore the look of surprise on his and Ryou’s faces. 

Malik turned to Ryou and reluctantly let him go. Ryou fell back onto the chair coughing and held his neck. Joey backed up, coming between Malik and the dogs just in case they weren't on the same page, but they sat own staring at them in a really weird way. Like they were waiting for orders. 

“Ya okay Ryou?”

“Yea- No. No I’m not.” He glanced up, pointing and frowning at him, “We’re putting in a pin in that.” Then he turned to Malik and huffed, “How’d you know?”

Joey blinked. “What?”

“Hell hounds and nettle tea? How would I _ not _ know?”

Ryou laughed weakly and looked up at Joey. “Would you believe he always liked that tea?”

“What the fuck’s goin’ on?”

Malik crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at Ryou. “He’s a witch.”

Malik had to be out of his goddamn mind, but Ryou smiled like he was caught. Caught with fucking what? He talked about it every time they were over. “Look, Malik. What he does in his own spare time ain’t none of your business. It’s not really that-”

“And witches are Lycan hunters.”

“Now you’re just stretchin’.”

“They have hell hounds to protect them and hell hounds eat Lycans. You have a familiar too don’t you?”

As if on que, Gwen jumped up on the table. She meowed what sounded like an order and the dogs growled. He turned to look at them but they weren’t Rotties anymore. They looked like undead beasts with bared teeth and glowing red eyes. He jumped and stumbled back into the table. He was so shocked at what he was seeing, he jumped again when Ryou murmured. “We don’t hunt anymore.”

“Like hell you don’t. You have three hell hounds and a familiar. They have to eat, that means you all hunt.”

“My babies aren’t pure breed. They eat everything.” He smiled fondly at them then glanced up at Joey with an apologetic smile. “Just like Joey.”

“You can’t expect me to believe that.”

“The only prissy one is Gwen, but she’s pretty easy to feed here in Domino city. It’s why we stay here. There’s plenty of graves here to dig up and the warehouse district is perfect for them to run around to get some of their energy out,” Ryou said, looking up to meet Malik’s glare with one of his own, “If you really thought I hunted you, you’d know about us before coming here. I would  _ never _ hurt my friend and my babies love him. They wouldn’t eat him.”

Gwen meowed. She sounded demonic, not like a cat at all, commenting on how being a Lycan suited him and she found it ‘serendipitous’ that he came by it on his own. Joey couldn’t wrap his head around what was going on. All the dogs wagged their bone and exposed flesh tails in agreement.

“They think he’s adorable.”

“Thanks… I think…”

Merlin barked. It didn’t sound demonic like Gwen though. It sounded like the voice of an ancient god talking to a small child and telling him he was a ‘good boy’. Oh how the tables had turned. He barked again, telling him not to worry about his mate. Joey had the distinct impression he was talking about Kaiba and the fact he’d know that just blew his mind. Joey sank into the chair that was still standing. “I need a drink.”

Ryou shifted next to him but he couldn't look at him. “I wanted to tell you earlier when you came over before, but I don’t know,” then Ryou turned to glare at Malik, “I thought you’d react like he is.” 

“I have every right to react like this!”

“Do you always barge into places and attack people or am I just lucky today?”

Joey turned to blink at all the sass Ryou put into that, then glanced up at Malik, bright red and fuming. He turned away from Ryou and looked at the dogs. They kept wagging their tails and he sat down. “You named your hounds weird names.”

“I didn’t name them. Gwen did.”

Joey looked at Gwen who nodded her fucking head. “When did shit get so weird? I didn’t agree ta all this.”

“I told you not to work at that bar.” 

Malik scoffed, “Gwen, huh?”

“Guinevere actually. Yuugi read her the story of King Arthur and his knights and she loved the name so much she took it as her own and named the babies after the knights. I named Merlin. He’s the most powerful hell hound in the world, right old man?”

Merlin barked and jumped up on his back legs. Right!

“Those are not babies,” Malik snickered, “Those are ruthless killing machines.”

Ryou beamed. “My babies.”

“So ya weren’t scared of me,” Joey breathed, talking to the dogs cause what else could he do, “Ya were tryin' ta figure out whether ta eat me or not?”

Lancelot barked. Scared  _ for _ him. Then they all started a chorus of ancient god voiced barks. Scared for him. Knew he changed. Would never eat their favorite kid. 

Great. The dogs thought of him like Ryou thought of them. Wonderful. “I told you they loved you Joey,” Ryou giggled.

“Ya didn’t tell me I was on par with a kid.”

Ryou laughed nodding his head. “Yeah. They’re something else, aren’t they? And don’t let them lie to you. Yuugi’s tied with you for favorite kid.” 

Merlin shook his head, whining like he embarrassed them. 

“Father was going to kill them but I saved them. I don’t care if their pure breed or not. They are ten times better than his hounds any day of the week, right babies?”

They barked in agreement and Gwen meowed proudly. She jumped down from the table, walking into the living room; her entourage of rotting dogs happily following after her. “Soooo.” Ryou sang, leaning over to him with his hands wrapped around his cup of tea. “Who was Merlin talking about?”

“Huh?”

“He said not to worry about your mate. Who was he talking about?”

Joey felt his entire face burned with embarrassment and he muttered grabbing the back of chips. He had no intention of answering that but Malik smirked at him evilly, volunteering all his dirty laundry. “He was talking about Seto Kaiba.”

“The Vampire Archduke?”

Joey threw his hand to his side. “How do ya know that?”

“I make it my business to know what’s going on. I’m a witch remember? We work with them. Well my father does. I’m kinda on my own.” Then he nudged him with his elbow. “I told you he’s dreamy. I thought you said he was an asshole?”

“He is. That ain’t changed.”

Ryou laughed, nodding. “I thought they hated Lycans. How’d you manage that one?”

“He thinks Joey’s adorable too.” Malik grinned at him.

Joey glared back. “Fuck you.”

“He helped him control the curse.”

Ryou gasped. “That’s not good. He showed you how to do that?”

Joey tried to explain but Malik shook his head, his hand held up from his tea cup. “No, it’s not like that.”

“There’s a ‘not like that’? 

“Apparently. Kaiba’s gone and he’s doing it on his own. You saw it.” 

“I did… Wow. I didn’t know that was even possible. I thought you had to have a full moon to change.”

“He can and I think all of us can if we tried it.” Malik hummed, frowning at the tea cup. “If you could show all of us how to do that, we’d be free.”

“You would. All of you would,” Ryou said, looking at Malik, “If you could do that, the vampires would be forced to treat you as equals instead of a plague.”

“Exactly. We’d get our power back.”

“Is that really a good thing though?” Joey sighed, “I dunno. I’m not sure having another power struggle helps anyone.”

Ryou shrugged, lifting his tea cup. “Mutually assured destruction is one of the many ways to keep peace, Joey. It’s not a bad idea.”

“It could be. Even if it was, I can’t go all around the world tryin’ ta teach everyone how ta control it.”

“No but if you show us and we get our pack able to control it, we can show others.”

“And hope like hell the vampires don’t figure it out?” Joey shook his head. “I don’t think they’d just let that go.”

“Vampires are powerful, but so are Lycan’s. There’s a reason a Lycan army almost destroy the world. You guys are hard to take down.” Ryou smiled, gesturing with his head towards the kitchen door. “Ask my babies. They’ll tell you all about it.”

Malik scoffed. “Good to know we at least make them work for it.”

Ryou giggled. “You did. They used to complain all the time. Chicken, bad guys and stray cats are way easier.”

“I don’t wanna put anyone else at risk of bein’ hurt,” Joey murmured, “especially not cause of me.”

Ryou’s nose scrunched up as he thought. Then he clicked his tongue. “I think I can help.”

“How can  _ you _ help? Send your hounds to make everyone panic into submission?”

Ryou groaned. “No! I can make things to help. I just need to know what you do so I can help it along.”

Malik started to argue then shook his head with a brief laugh. “This has to be the craziest day I’ve ever had. You’re a really strange person Joey. Vampire boyfriend you somehow convinced to help you when it’s against every moral code and law they have, witch friend who’s also trying to help you when his hell hounds literally eat our kind for breakfast and human mother and sister working for vampires because they were trying to help your vampire boyfriend. You know? I thought you were crazy for not wanting to be with your own kind, but I see why now. You’re right in the middle of everything. A foot in every world you can be. Did I miss anything?”

“Fuck I dunno. I got nothin’.”

“Well… I can make it worse if you really want to know.”

Joey glared at Ryou. “No I don’t wanna know.”

Ryou smiled and brought his tea cup to his lips. “Suit yourself.”


	9. Chapter 9

Joey spent the rest of the month with Malik, trying to explain and show him how to control the curse. Malik had some major hurdles though. One, he had it worse than Joey did. He was just pissed off and bitter at the whole world and everything in it. It made the idea of ‘calm’ a joke for him. And two. he didn't have a reason to be calm aside from more bitterness and anger. That’s just a fucking loop that no one would come out on top of. 

Since he still hadn't found another place to live yet, Joey and Malik spent a lot of time at Ryou’s. The dogs warmed up to Malik pretty fast, calling him Sigmond every now and then as a joke. Ryou had to tell them both about the story of a man named Sigmond and his son who turned into werewolves. Apparently at some point the son pissed his dad off and he attacked him. He would’ve died if it weren’t for some god intervening and saving his life. That’s what the dogs thought of Malik; someone on the edge, ready to take everything out of the picture and regret it later. 

Joey saw the cycle, Ryou saw the cycle, the fucking dogs saw the cycle but Malik couldn’t for nothing. So when they sat on a broken wall of one of the warehouses, Joey was nervous; his knee twitching like mad. He had no idea what was going to happen when the full moon rose and he really hated that Ryou insisted on being there. What if this all went to hell and Ryou got hurt? Or Gwen killed? Ryou would have none of it though. He was there, whether Joey liked it or not.

Malik paced along the wall with a broken window overlooking the sunset. His hands balled at his sides as he waited. That was already a bad start. Ryou leaned over, Gwen grumbling under his coat, and whispered, “If this works. Everyone else will be so much easier.”

“Yeah. If we’re alive after this.”

“I’m excited!”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy is what ya are.”

Ryou giggled.

The sun set and the clouds slid lazily across the sky, sending moonlight pouring into the warehouse. Joey closed his eyes, thinking of Kaiba’s bloody smile and Serenity’s terrified sobs. He opened them, his skin crawling but he was fine. Malik was not fine. He screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground, shifting into a werewolf. 

“Fuck.”

Malik turned and snarled at them. 

Ryou patted him on the shoulder, happily beaming. “Do your thing Joey.”

“Yeah. Sure.” He took a deep breath and released it as he muttered. “This is gonna hurt.”

He took a few steps towards Malik, thinking he’d try and talk to him, but he snarled baring his teeth, charging toward him. Joey gasped and rolled out of the way but he didn’t move fast enough. Malik skidded to a halt before he got to Ryou and turned to back hand him across the chest. He flew through the air and hit the wall hard, falling down on his face on the ground. Groaning, he tried to push himself up and coughing from the dust he kicked up. “Shit. Now I know how Kaiba feels.” He snickered and spit the blood out of his mouth, looking up at Malik snarling again.

This just wasn’t going to work. Nothing about this was going to work. So if he wanted a fucking fight, he was going to get one. Joey gave in to the crawling feeling in his skin and his bones twisted and snapped. He pushed himself off the ground and charged for Malik, catching him by surprise and knocking him into a wall. He huffed, panting and watched him push himself back up, even more pissed than he was before.  _ “It’s just me Malik.” _

Malik howled and snarled at him.

_ “Talk to me!” _

He didn’t. Surprise surprise. Instead he shot up and pounced on Joey sending them both toppling into a steel beam. It bent from their weight but didn’t break. He huffed and knocked Malik back, slashing at his chest and his nose. Malik howled in pain and stumbled back, immediately lunging for him again. 

That went on for what he felt like the whole fucking night. He was dead tired, felt like he went through meat grinder, wanted to take a break at the very least, but Malik wasn't stopping. Not that he felt any better. He took forever to push himself back up and try to get at him again. 

He lunged for him again, scratching his shoulder with his claws but Joey easily knocked him back to the ground, sending another cloud of dust into the air. He huffed, kneeling down to save some of his energy for the next attack.  _ “Talk... to me...”  _ Joey panted and growled.

_ “Grrrrrrnrnnnnrrr.” _

_ “Can’t… hear you…” _

_ “Nrnnnnoooo.” _

_ “That’s better.” _

Malik snarled and pushed himself up but didn’t lunge for him. He was bleeding and out of breath, still managing a death glare. He gave him props for that. All he could think about, staring at Malik, and feeling like death was why? Why did Kaiba do this for him? It’s exhausting and infuriating. Yet Kaiba managed to deal with this for not just one night but several. Why? “ _ I don’t... want to fight you… Malik.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Must...fight… through the pain.” _

_ “I’m not hurting you,”  _ Joey snarled, rolling his shoulders _ , “you’re hurting yourself.” _

_ “No… the curse,”  _ Malik groaned and pushed himself up further, preparing to lunge for him again,  _ “everything hurts.” _

What?

Malik charged at him, sending him flying into the wall again, this time splitting it and it crumbled on top of them. He had to use every ounce of his strength to push Malik back so he wouldn’t be skewered by the metal rods in the concrete wall. He wasn’t so lucky. One of the rods went through his shoulder, pinning him down. He panicked, confined and in pain. He tried to claw his way out but there was no use. The rod had him pinned. 

“Hang in there Joey. Gwen’s got this!” Ryou called but he sounded so far away.

Then the crumbled debre shifted, lifting up into the air and rolling over itself to form the wall again. The rod lifted out of his shoulder causing him to howl in pain again, but he was too astonished at what he was seeing to pay much attention to hit. The wall rebuilt itself. 

Ryou giggled. “Happy you brought me now, huh?”

_ “Malik?” _

Joey shifted back to himself, stumbling over to Malik and holding his shoulder. He wasn’t knocked out, but he was breathing heavily, a breath away from collapsing on the ground. Ryou cut him off and knelt in front of Malik. He looked up at Ryou and started growling again, getting ready to lunge for him too. Fuck this guy was stubborn!

Ryou reached out to put his hand on Malik’s nose, but his bared teeth made that seem like a bad idea. “Ryou… I don’t think-”

“You’re just as bad as Merlin, you know that? He did this to me too. I have scars all over my hands from him biting me for years until he realized I don’t want to hurt him. I’d never hurt him. I don’t want to hurt you either. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Malik jolted forward and clamped his teeth down on Ryou’s outstretched arm and he screamed. Joey had no idea what to do. He was bleeding everywhere, worn the fuck out and even if he could do something, Ryou was going to lose an arm. He watched helplessly as Ryou moved forward and wrapped his free arm around Malik’s neck, burying his face in his fur. Joey couldn’t believe it, watching the sorrow in Malik’s eyes as he bit down harder, sending a sickening crack of bone in Ryou’s arm echoing in warehouse. 

Ryou sniffled and turned his head to murmur, “Is that why you’re so mad? You’re in so much pain you’re try to do anything to keep your mind off of it to keep from going crazy?” 

Malik’s response was to screw his eyes shut and bite down more. At this rate Ryou really was going to lose his arm. Then Malik relaxed, laying down on the ground and letting go of Ryou’s arm. Ryou helped him down on the ground with his not bitten in two arm and sat against him, brushing his hand over his fur. He looked up at Joey as he trudged over to them and collapsed to his knees. He smiled, his face glistening from his tears. “You wore him out.”

“I ain’t worried about him. He’s fine. Your… Your arm.”

Ryou looked down at it and snickered. “Yeah he got me good.” He sniffled and looked away from it down to Malik. “He’s really lucky Merlin used to do this to me on a daily basis. I’m used to it in that arm now. Most of it’s metal anymore and I drank a potion for pain before I came with you.”

“So? It don’t hurt?”

Ryou laughed. “This is probably the worse pain I’ve ever been in. I’m just not hurting so bad I’m throwing up everywhere and passing out.” then he petted Malik’s head, smiling down at him. “Or going on a murderous rampage.”

“What are we gonna do for him?”

“I can help with his pain. He shouldn’t be in pain all the time. It must be a strange reaction to the curse.”

“Yeah. I wonder if his sister didn't believe him about it and that’s why he didn’t tell us at first.”

“I think you’re right.”

The sun broke over the horizon and Malik changed back in it’s warm light. Joey wrapped him up in a blanket that Ryou brought and he made sure to get Ryou’s arm in a makeshift sling before they went back home. 

\----

  
  


When Joey woke up in the chair beside Ryou’s bed, he turned to see Malik asleep on it covered in the three dogs and Gwen, beating her tail against his nose, obviously trying to wake him up. He batted at her tail but she didn’t stop until he moved away, sucking in a sharp breath. He tried to sit up and Joey laughed. He wasn't going anywhere with those three on him. Malik frowned and looked down at them, laying on their backs and sprawled out over his legs. He snickered and shook his head, laying back down. 

“I’m surprised you three aren’t eating me...crushing me is a close second though,” Malik said through clenched teeth as he tried to move his leg.

Joey laughed when Merlin flopped from one side to the other, trapping his other leg. “Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“Urgh!” Malik smirked down at them and laid back on the bed, giving up. He looked up at Joey and his smirk disappeared. “Where’s Ryou?”

“At the hospital. Should be comin’ home soon though. Said he told them he got attacked by a bear. They gave him a fuck ton of shots and he’s pissed at ya about the shots.” Malik looked away and Joey snickered, “He’s mad about the shots but ya almost bitin’ his fuckin’ arm off is fine. He’s got weird priorities.”

“And a weirder choice in friends,” Malik murmured.

“Right?” Joey closed his eyes, deciding he wanted to go back to sleep for awhile, at least until Ryou got home or the dogs let Malik get up. Neither would happen any time soon. “Lucky us huh?”

“Yeah.”

Malik didn’t say anything else and Joey was out like a light.

When he woke up again the room was empty. He groaned and got up from the chair; stiff as a board. He stretched and yawned, stumbling out of the room to figure out where everyone was. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen but stopped in the hallway, feeling like he shouldn't interrupt them. 

“Ow!”

“You’re a big baby. It’s just Neosporin.”

“I don’t need it. I’m a Lycan. I heal fine without it.”

“Ah huh.”

“...I’m really so-”

“I’m fine Malik. See? All in one piece despite you trying really hard to tear my damn arm off.”

“Yeah...”

“Are you in pain now or just while you change?”

“All the time. It’s just worse when I change.”

“Okay. I think I can help.”

“No you can’t. I’ve tried everything. Seriously everything. Oxy, Vicotin, Heroin, Morphine, pot... Nothing helps. I-I’ve given up. It’s just…" he sighed, "it’s always going to be like this.”

Joey felt really sorry for him, leaning against the wall and listening in. He sounded lost and hopeless and still really fucking bitter. He would be too though. He hurt when he changed, sure, but it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t something he had to overcome. Ryou hummed and moved around the kitchen. He waited a while when he heard a cup set on the table. “Drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Tea.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Just drink it.”

There was silence then Malik gagged. “Ugh this is gross!”

Ryou giggled and a chair skidded across the floor. “Yeah it is, but nothing beats pain like that stuff. I don’t know about fixing the taste, but I can make something for you so you can get a continuous dose of it when you need it.”

They didn’t say anything else so Joey felt it was safe to go in the kitchen. Malik sat at the table looking down at himself, flexing his hand then rolling his shoulders. “That… it worked…”

“Told you! What do you think I’m on right now? You bit my arm in half!”

“You really think it’ll help when I’m changed?”

“Yeah. I’m going to need to up the dose but yes, Malik, I really do and when you have that, you’ll be able to do what Joey does easy. You’ve already been doing it because you’re in pain.”

Joey sat down in the chair next to him and smiled. “I gotta agree with Ryou on this one. You were talkin’ ta me. Ya can do it.”

Malik smiled at Joey then turned to Ryou. “Thank you, Ryou.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. I have to figure out the dosage. It could do nothing or it could knock you out for a week.” He giggled and grabbed his hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out. I promise.”

\---

Joey packed up his room with his mom. Since he was over at Ryou’s all the time anyway, Ryou told him he should move in. He tried to tell him he didn't want to put him out or anything, but Ryou decided it was what was happening whether he liked it or not. He really appreciated it. Vampires were always at his mom’s house now. All hours of the day and night, there was someone there. 

They had a few boxes packed up and sitting against his wall. He was grateful his mom was helping him but at the same time, she kept sighing over on the other side of the room, making him look up at her. She didn't say anything, but that was a ploy to get him to ask her what was wrong if he ever heard it. He didn’t want to know. It probably had to do with him moving and she didn't want him to. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t stay there. She sighed again. So he shut the box forcefully and relented. She was just going to keep doing it if he didn’t ask and he knew it. 

“What’s up mom? You’re doin’ your sighin’ thing.”

“Oh? Was I? I’m sorry. I didn’t notice.”

“Ah huh sure. What’s up? I told ya I gotta have my own place. I miss it ya know? And it’s not like I'm never gonna see ya again.”

His mom turned and smiled sadly. “It’s not that. Well, I’m not happy you’re leaving but you’re all grown up. I get it.” She shuffled over to his bed and sat down, looking up at him. “We have to move too.”

“Move? Where ya goin’?”

“Well, this house isn’t big enough for the business anymore. I have someone over here all the time, well you know.” He nodded and she smiled. “I might need to hire some help too. It’s getting busy.”

“That’s great though.”

“Yes it is.” she nodded, looking down at her lap. “Are you sure this is okay? I can stop if you want. I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“Mom come on! You’re doin’ what ya love doin’. I ain’t gonna make ya stop and it’s great for Serenity. I think it’s really cool!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Her smile warmed and he laughed.

“Right? So it’s fine. I’ll be around all the time and I’m sendin’ people your way. Serenity's got some ideas for clothes for us. You’re gonna be crazy busy.”

She laughed again and he turned to pick the box up off the bed. He had to grab a new one anyway. Carrying it over to the pile he had against the far wall, he heard her sigh again. What now?!

“I uh… I’ve been talking to Lilly.”

He frowned, turning around to look at her. Was that name supposed to mean something to him? “Who’s Lilly? New vampire friend?”

“Yes. I don’t believe you’ve met her yet… She’s Alistar’s mom.”

Joey froze at the mention of his name. “Why the fuck is she talkin’ ta ya?” 

It just kind of came out. He wasn’t meaning to yell or anything but this was weird. She frowned at him, using her mom voice like she always did when he cursed around her. “Joseph.” 

“Sorry. Just what the hell does she want?”

She groaned shaking her head and smiling. “That’s not any better, you know?”

“Mom. What did she want?”

“She’s being a concerned mother.”

“That’s just… about fuckin’ what? I ain’t talked ta Kaiba.” He yanked an empty cardboard box up from the ground and stomped over to his book case. “He left. Alistar’s fuckin’ fine. He got his way.”

She started to give him the voice again but rolled her eyes instead. “She’s not worried about Alistar. She’s worried about you and Seto.”

Joey turned to face her scrunching up his nose. “Since when are ya on a first name basis with their whole family?”

“Since you came home telling me what happened to you.” She said, then sat up proper and laying her hand elegantly on her chest, “I am on a first name basis with half of the Vampire court.”

He snickered, a little bit of the edge leaving him at how ridiculous she looked. “I dunno why she’s worried about either of us. We’re obviously fine. He moved back.” 

“Do you know why he moved back?”

“Yeah. He’s fuckin’ married and he’s a fuckin’ vampire, mom. It ain’t complicated.”

“It’s so complicated!” she said, exaggerating every word, “You didn’t tell me the levels upon levels of complicated it really is.”

He looked back at her and now he was confused. “Nah, it ain’t. Married don’t make it complicated.”

She burst into laughter, doubling over. “Wow. You would’ve hated me when I was your age.”

He sat down on the ground and turned so he could face her while he packed up his book case, frowning at how she reacted. “What are ya talkin’ about?”

“Your father was married when we first met. He didn’t get divorced until he found out I was pregnant with you.”

He blinked at her amused grin and turned back to the bookcase. “Yeah well he’s a fuckin’ dick so…”

“Yes he is! And under other circumstances I’d say you are better off, but it’s worlds more complicated than that.”

Joey huffed throwing his wrists on the top of the box and looking up at her. “What do ya want me ta do mom? Storm the-” Joey waved his arm around trying to think of what to even say- “wherever the fuck he is and drag him out?”

She laughed again and shook her head. “No honey. I want to make sure you actually know what’s happening.”

“So what's happening? Aside from him going back home WITH HIS HUSBAND!”

She leaned forward on her knees, sliding her palms together. “Did he tell you why Mokuba’s a vampire?”

Joey blinked and tried to think. “Nah. Moki didn’t either.”

“Lilly said that a long time ago, God, long time ago. They’re so old!” Joey laughed at the face she made, but she cleared her throat and continued, “The court executioner brought in a group of humans from a nearby village to work in his castle. Lilly said that castle was awful, like a tomb. _ She _ even hated going there and she loves places like that. She went to the castle because the Grand duchess asked her to train her son to become a knight so he could get out of there. That’s how bad it was. Lilly used to be a knight like… over a thousand years ago, serving to try and gain a Grand Duchess title from the king to elevate her family since her father was ill.”

“Sick? They’re vampires. They don’t get sick.”

“They do. Apparently there’s a virus that specifically attacks vampires and it’s mostly fatal, but the higher court get’s more attention from it and they work a little harder to save them.”

“Course they do.”

She nodded. “So, anyway she was there a lot. Of the group that was brought to the castle only Seto and Mokuba survived.”

Joey didn’t know what to say or how to feel about all that so he just sat there, listening. 

“She said he turned Seto into a vampire on accident.”

“How do ya do that on accident?”

“I asked the same thing and honestly I wish I hadn’t. Apparently, for them to turn a human into a vampire the human has to be drained of blood and then drink vampire blood shortly after.”

“That don’t sound like an accident.”

“And that thought is why Seto was charged with murder, but I believe as she does, it  _ was _ an accident. She didn’t tell me what happened because she said that Seto has still not told her exactly what happened but she gave me a few scenarios that could have and I wish I didn’t ask.”

“Why?”

“She said he tortured those boys. If he bit Seto and he fought back, there’s a good chance he could’ve bitten him to get him to let him go if he knew he was going to die.”

“Yeah, but it’s kinda hard ta do that if they’re bitin’ your neck.”

“They don’t need to bite your neck. Works if they bite you anywhere. It’s not where, it’s the lack of blood and introduction of vampire blood. Lilly said it’s not common though. They are creatures of habit and die hard with that. As she put it, the neck is just more intimate.”

Joey scoffed, “Sure.”

She snickered then looked down at her folded hands. “Vampires lose a lot of their control and thought when they are out of blood. Especially just turning. It makes them crazy and want nothing but blood and that’s what happened. He tore through the castle trying to get blood, but since there were mostly vampires there, it didn’t really help. So he killed everyone, including the Grand duchess and her son and-”

“Went after Mokuba...”

“Yes. She said she found him holding Mokuba freaking out because he thought he killed him. She gave Mokuba some of her blood to keep him from dying. That’s how he became a vampire.”

“Wait. So she knew?”

“Yes and it’s a big secret so mum’s the word.”

“Why didn’t she help them then?”

“She did. She helped them burn the castle and they left not wanting to bring her into everything.”

“Heh, sounds like Kaiba.”

“But they were caught and she couldn’t let them kill him since she knew he was telling the truth. So she made a deal with the king. She offered up her house, meaning her family and her title to keep him alive. Brought them both back to her castle.”

“She’s a Marquiness though.”

“Seto worked his ass off to get it back for her. He offered to bring her up to Grand duchess but she hates court.”

“Why’d she do that for them?”

“Everyone’s terrified of her. She doesn’t talk to anyone, keeps to herself in her castle. Was a Knight Grandmaster and had  _ them _ terrified of her. She’s not someone you mess with. She loves Seto and Mokuba. They fit right in with her.”

Joey snorted and laughed, but his smile faded, staring down at the box of his things. “...Sounds like he’s where he needs ta be.”

His mom got up from the bed and walked over to him kneeling down beside him and brushing his bangs out of his face. “So are you. Doesn’t feel like it though, does it?”

He forced a smile. “I’m fine mom.”

“Oh of course you are honey,” she sang, giving the impression she was teasing him as she stood back up to grab another box, “and you probably don’t want to know how he’s doing. So I’ll never bring it up again.” She flashed him a big smile and took the empty box to the bookshelf too.

He glared at her, feeling super conflicted about that. Yes he wanted to know but now she was baiting him. Fuck! He watched her pack up things into the box still fucking smiling and huffed. “Nah I don’t. Fuck him.”

“Joseph.”

“Ta hell with him then.”

“Ah huh.”

He kept looking at her and her big smile out of the corner of his eye but he wasn’t going to give in. No. He didn't want to know. What if he was fine? That would kill him. What if he wasn't fine? That would kill him too, but he had to know! He couldn’t not know. Hell it would be easier if he didn’t know. He shouldn’t know. No. He was NOT going to know. He was moving into Ryou’s, hanging out with other Lycans. He could get another guy just as hot that drove him fucking crazy and wasn’t an arrogant asshole who left him to go who knew fucking where with his husband. He could get someone who wasn’t fucking married. 

He slammed his forehead against the bookcase startling his mom but he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine mom. How’s the fuckin’ cheatin’ asshole? On cloud 9 now that he doesn't have ta deal with all this shit? I’m sure he’s doin’ fuckin’ great yellin’ at everyone and makin’ them feel stupid. He’s fuckin’ good at that.”

There was complete silence for the longest time and he wondered if she left or what she was thinking. He turned, his head still pressed against the bookshelf, and frowned at her. She was  _ beaming _ at him. “What?”

“If you love this guy so much why don’t you storm wherever he is and drag him out?”

“Urgh… I’m not tryin’ ta die. They don’t like me. If I went in there, they'd kill me. I’d need an army.”

She smirked at him. “Is that why you’re trying so hard to get that other Lycan to control his curse? Hoping you’ll get to the rest of them and have an army?”

“No mom! Fuck.”

“Joseph!”

“Sorry.” He sat back up and brushed his hair back. “No. I just want them ta never be in the same situation I was. I don’t want them ta have ta worry about hurtin’ anyone. It sucks not being able ta stop yourself.”

They packed up the rest of the bookshelf in silence and Joey got up to grab another box. He brought it over to his dresser and she got up, brushing off her skirt. “He’s miserable too, you know? Trying to stay busy just like you are.”

He sighed, packing up his clothes.

“And you’re right. He’s snapping at anyone who looks at him. Lilly kicked him out of her castle and sent him to London because she figured his snapping would get them to move more efficiently.”

“London?”

“Yes it’s where their main…” She waved her hands around and laughed. “What’s it called? Anyway. It’s where their king is.”

“Guess I know where he is now. That’s gotta count for somethin’.”

“I’m just saying you shouldn't give up on him just yet.” He smiled at her as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. “I love you honey. Everything's going to work out. I can feel it.”

“Yeah…”


	10. Chapter 10

Joey liked living with Ryou. He was there all the time anyway, it just made more sense and he had plenty of room, even with the three huge dogs taking up as much room as they possibly could. Ryou made Malik a mouth piece that fit over his canines and stretched when he changed. So all he had to do was bite down on it and it would give him a concentrated dose of his potion. He wore it, complained about it, and Ryou tweaked it as they went. When he finally had it right, they tried a ‘test’ of it. Malik changed, no full moon. He did amazing, with control over himself and a calmness to him that Joey didn’t even have. The next night Ryou invited everyone out for drinks to celebrate and for their friends to meet Malik. It was a fun night and for that one night, he didn't think about anything but his friends and the beer and their laughter. It was worth the hangover in the morning.

They practiced that until the full moon, but when it showed from behind the clouds, Malik changed. It didn’t matter what he did, he couldn’t change back until morning, and that didn’t make sense to Joey, but it didn’t dampen Malik’s spirits at all. He was able to talk to them, be himself, and he wasn’t in as much pain because of Ryou. So despite that being a setback, or maybe even something that Malik couldn’t do, they took it as a win.

All of that lead him to this very moment, standing in the metal elevator, staring up at the growing numbers above the door and he did NOT want to be part of it. Malik wanted to tell his sister, wanted him to be there, and wanted to convince her to help the pack. Joey didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to worry about how this would affect Kaiba. He felt like he’d already messed up enough, but Malik was adamant and carted him to her home; a flat in the dead center of the city. All he could do was stand there, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his knee twitching from his nerves. He hated this, staring up at the bright green number above the door: 1,2

“You don’t need to worry. It’s going to be me talking to her anyway.”

“Yeah…” 3,4

“This was what he wanted.”

“I dunno about that. He wanted out. He got out. This is bringin’ him back in.” 7,8,9

“You want him back in.”

“What I want don’t matter.” 11,12,14

Malik smirked at him and looked back at the stainless steel doors as they opened. They stepped out and walked through the short hallway, passing doors with wreaths and welcome mats, to his sister’s apartment door. He smiled at the bundle of purple flowers with a black ribbon and gold coin just below the apartment number in golden letters. He took a deep breath of it, and closed his eyes, relaxing. Malik snickered beside him and reached up to knock on the door. Joey lazily gestured to the flowers, before he had a chance to touch the door. “Whaddya smell?”

He hesitated and looked at it with a strange smile. “You know, I used to smell my mom’s perfume. Now it keeps changing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So whaddya smell now?”

“That’s a personal question.”

“Just answer me.”

He snickered and smelled the flowers. “Ryou’s tea. The actual tea not that nasty shit he keeps shoving at everyone.”

Joey laughed while Malik knocked once. Ishizu opened the door mid second knock, and leapt out of the doorway to wrap her arms around Malik’s neck. “Malik?! Thank the gods! I thought you were dead. I kept hearing stories of werewolves fighting in one of the warehouses and I thought…” She stepped back and shook her head, smiling sadly. “It doesn't matter. You’re back.”

She turned to Joey and her smile disappeared when she looked back at Malik. He kissed her forehead and walked past her into the apartment. “I need to talk to you.  _ We _ need to talk to you.”

“What have you done?” she murmured, walking in and leaving Joey in the hallway.

He huffed and let himself in, closing the door behind him. Her apartment was nice, really nice, decorated in antiques from places all around the world. He winced and tried to walk by everything, feeling like if he sneezed he’d break something worth 100x more than he was. When he found them in the living room, he watched Ishizu glaring at Malik’s smug grin. “What have you done brother?”

He changed and she backed up, blinking in surprise. For a minute he thought she was going to run, then Malik growled,  _ “It’s okay sister. I won’t hurt you.” _

“Malik?!”

_ “I know how to free the pack. We can help them.” _

“How are you- No. I told you why we can’t do this. What have you done?”

_ “I saved myself with Joey’s help, and we need to do the same for everyone else.” _

“You’re wrong.”

_ “No sister. You are wrong. Kaiba is right,” _ he growled and sighed,  _ “and you know it.” _

“We can’t risk war, Malik. We can’t-”

_ “We are already at war. This will give us the power to stop it. We need to be free. We’re dying.” _

Ishizu turned sharply to glare at Joey with tears in her eyes. “Tell him. Tell him we can’t do this. They’ll kill all of us!”

Joey squared his jaw. “...I don’t wanna start shit either, Ishizu. I don’t wanna hurt anyone, but ya can’t live like this. What they did ta those Lycan’s in the bar? How they look at us? We can’t keep doin’ that.”

_ “We aren’t attacking them. We are standing our ground. Ground they took from us before and we’re getting it back.” _ Malik reached out a clawed hand to her and whined. _ “Please sister.” _

Ishizu turned back to Malik and took a deep shaky breath. She stepped forward and put her hand in his, looking up at him tears streamed down her cheek. “Aren’t you hurting?”

_ “I’m better. This is more important.” _

She sobbed and moved forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her almost making her almost disappear in his fur. She stepped back and he knelt down, changing back. She wiped the tears from her face hastily and nodded. “Okay. Okay Malik. We’re doing this.” She looked over to Joey and smiled sadly. “You know what this means for Mr. Kaiba don’t you?”

“It means he’s gotta come back and deal with me.” Joey grinned. “I’m ready for that.”

Ishizu laughed and nodded. “He’ll have to deal with  _ all of us _ .”

\---

Atem lead a group of knights to the small home in Domino City where a family lived, housing a dangerous Lycan. He was ordered to apprehend the family and bring them to London. If they resisted, he was ordered to kill them. They weren’t just any orders either, they were ordered by his father, the king, in person. It had to be the first time he’d seen him in 50 years. Back then, he was a Seneschal in Egypt. Now he was Grandmaster, and increasingly curious why his father asked  _ him _ to do this when the Grandmaster of Domino wasn’t even present. He assumed they’d meet Sir Valon at some point, but they hadn’t and the home was just a few steps away.

When they arrived at the door, he walked up to it and knocked. No one should know they were coming, and definitely not expect Knights. They were human. He was honestly surprised when no one answered. The lights were on inside, but nothing moved. He glanced back at his Second, Seneschal Duke Devlin, but he shrugged his shoulders. “This is the right address.”

He turned back to the door and kicked it hard, sending it flying back into the wall. They swept into the home, but a quick glance around proved no one was home. “They were expecting us.”

“Yeah. Heh, they went out the back,” Duke chuckled, leaning into the kitchen where the door swung back and forth in the breeze refusing to stay closed. “Nothing else is touched though. Lycan intervention?”

“Maybe. They aren’t this fast though. It looks professional.”

Stranger still. They must’ve left just moments before. A cup of coffee sat on the coffee table still steaming. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and sighed, dialing the number he was given. He was shocked beyond measure when his father answered the phone call. “Have you captured them?”

Atem hesitated. “...We are at the house but no one’s here.”

“Wait for them then.”

“They left in a hurry, your majesty. I don’t believe they’ll be back.”

“You think someone tipped them off?”

“I do.”

“Interesting. Inform me if you find any indicators of where they went.”

“Yes, your majesty.” He hung up, shoving the phone in his pocket. “Have the others search the house.”

Duke nodded and directed their small group to search the rooms. He walked up to the cup on the coffee table amongst piles of sewing magazines and a notepad with a handwritten grocery list. Nothing unusual and nothing to indicate why he was even there. Duke came back, shaking his head. “Nothing.”

“As I suspected. I want to look for myself. Maybe they missed something. This isn't what we normally do.” He smiled at Duke, noticing a hint of hesitation in his face before he nodded. 

They flowed out of the house through the front door and closed it behind them. Why would Duke hesitate? He glanced around the quiet living room still not seeing anything important. They were a normal human family, normal human pictures hanging on the walls and normal knickknacks covering the end tables and shelves. Why were they even here? A closed door caught his attention as he made his way around the sofa to the bedrooms. Did they check that? It was probably a pantry or linen closet, but something in him made him walk towards it. He frowned, opening the door to find a basement, lit up with yellow fluorescent lights. He glanced back at the front door, a little concerned that a Seneschal would miss something this important, used to undercover work or not. He knew Duke for four hundred years. He didn’t make mistakes like this.

Atem descended the stairs into a crowded mess of boxes and sewing material. They weren’t down there, but it was worth a shot. When he turned to go back upstairs he noticed something odd about the far wall behind the stairs. The boxes were pushed away and the wall littered with cards and letters. He walked up to the wall and read over them, floored at what he saw. Letters and cards from members of court, knights, and so many others he knew or heard of, thanking a ‘Ms. Karen Wheeler’ for the clothes she’d made them. Some of the letters were short remarks of the quality and efficiency, others personal gratitude and inquiries of how they were doing; about the Lycan in question and their family. This was… odd. It seemed like all of them mentioned the Lycan in a friendly way and that was unheard of. Why would his father be after a family so wrapped up in court? Why was a Lycan so wrapped up in court?

He pulled his phone back out and dialed the number again. 

“That was fast,” his father snickered, but Atem adjusted his grip on the phone trying to calm his nerves. 

“May I speak freely... Father?”

He didn’t get a response at first and he kicked himself for trying this angle. Maybe he should’ve just ignored it, but if it helped, he wanted to help. 

“Of course, Atem.”

“What has this family done to be brought in?”

“They are harboring a dangerous Lycan who threatens the peace between our worlds. We discussed that already.”

“Do you know this family personally?”

His father hesitated, making Atem quirk a brow. “No... Why?”

“The court knows them.”

There was silence on the phone, broken suddenly by laughter. His shoulders sank, knowing that’s the reaction he’d get but he was serious. “That’s impossible.”

“I’m in a sewing room downstairs and there’s letters everywhere from our kind thanking her for clothes she’s made for them.”

“Clothes?”

“I know it sounds strange but, there’s so many.”

“Hmmm. Read one.”

Atem grabbed a letter from the wall and read it allowed. “‘Your work never ceases to amaze me,  _ dorogoy _ . You must be so proud of your daughters beautiful imagination. My dress was the talk of the court at the wedding last week. You both have a gift, and it’s signed Grand Duchess Mina.”

“Mina? It could be an elaborate ruse.”

“It could be, father, but there’s a letter here from Marquiness Rutherian saying that if her daughter ever wishes to ‘rid herself of her mortal condition’ she’d hold a place in their house and wants her to marry her son Leonardo.”

His father laughed. “Oh that’s big. That sounds like her and if she picked Leo she holds them in high regard.”

“That’s why I called you. It’s strange that you haven't heard of them. They’ve heard of you. Is someone trying to put a wedge between you and court?”

“That is what it seems. Perhaps I was hasty in dealing with this.”

“It is strange though,” Atem murmured, sliding his fingers over the words on a card. “Joey is his name right?”

“Yes… Do the letters mention him as well?”

“Yes. Many of them do.”

Atem skimmed some of the cards and letters on the wall that mention Joey. They ask about him like he’s the black sheep child of a good friend that they really like but aren’t allowed to; making comments about his health, worry over who his friends are, and general advice on how to help him out. They talk about him like his mother talks about Countess Achen. She thinks she makes poor choices in court, but she tries really hard and is a sweet girl, but Countess Achen is a vampire. The daughter of a family his mother knew for centuries. She wasn’t a Lycan with a human family like this. No matter how much this human family may have made an impression on the others, there was no reason to have this level of concern over any of them. It was something he’d never seen before.

“Do you believe, as an opinion of Grandmaster, that this is not a threat?”

Atem considered that carefully. It was a weighted question if he ever heard one. The weight of it made him not want to answer. He looked over the letters again then looked back at the cramped sewing station. “No. I think this is much worse.” He bit his lip, looking back at the cards. 

“Hmmm.”

He steeled his nerves and decided to press it more. For all these people so wrapped up in this and for this family, who’d done nothing wrong. “But… As your son, I think it’s not something silver will fix.”

“You think I should let it go?”

“I think you somehow have a valuable ally in an advantageous position that you should exploit.”

His father was quiet again and he felt he might’ve overstepped. It’s the last thing he wanted to do. He had no idea how much it meant to him that he asked him to do this when it was this big of a deal. Even bigger than either of them expected. 

“Yes. Perhaps. That will be all, Grandmaster. Leave the home as it is and return.”

“As you wish, Your majesty.”

“Atem.”

“Yes?”

“You’ve done well.”

His father hung up and he took a deep breath, exhaling and blowing up one of the cards. Under it was a letter from Marquiness Lilly. He frowned, finding that strange as well. It was long, very long and she absolutely loathed talking to anyone. Why was it under the cards for no one to see? He pulled it off the wall to read, skimming it. The letter was mostly small talk and appreciation for clothing she’d made, but the part that caught Atem’s attention was the mention of Joey.

‘How is your boy? I worry for him so. If he’s half as lost as my son in law, he must be miserable. If this was under any other circumstances I'd insist on you and your lovely daughter coming to live with me at castle Vol Teire so they’d be closer. Life likes to beat us down, doesn’t it? You know that well. P.S. Tell my dear Serenity to watch her words around the others. I have already heard quite the stories of her and her new friends.’

He thought about calling his father back and telling him what he found, but looking back down at the letter he couldn’t bring himself to. What would it do? Cause more problems than it would fix. Although it did explain the rest of the letters all the cards. So Seto Kaiba managed to meet a Lycan and his family, got clothes from them and word of mouth lead their kind, from servants to knights, Marquis to Grand Duchesses and Archdukes from all around the world to her doorstep for clothes made just for them. Now that he thought about it...

Atem walked back over to the sewing desk and looked it over. Sure enough, a cowl sat on it and it looked strikingly similar to the one Duke wore. So that’s why he dragged his feet on this mission, but he couldn’t be the one to tip them off. He got the news with Atem and he’d not left his sight since. It must be someone higher up. Probably Seto Kaiba himself. 

He looked back down at the letter in his hand and smiled before folding it up and stuffing it in his pocket. He’d by them a little time.

\---

Kaiba rubbed his eyes. How long had he stared at this, getting nowhere? He sighed. He really needed sleep, but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing him and when he’d touch his face, he’d feel nothing. He didn't want that dream anymore. The reality was bad enough. So he threw his hands to the side of the book and glared down at it. He was on to something. He could feel it. 

“Wow… you’re still up?”

He looked up at Mokuba’s delighted grin. What was he so happy about? “I’m working,” he huffed, closing the book and shoving it to the side under some of his papers. “What do you want?”

“How’s the search going?”

“What search?”

Mokuba pointed to the book he shoved under his papers and grinned back at him. “The search for immortality that you’ve been working on for what? 5 months? 6? Since we came back here.”

Kaiba glared at him. “You need to stop going through my things.”

“Well I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be.”

“You miss him and it’s obvious.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Mokuba huffed, suddenly becoming very serious. He looked back up at him and sat down in the chair across from his desk. “Seto-” he took a deep breath and blew his bangs up- “I want to take back our deal.”

“You were the one who brought up the deal.”

“I know, but I want to take it back.”

“Why? So you can pry into my business further?”

“No. So I can talk to you about Charlotte, and so I can help you feel better.” He looked down at his lap. “I think I know how to talk to you about it now and I want to talk to you about Joey. Not just to find out what your thinking, but he’s family and I want to be able to talk to you about him.”

“He’s not family.”

“He is.”

“What do you want from me, Mokuba? You already know everything I’m going to say.”

“Why are we here?”

“I can’t risk you and I can’t risk Lilly and Alistar. They’ve done far too much for us already.”

“I’m really fine with it and Alistar and Lilly both told you you’re being an idiot. We want you to be happy Seto.” He waited for him to say something else but he couldn't think of anything. Then he nodded. “Okay. Let’s try this a different way. Seto. Why are we here? What are you waiting for? The king to die off? Armageddon to swing into action? The black plague to resurface? You’re waiting for something. What is it?”

Kaiba smiled despite himself. “What makes you think I’m waiting?”

“You’re working on an immortality thing for Joey. Which means you plan on getting him back or us going back. What are we waiting on?”

“We aren’t waiting for anything. I’m-” he sighed, turning to look at the half covered book on his desk. “I just needed something to do.”

“Oh wow. You’re not busy enough? Damn. I’ll tell his majesty that. He’ll be tickled pink.”

“I’m busy enough with that.”

“So what are you doing? Why work on that if you really think it won’t go anywhere?”

He scoffed, glaring down at the book then his work he should be working on. “It’s no different than working on the last project I did. It’s just to kill time.”

“You still haven’t told me how that one worked out.”

“It was a dead end.”

“But it’s been done before, right? How’s it a dead end?”

Kaiba looked up at Mokuba and leaned over the desk. “Oh it’s been done alright. After marinating in a bath of Lycan blood for a little over a year.  _ Straight _ . I’m not joking. They killed over 50 Lycans a month to keep the bath full and uncontaminated, and after that year, it only lasted a year. Then he had to do it all over again before they killed him. So yes. It’s completely possible.”

“Hmmm...Could be doable though?”

“Very funny Mokuba.”

“How’s immortality going? Similar?”

“Of course.”

“Bath of...what?”

“That’s not how it works.”

“So how do you think it works?”

“The extent I’ve found is that it has something to do with our condition and blood, but since vampires don’t have our own blood, I’m starting to think it’s a dead end as well.”

“Hmm. Yeah… That’s a good point.”

“Everything else about it has something to do with our bite, but Joey’s a Lycan-”

“And immune. Got it. Yeah, that kinda sucks.”

“It does.” Kaiba pulled the book back out and opened it up to the page he was working on, turning it to Mokuba. “This book is wrong, actually, all of the books here are wrong about this,” he explained, pointing to the page, “and all of them have that in it. I think I’ll need a book from them. Our kind doesn’t know the answer to this.”

“Wrong?” He picked the book up, skimming over it. His eyes darted up from behind the cover and he giggled. “Yeah. Wow. How did this lie start up? Lycan blood is poisonous to vampires. Ha! Either it’s bullshit or you have an iron stomach.”

“Joey has an iron stomach,” he snickered and took the book back from Mokuba. “Everything that has to do with that is either clipped off or nonsense like this.”

“You might have something there.”

“I might,” he said, then looked up at Mokuba, “So what’s going on with Charlotte and what are those papers?”

“Ugh…” Mokuba frowned looking down at the papers in his lap. “These are reports from my friends, but uh… Charlotte and I got into a fight.”

“Charlotte?”

“Yeah. Why are you saying it like that?”

“Because she literally does anything you ask her. How did you get into a fight with her? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Mokuba shot back. “And I’m not the only one who’s going to be mad at her, you will too.”

“Why?” Kaiba glared at him and pushed his chair back. “What happened?”

“Well she… They all… I’ll just have to show you. Come on.”

Mokuba got up and he followed him. He was really worried she did something to Joey or his family. They were the only one’s still in contact with them and could be reckless. It was their ‘thing.’ So he followed after Mokuba through the building down to the main auditorium they held world meetings. Why would he take him here? There weren’t any meetings during daylight. As soon as he stepped inside and saw the nobles walking around, he realized he was wrong. There was a meeting and the clothes they wore looked strikingly familiar. “Mokuba…”

“I didn’t know she was going to tell literally  _ everyone _ ,” he huffed, “I'm really sorry.”

Marquis Khari marveled at the cowl and gown of one of the nobles, he couldn't believe who it was when she turned around. Marquiness Lilly, his mother in law, spun around for Khari and he shook his head laughing. “Beautiful. Beautiful as the moon, Lilly. I’m glad you came today.”

“I couldn’t miss the big news.”

Big news?!

“Seems your ahead of it though,” he said in a thick South African accent, “It is your district yes?”

“All the fun things happen in my district, Khari. I couldn’t be more excited about this one.”

“All the fun. Yes it is.” 

He laughed and bowed to her. She bowed as well then made a beeline for him and Mokuba. He glanced down at Mokuba for some kind of information or help but he looked just as stunned as he was. 

“My boys! How are you?”

“Confused, Lilly. Really confused,” Mokuba said before he got a chance to react, “What’s going on?”

She grinned and looked up at him, “I was formally requested to attend by his majesty.”

“Why?”

But Kaiba wasn’t interested in that. “Where did you get that?”

Lilly looked down at herself, her curls of auburn fell from her cowl over her shoulders, then she looked back up at him. “Do you like it?”

“We’re not supposed to be in contact with them.”

“But she makes such marvelous clothes.”

“I told you we can’t-”

“And I chose to ignore it. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Yes I have a problem with that! I left for a re-”

“Would you like to know how your puppy is doing?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“He is the subject. The whole subject,” she said, looking at Mokuba then back up at him as if she’d answered Mokuba’s question, “His name is on the lips of the entire court, whispered from the farthest reaches of the dark corners of the world. On every lip, but yours. Ironic. Isn’t it, Icarus?” She glided past him to great Grand Duchess Mina, donned in the same fucking clothes as her, styled differently but he knew who made it. “Mina you look stunning!”

“As do you Lilly. I’m surprised to see your face here, mingling with us ankle biters.” Lilly laughed as Mina turned her attention to him. “Why the face Seto? Did you think you could hide such a treasure all to yourself forever?”

He swiftly glared down at Mokuba. “I’m going to kill her.”

“I told you you’d be mad.”

“Has she asked him out yet?” Mina purred to Mokuba who looked up at her with a confused frown. “Butch. I know he’s been seeing her often.”

“Her?”

“Serenity,  _ lyubimyy _ .”

“I… didn’t know about that.”

“Ooooo. Trouble in paradise?”

Lilly snickered, “She’s too shy. They’ll probably be like this for years.”

“He better not take that long or he’ll miss his chance.” She bowed her head to Lilly and waved at him and Mokuba with her fingers. “ _ Dasvidaniya, _ loves. I’ll see you both in court.”

They watched her walk into the meeting room then Lilly turned to Mokuba. “You’d better get those to his majesty right away.”

Mokuba blinked then looked down at his papers. “Oh! Yeah. I-I’ll see you guys later.”

“Make sure you sit with your friends this time.”

“But-”

“You’ve been taken out of their world for too long. You all have much to talk about.”

He looked up at him for the okay, and he could see how badly he wanted to be with them. He sighed, feeling guilty for keeping him away from them. It was for his own safety, but he was being selfish. “I’ll see you later Mokuba.”

He smiled and looked conflicted. Then he nodded, backing up. “Okay.”

He watched him disappear into the room of nobles, then turned to see Lilly walking away. He followed her to their chairs in almost the dead center of the auditorium. She sat down, smoothing out her gown and rest her hands on the small ledge in front of their seats. “This will be interesting.”

He sat down beside her, glaring at her. “I wish you’d just tell me what’s going on.”

“Simply put,” she said, turning to him with a quirked brow, “You should've stayed.”

“What happened?”

“I believe it isn’t what happened but what is happening.” She said as she searched his eyes, then leaned forward to whisper, “You’re puppy is trying really hard to get your attention.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Joey’s teaching the Lycans to control their curse.”

Shit.

“And he’s not just teaching a few of them. He’s taught the whole pack. All of them in our district have control or are working towards it at a wonderfully productive pace. And if rumors are to be believed, our generous pack is traveling the world showing others how to control it too.”

Just like that? All of them? It didn’t make sense and he wasn't sure if Lilly was just trying to get a rise out of him or if she was telling the truth. How wouldn’t he know about it? But if it was true, that meant the king knew about it. “Joey can’t teach them something he doesn't know. When I left he couldn’t-”

“He figured it out. He didn’t just figure it out either, Icarus. He’s mastered it. That is no rumor. I heard that from my darling Karen. She does not lie.”

Kaiba grit his teeth. “Even if all of this is true, they can’t leave our district.”

“No. I’d agree completely, except,” she said with a large grin, “it seems to me they may have a little help.”

“What makes you think that? What if this is just a crazy rumor?”

Lilly turned her attention back to the auditorium and he did too. He watched people coming into the room, distant nobles not normally present mixed in with the usuals. If the king sent out requests to all of them, he planned to take some kind of action, but that wasn’t that bad. Discussions take months and months to come to any cohesive agreement. He had time to get Joey to knock it the fuck off.

Lilly’s laughter grew beside him, dry and humorless. “Aren’t we confident, your majesty. Confident in something, acting on nothing.”

And just like that, it was worse. 

He looked up as the Knight Grandmasters, every Grandmaster, walked into the room and take their place in the front row. He felt a wave of panic thinking of how they’d handle this. They’d try to kill them, or blame Lilly for it. What if that’s why she was there? Lilly put her hand over his, making him look at her. She smiled and patted his hand. “Relax. Look at the room again. What are they wearing?”

It was the weirdest question he’d ever been asked, but he did, looking out at the hundreds, with wide disbelieving eyes. “It’s just her and Serenity how did-?”

“It isn’t anymore. I sent her my girls, as did Mina and Ari. We bought them a better shop and new home and we’ve kept constant contact with our dear Karen. Your puppy is well guarded.”

“I’m not just worried about them, I’m worried about all of you. Lilly, if he thinks this is your fault I-”

Lilly smiled, turning in her seat to face him. “Will handle it, like you handle everything else. I’m not afraid.”

“I came here to protect you. I can’t save you here. You need to leave. This is my fault. It’s my fight.”

Lilly blinked, her smile softening. “We’ve faced worse odds before, and we will face them again, as a family. You’re my son. You’re family is mine as well.”

He couldn’t wrap his head around how she could possibly feel that way and Alistar walking up to their seats didn’t make thinking any better. He sat down with a smile matching hers and kissed her forehead. “Ready for the fireworks?”

“I’ve been waiting for 5 months!”

He turned to Kaiba to say something and blinked, frowning. “What?”

“Don’t mind him, son. I just told him why we’re here.”

“Oh. So he’s having a panic attack?”

“You knew about this?!”

“Oh yeah. I’m heavily involved,” Alistar hummed, turning to look at the knights down below them.

Kaiba blinked and sat back in his seat, shaking his head. He just couldn’t believe it. “Someone would’ve told me. This can’t be about that.”

“Do you really believe that?” she murmured, “or are you just hoping this doesn’t go exactly where it _ is _ going? He started a revolution.” Then she smirked, turning to face the court of nobles. “They all know him. They know his mother and his sister and they know him. I’m so proud of all of you. If I get lucky, I’ll be able to end a glorious life with a glorious death, protecting my family. I can think of nothing I want more. I’ll be a true Knight again.”

Kaiba sighed watching her gaze out at the nobles with bated breath. She was in her element, undeterred and practically glowing. He didn’t want them caught up in anything, but if they were going to meet it head on, he didn’t have the self to stop them anymore. She was right. There was nothing better than that. So he turned to the auditorium as the king walked in, standing with court and hoped this ended a lot better than he thought it would. 

\---

Mai was panicking, and she could see Kaiba and Mokuba panicking too while the king sat down to address the court. He smiled at all of them, never a good thing, resting his eyes on the Grandmasters in the front row. They bowed their heads to him and he snickered, standing from his throne. “I called all of you here, because we have a problem. As most of you know, the Lycans have grown stronger as of the last few months, taking over cities and towns, evading our border controls with ease and coming together in ways unprecedented.” He took a step forward looking up at Kaiba, Alistar and Lilly. “I wouldn't normally bother you, Marquiness Lilly but your district is caught right in the middle of all of this.”

“It is always a pleasure to see you, your majesty, and my brothers and sisters of the Dark Order.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I knew you’d feel that way. Since this started in your district, I thought you would be pertinent in getting this situation under control as soon as possible.”

“I’m not sure controlling it is something we need to do.”

Mai choked on her own breath as did most of the room erupting in gasps accompanied by Kaiba and Alistar’s looks of utter shock. Grand Duchess Mina snickered beside her, leaning over. “Has she gone completely mad? Or is she the bravest woman I’ve ever seen?”

“She’s lost it.”

Lilly stood amongst the gasps and whispers, grinning at the king. “The Lycans haven’t threatened our kind in almost a millennia, your majesty. My district has thrived.”

“Thrived with Lycans taking over? That’s hardly thriving, Marquiness,” the king said, watching her with the same curiosity as the rest of the room. 

“Taking over? Is that what they’ve told you? Come to Domino and see for yourself, your majesty. My district is as it  _ always _ was. My sons demand perfection. You’ll find nothing but that in every shadow.”

“And the other districts with reports of the Lycan sentience?”

No one moved for the longest time and Mai hated that she had to. Slowly standing she glanced at Lilly, hoping to get some of her confidence. “My district thrives as well, your majesty. We had our hiccups, but my people have grown accommodating.”

“Accommodating?”

“Well,” She smiled thinking of the first day she met Joey in the tattered bar. “They smell like wet dog, your majesty. It’s hard to get used to.”

The court erupted in laughter and whispers again, even the king laughed and she took a deep breath. 

“You don’t believe this to be a threat?”

“I believe they don’t want war. They just want a home.”

The king eyed her and she felt like she’d crumble under his gaze but she held her ground, swearing Joey owed her a fuck ton of drinks for this. Then Archduke Ming stood with his seven daughters, and the eldest bowed. “Our district sees peace too.”

Marquiness Alice and her husband William stood. “As does ours.”

“All of you Lycan loving-” Archduke Luis stood red faced as always. “Those beasts shouldn’t be given any kindness. This is heresy! Treason!”

Grandmaster Vera stood glaring at the king as if to challenge him. “Have you forgotten the war, your majesty? We will not sit back and let another army of Militas Texue Lunae destroy the world!”

“Indeed,” the king said and Mai gulped. Is that why the Grandmasters where there? He looked out at the auditorium. “I see the split on this. Strongly both directions. Is civil war what will become of this?”

“If it must,” Lilly said, drawing the entire court to her, “We are old but this world is young, constantly reborn and changing. We must change with it or we will succumb to it.”

“Destruction,” Vera hissed, spinning back to scowl at her, “is not something you can just accept and support, Marquiness Lilly. You fought in the war beside us. How could you take this stance?”

Kaiba stood up then, glancing at Lilly who held her head higher. “That war was not fought because of them. That war was us using them as you would a loaded gun. Don’t compare the two.”

“Watch your words boy.”

“You’re just afraid of something you can’t control.”

“And you can?”

Kaiba didn’t get a chance to blink. The entire court erupted in shouts and accusations. Mai sighed watching the complete train wreck until the king caught her attention. He was watching Kaiba; watching him like a hawk. Then he glanced down at one of the Grandmasters who appeared to be keeping himself out of the entire room, sitting quietly and looking up at the king with a strange frown, like he was documenting everything he did and ignoring everything around him. Then the king smiled at him, shot his glance up at Kaiba and did what he always did when court got out of hand, drew his sword. “Vera.”

She stiffened at the sound of the sword unsheathing and turned. “Your majesty?”

“I think that will be all. Have a seat.” Then he glanced up at the court. “Everyone. Have a seat.” But when Lilly and Kaiba started to sit he raised the sword pointing at them. “Not you two.”

Mai sank to her chair unable to breathe as he took a few steps closer to the Grandmasters and lowered his sword. “I’ve heard a lot of worthless opinions. I don’t want opinions. I want facts. So give me one good reason not to remove your house’s titles and level your district because unfortunately, Archduke Luis is correct and showing a Lycan a kindness is treason. This started in your district and if you want me to believe for one second you didn’t know what was going on, I'll come up there and kill you both myself. So… what’ll it be?”

Mai watched all the others shift uncomfortably in their seats. Kaiba didn’t move or react and neither did Lilly, standing expressionless and determined. Lilly glanced to Kaiba, as if to give him the go ahead to speak for their house and he did. “The facts are, that law is in place because one of our own decided it was a great idea to capture, torture and enslave an entire race to take over the world and he succeeded. The facts are, we’re so afraid of it happening again,  _ we _ created this.”

“Your district has the largest pack in the northern hemisphere, allowed to stay and be together against my advisement. Are you trying to tell me that was just an accident? An evolution of circumstances?”

“Domino’s pack is the largest in the  _ world _ and I stand by the decision to keep it that way. All they do is bark. If this court is afraid of a little barking they’re in the wrong place. They should be servants or squires and let the rest of us handle the real work.” 

Mai put her hand over her mouth, both in shock that he actually said that and the rage filling a few of the nobles speaking out against him. 

The king scoffed, “You don’t actually think this is a threat, do you?”

“I think if you treat this like an infestation, you’ll get one.” He looked away from the king towards Luis then back down at Vera, since they spoke loudest against them. “Are all of you ready for another Lycan war?” 

The court didn’t respond and neither did the king, leaning back and looking as though he was actually thinking about it. Surprised that the question was even asked, but Kaiba wasn't finished, and she could see it in his eyes clear across the room. 

“After all it worked out so well last time, right Grandmaster Vera? All we have to do is fight them off. Hell it’s so fucking easy to fight of an army of Lycans right? Wrong! We lost that war. They  _ won _ ! The only reason our kind still exists is we  _ begged  _ the humans to assist us. We won because we begged the race we took into consideration the least to come to our rescue because we were getting  _ slaughtered _ , or did you forget that part?” Kaiba shot his glare back up to the king. “We gave the world to the humans for helping us and stepped back to rebuild because we were almost leveled by one of our own kind! Not them! 

“They don’t want war, they want to stay with their families and their friends, they want protection and security like we have, like the humans have, and they want freedom to live their lives how they wish to without fear over their safety and the safety of those around them. War is the furthest thing from their list of concerns, but if you give them a reason, your majesty, I can promise you they’ll meet it head on, and a reason like that will make the last war look like a child's play.” 

Archduke Luis loudly announced his displeasure. “Heh! They are beasts and always will be beasts. They should not be allowed power like this!” 

“Have you ever fought a Lycan Archduke Luis?” when he was met with silence he glanced around the room. “I have, and I can tell you it’s not the least bit easy, quick or painless. There are those of you that remember the war, but most of us don’t. I can’t imagine an army of them. One was enough.”

“Hmm.” Kaiba’s attention snapped to the king, twisting the sword around in his hand before sheathing it. “Would you bet your house on them?”

“I can’t speak for all Lycans, but I know the pack in my district,” Lilly nudged him to get his attention, nodding to him, so he turned back to the king, taking a breath. “Yes. We bet our house on them.”

He nodded then addressed the court, “Anyone else want to bet their house on them?”

Mai stood up again. This was something she could do to help, not just for Kaiba and Joey, but for the pack in her district that she got so much closer to after giving Joey a chance. She had to give them a chance too and she had no idea how much of a difference it would make. It changed everything. She had full confidence if this all went to hell, they’d have her and her district’s back. Just like Joey had Kaiba’s. So when she heard about Joey teaching others, she made sure her pack was able to be part of that too. They just wanted freedom from their curse. They wanted to be happy. Everyone deserves that chance. “I do your majesty. I know my pack. I bet my life on them.”

“Wow. A Lycan hunter? Now I’ve seen everything.”

Mina stood as well. “Russia bet’s her children, your majesty. We are all family. They go, I go.”

Mai and Mina both sucked in a sharp breath when Grand Duchess Rutherian’s whole fucking house stood. Not only were they the largest and oldest house in court, but they disagreed with everything, hated everything, though they were the unholy prophets of the universe, but they stood up too. “We stood up for the Humans before the war. We will stand for the Lycans as well. They don’t want this. They want life.”

Several others stood pledging their houses to this and the king eyed all of them, impressed and curious. Then he nodded, looking down at the Grandmasters. “And the Dark Order? This definitely involves you. If war is what will come of this, your arms will be at the forefront.”

Vera shot them all sharp looks and none of them stood. He nodded and turned when two of them did, at the same time. Mai had to lean up from her chair to see it was the one not taking any part in the discussion all the way up to that point and the Grandmaster for Domino. She didn’t recognize the other one but she knew Valon well. The one she didn’t now, bowed. “The Egyptian Dark Order pledges to guard and keep order among the Lycans under our shadow.”

Valon bowed, grinning. “And Domino’s Dark Order pledges the same. Where the loyalty of Marquiness Lilly’s house lies, so does ours.”

He smiled and nodded to both of them, looking up to address the court. “Than it’s settled. We’ll watch this and see where it leads; a new age or a world war.” He started to walk away then stopped, turning to the Grandmasters. “And while I'm on the subject of treason…”

Vera stood as if that was her que and snapped her fingers. Knights swarmed in from everywhere and swooped in, grabbing the Marquiness from Sydney and the Archduke of Portugal. Grandmaster Vera turned to face them. “For the crime of treason against the crown you’re under arrest for the involvement in housing, aiding and abetting the known criminal Archimedes in an attempt on the king’s life. Take them away.”

They dragged them away, the Grandmasters all following the knights from the auditorium. The king smiled and waited until they left. “That will be all.”

Mai watched the king and his guards leave the auditorium too stunned to move. That was a roller coaster ride. “And people say court is boring.”

Mina laughed beside her nodding her head, “ _Da_. Since Seto has become Archduke, there’s never a dull moment.”

Mai nodded snickering, “He’s something else that’s for sure.”


	11. Chapter 11

Joey had an unusual day off work at both his jobs and he was taking advantage of it, by bothering his mom and sister. They moved into a larger house with their shop set up in the basement of the house. It was huge, and perfect for both of them. Several of his mom's new friends sent people over to help his mom and sister make clothes. They had quite the enterprise going on down stairs and he sat in the kitchen making himself a sandwich at the table listening to them downstairs talking. It was interesting hearing the accents and languages from Greece, Russia and Domino, talking about fashion, their families or complaints about people they ran into at the grocery store. He could hear them all clearly through the vent in the kitchen. Mostly hearing his mom talking to one of them about someone his mom referred to as ‘Ari’, and the other lady referring to her as ‘her highness Rutharian’ and it made him snicker. His mom was just too involved.

His favorite ones to listen to were Vlad and Iosif. They both cracked him up and today they were talking about Vlad’s daughter Izolda who he increasingly wanted to meet. She sounded like a handful, while Vlad talked about her trying to replace batteries in one of her toys because her mom was busy and she had the biggest do-it-yourself attitude he’d ever heard of for a 3 year old. She ended up getting his tool box out and dismantled the whole toy car, then got mad at him when he tried putting it back together because he was breaking it or not moving fast enough, Vlad didn't know. 

He laughed and shook his head, picking up his sandwich when he heard Iosif telling Vlad that an old castle near his home was being rebuilt and he wasn’t sure if it was Grand Duchess Mina’s doing or the work of someone else. They immediately switched to Russian to finish the conversation and he frowned. Now how was he supposed to know what they were saying?

“Joey!” He jumped almost dropping his sandwich as Charlotte burst into his mom and sister’s house, throwing the door against a wall. “You’re not going to believe what you’re not boyfriend did!”

He blinked and stared at Mokuba, walking into the kitchen behind her. “Mokuba?!”

“Hey Joey. I see you’ve been extra busy while we’ve been gone.”

He was so excited to see Mokuba, he almost forgot his sandwich in his hands and had to stop and put his sandwich on the table. Then he bolted for him, picking him up in a crushing hug. Mokuba squirmed and laughed. “Ow! Hug like a normal person. What’s wrong with you?”

Serenity and his mom came upstairs, Butch following after his sister. He noticed a flower in her hair that wasn’t there before. Still, he was too curious and worried and excited about Mokuba being there to make a comment.

“Did you hear me Joey?” Charlotte asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I said you’re not going to believe what your not boyfriend did.”

“Ya to? Serenity!”

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the perfect description for him. It’s not my fault it caught on.”

Mokuba laughed and hit him on the shoulder. “You got us into a lot of trouble.”

Joey winced looking back at him, but he wasn’t mad. He looked amused by the whole thing.

“Yeah lots of trouble. You got the king’s attention and when he sent knights for you guys and it didn’t work, he came after the court,” Charlotte said, “And you should’ve seen it Joey! It was amazing!”

“Marquiness Lilly and Kaiba gave the king a run for his money,” Butch said, making Joey flinch, not expecting it. 

“What are ya talkin’ about? What knights?”

Charlotte waved him off. “The king knows about you teaching everyone to control the curse and since it started here, he threatened Lilly and Kaiba.”

“Big brother stood up for you guys. Lilly stood up for you.”

“They bet our house, Joey. Do you have an idea what that means?!”

He didn’t get a chance to answer, his mom swept over to him staring wide eyed at Mokuba. “He did what?”

“He bet our house.”

“You only do that in times of war.”

“This is war. Joey started a revolution. Half of court bet their houses on the Lycans.” Mokuba turned to Joey and beamed at him. “We’re standing with you.”

“What are ya talkin’ about? Bettin’ houses? I don’t-”

His mom turned to him, straight lipped. “When their court is split on a big issue, like the humans, and like war, they do that; bet their titles and their lands and families to show their loyalty to whatever cause it is they're fighting for. They play for keeps. If the cause falls through, they die.” While Joey was trying to wrap his head around that, his mom moved over to him with a soft smile and squeezed his shoulder. “Seto bet his life on you.”

“No.  _ We _ bet our lives on you. Alistar, Lilly, me, all of us. The WHOLE HOUSE!”

“And since our gang is part of Lilly’s house, we’re in there too. Mia pledged her house and so did Rutherian’s house.” Charlotte beamed. “Even the knights! Not just for you, Joey, for all Lycans!”

“Yeah! Can you believe it?! The knights stood up too. They never take sides.”

And now Joey was panicking. “What do ya mean ‘if it falls through’?”

His mom smiled and squeezed his shoulder again. “If they decide to go to war, those houses will stand with the Lycan’s. If it doesn’t go to war, they’re rewarded.”

“So what? You guys just declared civil war?!”

“Yes!”

“Why the fuck would ya do that?! It’s not your fight! Fuck it’s not a fight at all!”

“It is! The most powerful race on this planet just got their teeth back! It’s all out war!” Mokuba laughed. “We’re so proud of you!”

Joey just couldn't make sense of this. Why would Kaiba do that? “He left ta not do that. Why would he-”

“He left to protect you, Joey. Us being here put you in danger, but now it’s not just you, it’s all of you; your mom, Serenity and Ishizu’s pack. It’s all of us. Our house, the pack and all the humans here are our district are under our protection. It’s our job as Archdukes and we stand with our district, that means everyone in it. It’s something worth fighting for.” Then Mokuba smirked at him. “And your our puppy. Can’t have the dog catchers come after you without a little back up right?”

“Just when you’re bein’ nice, ya go and do that.”

Mokuba laughed. “Can’t have you thinking your too important. Then you’ll be like big brother and we can only handle one of him.”

“So what's this mean? Is he comin’ back?”

Mokuba’s smile disappeared and he sighed, “Well no. That would be a sign of war. We have to wait it out.”

“How long’s that gonna take?”

“Until every Lycan on the planet has control and decides to petition the king as a race, or we go to war.”

“That could… that’ll take…”

“...Yeah…”

“What… Uh what if I-”

Mokuba shook his head, seeming to already know what he was going to say. “That would make it look like he started it, they’ll go after us and declare war on the Lycans thinking it’s another Militas Texere Lunae attack. It’ll start genocide.”

He murmured, feeling like he just shot himself, “So I messed everything up…”

“You didn’t mess it up. That’s what we’re trying to tell you. You did great!” Charlotte said, still beaming until she got a better look at his face.

Mokuba didn’t say anything looking at him like there was more, but he didn't know if he could handle more. “I- I came here to tell you goodbye forever... Since Seto can’t.”

“What do ya want me ta say, Moki?”

“I know this all really sucks, but we want you to keep fighting. We might not be here to see you, but we’re right behind you. If it comes to war, we’ll be here to protect you, just like were fighting there to protect you.”

“I don’t want that.”

“I know, but we want you and Ishizu and your pack need to know we are.”

“Yeah… Yeah. I.. I gotta go. I… Goodbye Moki. Thanks for comin’ by.” He turned to walk away, just missing his mom’s outstretched hand as he walked through the living room to the front door.

He didn't know where he was going, and he couldn't see through his tears, but he had to go somewhere, anywhere but there. 

\---

Aknankamon decided to wait to let the dust settle, as it were. Backing off led to an interesting result in court. Everyone started talking about the clothes and the wonderful woman who made them, but they didn’t mention the Lycan who started it all. His reports kept his name, now about something different. Archimedes was after him for some reason and he was going to figure out why. So he decided, against his adviser's incessant disagreements, to see this woman and her daughter for himself. So he traveled to their shop on the outskirts of the city. Walking up to it, he noticed it looked homey and not outrageous like he was used to.

“Are you sure this is wise, your majesty?”

“Not if you call me that while we’re here.” 

Mahado smiled and nodded. So he walked up to the door and knocked on it. A young woman answered the door beaming. “Hello!”

“Is a Ms. Wheeler here?”

She giggled and moved to the side to let him in. “She’s actually out shopping for fabric but you need to see me first anyway.”

He quirked his brow watching her shut the door behind Mahado and making her way to the basement door not far ahead of them. “Step into my office,” she said, then giggled, “sorry, it’s still crazy that I have an office.”

They descended into a large room with comfortable looking grey sofas but she led him back through another doorway where she had a single chair next to a strange tilted desk. A sofa along the opposite wall. She gestured to the sofa and smiled. “Have a seat.” He sat down, noticing Mahado standing in the doorway. She did too and smiled. “You can sit down too.”

“I’d prefer to sit out here and wait, if that’s alright with you Miss.”

“Sure thing! Do you like coffee? Or wine? We have some out there.”

“Red wine?”

“Red wine.”

Mahado flashed him a questioning glance but he just smiled back at him. Mahado let himself smile briefly before disappearing into the room to get a glass of wine. Then he turned to the girl, narrowing his eyes. “Why coffee and wine?”

“It’s weird but that’s what everyone wants.”

“Everyone?”

“Yeah. I keep asking everyone if they want a drink and that's what they pick. Well, after giving me a really weird look.”

He laughed, imagining the looks she had to get from saying something like that. 

She picked up the pencil and looked him over, tilting her head and gesturing to him with the pencil. “Okay so… what were you wanting?”

“Isn’t that your job to decide?”

“Of course, but I can’t tell what you do.”

“What I do?”

“Yeah. We have assassins, Dukes, Marquis, knights, servants, you name it, everyone needs something to help out with what they do. What do you do? You don’t look like any of those.”

“I am not.”

“So what do you do?”

“Advise the king.”

“Really?!”

He chuckled at her wide eyes, “Yes.”

“So…” She looked him over again and he saw a spark in her eyes. “I have an idea. Want me to draw it out or do you have something you want?”

“By all means.” He gestured to the paper, curious to see what she’d design. She started drawing away as he watched her, but he wasn’t here for clothes. “What is your name?”

“Oh goodness. I’m sorry. I’m Serenity.”

“And your mother?”

“Ms. Wheeler to most of you guys.”

“Is it just you and her?”

“Oh no. Could you imagine? We have some help. Can’t make all the orders just the two of us anymore.”

“I meant your family.”

She glanced up at him then back down at the paper. “I have a big brother, but he doesn’t live with us. You don’t want him around needles. He’ll half kill himself.”

He laughed, looking back out at the waiting room area at Mahado, happily sipping a glass of red wine. He wasn’t looking up at him and it was nice to see him relax around him for a change, but that was probably because he didn’t know he was looking. He glanced back at Serenity and realized he wasn’t the only one catching someone unaware. She sized him up with a look on her face like she knew, she knew everything, and he was too curious to be concerned. She drew a little more then turned the paper towards him. 

The design was amazing, clothes similar to what he wore in court with a black cape and cowl, but the cowl she drew was lowered. “Isn’t your expertise the masked cowls?”

“I doubt the King of Vampires goes out in the sun very often.”

He didn’t get a chance to react, Mahado was in the doorway before he could open his mouth. “What did you say?”

“I said, he’s the King of Vampires. He’s not going to need a mask.”

Aknankamon quirked his brow. “Why do you think that?”

She gestured to him and shook her head. “You look like all of them.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I have to figure out what everyone does, and I do that by your clothes. Did you know that vampires are really particular about how the dress by what they do? Because until I started getting all of them in here for clothes I had no idea. But you. You have little parts of all of them. Marquis gloves, knights boots, assassin’s cape and that old scarf thing which is horrible. We’re fixing that. You’re a king. You shouldn’t have that. I won’t sleep tonight if you leave with that  _ thing _ on.”

He grinned at her and turned to look at Mahado. “I want everyone you can get your hands on to find out who gathered the information on this family and I want that Lycan brought to the castle immediately.”

“What?!”

He turned back to Serenity but waited until Mahado was on his way up the stairs to lean forward. “Your brother is in a lot of danger.”

Serenity didn’t seem to believe him and glared back. “Yeah from  _ you _ .”

“Maybe, or from others hunting him. I’m not the first one to come in here asking you about him, am I?”

“No and I tell them the same thing I'm telling you: I’m not selling my brother out. I don’t care what you do.” Then she sighed, shrugging, “Although I can’t threaten you with mini assassins and my political connections like I could them.”

“No, you can’t.”

She looked down at the drawing then sighed, her shoulders relaxing slightly, “You want to know how I knew who you were, aside from the clothes? You’re exactly like I pictured you from how everyone talks about you.”

“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or not.”

She smiled despite herself. “You should be flattered. They think you’re the best thing since wine.”

“Then let me help you.”

“I want to have the same faith in you they do but all I’ve seen is you sending people into my house and harassing my brother when he hasn’t done anything to anyone.”

He leaned back on the sofa and sized her up. She was scared, but she held it in so well he was impressed. “How about we compromise?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m listening.”

“What if I don’t send anyone to get him? What if he comes to me?”

“When? Now?”

“No. Whenever you like but I will remind you, he’s in danger. The longer he’s here, the closer he’ll be to that danger.”

“How do I know you won’t kill him or lock him up and throw away the key when he gets there?”

“I’ll meet him here and you have my word. I have no desire to send my court into an uproar over this,” he muttered, shifting on the sofa, “Apparently they’ve been hiding him from me too.”

“He’s not like the others.” He shot her a look, hoping she’d continue but she clamped her mouth shut. Then threw the pencil down on her desk. It bounced off and rolled on the ground away from her. “Lilly’s right I talk too much.”

“Lilly? Wow. She usually keeps to herself and let’s her boys handle everything.”

“Her boys?”

“Yes Alistar and…” Aknankamon looked back up at Serenity and she seemed to catch what he was thinking and solidified that suspicion in a panicked attempt at changing the subject.

“Yeah well. She says I talk too much. Accidentally told someone someone was getting a similar design almost started a house war.” She laughed nervously and looked away. 

“Seto tipped you off that I was coming for you.”

“No.”

“He did. Who else would have?”

Serenity pursed her lips like if she answered that she’d get someone in trouble. Which was a fair concern. He took a breath to press the question, when someone came down the stairs. “Serenity, honey, could you get me some coffee?”

Serenity practically ran past him to the other room and he let her, turning in the sofa to see a woman who shared her features smiling at her. She patted her cheek and gestured towards the stairs. He stood from the sofa and walked into the waiting room while Serenity ran up the stairs. “I assume you’re Ms. Wheeler?”

“Just call me Karen, your majesty.”

“Is it really that noticeable?”

She smiled at him and took her coat off. “Yes. Although I wasn’t expecting you to be here in person.”

“I had to visit the most talked about tailor in court.”

She beamed with pride and walked over to another door, opening it up revealing her sewing machine and racks of clothes she’d made with tags on each of them. She gestured for him to follow her so he did, glancing back at the staircase. “Since you know who I am, I’m assuming you know why I’m here.”

“Aside from getting a new outfit that doesn’t look like you threw it together in the dark? Yes, I know.”

“I’m surprised you let your daughter go upstairs alone.”

“She can handle herself, and I asked Mahado to hold of on your orders of hunting down my son. So she’ll have someone to talk to.”

“And he is?”

“Of course.”

Aknankamon laughed and sat down in a chair beside her sewing station, as she did. “I’m starting to think you run this kingdom, not me.”

“Women tend to do that, your majesty.”

“Very true.”

“So let’s cut to the chase. Why are you hunting my son?”

“Aside from the fact that Lycan has managed to snake his claws into every tier of my kingdom, he’s a danger to himself and everything the crown I wear swears me to protect.”

“He’s just one boy.”

“He’s the start of something big.”

“He has no idea of anything like that.”

“I believe you. That’s why I’m here instead of sending my knights to level this city.”

She smirked and rest her elbows on the table. “Desperate doesn’t look good on you either.”

“You’re very confident for a human in the presence of a vampire. Aren’t you afraid of death?”

“I’m a mother protecting my son. I’ve made peace with it.”

He watched her, seeing her determination and seeing she was afraid. On edge and stiff, but dead set on staring him down. He understood. If it was him, he’d do the same thing for his. “I understand your concern for him, but I don’t want to kill him.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“I’ve already learned more of what’s going on from walking in the door of this place than anyone will tell me in court and I’m still not sure whether to level the city and half my court or go on a little faith and protect him from whoever is after him.”

“Sucks being a king.”

“I just want answers.”

“I don’t know anything.”

He leaned forward over the table glaring back at her. “You know more than you’re letting on.” She just stared back at him, unmoving and refusing to budge. “Your a very stubborn human.”

She scoffed, but smiled despite herself. “Runs in the family.”

“So I’ve heard.” He wanted, but she still didn’t say anything, staring at him and stiff. He had to do something different or he’d got nowhere fast. “A trade then?”

She quirked a brow. “What could you possibly give me that I’m not already asking for and you refused?”

“A secret for a secret. Tell me everything you know and I’ll tell you a secret worth it’s weight.”

“I have no way of knowing if you’ll keep that bargain.”

“I’ll tell it to you first. Worse comes to worse I can kill you. I have nothing to lose.” He leaned further forward, his expression softening. “You have everything to gain.”

She sighed through her nose, looked him over, then glanced towards the open door. He saw her nod and hesitantly stand up from the chair to go to the door closing it and locking it. When she sat back down, she exhaled and nodded again. “Alright, your majesty. It’s a deal.”

He smiled, leaning back in the chair and tapping his fingers on the table. “I understand more than most of my kind what you’re doing. I have a son as well and I would do anything to protect him. That’s why I need to know what’s going on. If this goes to war, he’ll be in it. I want to protect him if I can.”

“How is this a secret?”

He blew out his cheeks and looked back up at her. “I’m a king. As I'm sure you noticed among your clients,” he said, gesturing to the clothes on the racks, “We’re elitist, stuck up, power hungry bastards who will do anything to keep our names from being tarnished. I fell in love with a common girl and I have a son. Same old story.”

She smiled, trying to keep from laughing. “So it’s a secret because of his mother?”

“Yes, but not what you think. She turned out to be a backstabbing power hungry witch just like everyone else. I found out, broke it off with her, but she had my son shortly afterwards. I assumed she’d raise hell over it, but she isn’t. She’s doing the one thing that she knows will get to me-”

“She’s keeping him away from you.”

He smiled and nodded. “And the only way to get to him is to out myself over it.”

“That… that sucks.”

“It does.”

“What’s his name?”

“Atem.”

“Sweet name.”

“I wanted to name my first son after my great great grandfather. He was one of our greatest kings as I believe he will be one day.”

“Does he know?”

“He does, but his mother has told him some lie about me wanting him away from me.”

As soon as he said that, her entire body language changed. She wasn't rigid anymore. She frowned and started to say something but stopped, sighing, “Are you sure you don’t know what’s going on?”

“I’m quite sure,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked at him, studying him then shook her head. “I- wow. I can’t believe- What’re the odds huh? I get it. I really do. That happened with me and my son. He didn’t talk to me for years because his father had him think I kicked him out. I didn’t. That bastard came over one day while I was at work and changed the locks on my front door. I came home and had to call a locksmith and file a police report over it. I tried calling Joey for days but he kept ignoring my calls. Serenity told me what happened but when I tried to talk to him about it he just shut me down. So… I stopped trying and I regret that. All of this,” she sighed, looking around the room, “all of this is what brought us back together. He came home with Serenity and told me this crazy story about how he became a werewolf and met this…” She shook her head and laughed. “I’m going to get all of us killed. That’s what I’m doing.” He smiled at her as she looked up, she rest her head in her hand and smiled back. “I really really hope that everyone is right about you.”

“I really hope they are too.”

She laughed. “Alright. He came home and told me about how he was a werewolf and got picked up by two vampires. He thought the whole thing was some crazy dream. So he went camping on one night. The night Serenity was supposed to be at a recital and I was working overnight at my old job. Serenity didn’t go to her recital. She was out with her boyfriend. Kids.”

He laughed and she shifted, resting her arm on the table. 

“Apparently they ran into each other and he tried to kill her. The vampire that picked him up the month before was there and saved her life.”

“I’m surprised they’d tell you about that.”

“They did not. I found out from that vampires little brothers friends talking about it while I was sewing. They didn’t know I was listening.”

“Clever.”

“So after that Joey moved back in. Serenity said that the vampire that saved her got hurt and his,” she pointed to the scarf around his neck, narrowing her eyes at it with disdain, “that thing, was torn and he needed something better. So we came up with the design and got it going. Had Joey give it to them. I was surprised when they showed up on my doorstep to thank me.”

“You still haven't said who they are.”

“Do I need to? You already look like you know who I'm talking about.”

“Vampire and a little brother with friends who talk all the time, that’s Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.”

She made a clicking sound and pointed at him. “Yes. Well, after that I didn’t hear anything for a while. Then Joey was sent to the hospital. No one will tell me why he was in there in the first place and I tried fishing out that one.”

He laughed at the annoyance in her voice. 

“The only thing I could get out of anyone was that Joey had somehow saved Seto’s life while he was a werewolf. The only reason I know about that is because apparently that’s not a thing.”

“It isn’t.”

“A while after that, maybe two weeks, three weeks, I think? I uh, I finished making Seto and Mokuba their clothes. They came by and left, but the vampire that tried to kill Seto before came back after him and Mokuba to get Joey to go save them and he did.”

“How?”

“He said he changed.”

“So he can shift at any time?”

“Yes. He’s worked on it, practiced it. He can easily do it now. He’s really proud of it.”

He frowned and nodded. This sounded like the information he had but why would members of the court be protecting him? Shouldn’t they be worried that Seto had a Militas Texere Lunae? 

“Joey came home that day an absolute wreck.” She smiled sadly. “He was beat up and had cuts everywhere. Scared me to death but… he was so sad. Serenity and I used to joke with him all the time about Seto being his ‘not boyfriend’ because we knew he liked him but he kept insisting they hated each other. When he came back he was devastated. Seto and Mokuba moved away and he never talked to them again.”

He glanced up at her frowning. “When was that?”

“Oh I don’t know. 6 months ago? Maybe more.”

“He hasn’t had contact with him in 6 months?”

“None. Serenity and I talk to Alistar and Lilly all the time. I talk to Mokuba’s friends as well, but he has zero contact with them.”

“Who alerted you that I was sending knights for you?”

“Alistar.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a good guy. Joey didn’t tell me why they moved away or why he was devastated, but Lilly did. She explained the whole thing to me. It just sucks. All of it sucks. Those two really love each other, even if they’ll deny it till death and they both do.” She laughed. “You’re right about your kind being elitist power hungry assholes if they’re coming between them.”

That made perfect sense. Why Seto fought so hard in court over it and why his family stood behind him. It also meant Seto knew what he was talking about. If he learned anything from his years of dealing with him, it was to trust his judgement. He’d never tell him, but their kingdom functioned because of him. Perhaps he should be talking to Seto about this and not her and her daughter, but Seto wouldn’t tell him this much. “If what you’re saying is true, Joey is in complete control of his curse on his own. He has no master.”

She snorted and laughed. “Ha! Joey wouldn’t let anyone tell him what to do and it wouldn’t matter what you flashed at him or did to him he’d fight it. If you’re worried about someone controlling Joey you’re barking up the wrong tree. My son is far too stubborn and pig headed for his own good. Like I said, runs in the family.”

He smiled, nodding. “And the pack? Are they the same?”

“Yes. He’s helped them control their curse and it’s like night and day for them. I see them all the time. They’re not afraid anymore. It’s...it’s inspiring.”

“I guess the only question I have left is why he’s so important? What’s setting him out from the others? Archimedes is after him, but why?”

“I don’t know, but Seto does.”

“Hmmmm.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I made a very wise choice letting Seto live.” He sat up and leaned on the table again. “I have a plan, but I’m going to need your help.”

“I’m at your service, your majesty.”

He grinned at her. “Archimedes is after Joey. I think he believes he can control him. If I have Joey, he’ll have to face both of us together. If he does that I'll be able to get him.”

“What if he gets both of you first?”

“Joey’s probably the most protected person on the face of the planet, Karen. And from what I’ve heard of him in my reports, I doubt anyone could take him down easily even if it’s just him with no help. If he’s with us, he’ll have plenty of help.”

“So you want me to convince him to go with you?”

“Yes, but I also want you to bring my son forward so he can be King if anything happens to me.”

She frowned. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m dead serious. I can’t have everything riding on me living forever.”

“But your a great king. You have so many who adore you.”

“I was necessary to rebuild our world and I did that. My time is coming to its end.” She started to argue again but he continued. “Things are changing. If it does, if it goes where I think it will, I need you to do this for me. You’re the only one that can.”

She smiled and nodded. “Okay. I promise if anything happens, I’ll find him.”

“That’s not all I’ll need you to do. That’s the easy part.”

“What’s the hard part?”

“I need you to help him.”

“What can I do?”

“I just want you to do, for him, what you’re doing right now for your son. He needs that. You’ll have your work cut out for you,” he said, smirking at her, “but then again, you run my kingdom from a tailor shop. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

She laughed and nodded. “Yeah well… Okay. Yeah, I promise. Just... don’t die.”

“I’m not trying to.”


	12. Chapter 12

Joey packed his bags up in his room at Ryou’s, Merlin watching him with a happy smile. He shook his head and snickered at him. “Stop. I’m fine. I told ya I’m fine.”

Merlin flopped down on the bed where his clothes were so he couldn't get to them, and huffed. 

“Merlin I ain’t talkin’ about it and I really ain’t talkin’ about it ta a dog.”

He growled.

“Fine. I ain’t talkin’ about it ta an undead ancient godlike hellhound, then.”

He wagged his tail, pleased to get the respect he deserved, but didn’t get off his clothes. He’d normally call for Ryou to come in and make him leave, but Ryou was out with Malik. Which was weird. He had no idea what they were doing or why they brought the other two dogs and Gwen. Merlin was coming with them on vacation, so he stayed home with Joey. How Ryou talked Yuugi or Malik into that, he still didn’t know, but here they were. “If ya keep layin’ on those, we can’t go and I’ll have ta call Yuug’ and cancel.”

Merlin huffed and rolled off his clothes, crossing his front paws away from them and giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. “I see how ya get your way now.”

He wagged his tail.

“I hate everythin’. That’s how I’m doin’. How ‘bout you, old man? Excited ta be dragged up a mountain?”

He barked happily, not how he expected him to react.

“Aren’t ya too old ta be hikin’ up mountains?”

He barked. Hunt on vacation! Dad not know. Don’t tell dad. 

Joey was concerned, but he barked again. Not hunting favorite kids.

“Ah huh. Guess I won’t tell if ya don’t.”

His phone buzzed on his nightstand and lit up. Glancing at it, he sighed. His mom was calling again. He still didn’t want to talk to anyone. Merlin whined, nudging his arm towards the phone. “It’s just mom.”

He barked. Could be important.

“It ain’t.”

He barked again. The king was there.

“How do ya know that?”

Merlin barked; saying he had to protect his favorite kids, and needed a vacation. Then barked again; saying Joey had too many to look after and it was exhausting. Ending in a loud piercing bark, the voice of the ancient god scolding a child to answer the damn phone.

“Fine! I’m answerin’!” He leaned over and swiped on the screen then put it on speaker. “Hey mom.”

“I’m really sorry to be calling you so late. I don’t even know what time it is anymore.” She laughed nervously and it made him stop packing for a moment. “I wanted to talk to you. Are you busy honey?”

“I’m packin’ for vacation, ‘member?”

“Oh yeah! With Yuugi, right?”

“That’s the one.”

“Good... Good.” 

She was silent for a while so he groaned, leaning his head back, “What mom?”

“Promise you won’t be mad.”

No good conversation ever started with that sentence, but now he was curious. Merlin said the king was there and his mom asked him not to be mad. “What’d ya do?”

She didn’t answer at first and he was already late so he started packing again. Then she sighed, “The king was here.”

“What’d he want?”

“You of course.”

“Servin’ me up on a silver platter?”

“No. Not exactly.”

“Spit it out, mom.”

“Well he came by to talk and uh… How are you doing honey? When are you leaving for vacation?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

“Joseph!”

“What. Happened?”

“I made a deal with him,” she said, “and I told him about you and Seto.” He gripped the sides of his suitcase feeling his skin itch and Merlin sat up, whining soothingly and crawled over to put his paw on him. 

He barked. Everything okay. You see. Vacation. 

“He seemed like he already knew about it, honey, and I have some dirt on him. Wow.”

“What?”

“We made a deal. I told him about you, he told me about him. I’m starting to like this tailoring for court officials more and more. I have dirt on everyone. It’s like my hairstylist.”

“Remind me ta talk ta her.”

She laughed. “He wants you to go with him. He’s trying to protect you.”

“From what?”

“You have some really pissed off court nobles and a crazed rogue vampire after you Joey, WHICH YOU DIDN’T TELL ME ABOUT!”

“I didn't want ya ta worry, mom. I’m fine.”

“I think this is a good idea, honey. You might be able to see Seto.”

“Or get killed.”

“He won’t kill you.”

“What makes ya think that?”

“He’ll have an angry mob after him lead by me.”

“Ya think he’s scared of ya?” Joey snickered. Although, he would be.

“If he isn’t, he’s going to be.”

“Alright mom. I’ll think about it while I’m on vacation.”

“Take your time.”

“I can take my time?”

“That’s part of the deal.”

“Alright. Be careful, mom. I don’t wanna come back and…”

She snickered, “We’ll be fine. Butch lives here.”

“Yeah, what’s goin’ on with that?” Joey asked and threw some more clothes into the suitcase.

“He came by to get his cowl and gave Serenity a flower.”

“And?”

“And that’s what he’s doing. It's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.”

“I don’t get it. Ain't he 10?”

“He just looks young.”

“Ya I know. He’s probably 1000.”

“No he’s actually 17. He’s a new vampire.”

“17? I thought they said-”

“Yes and don’t tell them. Mums the word.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Got it. Ya really got dirt on everyone, don’t ya?”

“Yeeeeeeeeeesssssss.”

“Alright mom. I’ll call ya when I get back.”

“Stay safe, honey. I love you.”

“Love ya too mom.”

He reached over and ended the call, sighing as he looked down at his packed up suitcase. “Ready ta get Yuug’?”

Merlin barked and jumped down off the bed. 

They walked to Yuugi’s. It was a nice night and Merlin came alive in the moonlight like he was young again. He walked up the stairs to Yuugi’s apartment, seeing his neighbors eyeing it as they walked by. Merlin growled at them.

“Yeah. I’d growl too. Those guys are bad news.”

Merlin barked a warning at them and they scampered into their apartment. He snickered and opened Yuugi’s door, like he always did. “I’m here! Ready ta go?”

Nothing.

He looked around the apartment, but he wasn't there. His bags were packed and sitting by the door. Nothing else was touched. “Huh. Is his car out there?”

Merlin ran through the apartment and jumped up on his sofa, pressing his nose into the window glass and smearing it in puppy snot. He barked. Yes it is.

“Where the hell did he go?”

Merlin growled and barked. Nosy neighbors. Watching apartment. Know something.

“Yeah, you’re right. They know he’s gone. Wanna pay them a visit?”

Merlin’s eyes glowed red and he raced to the apartment door. Joey didn’t know who told Merlin about those guys, but then again, he had no idea how he knew half of what he did. The first day Yuugi moved in, Joey was working and couldn't help him move his things. So Yuugi moved a few things over first while he waited for him. Those bastards came over, beat him up and stole his stuff. He never got a chance to pay them back. He can now. Thinking back on it, that had to be the day he realized Adrian was an asshole. He went over after work and found Yuugi beat up in the apartment with the door wide open. He ran in and called Adrian, thinking he’d come over and help or at the very least want to know what was going on, but he basically told him to take him to the hospital and didn’t know why he was calling him. It even sounded like he didn't know who he was talking about.

Joey wondered if Merlin knew that Adrian was an asshole. Probably. 

They walked down the hall and he banged on their door loud. “Hey.”

He heard some rustling and someone came to the door, not opening it, but shouting through it, “What do you want?”

“Where’s your neighbor? Did ya see him leave?”

Whoever it was on the other side of the door walked away. So he banged on it again. Nothing. “Well Merlin. Whatcha think?”

He barked, tense, even with his wagging tail. Break it down.

“If ya say so.” He kicked it hard, splintering the door and sending it flying into the wall. 

Merlin charged into the room and jumped up on the sofa where a young woman sat. Then he crawled into her lap. She was crying and had black mascara streaming down her cheeks, shocked by a bundle of rottie smiles in her face. He licked her face and started pushing her off the sofa and out of the room. Weird, but he was just here for information on Yuugi. The two guys in question stood up and pointed guns at him. Of course they had guns. “Hey. I just wanna know where my friend is.”

“Why the fuck would we know where he is?”

“Oh I dunno cause ya watch his place like a hawks? Fuckin’ drop it. Where’d he go? The faster ya work with me, the faster I leave.”

Merlin was on a different page, ushering the girl out to the hallway. She kissed his head, told him he was an angel and bolted down the hall. The guy to his right, saw the whole thing and cursed. Merlin stood by his side, tongue out and standing proud. Fucking dogs.

“That fucking bitch owed us money. Ya gonna pay for her?”

He could, but that wasn’t the point. “What for? Drugs? I ain't payin’ for drugs. I just wanna know what ya saw and where my friend is.”

The guy looked at his friend then shifted the gun to point at Merlin. He didn’t have a chance to move or think, when they shot him. Merlin yipped and fell to the floor. Joey glared at them. Now he was pissed. He couldn't stop it, it just happened. Next thing he knew he was charging through apartment after the guy, fully changed and snarling. They unloaded the guns, hit him a few times but fuck them. He knocked one of them through the wall into the kitchen, sending trash and dishes scattered everywhere then he turned to the other one ready to tear him apart. 

He dropped the gun. “What the hell are you?!”

Joey snarled and he tried to run, but he was stopped by Merlin; standing up like nothing happened, as what he really was, a hellhound. His eyes glowed red and he laughed. Dogs don’t laugh like that, but gods do and that’s what it sounded like. The laughter of an ancient god ready to take the soul from this guy. He took a step towards the bastard, and he dropped to the ground, shuffling back terrified. 

Joey laughed at the smell of urine in the air, and relaxed to change back. Merlin scared him enough and was ready to take him out if need be. He didn’t need him tearing up the place. So he walked up to the guy, whimpering and trying to get away from Merlin's slow advances. “So. Let’s try this again. Where the fuck is my friend?”

“Some guy came by, dressed like money, said he wanted him to work for him. He said he had a vacation, it’s why we were waiting. Said he didn’t want to talk to him. Something about cheating on him. I don’t know I swear. But they never came back out. I don’t know where he is. I swear. The guy didn’t sound happy he wouldn’t go with him.”

“Fuck. That’s Adrian.”

Merlin turned to Joey and growled in agreement. 

“See that wasn't so hard was it?” He pushed himself up to stand and waved for Merlin to follow. “He ain't worth the work, Merlin. All bone and drugs. Probably tastes like it too.”

Merlin snarled at him one final time and followed him out into the hall changing back. His tongue flopped outside of his mouth, happily trotting along beside him. 

He barked. Happy to be alive again. Happy to hunt. Hunt with favorite kid. Don’t tell dad.

Joey laughed. “My lips are sealed. Let’s go pay Adrian a visit huh? I’m givin’ ya permission right now ta eat him.”

Merlin growled and ruffed in determination and excitement, making Joey laugh again.

\---

Adrian’s place was clear across fucking Domino and Yuugi’s keys weren’t in the apartment. Neither was his wallet or anything else he would've had on him. So they walked down the sidewalk, Joey was a little out of breath but Merlin was fine. Lucky being undead. He saw the flats from the street and started to cross when he caught the scent of something strange. Merlin caught it too and they both looked over at a Semi parked in an alleyway. The back was open. Even in the dark, he could see wooden crates filling it to the top, leaving small isles between them. One box sat in the back with nothing on top of it and it… smelled strange. Kind of like Yuugi, and Lycans… and Vampires. He thought maybe he was just smelling people around him but there was no one in sight. It was coming from the truck. Were those coffins? They looked like coffins. He felt his stomach flip just thinking Yuugi might be in one of those. 

He glanced down at Merlin to ask if he smelled it too, but he already started to cross the street. He was really hoping he smelled something else and Yuugi was walking down the street or something, but Merlin jumped into the truck, burying his nose in the wooden crate lid. He snorted and looked up at Joey. 

He barked. Favorite kid.

“I thought I was your favorite.” Joey jogged over to the truck and jumped into the back beside Merlin, looking down at the box. It was nailed shut. Great. 

Then Adrian’s voice wafted through the air, from the other side of the alleyway, “That’s the last of them.”

Joey ducked down with Merlin behind the wooden crate. Shit!

“Better be. I should’ve left hours ago.”

“Give my regards to Archimedes.”

The driver snorted and walked around the back, closing and locking the door. Well at least he didn’t see them. Joey reached into his pocket and turned his flashlight on his phone as the truck roared to life. He jolted forward when it started moving and held onto the box, hoping like hell this guy knew what he was doing and anchored the others. Merlin whined.

“It’s gonna be okay, old man. I got this.”

He set the phone down and dug his fingers under the lid. He pulled but it wouldn’t budge so he changed, digging his claws into it and it splintered easily under his grip. He took a deep breath changing back and waited a moment to move. Merlin nudged him. “It’s alright. Just takes a lot outta me when I do that. Not ta mention I’ve been shot a few times. Thank fuck for adrenaline, huh Merlin?”

Merlin barked. Thrill of the hunt!

Merlin kept his eyes on him as he removed the lid. He slid it down over the edge and his chest tightened. Yuugi laid in the box his arms crossed over his chest staring up at absolutely nothing. “Fuck! Yuug’!? Can ya hear me, buddy?”

He reached in and touched Yuugi’s neck, terrified he was dead, but he was warm. So Adrian didn’t kill him. What the hell was going on? “Ya think he might be a vampire? Maybe he bit him right?”

Merlin climbed into the box with Yuugi and laid beside him and on him at the same time; sniffing his face and licking his cheek. He looked up and barked. Alive. Not vampire. Under control.

“The situations under control or he’s under control?”

He barked, wagging his tail. Favorite kid.

“Second favorite. I’m favorite.”

He barked and Joey got the impression he was saying sure you are. 

“So Yuugi’s under some kinda mind control? How’s that possible? Who can do that?”

Merlin barked. Vampire. High rank. Blood.

“Adrian’s a vampire?”

He yipped. So that’s a yes.

“Fuck and what’s all this?”

He smelled the air, filled with others, alive and all races, packed in these crates being sent to Archimedes. The king needed to know about this. Kaiba needed to know about this. He grabbed his phone and turned, leaning his back against the box. Hopefully he had time to get help before they arrived wherever they were headed.

\----

Aknankamon missed this castle. Castle Vol Luxious. High in the mountains just a few hours from Domino city. If he squinted, he could see the city lights in the distance, but the snow. Oh the snow here, it was white and beautiful and seemed to always fall. It fell in white puffs that would calm even the deepest worries. So he sat in a chair by the window looking out at the falling snow. He hadn’t gotten a call from Karen yet. Not that he expected one. He did agree to give her time. Regardless, he sat with the phone an arms reach away, just in case. 

“Can I get you anything, your majesty?”

He turned to see Mahado smiling softly in the doorway. “No, Mahado. How are Lilly’s boys?”

“Busy. How else would they be?” he snickered and bowed his head. “I’ll let you know if we discover anything.”

He nodded and Mahado left the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned back to the snow. Why was he so anxious? He hadn’t felt anxiety like this since Archimedes made an attempt on is life years ago. He felt like he needed to move, needed to be somewhere else, when his phone rang. He glanced at it, but it wasn't a number he knew. He turned back to the snow but his hands caught his eye. His men in the war used to watch him, especially for scouting missions. If something was wrong, he absentmindedly fiddled with the ring his father gave him before he joined the Order. He remembered the old Grandmaster telling him it was something that had to do with their bloodline, a premonition for danger. His men trusted it and looking back at the phone, he trusted it. That’s a Domino number and it wasn’t Karen’s.

Reaching out, he picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

He heard a relieved sigh and a bark from a dog, then a voice he didn’t know. “At least someone answered. Hey I need ta talk ta the king.”

He snickered, “King of what?”

“Come on, don’t fuck with me. This is an emergency.”

He quirked a brow and leaned back, crossing his foot over his knee. “Emergency?”

“Yeah. I need his help. Kinda got a problem.”

“Who is this?”

“Joey wheeler.”

He bolted up right, frowning and stood up from the chair. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem is I need ta talk ta the king guy and I’m still talkin ta ya.”

He laughed, walking out of his room into the hall. “Joseph, I am Aknankamon, King of Vampires. Unless you’re wanting a different King that I can’t help you with, you are talking to the right person.”

“Ya just answer your own phone? Who does that?”

“I do when I’m expecting a call from your mother.”

“Ahhh. Damn she’s good. Keepin’ ya waitin’ huh?”

He felt a tinge of annoyance and embarrassment from how sadly true that statement was. “Cut to the chase Mr. Wheeler. I’m a busy man.”

“Ya gotta smugglin’ problem. Did ya know that? The name Adrian mean anythin’ ta ya?”

“Adrian is a fairly popular name in a few of my districts.”

“Adrian that can do fuckin’ mind manipulation shit.”

He stopped walking and frowned. “That’s not something anyone should be able to do.”

“Yeah well, he’s got a truck load of people shipping out to Archimedes and I’m on the truck.”

“Where are you?”

“I dunno. Still in Domino I think, and Merlin says we’re goin’ up. So the mountains?”

He bolted down the hallway now. They didn't have time. “There's shipyard on the other side of the mountains. One only used by our kind. We need to get you before you get there.”

“That’d be great. That bastard got my friend. I need your help. Can’t start tearin’ apart a movin’ Semi filled with comatose people.”

“No you can’t.” He saw Mai walking into Kaiba’s room and thanked the Dark Emperor for his luck. He paused in the doorway as she, Mokuba, and Kaiba looked up at him. “All of you. Now. Follow me. We have a situation.”

Joey snorted on the phone. “Yeah, Merlin and I are starvin’.”

“Who’s Merlin?”

“Friend’s dog. Took him with me. He’s a hellhound.”

“You keep interesting company, Joseph.”

“Are you talking to who I think you are?” Mai gasped, catching up with him. 

He nodded, as they rounded the corner to the garage. He didn’t pay attention to the others, assuming they were getting ready as well. “I’m moving the call. Don’t hang up.”

“Yessir.”

He moved the call to the motorcycle helmet. Putting it on he climbed onto his, realizing he needed to pay Joey’s mother more for the clothes she made him and give Serenity a title. This was perfect. He fired up the motorcycle and peeled out of the garage, hearing the others startup theirs as well. Then he heard a chorus of voices in the helmet headset. 

“Joey! Are you alright, puppy?” Mai asked out of breath.

“Mai!”

“You always find trouble don’t you?” Mokuba giggled. 

“It wasn't me this time. It was Yuug’.”

“Wrong place, right time. I don’t know if you have the best luck or the worst,” Kaiba said and everything went quiet. 

He heard the dog, Merlin, bark and he realized Joey wasn't lying about him being a hellhound. Hello Joey’s mate. Name’s Merlin.

“Seriously Merlin?!”

Kaiba laughed. “You know those eat your kind for breakfast right, pup?”

Merlin barked. Never eat second favorite kid.

“Hey! Now you’re doin’ it on purpose.”

“What’s the semi look like Joseph?”

“Like a semi. White, black cab, gotta black panther painted on the front side door, Merlin says. I didn’t see it. It’s got graffiti on the back drivers side.”

“So that one?” Kaiba asked.

Sure enough, right ahead of them was the semi going around the curves at an accelerated speed. “Why’s he going so fast? Does he know we’re chasing him?” Mai asked.

“Nah he’s late. Had ta get my friend.”

“Is Yuugi alright?” Mokuba asked.

“I dunno. It’s like he’s there but not there.”

“Mind control? Who did that?”

“Adrian.”

“That name’s not ringing any bells,” Mai sighed.

“Ha! It is for me. We’ve been watching him. Didn’t know he was a pureblood through. He’s rogue,” Mokuba said.

Kaiba hummed in thought. “We’ll deal with that later. We have to get the truck to stop before it slides off the road.”

“I’ll handle that.” Aknankamon revved up the bike to move alongside the semi. “Mai, can you open the back door from the bike?”

“Sure can, your majesty.”

“Seto, get his attention to move closer to the mountain side.”

He didn’t answer, but he saw him move to the other side of the semi.

“Joey the semi’s going to swerve right when the door opens. I need you to jump when I tell you. Alright?”

“Got it.”

“Mokuba.”

“Yep.”

“Make sure Joey gets on someone’s bike. Should be mine but I’d rather he land on something other than the road.”

“Ooooh I get the hard job!”

Joey snorted. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid.”

“Any time Joey.”

He heard a bark. Stay with favorite kid.

“Second favorite kid. I’m your favorite.”

He sped up on the other side of the semi, while Seto did the same. He saw lights flash from the other side of the semi, getting the drivers attention. He swerved to try and smash Seto between the mountain and his semi, giving Aknankamon plenty of room. 

“Nice moves, Kaiba,” Mai laughed. “Where'd you learn that?”

“Charlotte.”

“She’s the best.” Mokuba giggled. 

Aknankamon locked the handle and jumped off, unsheathing his sword and driving it into the door to hold him still. It barely missed the driver and he scrambled to grab what he assumed was a gun. 

“Damn! That was hot.”

“I can hear you Mai,” he snickered pulling the sword through the door, opening it like a can opener, and grabbed the driver, yanking him out of the semi so he could get inside.

“I have no shame, your majesty. You made me hang around these guys too long.”

Once inside, he felt like they saved themselves from utter disaster. That was until he looked up. The curve ahead of him he wasn’t expecting and gripped the steering wheel tight to control it. 

“Shit the bikes wrecked.” Mokuba huffed, “I can’t make it to you!”

“Tight curve ahead. He can’t hold. Someone get him,” he shouted, waiting to apply the brakes at the last second or he’d launch Joey and anyone else back there into the street. 

“Joey jump!” Mai shouted.

“Where?”

“Here!” He watched the mirrors as Seto disappeared behind the truck, reappearing on the other side with Joey behind him. 

Slamming on the breaks and turning the truck, everything shifted in the back. “Good boy Merlin!” Joey shouted making them all groan. Too loud over the headset. “Sorry.”

He managed to regain control over the semi and slowed it to a stop. He let out a long breath and slumped in the seat, looking around the cab. Nothing of interest, except for maybe the fuzzy dice the driver had hanging in the visor. He shook his head and jumped out, pulling his sword out of the side of the truck and walking around to the back. The others had stopped as well and were already in the back from what he could tell. “Wow he looks awful,” Mokuba sighed.

“He’s cute though,” Mai snickered and he could hear her heels in the truck moving to the back. “They’re all full.”

“We need someone to get them all out of here.”

He rounded the truck as Joey picked his friend up from a wooden coffin. Aknankamon looked up at the rest of them. Coffins. This was insane. He sighed into the voice control on the headset, “Call Mahado.”

The line rang once and a desperate voice came on. “Your majesty, are you alright? Where are you?”

“On the mountain pass on old highway 700. I need a team out here now to get these people.”

“Clean up or-”

“No. Aid. They need care. All of them are hypnotized.”

“Oh. Okay. I uh- okay. I’ll send a team out. Are you coming back?”

He glanced over to the others in the truck, looking at him with curiosity. “No. We’re going to finish what we started.”

“As you wish, your majesty. Please be careful.”

He grinned. “I’m probably the safest I’ve been in decades Mahado. Stop worrying.”

“Very well.”

“Send out Charlotte's team to pick up a rogue vampire they’ve been tracking by the name of Adrian. If he gives them trouble, and I mean raises his damn voice, they have immunity. Tell them to wear the bands I gave them.”

“Yes, your majesty. It will be done.”

“Good.” The phone disconnected and he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “We need to go to the shipyard and pay the crewmen a visit.”

“Ya mean weed out some bad guys? I’m in!”

Mai put her hand on her hip. “Who’s staying here?”

He started to answer when he saw headlights approaching from behind him. He turned and saw a car slowing to a stop just a few feet from him. The doors opened, two people stepping out in the dark. He couldn’t see them because of the headlights, and put his hand on his sword. “It’s only us, your majesty.”

“Lilly? I swear I’ve seen you more the last few months than I have in both our lives.”

Lilly stepped out into the light with Alistar at her side grinning at them. “It’s finally getting fun. I told you I hate court.”

“Yes I remember.”

Alistar walked up to the truck and he noticed Joey lock up. All of them were on edge, except Mai, who watched the whole thing with an amused smirk. Aknankamon glanced back at Lilly, surprised by the look of regret on her face. He tilted his head, getting her to look up at him. She stared at him then softly smiled. He decided to delve into this when he got back, and turned, walking up to the truck. He gestured to Joey's friend. “What’s his name?”

“Yuug’- I mean Yuugi.”

He held his arms out for Joey to hand him over and he did. No hesitation like he would’ve expected. He laid Yuugi down on the road, his arm around his back to keep him sitting up. “Yuugi? Can you hear me?”

Yuugi blinked a few times then groaned. “Wha- Where am I?” 

“You and Joey got into a car accident on your way to the hotel. I stopped by to make sure you were alright. There’s some people here that will take care of you? Do you understand?”

“Uh yeah. Is Joey alright?”

“Yes, he’s just fine.”

Joey jumped down and rushed over to his side, putting his hand on his shoulder. “I’m right here Yuug’. It’s gonna be fine.” Joey gestured behind him to Alistar, smiling. “This is Alistar. He’s a doctor. I’ll be there as soon as I get all this shit figured out, alright?”

Yuugi nodded and groaned. “I don’t remember anything. When did we leave?”

“You probably have a concussion,” he said, willing him to believe it like he had the whole time and Yuugi looked at him... disbelieving. 

“I don’t- My head does hurt I guess.”

He blinked, surprised and a little confused. Was he fighting him about it? Why didn’t he fight with Adrian about it? No. That wasn’t important. How the hell could he fight about it he was human? Alistar came over and helped Yuugi to his feet, leading him over to their car. Lilly smiled at him, gently wrapping her arm around him and he smiled back. She helped him into the passenger seat and shut the door, Alistar getting in the driver's seat. She waved as he backed up and pulled away, driving back to the castle. 

She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well get out of here. They're bound to notice the truck isn’t there by now.”

A bark pulled his attention to the truck. Let trailer loose. We hunt!

“Alright, alright.” 

He walked back to the cab, listening to Lilly gasp and coo, “A hellhound!?”

He barked. Hello beautiful war goddess. Name’s Merlin. Honored.

“Can I keep you?”

He snickered, jumping up into the cab when the old drivers cell phone rang on the seat next to him. He answered it. “Where the hell are you Eiji!? We needed to leave an hour ago and have no cargo.”

“Running a little late. The cargo moved around a curve,” he said, willing his voice to carry his command through the phone.

The man on the other end let out a relaxed breath. “Yeah. Yeah sure. Just hurry up.”

He hung up, and stared at the cab. He had so much work to do. 

\---

They got the trailer of the cab and drove it to the docks. Fuzzy dice swayed from the visor above the passenger seat where Merlin sat with him, his head out the window having the time of his life. “So you know Joey well?” Merlin turned to look at him and he laughed at the face he made, big wide smile of teeth and drool. “What do you think I should do with him?”

Merlin looked like he was contemplating that then barked. Powerful. Big heart. Change.

“So I’ve heard, but I don’t know if we can-”

He barked again. Old. Too old. Change is good.

“We are too old, aren’t we?”

He barked again, dancing in the seat. Family. You heard it. They are family. 

“Yes. That’s what I’m concerned about.”

He growled and barked. Family growing. Can’t stop it. Change. Change is good.

“And you’re embracing that head on aren’t you? Favorite kid huh? Did you forget how they taste?”

Merlin sounded like he laughed then barked. Delicious. Remember. Too old.

“Oh don’t say that. You’re the most powerful and admittedly smartest hellhound I've ever met.”

He barked, his head up high. Dad. Smart for Dad. Smart for Queen. My family.

“Queen? I have to meet them.”

Merlin wagged his tail, returning to the window. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “I actually do want to meet them. Hmmm. I think you’re right. Change is good.”

Merlin barked, head still out the window. Change is good. Family is good. Learned hard way. Don’t bite family.

“I know a few who’d disagree with you,” he chortled, “but I know what you mean. My kind has forgotten what family means. It’s not the same as blood.”

Merlin howled in agreement. Then barked. Change. Remember this family. Watch them.

He pulled into the docks, eyeing the group of vampires sitting around and waiting for it. The instant they sat the truck without a trailer, they scattered. Perfect. A few fired into the cab of the truck and he ducked, opening the door on the other side for him and Merlin to get out. He unsheathed his sword, something the others thought was out of date, but he loved it and knew it better than anything else. He listened to Merlin’s advice as he moved around the truck with him. Seto and Joey drove straight into the group vampires before Seto spun the bike, Joey jumping off the bike from the momentum, changing into a werewolf in mid air and landing on the leader, firing at Mokuba and Mai.

It was like watching a well oiled machine, like watching the kids when Lilly insisted he should have them as his assassins and he wanted to make sure they weren’t a joke as he’d previously thought. They weren’t a joke at all. They were a well oiled fucking tiny killing machine, and that’s how it felt watching Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Mai and even Merlin, clearing out the vampires at the docks. He clipped the straggles, making sure no one left alive. His sword was blessed, there’s no coming back from a fatal wound from it. 

Merlin fought beside Joey and Seto, glowing red eyes and undead flesh, black as night claws. He may be old but he didn’t act like it this night. He wanted him to watch them, and what he saw changed how he wanted to proceed. Karen was right; Merlin was right, but he saw why Archimedes was after him. Joey shocked him, and he was in the old war. This was probably the most powerful Lycan he’d ever encountered and he followed Seto’s directions and movements, making sure he was safe and pouring all his faith into him, but this was more than that and that’s what he was looking for. Joey wasn’t doing this because Seto ordered him to. He was doing it because he wanted to. Hell, he saw him ignore him more often than not. There was such a fine line, but it was a line. 

The last vampire tried to run past him and he swung his sword back, effortlessly lopping his head off. He walked up to them, all panting and grinning at him. 

Merlin barked. Alive. Hunting fun. 

_ “Yeah. We’re never telling Ryou about this,” _ Joey growled, then shifted back into his human state. He looked down at his pants and laughed. “Ha! Gotta tell Serenity. These are great!”

Merlin shook his head and growled. Then barked. Dad never know. So much trouble. Trouble for favorite.

“Ah ha! I knew you were fuckin’ with me.” He knelt down and scratched Merlin behind his ears making him lean his head back and smile with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

Seto smirked down at Joey, then frowned looking up at him. “They’re building up to something.”

“Joey, how many Lycan’s do you think were in those coffins?”

Joey looked up, still scratching Merlin’s neck and head. “Most of them. Got a couple humans and two vampires I think. Wasn’t much just a few.”

“He’s building an army.”

“If he’s smart, and unfortunately it seems like he is,” Seto said, walking past Joey to stand in front of him, “he’s trying to repeat the war. If he puts us at civil war, he can come in and take over easily.”

“And all he has to do to start a civil war is convince a pack to attack vampires or a group of rogues to wipe a pack out, making them think we’re attacking them.”

“Yes.”

“And Joey is his chosen Tribunus Militum Texue Lunae.” 

Seto turned to look at Joey and Merlin, as did he. Joey looked up at them and shrugged his shoulders. “I got no idea what that means.”

“It means, pup, he wants you to command his army.”

Joey scoffed, looking back down at Merlin, “Yeah, like hell I will.”

“Have you given my offer any thought, Joseph?”

Joey looked up at him and stood. “Yeah. I just wanna finish my vacation with Yuug’, then I’ll do what ya want.”

Seto turned sharply to glare at him and he laughed. “Relax. I can’t have him running around getting caught like he just was. Until I have a better understanding of how to take Archimedes down, he’s safer with us.”

He watched Seto’s slightly changing expression like he wasn’t sure what to feel about it, but Mokuba beamed. “Does that mean I get to take back my goodbye forever?”

“Yes. I’ll speak with Lilly, but as far as I’m concerned, after tonight, he’s part of your house. He’s your problem.”

Mokuba shot into the air. “Yes!”

“Your majesty,” Mai interjected, walking over to Seto’s side. “Not that I'm not just as excited as he is, because trust me I am, but doesn't that mean you’re taking sides?”

“I am.” He looked at Merlin, smiling. “Change is good right?”

Merlin barked. Change is good. Family is good.

“You based your decision on the advice of a hellhound?” She laughed, shaking her head. “I mean he is the cutest hellhound.”

“Yeah. He was called an angel today,” Joey said.

Merlin sat up straight wiggling his whole body with his wagging tail. 

“Hellhounds have the souls of ancient gods and demons from his most unholy. The advice of a hellhound is one you cannot ignore,” Aknankamon said, “Most are just too busy eating to give it.”

“Speakin’ of food…”

Merlin whined in agreement.

Seto groaned and shook his head, walking back to his motorcycle. Aknankamon smiled down at Merlin. “Riding with me again? He might’ve left snacks in the dashboard.”

He barked and bolted for the semi cab, hopping into the driver's seat. Of course he would. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what the next part of this series is? Want to?! DOOOO YOUUU?! Well if you do, I suggest paying extra close attention to Aknankamon's conversation with Yuugi. Just throwing that out there ;)

Joey held on to Kaiba’s waist as they sped down the highway to the hotel Yuugi was at. At least he hoped Yuugi was there. For all he knew, he was at the castle freaked out and surrounded by vampires, but he was safe and that was what mattered. The king gave him his helmet for the way back, since he didn’t need to worry about Joey changing and snapping it in half. Kaiba kept fiddling with his doing something, then he heard his voice in the helmet and it made him jump. “Joey?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Joey sighed, laying his head on Kaiba’s shoulder. “I dunno what I want anymore.”

“You’re family and friends are in Domino City. I don’t know where this will take you.”

“Tryin’ ta talk me out of it?”

“I-” he sighed and didn’t respond.

He tightened his grip around Kaiba’s waist. No he didn’t want to leave his family or his friends, but he did want to be with Kaiba and he was here. That didn’t change the fact that he was married though, or that him being around Joey was dangerous. Or did the king change that part? He wasn’t really sure. All he knew was that this was what he should do. 

“I started this mess. I gotta see it through.”

Kaiba still didn’t say anything.

“It’ll be easier to annoy the fuck outta ya here too.” Joey felt him getting warmer with his arms around him. His smile faded and he screwed his eyes shut. “It’s weird not havin’ ya there. I hate it.”

Kaiba didn’t say anything, not that he expected him to, but he was a little surprised after a while when he put his arm over Joey’s. “I know what you mean.”

\---

Aknankamon went to the hotel Yuugi and Joey were staying at the next night. He wanted to make sure the boy was alright, maybe figure out what was going on. He’d know what Adrian was up to. Joey didn’t like the idea of him talking to him, but he managed to convince him all he was doing was talking and he wouldn’t reveal anything to him. It took him a little bit to find him, outside bundled up by a stone fireplace they had on the patio, looking into it by himself. 

He walked up to the patio and heard him sniffle and angrily swipe at his face. Maybe this wasn’t the best time. Yuugi turned then, seeing him and quickly looked back at the fire. “Oh uh,” he sniffled again, “Sorry I’m sure you want to sit here. It’s freezing out here.” He scooted over and folded into himself, staring at the fire. 

Aknanakam smiled, walking over to the bench he sat on, he sat down as well, turning to look at the fire. “Do you remember me?”

Yuugi turned to look at him, confused at first, then he blinked. “Oh yeah! You were at the accident. Thank you. I don’t know if I thanked you. It’s all fuzzy.”

“You did, don’t worry. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” He leaned forward to see Yuugi’s face better. “You don’t look alright.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Long couple days.”

“Eventful that’s for sure. Would you like to talk about it?”

Yuugi laughed and shook his head. “You don’t want to hear about my problems I’m sure you have enough on your plate as it is.”

The way he said it made it sound like someone who knew him for along time and he felt himself relax. “I do, but I also know how important it is to get things off your chest.”

“Right?” Yuugi smiled at him. ”I tell my friends that all the time.”

“I’m willing to listen.” 

“That’s very kind of you to offer, but you don’t know me. I just met you and you’ve already helped me so much.”

“Perhaps, but I know your friend Joey and his friend Malik.”

“Really? I like Malik. He’s good for Ryou.” He turned to look at him smiling. “Ryou loves taking care of people and Malik needs a lot of that.”

Aknankamon laughed. “Yes he does. His sister could use some of that too.”

Yuugi giggled.

“What’s your last name Yuugi?”

“Mouto.”

“Oh wow. That’s a name I haven’t heard in…” Decades. 

Yuugi frowned at him. 

“I used to know your... grandfather I believe. How is Solomon doing?”

Yuugi lit up and beamed. “He’s doing great! We have a game shop, though I’ve been busy working for that…” Yuugi humphed. “How do you know Grandpa? Used to go on expeditions with him?”

“Back in the day, he used to cause all kinds of trouble for me.”

Yuugi laughed. “Sounds like grandpa.”

“He kept getting himself stuck in the middle of things. I saw him at the police station a lot. I was a deputy in Cairo and he always managed to be in there over something.” It wasn’t far from the truth. He wasn’t a part of the police there, but he was there checking on Atem, and trying to figure out how to get him away from his mother. Didn’t work out, but he wouldn’t call the whole thing a waste. Lilly, Atem and he managed to uncover and eliminate a rogue group terrorizing the human’s in the area, the same group that killed a good friend of Lilly’s, and he met a very brave human who insisted on helping, no matter how much they tried to stop him. “I bet you’re just as bad as he is.”

He looked up at Aknankamon and laughed. “No. I’m really boring.”

“I doubt that.”

“I’m a glorified secretary, being paid like a glorified secretary, while actually running a company for my jerk ex,” he said sadly, “I’m nothing like grandpa. He wouldn’t be in this situation. He’s not stupid.” 

“Oh I don’t know about all that.”

“He wouldn’t. He knew right away Adria- I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t be bothering you.”

“It’s not a bother. I have nowhere to be and now that I know who you are, I’d like to help if I can. For an old friend, if nothing else.”

Yuugi smiled at the fire, quiet for a moment then took a deep breath. “I wanted to believe him so bad. I didn’t want to listen to Joey or grandpa because I just knew they were wrong. Everyone loved him. Everyone I talked to about him talked like he was the best person in the world and I was so lucky to be with him. I… I loved him. I thought that I was the luckiest person in the world too, but... I should’ve known. I feel so stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid.”

“Oh I am. The job he ‘got me’ wasn’t a job at all, he was paying me under the table to do _ his _ job so he could do whatever he wanted.”

Aknankamon hummed.

“I found a bunch of records for things in the companies finances, cause again, doing his job. They were for things I had no idea he was involved in, things I couldn’t believe in my wildest imagination that he’d do. I have it all in my apartment. When I get back I should turn him in.” Yuugi laughed mirthlessly, looking pained. “He was doing a lot of illegal stuff. Like bad. I-I can’t even get into it. I can’t believe I loved someone like that. I want to be mad I want to hate him for it, but I’m stuck like an idiot wondering why? I thought he loved me. He never did. I was just easy to convince, easy to manipulate and I never asked any questions because, why would I? He was my fiance. We were supposed to love each other.” 

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. Neither does Joey. He proposed to me almost a year ago. I didn't tell Joey about it because he hated him and was having a hard time after he lost his job. And I didn’t tell Grandpa because he was really worried about it. I didn’t want them to be upset.” Yuugi glared into the fire shaking his head slightly. “I should’ve let Joey be upset. I should’ve let him beat the shit out of him.”

Aknankamon nodded, leaning forward with his elbows to his knees. He knew exactly how this boy felt, but even after all these years he didn’t have any better advice. It still stung. It still hurt. And it showed that Adrian was using his mind control on him for a long time, leaving him as he is right now, thinking it was his fault. That wasn’t fair. 

He slid his palms together looking at the stone, then back up to Yuugi. “You aren’t stupid.”

“How aren’t I? I never stopped to question anything and there were so many things to question. Since I got here, I made a list of them all. I filled the hotel notepad in our room. I never said anything. Not once. Not until he tried to tell me I couldn’t go on this vacation with Joey because he had a shipment he needed to be at and needed me to work. I told him I was leaving whether he liked it or not.” Then Yuugi frowned, confused and dazed. “But I was going to give in. He… I don’t know what he said, but I changed my mind. Then he got a phone call. It was some other guy talking to him like he was missing out on their date. That was it. I was done. Then I ended up here… How did I get here?”

As marvelous and incredible as it was that Yuugi was digging through is memories trying to piece everything together, he couldn’t let him go the rest of his life believing it was all his fault. “Yuugi.”

He hesitated and looked up at him. 

“You won’t remember this tomorrow or even the day after that, but you’re not stupid or naive. There’s nothing wrong with believing in someone that you love. It’s their fault they broke that trust, not yours. I know. I’m in your shoes right now. It’s not our fault. It’s theirs and we’ll move and find someone else who won’t break that trust. Don’t give up.”

To his utter astonishment Yuugi looked like he was concentrating, trying really hard to break his hold on him. “Did you find anyone one else?”

He smiled and leaned back. “I did, but don’t make the same mistake I did. I found her and I turned her down because I was afraid of it happening again. Don’t be afraid of it.” He stood up, still looking down at Yuugi, trying to break out, but curious he supposed. “When your friend Joey is ready to stop hiding you from our world, I want you to meet someone.”

“Who?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, but I think you’ll like him. He’s a knight.”

“A knight?” Yuugi smiled, and stopped fighting him. 

He laughed, nodding. “Yes, but he’s not just a knight. He’s a Grandmaster of The Dark Order. Something tells me you’ll love him.”

“I’ll nudge him more then.”

Aknankamon laughed, patting Yuugi on the shoulder and making him blink, his hold gone. “Everything will work out. You’ll see.”

“T-thank you.”

He smiled and patted his shoulder again before walking away. Out of ear shot from Yuugi he called Mokuba. “Your majesty?”

“I need you to go to Yuugi’s apartment and collect the information on Adrian’s company. He has the information we need.”

“Ooooo Joey’s gonna be mad. I’ll not tell him for you.”

“Good plan.”

\---

The whole fucking month he stayed at the castle was absolute hell. Every day, every second and every hour; every moment was hell. There wasn’t enough food, not enough people to talk to and everyone kept a decent distance from him, making snide comments when they passed him. It wouldn't be so bad if he got to see Kaiba, or Mokuba and Mai but he saw no one. Even when his sleep schedule changed to match theirs, up at night and sleeping most of the day, the only times he did see Kaiba was when he was with Alistar; passing by a room he was in or passing him in the hallway from one pace to another. 

He always looked at him with this strange scowl; like he was worried and wanted to talk to him, but he never did. Joey wasn’t exactly helping with that. He did NOT want to talk to Alistar and he didn’t want to be around Kaiba while he was with Alistar. He thought things would be different. Why he thought that, he didn't know, but he did, and it wasn’t. 

Being away from him back home was better. At least it felt like it was better. He didn’t have all of this stuffed in his face every breath he took. So when Yuugi called him in hopes to get him out of a double date Tea wanted to set up for both of them, he jumped at the chance to get out. Sure, Yuugi was DEFINITELY not ready to get back out there and Joey was in a little bit of a complicated situation himself; not to mention it was the worst fucking day to pick for a date (the day after a full moon when he was STARVING) but fuck it. Worse came to worse, the date went to hell and he’d kidnap Yuugi so they could go to their favorite burger place and live there for the night. If they were lucky, and he was never lucky, they’d have a great time and he’d get away from smelling Kaiba everywhere without being able to say a word to him. So, no harm no foul.

There was a bright side to being in the castle in the mountains though, and it wasn’t because of the vampires or Kaiba, it was the mountains themselves. The night of the full moon he went out into the snow-covered woods not far from the castle and probably had the most fun he’d ever had since he became a werewolf. Sure fighting bad guys was a blast, he wasn’t going to try and say it wasn’t, but who knew hunting white rabbits in white snow would be as difficult and as rewarding as it was. Definitely not him. And it was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. 

He spent all night doing that, then came back to the castle in the morning to eat more and take a shower. After a long nap, he got up and dressed, getting ready for this date that promised to be a disaster. He was looking forward to it though. Heading out the door of his bedroom as fast as he could (realizing he was going to be late), he raced through the castle to the garage and hopped up on one of the motorcycles. The king said he could use one if he wanted to and he wasn’t going to let that opportunity go to waste.

He started up the motorcycle and lifted the helmet to put it on, but something caught his eye. He looked over, but all it was was a shadow in the corner of the garage. Empty. He shrugged and put the helmet on. Must still be tired and hungry. He spread out of the garage without a second thought of it.

\---

Joey being in the castle should’ve made him feel better. He was safe, he could see him whenever he wanted to. It was what he wanted, wasn’t it? But it was anything but better. The first couple weeks, he was so busy with weeding out the smuggling ring with Alistar, he didn’t get a chance to see Joey during the day. Well, he did see him alright, but he’d either ignore him, or rush away as soon as he caught sight of Alistar. He understood but still. He hoped he’d be up at night at least for a little bit, but every time he went into his room to talk to him, he was passed out on top of his covers. Almost like he was waiting for something or someone. He always looked exhausted, just like he felt, so he’d put him in bed how he was supposed to be and let him sleep. The couple of times Joey was awake the following week he tried to talk to him, but got a little distracted over hearing how the others were talking to him. He gave them a piece of his mind in hopes they’d get over themselves, but that just resulted in them leaving him alone entirely. It’s what he would've wanted to begin with, but Joey wasn’t exactly like him. 

The next week he started getting complaints from the humans in the castle; the ones he thought he’d never hear a peep out of about him being there. Apparently he was eating all of their food. When he first heard it he laughed and waved it off but Victoria came in and demanded he come to the kitchen and see. Sure enough, he actually had eaten all of their food. He should probably be as mad as Victoria was about it, but he couldn’t be. Next thing he knew, he somehow added that to his work load, since he knew what Joey liked to eat (he cleaned out his kitchen before) he could make the food lists for the castle so Victoria and the others weren’t starving and ready to come after Joey with pitchforks. 

The night of the full moon he snuck out of work and followed Joey’s footprints in the snow. There was no way he could avoid him here, but when he saw Joey, he stopped. He was relaxed, almost like he was playing, jumping from one snow pile to another trying to catch a white rabbit. The rabbit dove under the trunk of a tree and Joey raced for it, diving head first into the tree and shaking it. A huge pile of snow fell from the branches right on his head. Kaiba covered his mouth so he wouldn’t hear him laugh. With how tense it was between them, he didn't think the conversation would start out well with him laughing at him. 

Then he couldn’t move. 

His face was warm. Pulling back his hand, he watched the snow fall on it and melt. His hand was warm too. He glanced back up at Joey, shaking the snow off his head and hunting for the rabbit again. This might be the perfect time to talk to him, but Kaiba couldn’t breathe much less think. He took a step back, his eyes on him to make sure he still didn’t notice him. Then he left, walking as fast as he could back to the castle. 

Once inside his office, he slammed the door. This was just crazy and stupid and ridiculous. He was still warm, wasn’t even touching him. What the hell was going on? What if it wasn’t him that did it? He clenched his hands at his sides as he paced behind his desk. Doubtful. It always happened while he was there, but now it was happening without touching him and that meant whatever caused it wasn't solely physical. That thought was terrifying, because up to that moment, he thought it was.

Despite his hatred for Mai constantly mentioning him staring at him, she was right. He was, all the time, but why not? The longer he was around him, the more he wanted to see. He wanted to see what he could do, wanted to see how far he could push the line. He never disappointed him on that. It was just as enjoyable to watch him hesitate when he should take the plunge, or tear apart the world when he should be powerless. Always at the wrong place, always at the right time.

Despite his best efforts, the last several months proved he couldn’t just walk away like he thought he could, like he’d done before. He should be able to walk away. He had nothing tying him to Joey anymore. Because of Aknankamon, he was protected and had the ability to reach as far as he could. That’s what he wanted for him. He set him on the path he needed to go, gave him a nudge and stepped away. It’s what he did for Mokuba and Alistar and even Lilly. 

It was why Lilly still trained and assisted the Knights. It was why Alistar is the court surgeon, specializing in blessed weapon wounds because he’s fucking weird and just facinated with that whole thing. It’s why when he found out Mokuba had the quirk of his hunger for vampire blood, he suggested giving him a job that would entail that. Helped him hunt Charlotte down and the others (even when Alistar complained about it the entire time) taking them to Lilly so she could teach them to fight like the knights do. Then put them up to the king as assassins. Those little demons not only hold respect from all the others, but they’re feared. Like they should be.

That’s what didn’t make sense about the warmth fading from his hands as he sat down at his desk. It felt like that. It felt like that moment he stood in the entryway to the castle’s training area watching Lilly give him a damn good reason why everyone was so afraid of her, the moment Alistar saved Countess Marion’s life in the middle of court because some idiot sent someone to kill her mother and thought she was her, and the moment Mokuba came home bouncing off the walls because he had the best day in his entire life carrying out a contract on someone with the others, and hugged him. 

It didn’t make sense. He already did all of that for Joey. He helped him control the curse, stepped back and came here and he charged forward just as far if not further than the others. Hell, he was still going with no end in sight. So what was the problem? Why couldn’t he step away? 

He pulled out the book he was working on for immortality and flipped it open to his last entry in it. He worked on it for hours until he got to a point he had to stop. He stared at his handwriting on the manila lined page of his research book, saying he needed more information to go any further with it. Why was he even working on this? It wasn’t killing time anymore, it was taking up time. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, this teeth clenched tight together and his eyes screwed shut. What was he doing?

“Knock, knock.”

“What do you want Mai?”

“Well I was going to give this to you but since I can already tell you're just in a great mood,” She walked into the office and sat down in the chair across from his desk, kicking her feet up on it. “I’m going to pester you.”

He looked up as she set a book on his desk with a note from Ishizu on it.

‘Our works are equally flawed, but I believe this is the one you’re looking for. It was written by one of our kind. A Militas Texere Lunae from the war. It’s the only one of its kind. Take good care of it and take good care of Joey. I know he’s with you.’

“Speaking of our puppy,” Mai purred, flashing him a devilish grin, “have you talked to him at all since he got here?”

“I have work to do.”

“This isn’t work. This is ‘I’m killing time because fuck rules’. So… why haven’t you talked to him?”

“What am I supposed to say to him? His majesty explained everything he needs to know.”

“He did.” She looked down at her boots, crossed on the edge of the desk, still grinning. “I’m just surprised you haven’t talked to him. Almost as surprised as the fact you haven't stared at his ass all month.”

Kaiba scoffed. Let her think that.

“Think he’ll talk to you first?”

“No.”

“Don’t want to talk to him?”

“Hardly. It’s never the right time.”

“Well I would suggest for you to talk to him now, but he’s not home.”

Kaiba’s gaze shot up to her and he  _ glared _ at her. “What do you mean he’s not home?”

“I figured you knew. Aren’t you supposed to be watching him? I’m pretty sure his majesty left your house in charge of him and since Mokuba’s in Domino City, Lilly’s in Vol Tiere and Alistar’s in London, he’s your responsibility.”

“Alistar isn’t leaving for London until tomorrow.”

“He left early. Court came up. You know how it is.” Then she smirked at him. “He also said you weren’t talking to Joey and he figured he’d give you both some space.”

“How sweet of him,” Kaiba mocked, pushing back his chair. “Where did Joey go?”

“Out.”

“Cut the bullshit Mai. Where is he?”

“Why does it matter where he is? Call him. He’s not a prisoner.”

“You know where he is, just tell me.”

“I know what he’s doing too.” Her smirk twisted into an evil amused grin and she tapped her boot on the desk. “What’ll you give me of that information?”

“Your life.”

“Cute. I risk my life telling you. I think I’ll just leave you to your work.” She swung her feet back onto the floor and stood, but he was faster, rounding the desk and cutting off her means of escape. 

“Where is he?”

“He’s in Domino City. Went to see his friend Yuugi.”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s not something I’d kill you over.”

“I didn’t tell you what they were doing.” Mai put her hands behind her back, still grinning at him and walked around him casually to the door. “What could they possibly be doing huh? Two single guys on a Friday night. Oh the possibilities.”

“If you’re trying to make me jealous, you’re doing a poor job.”

“Really?” She purred, walking out into the hallway.

He hated himself for it, but he followed after her. “Really. Their friends. That’s it.”

“You’re right about that, but they are still single.”

Kaiba had to fight the urge to disagree with her. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well if my friend was newly single and needed some cheering up, do you know what I would do?”

“Sleep with them.”

Mai threw her head back and laughed. “Yes, but second best, I’d set him up on a date.”

“What does that have to do with Joey?”

“Have you ever heard of a double date? I’m sure you probably haven’t since you’ve been married almost as long as you’ve been alive, but it is a thing.”

“No he’s not.”

“Yes he is.”

“Joey hasn’t dated or shown interest in anyone since I met him.”

“Oh really? How would you know that?  _ Why _ would you know that? I thought you chose Alistar over him.”

Kaiba stopped walking and glared daggers at her. “You know that’s not why.”

“Ha! Of course I do. You actually choosing to stay with Alistar of your own volition? It’s a good joke really, but puppy unfortunately does not.” She smiled, turning to face him. “You just left someone who’s super starved for your attention alone for months. What did you think he’d do? You made it clear to him where you are. So he’s making it clear where he is.”

“No where.”

“Yeah. It’s sad isn’t it.”

“You think this is so easy, don’t you? It’s not!”

“It really is, sweetheart. Get an annulment. You should’ve fought for it earlier.”

“I can’t throw away the titles earned by our house because of this. An annulment erases everything Alistar and I’ve earned the last 400 years!”

Mai’s grin softened to a fond smile, and he hated that too. “It’s what you want Kaiba.”

“I don’t get to decide what I want is more important than everyone else.”

“Have you tried talking to them about it?”

No he hadn't. Just mentioning it meant he was willing to do it. Part of him was way ahead of that and moving on to shoving Alistar in the King’s office and threatening both their lives if they didn’t agree to it. The other part of him, didn’t know if he was ready to let go of what he’d built up to keep himself safe. This didn’t have anything to do with how he felt about Joey, and everything to do with being afraid.

“You know what else will solve all your problems? Just explaining all of that to him. He’s not going to kill you.” She snickered, “Well he might, but he’d have a hell of a time doing it.”

“I told you, I don’t have anything to say to him that he hasn’t already heard from you and Mokuba.”

“Oh Kaiba, don’t trust us to tell him how you think or feel about anything 'cause I got news for you sweety, we have no fucking clue. We’re guessing. The only reason we know you like this guy is you’re making it painfully obvious. If you didn’t, we’d never know, and obvious for you means you don’t just like him, you think he’s his most unholy’s gift to this world and you’re head over heels in love with him, but unfortunately for you, he doesn’t see it like we do. What’s the saying again? You’re a mystery wrapped in an enigma deep fried in a conspiracy theory. No one knows anything. So tell him so he knows or you’re going to lose him. He’s not one for patience and he’s giving you as much patience as is Lycanly possible. I give him props for that.”

He did too, but that was part of the problem. 

“He uprooted our entire social system to get your attention. Fucking meet the poor guy half way.”

“No he didn’t. He was trying to help-”

Mai grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He was so shocked she did that, he didn’t know what to do. She'd never done that before. “You sent me to their pack to get that book and all Ishizu could talk about is how Joey managed to get your attention. He did it to get your attention. Fucking give him your damned attention!” She pushed him back and turned around to walk down the hall, swishing her hair back from her shoulder. “Men. This is why I prefer women. We don’t play games like this. Our games are more… intimate.”

He watched her disappear around the corner and looked back at his office. He clenched his fits at his sides, feeling the fabric of the gloves between his fingers. He had a lot of work to do. Then again, if he did get an annulment it would be someone else's problem, not his. He could be with Joey and do what he wanted to do. After all, this was what he planned to do; give the Lycans their power back and Joey was helping him with that in ways he couldn't. He wanted to do this with him not watch him from the sidelines. 

He walked through the castle to the garage. Sure enough, one of the motorcycles was gone. So he took the one beside it and put the helmet on. Starting it up, he looked back at the door. Mai stood in the doorway, leaning against it with an amused smirk. He glared at her and turned back, driving out of the garage. Once on the road he took a deep breath. “Call Puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys. Really. For all of you reading and all the kudos and you delightful commenters who are killing me over here with your amazing support and enthusiasm! You guys all make my day and really are what keeps me going. Thank you! SOOOO much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took for freaking ever. Holidays and had to rewrite some weird scenes. It's better and up now. That has to count for something lmao.

This date was going great. The girl and guy Tea set them up with were friends she met at her college, both part of a studying abroad program. They talked about it enough. Vivian and… he still hadn’t caught his name, but he did ask him and hear it a few times. It was just hard to remember, hard to say, hard to... something. Not that it put a damper on the date at all. He had Joey’s favorite accent and his voice was just.. Mmm. He was Mmm to look at too. Sunkissed skin, bright golden eyes and a smile to melt the world. He could get used to this. 

Not that he wanted another date. He did not, and he was pretty sure guy with name he couldn’t remember didn’t want another date with him either. He was honestly more interested in Yuugi and that was fucking fun to be a part of. Vivian and guy with the strange name, actually fought for Yuugi’s attention, which was hilarious because Yuugi really wanted to go home. It was a train wreck and he was having a blast. 

All the way up until he did something or said something and guy with the name he couldn’t remember started paying closer attention to him. He still didn’t know what he did, but now it was a real date. Vivian wasn’t picking up on Yuugi’s passive ‘no’s and she wasn’t picking up on the date not going anywhere either, but it looked like the guy with the hard to remember name was. He glanced between Yuugi and Vivian, then looked at him, his lips pulling into a mischievous smirk. Joey narrowed his eyes at him, getting the feeling he was trying to tell him something and grinned back. 

“I’m having a great time,” he said, looking at Yuugi and Vivian, “but I have to finish up that paper for tomorrow.”

Vivian slumped back in the seat. “Yeah me too.”

Yuugi lit up and smiled. “Hey that’s okay! We understand right Joey?”

“Oh yeah, sure do.”

“I have to work early in the morning. Got a lot of projects to wrap up. Would you like me to walk you to your car, Vivian?”

Then she lit up at the offer. “I’d love that.”

They said their goodbyes to Joey and all stood up. The guy with the hard to remember name followed them to the door then made a hard left to the bathroom, waving at them. Joey quirked a brow, but didn’t pay too much attention to it. He caught the waiter coming back over to the table and ordered more food. He was starving. He looked down at his phone to check the time. 10:30. Not too late. He should be able to get back before he passed out on the drive. So he shoved the phone in his pocket, leaning on the table with his elbow and looked back up. 

“Fuck!” he released the breath he sucked in and laughed watching the guy from the date grin at him beside the table. “Man ya scared the shit outta me. Thought ya had a paper or somethin’?”

The guy pulled out Yuugi’s chair and sat down beside him, looking him over. “You’re friend wanted out. I gave him an out. I finished that paper last night so I had time tonight and I knew Vivian had not. It was a good excuse.”

“...Yeah it was.”

“I’d like to stay... if you want me to.”

Joey blinked. So he saw what was going on and must’ve thought if he helped Yuugi out he’d impress him and fuck his life, it did impress him. “Wow. Yeah, no. I’m still fuckin’ starvin’. Ya can stay if ya want.”

He eyed him up and nodded, smirking. Then he leaned back in the chair. “You have no idea what my name is, do you?”

Joey went beet red. He tried! What was he supposed to say? When in doubt, make an ass of himself, right? “It’s kinda hard ta get over your voice. I hear everythin’. Not processin’ shit.”

He laughed, making Joey snicker too. “You know, I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.”

“They’re deaf then.”

He chuckled and turned in the chair to face him, gesturing for him to do the same. His food wasn’t there yet, so he did. The guy tilted his head to the side and said in his perfect voice with perfect accent; slow and silken, “Kungawo.”

He chortled, “See, ta me that sounds like you’re just tryin’ ta use your thing against me.” 

He laughed again and leaned closer. “Try to say it. It’ll help you remember. Kungawo.”

“Kun..”

“Kungawo.”

“Kungawo.” He laughed. “It sounds better when ya say it.”

His eyes darkened as he grinned. “I don’t know. I’m sure you can make it sound better with the right incentive.”

That was a line if he ever heard it, a fucking beautiful line he actually considered going down. Especially when he leaned forward more, reaching up to brush his fingers over Joey’s jaw, pressing his lips to his, but the only thing he could think was what it would be like to kiss Kaiba. If it would be like this. Joey backed up, blinking and frowning at him. Kungawo grinned and sat back up too.

He didn’t get a chance to breathe, when his phone went off. Perfect timing. He muttered under his breath and grabbed his phone, thinking it was Yuugi telling him he got home, but it wasn’t. It was Kaiba. He just kept staring at it, not sure if he should answer or not. 

“Popular?”

“Oh it's just uh- It’s just a friend.” He looked up at him and forced a smile. “He’s probably gonna bitch me out for an hour. I’ll be right back.”

“You don’t need to go anywhere. It’s just Kaiba. He yells at everyone.”

Joey blinked, not really sure what to do about that. Now he wanted to answer, if nothing else, to make sure he wasn't going to die, but he didn’t. “How do ya know Kaiba?”

“My father is Archduke Khari. He probably doesn’t know me though. I’m kind of the black sheep of the family. They don’t talk about me.”

“Why?”

He laughed sadly and looked down at the table. Then he turned again and smiled a him. “They don’t like who I date.”

“So… ya know-”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“I got no fuckin’ clue.” He laughed nervously and looked down at his phone, ringing again. “Alright.” He answered it and put it to his ear. “What’s up Kaiba? Castle burn down?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m out. What do ya want?” He waited, but nothing. “Great. Ya want nothin’. I gotta go.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“I’m a little busy.”

“I’m aware.”

The way he said that made Joey pause; like he was pissed off about it and knew where he was and what he was doing, or maybe he just knew what he was doing. Glancing up, he saw the waiter bring by a glass of red wine and set it down in front of Kungawo before walking away. Kungawo picked up the wine. When he drank it, Joey could see the fangs in his mouth. He wanted to do this with Kaiba, but he’d made it clear that wasn’t going to happen. So why’d he feel guilty? Kaiba was married. He hadn’t talked to him all month and disappeared for 6. He shouldn’t feel guilty for this. Kaiba made up his mind. He left and he was with someone else. 

He needed to get over it. Focusing on that, he growled into other phone, “Look. I’m busy. I ain’t talkin’ right now.”

“Where are you?”

“None of your fuckin’ buisness.”

“Why are you making this difficult?”

“I’m not. I’m makin’ it fuckin’ easy. Leave me the fuck alone!”

“Can’t. I’m under orders for his majesty to track you down to the ends of the earth and I don’t fail. Either tell me where you are or I'll hunt you down.”

Joey wanted to flip the table, throw the phone, tear through the phone and knock that smug ass grin he knew Kaiba had when he said that off his fucking face and his skin crawled and his bones twisted, but he still held the phone to his ear because he was an idiot and just wanted to hear his voice. That just made being calm so much harder. 

Kungawo grabbed his arm making him look at him. “Joey?”

“Sir?” Their waiter asked from across the table, “Are you alright?”

“Found you.”

Joey heard the phone disconnect and took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. He couldn’t. He had to get out of there. He pushed the chair back and ignored it falling against the ground, rushing out of the restaurant as fast as he could. He made it out to the street and fell to his knees, his bones twisting, but he couldn't stay there. There were so many people. So he ran into the alleyway beside the restaurant. If worse came to worse, he could stay back in the alleys. Yeah, that’s a better idea than the street. 

In the alley way he tripped, falling to his knees again, still trying to fight as hard as he could. There were so many people here. He had to calm down, but all that did was make him more panicked. He heard shouts and what he thought was a motorcycle but he was trying too hard to focus on himself. 

He lost. He couldn’t control it and he changed with a scream morphing into a howl. All he could see was red. 

“Joey!”

He snapped his head up, seeing Kaiba standing in the alleyway, walking towards him. He snarled; hungry, furious, hurt, panicked, and he still wanted to tear him apart. 

Kaiba took his mask off and glared at him. “You need to calm down.”

Joey growled and howled back. Like hell he was going to do anything he wanted him to!

“You worked too hard to lose it all now. Calm down.” Kaiba took his cowl off and stepped toward him. 

He lowered down, ready to lunge at him.

“Talk to me.”

He heard his own voice in his ears, like he was talking to Malik, and it made him pause. 

Kaiba brought his hands together doing something but Joey was focused on his eyes. He took another step toward him and Joey snarled, feeling everything come back, but he didn’t stop moving towards him. He held his hand out to him and smiled. “Calm down. You can do it.”

He saw everything: Kaiba's bloody smile in the lift, Ryou’s arm in Malik’s jaws and the look of regret and agony in Malik’s eyes, Serenity's sobs against the tree. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to hit Kaiba with his own two hands, not like this. 

He curled into himself screwing his eyes shut and focusing on all of those memories, his reason for doing this. He felt a warm hand on the top of his head and tensed. “Take your time, Joey. I’ll wait.”

_ “I can’t… I can’t wait…” _

He shifted back, slowly. This was so much more painful than all the other times before, but the warmth of Kaiba’s hands on his face helped. When he opened his eyes, trying to catch is breath, Kaiba looked just as pained. He didn’t say anything, just kept looking at him. It was taking too long but his throat hurt too much to talk. So he closed his eyes and let Kaiba hold him up. He was exhausted. 

Kaiba shifted him so he was leaning against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him. “I won’t make you wait anymore.”

Joey tried to laugh, sounding more like a hoarse cough, “What about-”

“I’ll fix it.”

“Want me ta kill him off?”

Kaiba laughed wrapping his other arm around him and burying his nose in his hair. “Not a bad idea.”

Joey couldn’t hold himself up anymore and slumped down to the ground laying against him; wrapped up in his arms and warm. He could sleep like this. He almost did fall asleep when he heard Kungawo talking in a language he didn’t know. He looked up at him, but it looked like he was talking to Kaiba. He had that same grin on his lips and bowed his head before walking away. Joey watched him disappear down the alleyway then looked up at Kaiba. “What was that about?” 

“We’ll… deal with it later.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kaiba sat back, holding up his shoulder so he wouldn’t fall, looking over with a concerned frown. He brushed his hair back, tangling his fingers in it. Joey laughed weakly, shifting to sit on his knees. “I’m fine. Quit lookin’ at me like that.”

Kaiba hummed and slowly stood up, pulling Joey to his feet; watching him like a hawk. 

“I’m really fine.” 

He ignored him, turning towards his motorcycle, parked in the alleyway a few steps away. “Where did you leave the bike?”

“In the lot on the other side. Why?”

“I’ll take you to it.”

“I can walk, Kaiba.”

He ignored him again, guiding him to the bike. Kaiba got on and pulled his hand again, making him get on the back. After putting his helmet on, he started it up then drove out of the alleyway with Joey holding on to his waist. He drove around the restaurant into the lot and stopped at the spot Joey pointed to. Joey got off the bike and walked over to his, grabbing the helmet he hung on the handlebar and put it on. He glanced over at Kaiba, who was staring at him; even though he didn’t know what he was staring at exactly with the darkened helmet visor down. He got on the bike, taking a deep breath and started it up. He thought Kaiba would drive off, but he kept staring at him, waiting for him to go first. So he shook his head and drove out of the lot, Kaiba right behind him. Why was he being weird?

They got on the highway leaving the city and Joey kept glancing back over his shoulder at Kaiba, off to his right just behind him. “Hey Kaiba.”

A female robotic voice came on the headset, “I’m sorry. That isn’t a request I recognize. Who would you like to call?”

“Oh uh, call Kaiba.”

He heard a dial tone then it clicked over, “I’m surprised you figured that out.”

Joey sighed through his nose shaking his head. Still an asshole.

“Are you wanting to stop?”

“Huh? Oh nah, I’m still fuckin’ fine. Shit.”

He heard Kaiba laugh and felt himself smiling. “So what did you want?”

“I uh… I wanted ta know what ya meant by ‘you’ll fix it’.” He waited for Kaiba to answer, glancing over his shoulder then back at the road as a car pass by them on the highway. “Ya still there?”

“Yes, I’m thinking.”

“Dunno what you’re gonna do?”

“No, it’s not… I need to get an annulment, but it’s more complicated than that.”

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Vampires don’t get divorced, we have annulments. It means whatever happened while you were married ceases to exist. All your titles, lands, money, everything, never happened. It’s particularly unfortunate for children since they cease to exist out of it too.”

“What were ya before all that then?”

“Technically, a convict.”

“So that’s gonna happen again?”

“No I was pardoned, but I have no title whatsoever. I’ll be considered Rogue. Mokuba and I won’t be part of Lilly’s house either. Again, cease to exist.”

Joey frowned at the road ahead of him, zipping through the headlight of the motorcycle. He’d be taken out of Lilly’s house? Him  _ and  _ Mokuba? “Is that a problem?”

Kaiba snickered, “You’re really jealous of Alistar, aren’t you?”

“What? Nah I ain’t. I don’t give a shit ‘bout him. I just-” Kaiba was laughing now and he shook his head sliding his tongue against his teeth. “Ah huh. Laugh it up. It really ain’t funny.”

“It is to me. You have nothing to be jealous about.”

“I told ya I ain’t jealous.”

“Really? Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is your fuckin’ married, Kaiba. It’s… wrong I.. I dunno how ta explain it.”

“And you’re jealous.”

“I’ll pull over right now and beat the shit outta ya.”

“That threat only works if we’re in the same vehicle, Joey.”

He tightened his grip on the handles, gritting his teeth together.

“I know for a fact Mokuba and Mai explained this ‘marriage’ situation to you. Why is it a problem?”

“Ya stayed with him for fuckin’ 400 years, Kaiba.” He glanced back at him, then stared up at the curve ahead. “Ya tryin’ ta tell me there ain’t a reason ya stayed? Your ‘title’ bullshit that important ta ya?”

Kaiba took a little longer to answer that than he wanted and it made him uneasy with each passing moment. Then he sighed and, dare he think it, sounded a little offended by what he’d said. “Joey. They’re my family.”

“See what I fuckin’ mean?”

“No. Stop being jealous for a minute and listen to me.”

He felt his face burn and refused to look anywhere but the road. 

“Lilly gave up the titles she worked over a millennia for, just to help us. She took us in and took responsibility for us and she backs us in everything we do. I owe her so much more than anything I’ve done to try and make it up to her. She didn’t need to do any of what she did, or any of what she’s still doing. I know you’re too jealous to see it, but Alistar doesn’t see me that way at all and neither do I him.”

“Then why didn’t he try gettin’ out?”

“Oh he did. I think we’ve tried getting an annulment 38 times in the last 400 years.”

“What the fuck? What happened?”

“Well half of them was for some guy Alistar was with that had a similar problem that you do, then broke it off with him or found something else to focus on just before we’d have it finalized. His new outlook on it is, they can deal. The other half was…” he sighed, sounding regretful and frustrated all at the same time, “Me trying to push us forward as a house and Alistar being to afraid of it falling through, but we’re family. We don’t want to split our family apart, even if it’s not the most ideal situation.”

Joey didn’t know what to say because now he felt like an asshole, still didn’t like it, and still wanted him to do it, even though now he got it. “I… didn’t know ya thought of them like that.”

“You’re not the only one.”

He started to say something then groaned, he slowed down to drive alongside Kaiba and glanced over at him. “I don’t wanna be the reason ya lose everythin’ and walk away from your family. It… That shit sucks.” He turned back to the road and his shoulders slumped. “I get it. I know.”

“...You have a better solution?”

Joey laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, cause you’re right. I am jealous.” Kaiba laughed with him and he felt weightless. “I’d really like ta be that asshole and make ya do it now, but if it’s like that… I’d rather make sure that’s what ya really wanna do.”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t what I wanted. I want to be with you.”

He wanted to what? Joey just stared at him, unable to breathe, unable to move. The way he said that was real, genuine and honest. He just… couldn’t believe it. “Kaiba ya haven’t talked ta me for like over half a year.”

“And it’s been the longest half a year of my life. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Joey smiled, glancing at him. “Yeah. Ya ain’t wrong.”

“Stop worrying about it. I said I'd fix it and I will.”

Joey snickered, “Yeah. I know ya will.”

They drove the rest of the way to the castle, talking about the things that happened in the time they were apart. Joey told him all about Malik and Ryou, about Mokuba’s friends and about his mom and sister. Kaiba told him about getting kicked out of Lilly’s for yelling at everyone, and about his work tracking Archimedes. By the time they got to the castle, Joey was dead tired. They parked the motorcycles in the garage and walked down the halls in silence when Joey got to his room. He started to turn when Kaiba grabbed his arm and pulled him further down the hallway. Joey complained about it because he was fucking tired, but Kaiba didn’t say anything to him or even slow down, walking by gorgeous glass windows showing the mountains, covered in snow and bathed in moonlight. They rounded the corner of the hall and Kaiba pulled him over to a door. He opened it and walked inside, letting go of his arm and turned on a lamp in the room. Joey looked around it and realized, Kaiba brought him to his room. 

So while he’s standing there like an idiot not sure what to do, Kaiba wasn’t even paying attention to him; taking his gloves off and throwing them on the nightstand. Eventually he got a grip and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Kaiba looked up and gave him a shitty smug grin like he got what he wanted. 

Joey wondered, as he walked to the other side of the bed, if their relationship was always going to be like this. Kaiba being a dick 90% of the time, then do something crazy… sweet or fucking something and it made up for everything else. He sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off and barely had that done when Kaiba turned the light out. He shook his head groaning, and threw his socks on the ground somewhere since he couldn’t see anymore. “Thanks for that.”

Kaiba chuckled as he climbed into the bed, in the pitch black. He got situated under the covers when he felt Kaiba’s warm hand on the side of his face. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

He snorted and laughed. “You’re fuckin’ worse than mom. I’m fine.”

“Good.”

Kaiba moved on the bed and he swore his heart lept into his throat, feeling Kaiba’s hand slide back into his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him. He waited months for this, felt like he waited years for this, and it was exactly what he wanted and nothing like what he expected. He slid his tongue across Joey’s lips and tightened his grip on the back of his hair. Next thing he knew he pulled him, and Joey had to follow after him or have his hair pulled out. He broke the kiss, laughing as Kaiba pulled him on top of him. “I’m fuckin’ tired. Ya know that, right?”

“You said you were fine.”

“I am fine.”

“Good.”

He tightened his grip on his hair again and tilted his head. Joey gasped, feeling Kaiba sink his fangs into his neck, then moaned from the warmth pulsing through his veins. Kaiba released him, still gripping his hair and tilting his head more to kiss the bite on his neck. “Still want to sleep?”

“Fuck you,” he breathed, remembering how much he loved this.

Kaiba chuckled darkly, “That’s the idea,” and bit him again.

\----

He woke up to Kaiba brushing his fingers over his spine; laying gentle kisses from the base of his neck all the way down, following after his warm fingertips. Joey moaned, smiling in the pillow as he turned his head. “That’s a good way ta wake up.”

Shifting on the bed to lay over him, he brushed his lips against his neck. “Breakfast in bed is better.”

Kaiba bit down on his neck, making him gasp and moan. He gripped the sheets as warmth and pleasure swept through his veins, until he came. He trembled under Kaiba as he released his neck, snickering huskily in his ear, “Sensitive this morning?”

“Ya try gettin’ bit all the time, see how sensitive ya are.”

“You do bite me all the time. I have a scar on my shoulder to prove it.”

Joey pushed on the bed arching his back into Kaiba, grinning at the moan he received. “Ya gonna finish what ya started?”

Kaiba kissed his shoulder and brushed his fingers along his ribs down to his hip, squeezing it. “I want nothing more, but I just skipped an entire night of work to hunt you down. I haven’t lost my title yet. It needs to be finished.”

Joey rolled over with Kaiba, watching him sit on the edge of the bed and grab his pants from the floor. He felt terrible that it would come to all of that. There just had to be a better way. Watching Kaiba get dressed, he tried to read his expression but he wasn’t exactly helping him out. He had a lazy half smile and didn't look up at him while he got dressed. If that was any indicator, Kaiba couldn’t care less about the whole thing, but he knew that wasn’t true. Kaiba slipped his shirt on while he grinned at the scratches down his back, slowly covered up by the shirt. “I know ya said that would happen and all but… what if ya had a choice? What if ya could get out but still keep everythin’?”

Kaiba adjusted his shirt, turning to face him; his lazy smile sharpening into an amused smirk. “What if you had your own private fully stocked kitchen that replenishes on command?”

“I’m bein’ serious Kaiba.”

“It’s just as possible.” He sat on the bed, brushing Joey’s hair back. “It’s just how it is.”

He nodded, leaning into Kaiba’s hand. “This really sucks. There’s gotta be another way ta do this, right?”

Kaiba frowned at him like he was thinking it over, then glanced towards the night stand where his gloves were. “I started out with nothing. I can always get it back. It might take a while, but it isn’t impossible. Being in Lilly’s house and an Archduke gave me protection. Something between me and the sun,” he said, grabbing them from the nightstand and putting one on. He waved his fingers at him, his lazy half smile coming back. “I don’t need it anymore.”

“Ya say, puttin’ fuckin’ gloves on in a completely closed up castle at fuckin’ night.”

He snickered, looking down at the gloves. “Being Archduke put me in a position to know everything going on in court. Well, maybe not everything. I’m pretty sure your mother is the only one who knows everything.”

Joey snorted. “Yeah she fuckin’ does.”

“Being the King’s go to for anything that involves your kind also put me high enough up to get what I wanted done without worrying about backlash and, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I do a lot to get backlash.”

“‘Sides me?”

“Yes,” he hummed and stood up from the bed, grabbing his coat and cowl. “I kept the largest pack in my district and fought the king about keeping them together. I pushed for Alistar to become a surgeon instead of take over Domino with me because that’s what he wanted despite court believing I was taking the title away from him and Lilly. I helped Mokuba form his assassin group, which everyone thought was a joke. They are not a joke.”

“Fuck. Nah they ain’t. I spent way too much time around those guys. They scare the shit outta me.”

“Exactly. A lot that I do looks like I’m trying to snipe in for the throne.”

“Yeah I can see that. Ya could if ya wanted ta.”

“Of course I could. That’s not the point.”

Joey laughed at how casually he said that and brushed it off like it was just a fact that didn’t need to be said.

“The point is I’m not, and Aknankamon knows that, but that doesn’t mean the next king will be as understanding or cooperative. Right now, I can protect you, Lilly’s house and everyone in our district if this comes to war. Without my title, I can’t do any of that.”

He nodded, shifting on the bed to pull his knees up and rest his arms on them. “So uh… What changed your mind about all this?”

He gave him the same lazy half smile and tilted his head, searching his face. “Oh I don’t know. Seems like you wanted to be here so badly you decided to make the perfect storm so you could be.”

“I was just tryin’ ta help my friends.”

“As noble as that sounds, Mokuba made sure to tell me just how upset you were when you found out I couldn’t come back because of your ‘help’ and Mai came into my office complaining that all Ishizu talked about was how you managed to get my attention.”

Serves him right for having friends. 

“Still going to stick with that?”

“Ya didn’t come back. What was I supposed ta do?”

“Not start a world war, pup. I think that’s common sense.”

He laughed. It sounded ridiculous when he said it like that. He really was just trying to help and really was hoping it would bring him back. It didn’t quite work out like he wanted, but Kaiba was here with him. “Yeah.”

“So stop fighting with me about this.”

“I ain’t fightin’ ya about it. I just… This is a lot. I already messed up enough for the both of us. I don’t want ya doin’ somethin’ ya don’t really wanna do.”

“I haven’t wanted anything in 500 years. I want you. I think if you are willing to start a world war just to see me again, the least I can do is fight it with you. I’d rather die doing this than stay safe for the next 500 years without you.”

Joey grinned, trying to ignore that he was blushing like crazy and the weightless he felt with Kaiba’s thumb brushing over his jaw. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Kaiba’s neck. “I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen ta ya.”

Kaiba kissed his shoulder, sliding his hands slowly down his back. “I don’t doubt that. So whenever it happens, we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Joey leaned back and narrowed his eyes at him, grinning, “but ya still want it.”

“I like having a plan B,” he said with a devious smirk, “not that a very angry puppy isn’t good enough.”

“I’m gonna let that one slide.”

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?”

Joey shoved his shoulder and tried to change the subject because he didn’t think he could handle much more of this weightlessness. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. So where ya goin’?”

Kaiba quirked a brow. “My office?”

“Ya got an office?”

He frowned, looking confused. What was he so confused about? “How do you not know where I’m going? You’ve been here a month.”

“I kept askin’ everyone where ya were but most of them wouldn’t talk ta me, and the servants didn’t want ta get yelled at if I bothered ya.”

He smirked and gestured to Joey’s pile of clothes on the floor. “Get dressed. I’ll show you.”

So he did, noticing Kaiba staring at him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't say anything. Why ruin a good thing? All dressed, Kaiba lead him through the hallway to a wooden door at the end on the right. He opened it up to an office that was nothing like the one at Kaiba corp. The desk was smaller, the room was smaller, and the window to the left was just a normal window for the castle, spanning floor to ceiling in stained glass depicting a dragon. It was just as immaculate as his office at Kaiba corp, but books lined the walls and sat on his desk in a neat pile. “What’s all the books for?”

“They might interest you. They’re about your kind.”

“Why ya got so many?”

“I told you. I know the most about your kind and advise the king on it.”

He nodded, walking over to a wall of books and reading through their titles. Then he glanced at the desk. Unlike the rest of the office, a pile of papers sat on the side with a book shoved under them. “What’s that?”

Kaiba followed his gaze and immediately looked away from it, sitting down. “A book.”

That was shady. “What kinda book?”

“It’s just a book.” Joey walked over to the desk and reached over for it but Kaiba stopped him. “It’s just a book.”

“Then lemme see it.”

“It’s my book.”

“What? Like a diary or somethin’?”

Kaiba huffed and let him go, opening a drawer on the side of the desk. “Something.”

“So when ya gonna let me read it?”

“When I die.”

“Very funny.”

“Later not now. I have work to do. Are you going to dig through my whole office?”

Joey snickered and shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes darting to the book. “Nah, I’m hungry though.”

“Go get food then.”

“Yeah... just wanted ta stay with ya a little longer.”

Kaiba looked up at him with the same confused frown. “Where are you going?”

“What are ya talkin’ about? I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“Then why can’t you come back here?”

Joey blinked. He didn’t realize he could, still wasn’t used to the idea that he wanted him to. So he tried to play off his embarrassment and butterflies, by making it a joke. How else was he supposed to handle it? “Well yeah, I can. Didn’t think ya wanted me eatin’ in here.”

Kaiba’s expression softened and he smirked, looking down at the papers on his desk. “You’re right, I don’t. You’re just lucky the bed was already messed up.”

He blushed, making his ears hot, remembering being hungry a few hours after they got back to the castle from the restaurant. To be fair, he didn’t get to finish his meal there and after they got back he was a little busy enjoying all of Kaiba to think about food, but that changed when they were about to go to sleep. Then he was starving and Kaiba brought him back food since walking wasn’t going to work out. His legs felt like jello. To think at one point, he thought the time in the warehouse was going to be the one time best sex of his life. Ha! 

“I’ll be back then.”

“Don’t get lost,” Kaiba said, still smirking, and looked down at the papers he had.

Joey watched him writing down something then turned to the door. He opened it up and glanced back at him, still working, and shut the door behind him. Out in the hall he tried to wrap his mind around the last 24 hours or so. This was like night and day different than Kaiba had ever been around him before. He could get used to this. He wanted to get used to it. So he walked through the hall to the kitchen, a grinning flustered mess because Kaiba wanted him to come back. 

\---

Joey spent all month with Kaiba and constantly on the phone with Malik and Yuugi. He didn’t want Yuugi to be alone, and Malik gave him updates on his pack (as well as Ryou and the dogs). Though he talked about them like they’d been adopted into the pack too. Merlin spent a good twenty minutes barking into the phone about all his new kids and made sure to tell him he was still his second favorite, just to rile him up because he could.

A month of semi constantly being around Kaiba and the whole vampire court thing, lead to some pretty big realizations: 

One, everyone depended on Kaiba in some way, shape, or form. Which was understandable considering the massive amount of work he did, constantly, without stopping; inside his office, with the others or even laying in bed staring at the ceiling and randomly talking to Joey about something he was thinking about with zero context for or understanding of, and Joey either had to figure it out or say a lot of ‘ah huhs’, but he didn’t fully understand or respect that until Kaiba grew more frustrated by the day that Joey wasn’t keeping up. Then one night he realized Kaiba was actually talking to him about something he should know and did know. He was running over ‘what if’ scenarios YEARS into the future about the situation they were in now, about the court and about his part in the ‘war’. It made so much sense. If everything went to hell, they’d all look at Kaiba for a plan z because he fucking had one, and this was how and why he had one. Even though it took a while, nothing felt better than laying there while he was talking to him, knowing what he was saying and getting a content proud smile from him when he’d help him bounce ideas around. 

Two, everyone was terrified of him. Well not everyone. Aknankamon respected him. Everyone else that wasn’t part of their inner circle of friends or family, was absolutely, unashamedly fucking terrified of even being in the same room as him. It was hilarious. They genuinely didn’t know how to handle him at all. He thought maybe it was just that Kaiba was a dick to most of them, especially right off the bat, but the longer he was there, the more he realized it wasn’t his attitude, but their fear that they had no idea what he was thinking or doing. It was like they were waiting for a viper to strike. He asked him about it, but the best he got out of him was a pleased chuckle and a kiss, like that was a good enough fucking answer. Random and chaotic went against everything Kaiba was, but they were 100% convinced the opposite. 

Third, Kaiba had more moods than ‘bastard’. Which he expected to a point, but actually being there when his mood changed or seeing a new one that he was pretty sure Kaiba was incapable of, was an eye opener. A big example was seeing Kaiba embarrassed. 

When he started working more, later into the morning and getting up earlier in the evening, Joey noticed he made a point to hunt him down through the castle to bitch at him about something, alone and randomly. It pissed him off. He wasn’t a little kid and Kaiba had no fucking right to say shit about what he did. He knew he was working a lot and probably stressed so he really tried not to let it get to him; either ignoring him completely or telling him to fuck off. That seemed to make it worse. Then he got him on a bad day. 

He came around the corner, bitched at him about something that didn’t even make sense and Joey was all over it, making that excuse fall apart right before Kaiba’s eyes and he was forced into the perfect situation of either Joey leaving or explaining himself. Joey thought he was trying to pick a bigger fight with him starting out with something stupid and small. He was wrong. Kaiba’s excuses deteriorated from, ‘you can’t do this’ to ‘I can hear you down the hall’ to ‘how am I supposed to fix xyz when you’re so loud’ to ‘I just wanted a break’ and eventually to Joey’s complete shock ‘I can hear you, I have too much to do, I just wanted to see you!’ The only reason Joey had a clue he was embarrassed was he wouldn’t look him in the eye and abruptly stormed off. It took a minute for him to wrap his head around what happened and he went to Kaiba’s office to see if he was okay because none of that was normal. Kaiba didn't look at him or talk to him at first then when he did finally look at him, he smugly grinned like that’s exactly what he wanted him to do the whole time. 

As frustrating as it was, the more he thought about it the sweeter it was. He was just wanting to see him. He missed him. Why he couldn’t act like a normal person and just tell him that he had no idea, but it was still sweet in a twisted Kaiba way. So he decided, if he was going to be like that about it, he could come into his office while he was working and pester him until he paid attention to him. That’s exactly what he did. 

Joey still made a point to go out to Domino City once a week for game night at Ryou’s after that first month. Partly because he missed everyone and partly because he needed a break from all of that in the castle. The third week of going out, he was on his way back to the castle when it rained cats and dogs. He stopped under an overpass just outside of the city and leaned against the concrete column. He sighed, shaking off some of the rain on his arms and tried to decide if he should wait it out or see if someone would either get him or take him back. Both sounded like 4 hour long waits either way. Especially since he couldn't seem to get a hold of Ryou for whatever reason. So he stood there, watching cars pass by without stopping. That was probably for the best. 

Then a black car pulled off the road behind his bike. He frowned at it, shielding his face from the headlights. He heard the door open and moved his hand, seeing a woman that looked really familiar walk up to him. She smiled, lowering her cowl to reveal auburn curls. He took the helmet off and looked at her better. “Lilly?”

She chuckled and nodded. “And you’re Joseph.” She looked him over and grinned. “You look more like your father.”

He shook his head laughing. “Yeah. Ya should see the pictures of him when he was my age. It’s fuckin’ creepy.”

She laughed and took a step back, gesturing to her car. “Need a ride back?”

“That’d be great.”

He followed her back to the car and got inside. Shutting the door, he looked back at her, climbing into the driver's seat. This was a nice car, smelled new and he wondered if it was hers or if she got it from somewhere else. He buckled up as she put the car in gear and drove back onto the road. It was quiet in the car aside from the rhythmic hum of the rain and he felt like he should fill the silence with something. He tried to keep his knee from twitching but the more he worried about that the more it happened. 

Lilly glanced over at him, then the road. “What were you doing out this way? You’re mother and sister are living with me now.”

“Yeah, she told me. I was just seein’ my friends. We gotta game night once a week.”

“Really? What kind of games?”

He snickered, surprised she was actually interested in that. “Uh, I dunno. Whatever Ryou makes us play. Last couple weeks we’re playin’ Pandemic Legacy. That game’s fuckin’ hard.”

She grinned and tapped her finger on the steering wheel. “If it’s the one I think it is, I rather enjoyed that game.”

He blinked, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. “You’ve played that before?”

“Mokuba loves games. We play many while we are at the castle in between things. We’ve played some of the newer games, though I’m not sure what the difference between the game I remember and the one you are playing is.”

“It’s just a- well, it’s the same game, just made like a campaign. So whatever ya do it affects the rest of the game. We’re gettin’ our asses kicked by it.”

She nodded. “It is a difficult game but those are always more fun. I’m surprised you didn’t invite Seto. He’s very good at those games.”

He looked away from her down at his shoes and sighed, “Yeah, I bet he’d make it a hell of a lot easier, but I don’t want my friends mixed up in all this.”

“I can understand that. Especially with the idea of war looming over all our heads.” She glanced over at him, leaning her elbow on the door. “How is Yuugi doing?”

“He’s alright. Still lookin’ for a job. It sucks. All he’s gettin’ are jobs like that last one and he hated it.”

“That is unfortunate. I rather liked him. He reminds me of a charming young man I met a long time ago. I hope you don’t plan to keep them in the dark forever. I’d like to see him again.”

He smiled at her. “Yeah. One of these days, sure. Just not now.”

“Understandable. So, did you tell them you had a boyfriend at least?”

He looked up at her and blinked, feeling his face heating up and hoping it was too dark in the car for her to notice. This was a weird conversation to have with her… because of the whole thing. “Yeah… yeah I did.”

She beamed and nodded like that’s what she thought and glanced back over at him. “He’s talked to me about you a lot this last month.”

“... He has?”

“Oh yes. Most I’ve heard about you since he came back from Domino City.” 

“Wait… he talked about me before that?”

“Him and Moki both.”

“I,” Joey frowned staring out the windshield as rain pelted the car. “I dunno. I guess I never thought he did. Figured Moki would.”

She laughed, nodding. “Moki talked to me about you a lot, but Seto is the reason I contacted your dear mother. He told me about the gift she made him and about your sister. I also knew he was moving back before Moki did.” She giggled, leaning closer to him then sitting back in her seat. “He’s liked you for a while.”

Now he knew he was blushing, the conversation was still weird, but he was curious. “Why aren’t ya upset about that? I mean, he’s married ta your son. Doesn't this bother ya?”

She laughed, shaking her head and looking at him for a longer time than she did before. “No, but now I see what he’s talking about.”

“What?”

“You’re so jealous, aren’t you?”

She laughed harder when he huffed, blowing up his bangs, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring out the window. 

“Alistar, Moki and I have tried for centuries to set him up with someone, but he’s never been interested in anyone; until you. I know this is strange for a human to understand, or Lycan in your case, but this marriage they have is only on paper. None of us have honored it or treated it as a reality since they day it happened. It just is what it is. I have three sons. That’s what I wanted. So to answer your question, no, this doesn’t bother me. How could I be bothered by the fact that my son is happy?”

He just stared at her as she smiled happily out the windshield, realizing he had no idea what was going on in Kaiba’s life before the last month. He just jumped into it, assuming everything and he was wrong. When his mom said that Lilly was contacting her as a concerned mother, he thought a concerned mother in law, but that’s not it at all. He felt like an idiot, not realizing it even when Kaiba told him they were his family. He should’ve known, should’ve put two and two together, but he just didn’t. “So uh… What’re ya doin’ drivin’ out this way?”

“Oh, I had to go see my other children.” She winked at him. “Serenity wanted me to take her to the city to meet with Mokuba and his friends. Well, she asked to meet with Butch and his friends, but you got the idea.”

“Yeah.”

“Also wanted to check in on Alistar.”

“I thought he was in London?”

“He came back early to see his boyfriend.”

“He- what?”

She giggled then raised a finger to her lips. “It’s hush hush though, so as your dear mother says ‘mums the word’.”

He started to laugh when her entire demeanor changed. She scowled, looking up at the rearview mirror, and sighed, “Joseph, your mother told me you used to outrun cop cars when you were younger? Think you could do that now?”

“She said what?” He shook his head and shifted in the seat, finding that not as important after he said it. “Why?”

“Seems we have company, darling.”

He thought about looking back, but he knew better than that. “Ya sure?”

“Yep.” She reached out and grabbed his hair pushing him down and he heard a gunshot and shattering glass. He looked up at her and she smirked, the wind whipping through the car rustling her auburn curls. “There goes your game nights.”

He groaned and unbuckled to sit in the floorboard. “I’m gonna get shot...”

She laughed and jerked the car as another shot tore through the windshield, just missing her. “Take the wheel.”

He barely grabbed it before she reached down to her side, sliding the chair all the way back, then threw the seat back flat in the back seat. He lifted up and switched places with her, still half sitting on the floorboard as he drove. He glanced back at her and saw she’d raised the back seat and revealed a gun case filled with different kinds of guns. “What the hell is that?”

“I like to be prepared, Joseph,” she said, pulling out a very large gun.

He kept looking back at her trying to figure out what the hell it was but gave up. Another gunshot tore through the car, just above his head and he sighed, “Gonna get shot.”

She laughed and moved to the back seat. He lowered the rear view mirror and watched her set up the gun on the back window. She fired and he sucked in a sharp breath when the front of the car lit up in flames before spinning off the road and through the metal railing. He saw the light of the explosion before he heard it. “Holy fuck what did you shot it with?”

“Anti-tank rifle, well, modified Anti-tank rifle. You know, just in case.” She sat back, laughing, “Does this sort of thing happen to you often?”

“Fuckin’ seems like it.”

“If you ever need a ride again, you call me.” He laughed with her, shaking his head as she climbed into the passenger seat. She was soaked and grinning ear to ear, her eyes bright with the light of the dashboard and something else. “You didn’t get shot.”

“Give it a minute.” 

“We’d best let Seto know what happened.”

“He’s just gonna freak out.”

“He’ll freak out worse if we wait,” she said, calling him from the car. It rang twice then connected. “Icarus, you’ll never believe what just happened.”

“Are you alright?”

She snickered, “Of course I am. The other car didn’t fair so well.”

“Car?”

“Oh yes. I’m on my way to Vol Luxious with Joseph. We were tailed out of the city, but don’t worry. I took care of it.”

Joey waited for him to say something, but nothing happened. Then Lilly started laughing. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I-where are you?”

“I told you. We’re on old 700 headed back to the castle.”

“You’re supposed to be home.”

“I am a grown woman, thank you very much. I go where I please. You’re lucky I picked Joseph up or he’d be in that car right now.” She turned to him and grinned. “Wrong place, right time.”

He turned to her and blinked. She wasn’t lying about talking to Kaiba a lot. He’s said that to him before. 

“And you’re both alright?”

“Yeah we’re fine,” Joey said, “Car’s shot though.”

She started laughing and nodded, falling back into the seat, “That’s clever!”

  
  


\---

  
  


Two weeks went by and Lilly wasn’t kidding about the game nights ending thing. It wasn’t even Kaiba who pitched a fit when he tried to leave the following week; it was Aknankamon. So he was bored to tears and decided to fuck with Kaiba since he didn’t have anything better to do. Laying on the floor in Kaiba’s office while he was working, he kept sneaking handfuls of candy from his pockets while Kaiba wasn’t looking with the sole purpose of getting caught. When Kaiba did look up at him, he had his mouth full of M&M’s and he just stared back. “Wha?”

“What are eating?”

“Nufin”

He humphed and went back to his work. “Eat somewhere else.”

He swallowed the M&M’s and grinned up at him. “Eat what?”

“It’s chocolate, isn’t it?”

“Nah.”

“You know I hate chocolate.”

“Well ya ain’t eatin’ it, so what’s it matter?”

“Aside from you eating in here when you shouldn’t be?” He gave him a suggestive smirk and Joey blushed, right as the door opened.

A servant walked inside, bowing to Kaiba. “Marquiness Lilly requests your presence in the throne room at once Master.”

Kaiba looked up at her and she turned, leaving the room before either of them could say anything to her. Joey pushed himself up off the floor and dusted off his pants. “Ya expectin’ that?”

“No…”

“Huh… well I mean, I can take my chocolate somewhere else. When ya comin’ back?” he snickered, looking at the door, but when he looked back at Kaiba standing up from the desk, his smile fell. “What?”

“I thought she’d went back already.”

“Think somethin’ happened?”

“I don’t know.”

Kaiba rounded the desk, brushing his fingers against his arm as if to tell him to follow him, so he did. Kaiba’s nervousness was making him nervous as they walked the halls to the throne room. When they stepped inside, he frowned at Mokuba, Charlotte, Alistar and Lilly all standing up by the throne. Then he realized Aknankamon and Mahado were there too. Aknankamon sat on the throne, looking at all of them with a suspicious frown. Mahado stood up beside him, focused on a tablet in his hands and not paying any attention to the rest of the room. 

Lilly gave Kaiba the same look she always did to get him to do what she wanted and nodded towards Alistar, then waved for Joey to stand by her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking over to her, glancing at Kaiba who walked up to the king where Alistar was. The king looked at all of them, quirking a brow when Serenity came running into the room too. “Sorry I'm late! Countess Agutha would just not stop talking.”

He snickered and gestured for her to stand with Lilly and Joey. “You’re right on time. Don’t know what you’re on time for, but you’re on time.”

Serenity ran up to Joey and looped her arm around his squeezing him then watched expectantly. He had no idea what was going on, and he felt a little better than Aknankamon didn't either. He tilted his head to the side, eyeing Lilly like she was up to something then turned his attention to a man who stood beside the throne with a tablet in his hands. “When you said I had an appointment, you didn’t say it was for the whole house.”

“It is a house matter, your majesty.”

That caused him to quirk a brow and direct his attention to Kaiba and Alistar. “And that matter would be?”

Mahado still didn’t look up, doing something on the tablet. “A request of annulment, your majesty.”

Kaiba turned to Alistar, but he couldn’t see his face. He had to be as shocked as Joey was. He didn’t want to split them up, but it seemed like Alistar and Lilly had other plans. He was relieved, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t, but at the same time he was worried. They were a family.

Aknankamon laughed, shaking his head. “That’s a terrible idea.”

“This was an advantageous arrangement half a millenia ago, your majesty, but that’s changed,” Alistar said.

The king nodded, sitting up on the throne. “You’re right, but do you understand why this is a terrible idea?”

Kaiba turned to face him, his fingers twitching, just enough for Joey to notice. Alistar nodded. “We understand, but our roles in the war and our connections with the Lycans and court will not.”

“Seto’s role in the war will be eliminated. He is part of Lilly’s house because of this marriage.” He turned his attention to Kaiba. “You and Mokuba will have no titles after an annulment. You’re stance on the war will be weakened to the point of non existence and you’re house is the strongest thing between this court and war.”

Joey watched Kaiba’s lack of reaction to that, like it was something he knew he’d say, then he sighed, “I can still-”

The king held up his hand and shook his head, standing up from the throne to walk up to him. He looked him over then looked at Joey. He held his breath, feeling his stomach sink. Aknankamon paced in front of them, glancing up at the man with the tablet. “I’m surprised you even entertained this meeting.”

“They were persistent.”

“Since when does that matter, Mahado?”

He smiled and lowered the tablet. “I was unsure of your position on the war, your majesty. If war was what you so desired, this would do it.”

He laughed, nodding. “Yes it would. In seconds.” He stopped in front of them, looking from Alistar to Kaiba, smiling. “I understand why you want this and if it was a year ago, I’d give it to you without a second thought, but I need you, and this house in one piece if the Lycans will have any chance at survival.” He turned and walked back up to the throne. “When this is all over, I’ll drag you all in here myself, but I can not agree to this now.”

Kaiba scowled at him, finally reacting. “You know that could take centuries. This can’t-”

“My decision,” he said sternly, sitting back in the throne and not looking at them, “is final. Is there anything else?”

No one said anything and Serenity squeezed his arm, making him look at her small mournful smile. When he looked back Kaiba he was just looking at him. Kaiba sighed, turning back to the king. “No.”

He nodded. “Mahado?”

“You’re next appointment should be-”

The doors opened and a man walked into the room dressed like the knights with a sniper rifle on his back. He walked up to Kaiba and Alistar and smiled at the king. “Your majesty.” He bowed then stood.

Lilly met the guy up by Kaiba and Alister, bowing as well. “On to the next appointment, Mahado?”

“Yes, just finished up the report, Marquiness.”

“Thank his most unholy. For a moment there I thought you were going to change your mind.” She elegantly put her hand to her chest and laughed.

Valon’s entire body language changed from professional to someone who just dodged a bullet. “There was a doubt? Wow. Glad I came in here then.”

The king smiled, looking confused again. Then he turned to glare at Mahado. ”Persistent? You mean conniving.”

“Persistently conniving. You know I can’t resist a good legal loophole, your majesty.”

“So this is your fault?”

Mahado beamed, standing up straighter and putting his hands and the tablet behind his back. “A certain tailor may have suggested a curious exception. I simply looked into it.”

“That woman and this district will be the death of me,” he groaned, “What is it, Valon?”

“My Seneschal, as you know, requested a transfer out of Domino’s order.”

“Yes, normally GrandMaster Vera handles those.”

“She did handle it, your majesty. He’s moved to her order.”

“Then what is it you need of me?”

“I wish to conscript Archduke Alistar to the Dark Order of Domino.”

“Oh you do, do you?”

Valon nodded, but Kaiba wasn’t happy about that at all. He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy when Kaiba rounded Alistar’s side and glared at him, hissing through his teeth. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m making mom proud.”

The king grinned watching them, then turned to look at Valon. “Don’t you have plenty within your order to promote? Or do you have no faith in your knights?”

“I have hundreds of great men and women who would thrive in the position, your majesty, but with the threat of war, our Order’s declaration to protect the Lycans and our house’s backing in court, we, as an order, wish to conscript the son of our greatest Grandmaster in history.”

Lilly snickered, “You only say that because Vera isn't here.”

“Forgive me, your majesty,” Valon said, then turned to Lilly grinning, “and you my lady but, Vera can choke on her sword.”

Lilly grinned ear to ear. “I knew I liked you.”

“I’m fuckin’ confused,” Joey said, getting everyone's attention when he didn’t mean to. “Sorry.”

“You’re not the only one confused,” Serenity murmured.

“Conscription,” Lilly purred, taking a step towards the king, “Is the right of Grandmaster to take anyone into the Dark Order’s ranks. A right given to them by his most unholy. The Order serves his desire to protect this world and requires absolution of soul, body and mind.”

“No titles, no family, no marriage, no lands and because it is an honor to be conscripted, the house remains unaffected, sometimes even elevated. Clever. Very clever, and it’s the only thing I can’t stop from happening.” The king grinned. “You do realize the risks in this conscription Valon, good deed or not?”

“There are no risks your majesty. This was a decision by my entire Order. Not one Knight opposed.”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a thick stack of letters and handed them to the king he glanced over them then back up at Lilly. “You’ve been planning this for years?”

“Centuries.”

Kaiba turned to Lilly and frowned at her. “Why?”

She smiled, just like his mom did to him when she was proud of him. “I picked up two boys thinking I’d paid forward a kindness done for me a long time ago that set me on a path to Knighthood and beyond, changing my life into everything I had ever dreamed possible. Something I thought I could never repay, but tried, every chance I could. I wanted to do that for you, Seto, and I got two very hard working sons that not only make me proud every day, but made this house what it was when my father was alive. I had no idea I’d given to you, what one had given to me long ago. Not that this was done for you alone, you wouldn’t accept it if it was.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.”

“I did this for myself. I was training again, wanted back in so I could help you better. Turns out, I’m better help here where I am, and Alistar is better there.”

Alistar scoffed. “Don’t let mother lie to you. I talked her into handing it over because I want it.”

The king nodded. “Lilly makes sense, but Alistar has zero experience with the order to be Seneschal, Valon.”

“With all due respect, your majesty, you’re wrong. He knows more than I do. I’d bet my position he knows more than Vera. I have a contract drawn up if he tries to take my place I can kill him.”

The king laughed, glancing at Lilly with a fond smile. “You do realize I AM going after your house when this is all done. You’re obviously too powerful to keep standing.”

“That’s the idea, your majesty. Keeps you on your toes.”

Mahado snickered, “At least their on our side.”

“It’s the only reason the district isn’t leveled, Mahado,” he said, then groaned, throwing the papers down on his lap, “What’s a crown? I have a Marquiness with a tight grip on the Dark Order, a human tailor with a tight grip on court and a Lycan clawing at the entire world balance and flipping it on its head in the nicest, out in the open and honorable way imaginable, I might add. What do you need me for?”

Lilly grinned at him. “You look particularly dashing in a crown, your majesty.”

He narrowed his eyes and pointed to her. “I’m still coming after you.”

“Ha! You should’ve killed me when you had the chance.”

“When was that? I tried, remember? Look where that got me.” He stood up from the throne and handed Valon the papers, then looked at all of them. “I expect Alistar to be in the order and out of my court by the end of the week. All of you have ‘taking over the world’ business, so if you’ll excuse me, Mahado and I have a lot of work to do pretending like I still run the place.”

Mahado snickered and walked down the stairs following the king out of the throne room. Valon walked beside him. When Mahado passed Serenity, he winked at her, continuing on his way until they were out of sight. Joey just shook his head, looking up at Kaiba, ready to ask a million questions but Kaiba was way ahead of him. “Since when do you want to be part of the Order?”

“Since you convinced mom to start training again.”

“You bitched at me for years about that!”

“Yeah well,” Alistar met his mom’s smile, “I might’ve thought it was something it wasn’t. Dad hated it. He got me to hate it. He was wrong, mom was right. Surprise.” Then he looked back up at Kaiba, narrowing his eyes. “And I was wrong about Mokuba, fought with you for a decade over that. Why do you want me in court again?”

Kaiba scoffed, “Because after 300 years you stopped questioning me all together.”

“Right. That’s why we have a puppy.” He glanced at Joey, and he balled his fists, but Alistar just looked back at Kaiba. “All that aside, Valon and I believe something’s going on within the Dark Order as a whole. I’m going to figure out what it is.”

“How would  _ you _ do that?”

“I’m being conscripted, lost my titles and pulled out of court. They’ll think you kicked me out to keep me quiet or out of your way, and that will fester because of Joey. Since we did it this way, it looks like you went a really long way to get me out.”

“...I see.”

“Who doesn’t want to be a double agent?” Mokuba giggled, “We’re super jealous!”

Charlotte giggled too. “Yeah. No one would believe we’d go against you for anything. Apparently something about us loving you too much or something stupid like that.”

They both laughed, but Kaiba just turned back to Alistar. “That’s not the only reason you’re doing this.”

“No, it isn’t. Our house is as powerful as it is because we have each others backs. I’ve got yours.” Alistar swept around him and walked towards the throne room doors. “And it’s done.  _ You _ can’t do anything about it. Doesn’t that piss you off?”

Mokuba laughed, following after him with Charlotte in tow. “And we live for pissing you off, Seto. See you later!”

Lilly swept Serenity away from him, linking her arm with hers and she hummed, “I think we’ll invite his majesty to tea. He seems tense.”

Serenity snickered, “He does. That’s a great idea!”

Joey just gaped at them until it was just him and Kaiba in the room. He had no idea what had just happened, didn’t know how to feel about what just happened, and still had a million questions. He heard a frustrated sigh behind him and tried to turn, but Kaiba wrapped his arms around him, keeping him put. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

“So ya say. What the hell just happened?”

“For once, I have no idea.”


	15. Chapter 15

Aknankamon watched Serenity pour Lilly some tea, beaming at her and telling her about the new gown she was wearing. She made it for her so she could fight in it, since she requested something she could wear to continue her training as a knight. She was particularly proud of it, as was Lilly. Karen sat on the opposite sofa, drinking her tea and leaning back, relaxing. Apparently all of them had rough days, that’s why they asked for him to be there, to relax as well. He went, more or less, because he was curious. 

“Rough day, Karen?”

“Ari is killing me,” she huffed, then laughed. “I keep telling her it’s Serenity’s choice, but lord knows that woman doesn’t give up.”

“She does not.”

“She’s started bringing Leo by,” she said, eyeing Serenity.

“He’s just a friend. Just like Butch is just a friend mom. Why do mothers always have to be in the middle of everything?”

“It is what we do my dear,” Lilly sang, “You’ll do the same if you so chose to become one.”

“Being in the middle helps you jump to either side in a blink of an eye.” Karen took a sip of her tea, her brows going up. “You have to be there or someone thinks it’s a great idea to tell her brother to jump from one rooftop to another because he ate her candy.”

Serenity groaned, putting her hand on her hip and glaring at her. “That’s not the same thing at all, mom.”

“Says the girl who encouraged the jumping.”

“He didn’t do it though!”

“Because I told you if he did, I'd throw you both off myself.”

Serenity mumbled and left the room to get more tea, making Aknankamon laugh. “I don’t remember being like that as a child.”

Lilly chuckled, setting her tea down on the table. “It was a long time ago. I don’t either.”

“Woah, lucky you two. I was way worse than Joey. Used to jump trains, steal candy from the neighboring drugstore, and brawled with the boys. Had the worst time trying to keep a straight face with Joey, while internally wanting to be a kid again and ask him what the rush was like? How’d he do it? Did he do it like we used to?” She shook her head. “It’s a miracle he turned out how he did.”

Lilly waved it off, laying back against her favorite lounge chair, velvet red and custom hand carved mahogany. “Don’t be ridiculous Karen. Your boy is charming.”

He nodded, grinning. “And still getting into trouble despite your best efforts.”

She laughed. “Yes he is.”

“The only thing I remember from my childhood was watching my brothers train in the courtyard while my mom pushed me along to get ready for some ball we had to attend.” 

“I remember...” he blinked, frowning, “I remember my father putting me in the order when I was young. I think that’s the earliest memory I have. I hated him for it.”

“Well, your father was a bastard, your majesty. I don't imagine anything earlier would’ve been better.” Lilly shrugged her shoulders and reached for her tea.

He laughed nodding. “He was. That’s not why I hated him though. My sister was sick. He sent me away so he I wouldn't make a fuss when he stopped the court from sending healers to her.”

“Wow.” Karen stared at him completely shocked. “He was a bastard.”

“Yes. He told me I needed to learn that the only family I should count on was his most unholy, our Dark Emperor. That is what the Order teaches as well.”

Lilly nodded. “It does and it’s a huge line of bullshit. We exist because he loved our unholy mother. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Try telling the Order that. You’ll be strung up.”

She laughed. “I used to all the time and they almost did once.”

Karen tilted her head, frowning. “I didn’t know vampires had such a sentimental creation story.”

Lilly shifted in the chair, putting both hands on her tea cup. “Well, if you want to look at the reality of it, his most unholy was bored, got stuck, and ended up saying ‘well damn, guess this is mine now’.”

They laughed and Karen doubled over nodding. “That sounds more like it. Man after my own heart.”

“Perhaps you’ll meet him one day, Karen,” he hummed, looking down at his tea cup and debating on picking it up or not. “You are one of us in one way or another.”

She looked up at him and frowned, then laughed nervously, “Yeah maybe.”

“He’s being very serious, dear. He’s very real and very active in our world”

“So wait.. He’s alive? Where is he?”

“In death of course.” 

“There aren’t gods like that it’s… it’s a myth.”

“So are vampires.”

She blinked, looking between them then shook her head, astounded. “So you guys actually have an active god?”

“The human gods are real as well, just left this world to his most unholy. It’s not much to look at right now.”

He nodded. “If the Lycans rise up to their full potential that may be a different story. Perhaps we’ll see the old gods return.”

“I think he would be so proud of that,” Lilly purred, meeting his eyes, “I’m so proud to be a part of it.”

He smiled back at her and sighed, “Why did you ask me here, Lilly? Not that I’m about to deny a relaxing night, but there’s always more.”

“Always.” She set her cup down and stared at it as she spoke. “Something is troubling you and I wish to know what it is.”

He grinned at her crossing his ankle over his knee, “Nothing gets past you.”

“We’ve discussed that, I believe.”

He looked over at Karen. “You know what it is.”

“Yeah… Yeah… it’s bothering me too.”

She cooed and swayed. “Now I must know.”

“You already know, Lilly. I’m concerned for Atem.”

“Ah.” She sighed and turned to face him. “You always are, your majesty. What is new?”

“The state of this kingdom is new.”

“It is growing.”

“Yes and when I leave it to him, it will be in growing pieces.”

“So you are concerned for your legacy? That is hardly a topic for now.”

“I won’t live forever. I’ve already surpassed most of our kings.”

“You’ll not fall while I live and breathe. This is a grim topic to constantly worry over. What brought it about?”

He looked down at his boot, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I don’t think Archimedes is the leader, I think he is the runner.”

“I would share your suspicion, but that does not mean your death.”

“We’re old Lilly,” he sighed, looking back up at her. “Aren’t you tired?”

She melted at the thought and smiled; filled with reminiscence and peace. “Yes. I am very tired.” She looked down at her tea cup and leaned back, smoothing out her gown. “Why do you think I came back to court? I suppose I’m thinking about it too. A glorious death to end a glorious life.”

He remembered the first time she said that to him, but it was a little different then; ‘A glorious death to end an unworthy life.’ It’s what she said to him as a human, willing to fight him for the right to become a vampire. He took her up on it and she bested him. So he kept his end of the deal. She was adopted into the house of Marquis Edvaro, who took to her instantly, pushing her to go to the Order, like she originally wanted, even though he was ill. She fought tooth and nail to become Grandmaster so she could bump their house up and get him treatment, but he died before she got the chance. At his funeral she said she wished she would have given him that: a glorious death to end a glorious life. 

Hearing it from her now, talking about herself, was more rewarding than anything else. They always flowed into each other's lives over the years at one point or another. He thought she’d be like everyone else; disappear when he made her a vampire, but that wasn’t what happened at all. He met her again on the battlefield fighting beside her in the Lycan war, consoled her at her father’s funeral, met her again when he became king, brought her and her son to Castle Vol Teire after her son’s father attempted to kill them both to cover up the scandal that lead her to retirement from the Order in the first place. She never regretted having her son, but she regretted having to leave the Order. That was the worst day of her life, and the worst day of his. He told her he couldn’t see her anymore, arrogantly listening to his father’s worthless advice because of Nefret. He didn’t need a family. 

He didn’t see her again for a century, when she stormed into the castle, head held high and coerced him into letting her have the Kaiba brothers. Coerced being the right word. ‘If you have any respect for me you’ll let me give them the chance at a glorious life as you did for me.’ That was over 400 years ago, and he was still surprised and impressed she went that angle. There were others she could’ve went, but that was their relationship in a nutshell. He respected her, and she respected him; all their bad decisions and all the good ones. 

All those decisions lead to this, sitting in her tea room in Castle Vol Teire, with a human tailor, talking about the end of their lives in one final war, one final battle. If that wasn’t poetic, he didn't know what was. 

“Still trying to get him first?” Karen murmured.

“He should’ve done something first, instead he’s… collecting, and that’s far more concerning than an attack.”

“Yes. I’m a little surprised he hasn’t attacked as well.” 

He sighed, “I have Joey at the castle. I’m at the castle. What more do they want?”

Karen shrugged. “Maybe it’s not more. It’s less.”

“Less?”

“Yeah. Maybe they were hoping to pick you off one by one and we’re making that damn near impossible.”

He chuckled and adjusted his hand on his boot, “Yes. We are. You kicked Kaiba and Alister out to Vol Luxious. Mokuba and his friends are an enigma. No one knows where they are and when. Joey’s loud. Can’t miss him, and no one knew you were even alive for... years. ”

Lilly wasn’t looking down at him, she was looking at his hand. When he looked down he realized he was fiddling with his father’s ring. “You only do that when something’s wrong,” she whispered.

“What?” Karen set her tea cup down, looking between them.

He looked up at Lilly, his brows knit together. “I don’t feel it though.”

“Maybe it’s not something to run from.” She smiled.

“Or it’s not something I can avoid.” He stood up and gestured to Karen. “We need to find your daughter. I think you both should leave.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“You’re always right.”

She smiled at him, confused still, and stood as well, when they heard a loud bang. Karen jumped, looking over to the door and he heard footsteps rushing towards it. He drew his sword, but Serenity and one of Lilly’s servants rushed into the room; out of breath and terrified. “Mistress, we must get you out of here. The castle is under attack.”

Serenity was shaking, pale and looking at her mother, trying to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Lilly made eye contact with him and he smiled at her. Neither of them had a chance to say anything, Karen swept around the sofa to rush to her daughter, muttering, “I don’t like being right.”

He followed her, glancing behind him for Lilly, who was moving around the tea room grabbing things. “Now is not the time to save sentimentals, Marquiness.”

She turned to him, a gun in her hand as she loaded it. “These are important sentimentals.”

She moved toward him, handing him the gun she’d just loaded and swept past him, following the other’s into the hallway. He had no idea where they were going, but Lilly’s servant did, rushing through the halls, glancing behind her to make sure they were following. Then she stopped, gesturing for them to go into Lilly’s bedchambers. “In here, quickly.”

Serenity and Karen made it into the room when a loud gunshot echoed down the hall, Lilly’s servant fell to the ground. “Karen shut the door! Lock it. We’ll find another way in!” Lilly shouted, firing at an assailant from down the hall rushing toward them, two Lycans behind him. “Time to run.”

She pulled on his sleeve as he watched more Lycans charging down the hall after them. She fired behind her, striking one and making it fall, slowing the others down, but just enough for them to run. He followed her through the halls, the Lycans catching up. “Where are we going?”

“Throne room. Have a way out,” she panted, turning over her shoulder, “If they don’t catch us first.”

Rounding a corner, he saw a few of her servants killing a group of assailants. The looked up at her and one of them waved her forward. Lilly kept moving, didn't slow down at all. “Right behind us.”

“We’ll slow them down, mistress, keep going! The way to the throne room is clear.”

She nodded as they rushed past. He glanced back at them, then to her. “You were ready for this?”

“When you have sons who actively piss off court for centuries, you have to be prepared for anything.” She half laughed, breathless, “They picked the wrong castle.”

He heard howls and shouts from behind them but didn't look back as they ran into the throne room. He looked around, it appeared empty so he helped Lilly barricade the door. Then a gunshot rang in his ears, just like the searing pan that tore through his chest. He didn’t move, but Lilly did, spinning around. “Archimedes!”

He just laughed, and fired again. 

Aknankamon didn’t see what was going on as he sank to his knees, hearing gunshots and wild scratches and bangs against the barricaded door. Then someone grabbed him, hauling him to his feet. “Get up, your majesty. We have to go.”

“He-”

“I know. We’re going to make it. Keep fighting.”

She pulled him up so he could lean on her, putting his arm around her shoulders and he saw Archimedes dead on the ground. “Are you hurt?”

“Don’t worry about me. You’re the king.”

She led him to a wall on the far side of the throne room, kicking it hard and making them almost lose their balance. It fell and she walked over it with him, making sure he didn’t trip. They walked through a long tunnel until he heard someone crying and hushed whispers. Lilly stopped and hit the wall. “Karen?”

He heard rustling on the other side of the room, then a panicked voice, “Lilly?! Where are you?”

“Lift the candle beside the book case.”

“Candle? Why do you have a candle here?”

Lilly laughed, “It’s a joke. Have you seen the movie Young Frankenstein?”

Karen laughed doing something on the other side of the wall then it opened. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she smiled at them. “I didn’t know you had a sense of humor.”

“Mokuba made me watch it when it first came out. It’s my favorite film.”

She lead him over to the bed and set him down, before rushing back over to the bookcase. Serenity and Karen moved over to him and looked at him. “You’re hurt.”

“Yeah.”

Karen looked at his back then moved the fabric of his shirt back. “It didn’t go through.”

“No. It’s lodged pretty good.” He coughed. “Right in my heart. It’s a good shot.”

Lilly kicked the bookcase, making Karen and Serenity jump. He looked up at her. All the way up to now, she was the picture of calm. She wasn’t calm anymore. “We… we need to get you to Alistar.”

“I called Seto and Mokuba. They’re on their way, but they’re in Vol Luxious. It’ll be hours.”

He nodded, looking at Karen. “Then, you need to go.”

“Yes we all need to-”

“No.  _ You _ need to go. Find Atem. Make sure the court sees he is my heir. Take care of him, like you promised.”

“I can’t just leave you here!”

“You’re in grave danger if you stay here and if you try to take me with you. I’ll die either way.”

“No you won’t. You’re a vampire. You can-”

“Lose so much blood I kill both of you and still die from this bullet in my heart, Karen. Just listen to me.” She pursed her lips and he got the feeling she was trying really hard to think of something else but there wasn’t anything else. “You’re life is more important. Go.” He looked up at Lilly taking a deep breath, it was going to be a real fight with her too. “Lead them out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you to them.”

“Lilly.”

“Serenity. There’s a tunnel out of here through here.” She pushed back her vanity, revealing a small door. “Go through it. It’s dark, but you’ll see the moonlight on the other side. It leads you to the shore. Call my boys when you get there. Tell them what happened.”

Serenity nodded, reluctantly pulling on her mother’s arm. He grabbed Karen’s wrist, making her look up at him. He glanced over to Lilly. “Lilly.”

“Yes?”

“Give her your band.”

She took off her golden bracelet and put it on her wrist, smiling. “Just in case. Don’t take it off.”

“What is it?”

He smiled at her. “It will ensure no one talks you out of what I need you to do.”

Lilly squeezed her wrist and smiled. “Take care of my boys too.”

She didn’t get a chance to answer, scratching and snarling behind the bookcase made them all jump. Then they heard it from the other door as well. Lilly pulled Karen up and moved her over to the vanity. She made sure both of them were through, closed it back up, then walked over to a sword and shield on her wall above her bed. She took them down and put the shield on her arm, walking to the center of the room so she could get to whichever door was closest. He watched her stand there, ready for anything, blood shimmering in the light of her room on her sides and her arm, and it brought back so many memories. “This isn’t so bad, is it?” he asked as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. He smiled. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather meet our Dark Emperor with at my side.”

She turned away from him, nodding. “That’s been my plan for the last 600 years.”

He tired to laugh, the door bending and snapping. “Knew I was an idiot then too?”

“Most men are, my love.”

The door snapped, the bookcase fell and everything happened so fast. All he could do was watch Lilly do the impossible; keeping a solid wall between them and him until he couldn’t see or hear it anymore.

\---

All across the world things changed, Joey didn’t really know what that was exactly, but he could just feel it. Kaiba, Alistar, Mokuba and his friends collected in the sitting room of his mom and sister’s sewing shop in Domino, saying it was safer than the castle. The knights of Vera’s order searched the castle for Lilly and Aknankamon, only to find them both dead. They said the castle was empty save for Lilly’s dead servants and guards. Whoever attacked it cleared everyone, dead or alive, out of there; leaving nothing behind but claw marks and bullet holes. Serenity, Mokuba and Charlotte took up the sofa on the wall away from him, huddled together with cups of coffee in their hands. He had no idea where his mom was. She ran off somewhere saying it was important. Kaiba was getting impatient, pacing agrily through the middle of the room. He wished he had something to say to make him feel better. Not that anything would make this better. 

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up. His mom came down, with someone behind her. Kaiba’s scowl didn’t change in the slightest. “What are you doing here Mahado?”

“Giving you good news and bad news,” he said, expressionless.

“No, he’s giving you bad news. I’m going to give you great news.” His mom smiled. “I have something for us to do.”

Kaiba kept his scowl on Mahado, crossing his arms over his chest. “What is it now?”

“The court is convening as we speak to elect nominees for the next king.”

“That isn’t bad news.”

“That is the good news.” Mahado smiled. “The bad news is, Gretta wants you to go to the cave of kings.”

Joey blinked, leaning back, as Kaiba snarled, dropping his arms to his sides, his fists balled tight. “Why the fuck does she want ME to go there?! I have no business there!”

“She said his most unholy wishes your presence there.”

“What does that old bat know about anything? She might have everyone else fooled into thinking she’s anything more than a-”

Mahado’s smile widened. “Kaiba, if she found any pleasure in this she would’ve told you herself. She didn’t even want to tell me.”

“I’m not going there.”

“You’ll go there if I have to drag you there myself. It is an honor to see it.”

“Like hell it is!”

Mokuba shifted on the sofa. “I’ll go with you.”

“No. She was clear in his wishes. He requested you,” Mahado turned facing Joey and nodded, “and him.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Either an elaborate trap to kill you or, and this seems more likely to me, he wants to see if you’ll do it.”

“He doesn’t exist.”

Mahado turned away, waving him off. “And when you get back, Karen has a job for you to do that will make up for it, I'm sure.”

Kaiba watched him leave, pausing just long enough to hear a door shut before turning his anger to his mom. He didn’t get to say anything though, she just started talking, ignoring him. “We get to find the new king. I have his name and where he is. So when you get back, we’re going to get him.”

“Why would Mahado tell you anything about that? Isn’t the court deciding?”

“They’re wrong and Mahado didn’t know anything about it. There is an heir and we’re going to get him.”

“How would you know that?”

His mom beamed looking at him. “Because I traded a secret about one son for a secret about another.”

Joey just stared at her. “Wait? That’s what he told ya? He told ya he had a kid?”

“Yes.”

Alistar walked up to Kaiba, getting his attention. “We’ll go with you if you want.”

“Yeah! We’re not going to let you go up there by yourself. It’s… he has to know, right?”

Kaiba scoffed, walking to the stairs. “Who has to know what? It’s just a trick to get us both killed.  _ He doesn’t exist _ .”

“I don’t know, Seto…”

But he wasn’t listening, walking up the stairs out of sight. Joey huffed, scrambling up to run after him. 


	16. Chapter 16

He still didn’t know where they were going and still had no idea where they actually were. Somewhere in Greece; that’s the extent of his knowledge. Kaiba just kept moving and he had to follow him or get lost. He didn’t say anything to him and Joey wasn’t really sure he even knew he was there. If it were under any other circumstances, he’d be pissed off and shouting at him, but Kaiba more or less just lost his mom. He had to cut him a little slack. He was pretty sure he’d be worse. No. He knew he’d be worse.

So he sat quietly in the car in the dark, glancing up at Kaiba every now and then, trying to think of something to say and still not coming up with anything. He looked up at Kaiba one last time and Kaiba slammed on the breaks, throwing him into the seatbelt that dug into his shoulder. He winced and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Kaiba was already kicking open the door to get out when he looked back at him. He was already out of the car and walking around the from when Joey finally got out, muttering under his breath about never knowing anything. 

He followed Kaiba to the other side of the road, when he abruptly stopped, facing the mouth of a cave with torches lit on either side. Joey slowly walked up to his side, staring at the cave, then back at him. Kaiba’s expression shifted, from rage melting into sorrow like Mokuba, now he had an expression that shocked the fuck out of him. He looked disappointed and… scared? Was that even a thing? Maybe just uncomfortable. Yeah. Disappointed and uncomfortable.

Joey reached out to take his hand, but he jerked away. All the rage was back and now it was pointed at him. Honestly, he’d rather have that. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Touch ya?” Joey watched him turn his attention back to the cave and he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Alright…”

Kaiba’s nervousness was starting to make him nervous and he had no idea why. Since when did Kaiba freak out over walking into a trap? Pissed off yes, but this wasn’t pissed off. 

“We can come back later ya know.”

“No we can’t.”

“It’s gonna be fine. Nothin’ we ain’t used ta.”

Kaiba turned, glaring daggers at him. “Oh really? Do you have any idea what’s in there?”

“Nope. Notta clue-” he grinned- “but ya don’t need ta worry ‘bout it. I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen ta ya.”

“I’m not…” He sighed, staring at the cave, and Joey tried not to smile more when he relaxed a little bit. “This is where we bury our kings and those who ‘earned a place by the Dark Emperor’.”

“So it’s a graveyard?” Mahado said it was an honor to see it. If it’s where they buried all their top people, it made sense. Didn’t make sense why it bothered Kaiba, but it made sense.

“Yes.”

“And that’s a problem ‘cause?”

Kaiba didn’t answer him at first and when he did, his voice was soft. “Ghouls come here to care for the graves in hopes that the Dark Emperor will think they earned their death and release them.”

Joey sucked in a deep breath of understanding and nodded. “Ahhh.” He looked at the cave mouth and tilted his head. “Who’s that?”

“He’s supposed to be a god that came into the world and created Vampires. It’s just a myth, but if you talk to the older court and Gretta, he’s a living breathing thing that’s always there.” He scoffed, shaking his head, “Not any better than the Humans with that bullshit.”

Joey nodded. “So… why’re ya doin’ this? It ain’t like she’s gonna know either way.”

“Aknankamon should be here.”

That wasn’t an answer at all. Joey tried to decide whether pressing that one was worth it or not. He’d just get his head bit off. 

“Lilly always talked about being here. I’m the closest thing she’ll get to that.” Kaiba made a face like little kid being forced to do a chore they didn’t want to do, “I have to go in there.”

“I don’t get it. She saved Mom and Serenity's life, and she tried to save his too. Hell, she fought in that war everyone talks about. Why wouldn’t she be here? Sounds like hero material ta me.”

Kaiba smiled at him and started to walk towards the mouth of the cave, Joey following after him. “I agree, but the court didn’t see that. They saw the king dead. They saw her leave the Order under mysterious circumstances. They never really saw her. If Aknankamon was still alive, she’d be here.”

“Yeah. That sucks.”

Kaiba nodded. 

They walked through the cave until he saw moonlight on the other end. Then something blocked it. He gasped, staring wide eyed at a rotting corpse, hunched over. It moved, like each step was walking on needles or glass, and making the strangest and most haunting sound he’d ever heard. It made the hair on his neck stand up on end and made him uncomfortable; like watching someone in pain that you can’t help. Kaiba abruptly stopped, pulling on Joey's arm to stop him too, but it kept moving towards the moonlight. So that’s a ghoul. He looked back at Kaiba and waited for him to give him some kind of indication he was ready to move again. 

This was just cruel. Now he understood why Mokuba and Alistar wanted to come with him. Now he understood why Mokuba said they burned the castle to the ground and why Kaiba was so worried about it. It’s one thing to hear about it, another to see it. He couldn’t imagine living with something like that every day, hearing that sound in the middle of the night while trying to sleep. Couldn't imagine how much of a toll on your sanity that would take, or to live every day for hundreds of years with the weight of how quickly that could happen to himself. How it almost happened once and he lived most of his life trying to make sure it never happened again while at the same time trying to reshape his life and the world to grow more and become better. 

Joey waited that thing disappeared, making sure Kaiba was able to take a breathe. Then he smiled up at him. “This probably ain’t the time ta ask this,” he whispered, or tried to, “but why’d Lilly call ya Icarus all the time?”

Kaiba muttered something, then glared at him. “You’re right now’s not the time.”

“Still wanna know.”

“Do you even know who Icarus is?”

“Some Greek guy.”

Kaiba fought a smile and lost, half laughing. “All you need to know is Icarus and his father made wings to escape an island. Icarus flew too close to the sun and the wax holding the wings together melted and he fell to his death.”

“Not seein’ at all why she’d call ya that.”

He laughed again and shook his head. “She did it to be ironic. Once, when I was arguing with her about… something… what was it…” Joey snickered, watching him frown at the cave then glanced back at him. “I don’t remember what I was arguing with her about, it had to do with one of our laws that was pointless. She said I had to follow it, it’s the law. I told her the laws are there for a reason and if one is faulty it should be changed. It’s the first thing I did as an Archduke.. I should remember what it was.”

“I mean, ya kinda got a lot on your mind. It’s really alright.”

Kaiba gave him a lazy half smile then his eyes lit up. “I changed the law about Human interaction.”

“Ya what? Nah I ain’t surprised. Vampires are elitist assholes.”

Kaiba hummed and nodded. “Before, we had deals with certain human families and we kept detailed records to only see those families. I changed the law so I could bring in wealth and because I still don’t see how they were able to properly run a district without talking to the biggest components of it. I fought for years to get that law changed despite Lilly trying to stop me. It was one of our first laws, before the world was given to the Humans, and it required the entire court and his majesty to agree to have it changed. I think I killed Archduke Viol over that.”

“Ya did what?”

“I had all of court convinced aside from him and he challenged me to a duel to sort it out. I won.”

“That I woulda killed ta see.”

Kaiba grinned and started walking. “The day it came down to that Lilly called me Icarus because she thought I was going to get myself killed just to prove I was right. It’s the first thing I did to pull our house forward after I got her titles back, and after I did that, she supported everything I did afterwards, even with Alistar constantly bringing up were probably all going to die.”

Joey snorted and laughed. “Ahh I get it. You’re constantly tryin’ ta die aren’t ya?”

“I’m not. It just… it’s always the other option.”

Joey kept laughing until they reached the end of the cave. It opened up into a vast graveyard with rows and rows of towering statues, all bowing facing the west amongst dead looking trees and thick fog. Some statues had swords or shields others had old rifles, spears and all kinds of other weapons. Some he’d never seen before. Heros and kings. It looked just like that. The ghouls in the moonlight weren’t any better to see, slowly and painstakingly dusting off the brown and red leaves from the statues or putting flowers at their base. That is, until one turned and saw them walk in. It stood up straight and screeched, making Joey cover his ears. 

Kaiba pulled him back, but then the ghouls all disappeared. He blinked, lowering his hands, wondering where the hell the one that made that sound went. It was like it disappeared in the blink of an eye. “What the fuck was that?”

“I-I don’t know. That’s not what… They normally take you to the grave you’re supposed to see-” Kaiba looked around again, reaching for his gun- “or attack you if you’re not supposed to be here.”

“They don’t hide?”

“No. Never. It’s… Why?” He started to walk forward again, looking around the statues. “It’s like they were expecting me.”

“Well, Gretta did say ta come here. She probably-”

“There’s no way she’d be able to tell all of them to do that. Even if she tried, they don’t take orders from her.”

“Then who do they take orders from?”

Kaiba didn’t answer and stopped moving, staring through the statues. Joey walked around him and saw someone walking through the center, cloaked and carrying someone in their arms, but it was hard to see in the fog. “Who’s that?”

“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out.” 

They raced after whoever that was in the cloak, but they just kept walking as if they didn’t hear them or know they were there. They had to know they were there. It wasn’t like running through dead leaves was quiet, but they never turned around or quickened their pace. Just walking, leisurely towards what looked like a group of the ghouls digging out a grave. The cloaked figure stopped at the edge of the freshly dug grave and waited for the ghouls to crawl out of it. 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Kaiba shouted, getting the cloaked figure and the ghouls attention, stopping everything.

The ghouls moved away, crawling out of the grave to stand on the side of the pile of dirt, then bowed. That was fucking weird. Joey looked at the cloaked figure a little better, especially as they slowly turned.

“Who the hell are you?”

They didn’t answer, and Joey gasped, dumbfounded, when they cloaked figure turned completely. He had Lilly in his arms?! How? It looked like this person dug her up. He had dirt on his hands, on his cloak and covering Lilly completely; still caked in her hair, her dress and in her bloodless wounds. Staring at her with wide eyes, he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know… it was this bad. She was practically bone. He could see the claw and teeth marks of the Lycans that attacked, bullet holes through out her and they didn’t look like they were made with a normal gun. They looked like someone shot her with a laser gun; charring her skin and melting parts of her bone. His only thought transfixed by all her wounds; was this really necessary? She endured something no one should have to. Did it really take that much to bring her down? Knowing her, from the night in the car where she handled the people tailing them and from what his mother and sister said about the castle, and all the stories he heard from Kaiba and Mokuba, he figured it probably did. But still...

Too shocked to move, he hardly noticed Kaiba react beside him, pulling his gun out and pointing it at the cloaked guy. “Put her down! Now!”

The cloaked figure lifted it’s head, and Joey blinked. He looked really young, but Joey had no idea what age he could possibly be. He looked young, and yet, so old he would die any second. That was impossible and he kept blinking trying to get his eyes to focus on him. The best he could get out of looking at him was, he was completely pale, white eyes, the hood of his cloak held up with a pointed crown. It was like Aknankamon’s, but different, actually embedded in his forehead. He smiled at Kaiba and lifted his arms, almost like he was offering Lilly to him. His lips moved, saying something to Kaiba, but Joey didn’t hear anything and he sucked at lip reading. 

Kaiba dropped the gun. 

Just fucking dropped it, like he forgot he was holding it, staring at the cloaked man with Lilly in his arms, wide eyed and holding his breath. Joey didn't know what to do. Didn’t know who this guy was or how he got Lilly. Didn’t know if he should stop Kaiba when he took a step toward him or follow him. So he just stood there, watching the whole thing like an idiot; on edge and confused.

Kaiba took her from his arms and he gestured to the grave. He smiled again and nodded, stepping back. Kaiba reluctantly looked at the grave and disappeared into it. Joey walked a little closer, keeping his eyes on the strange guy in the cloak. Then he looked up at Joey, scaring the shit out of him. He smiled again. Now Joey could clearly see him. He was young, but his smile and eyes were old, not like Gramps old, more like Merlin’s bark when he told him he was a ‘good boy’; ancient. He tilted his head to the side, looking him up and down. His smile gave Joey the impression he should be should be proud to be there, like he was witnessing history being made. 

He turned away from Joey and walked back over to the grave, holding his hand out to Kaiba, who took it. He pulled him out of the gave and backed away. Kaiba looked down in it as the guy lead him back. The ghouls stood, working on covering the grave. 

While they worked on that, the guy looked like he was talking to Kaiba. Not that Joey heard a word, but he saw his lips moving. He was saying a lot and Kaiba would nod every now and then. Since Joey was obviously not part of the conversation, he turned his attention to the ghouls, pushing dirt into the grave. Then he noticed the grave next to it. It was freshy covered, no leaves on it. Who was buried there? 

When the ghouls finished, they went back to their place beside it, bowing again. The cloaked guy walked up to the edges of both graves. He raised his hands and the ground shook. Two statues formed out of the ground; dirt, grass and leaves falling from them. They looked exactly like the others, kneeling to the west. One held a sword that looked exactly like Aknankamon’s and the other held a shield. The cloaked guy stepped back, nodding his head like he was satisfied, and turned. He walked up to them, looking at Kaiba, then he looked at him. Joey took a step back. He still didn’t know what was going on or who this guy was, but the guy just walked up to him smiling at him. Up close, Joey realized his eyes weren’t just white. They held small replicas of the moon in them and he felt his skin crawl and his bones twist, just like he did looking up at the full moon. He tried to stop it from happening, but that was a waste of time. 

He growled, still staring at the moon, transfixed by it at first. Then the cloaked guy stepped back tilting his head and smiling at him. Joey huffed as he reached out and patted his head, just like Ryou did to Merlin when he brought him his slippers. He then stepped away, walking over to the ghouls. 

Joey blinked feeling himself change be back, for the first time, completely painless. “I’m… Sorry I don’t-”

Kaiba just reached out and squeezed his hand. 

He looked back at the cloaked guy, putting his hand on one of the ghouls heads and they all instantly turned to dust. He stepped back, brushing his hands off and smiling like he was equally satisfied with that too. Then walked away, disappearing in the rows and rows of statues and fog. 

“Come on Joey. We need to get back.”

“I just... What the fuck just happened?”

Kaiba snickered, looking up at the statue with the shield. “Lilly got her wish.”

“Who was that?”

“Apparently, I was wrong.”

Joey laughed, staring at the new statues and shaking his head. He buried both of his hands in his hair and exhaled, puffing out his cheeks. Then let his arms drop to his sides. “I don’t know whether ta mark this on the calendar or freak the fuck out. So you’re tellin’ me that’s your god guy?”

Kaiba hummed, nodding as he turned to walk back through the rows of statues. 

“What’d he say ta ya?”

Kaiba didn’t answer him, still walking through the statues until they were in the cave. “Let’s just get back.”

\------

Atem laid his head on the desk in his office at the fortress in Cairo, staring at the door, thinking about putting his desk in front of it. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, didn’t want to do anything, just wanted to lay there. He should probably be at home with his mother to make sure she was alright, but he wasn’t alright. That made him feel worse. She could use some one to cheer her up (aka scream at for hours) but he didn’t have it in him. So he laid there, staring at the door. 

The Order buzzed with rumors of what happened. Some said that Lilly fought to her death to keep those that attacked her castle from getting to his father. They said she was nothing but bone when they got to them, his father only suffered one perfect wound that cost him his life. Others said Lilly lost control of the Lycans she was gathering, since her house ‘obviously’ had Militas Texere Lunae, and they killed them both. But the rumor that bothered him most was about how Lilly and his father must’ve gotten into the same old ‘I’m the leader no I am’ fight and ended up killing each other. That painted them both in a horrible light that never should happen in the first place. He knew Lilly and he knew his father well enough to know that would never happen. Yes they did bicker about it, but it wasn’t serious in anyway. He worked with his father and Lilly before, a long time ago. They had nothing but respect for each other. He didn’t know what to believe, if any of them were true or not. He supposed no one would ever know the truth, but he did know that one was not.

He sighed. Maybe he was a little too hard on the knight that said it. He should rectify that when he got the strength to leave, but he didn’t see that happening any time soon. Everything was changing, too fast for him to catch up and he felt like everything was moving past him while he just stared at it like the door he was staring at now. He wished he would’ve pushed a little harder to see him more; tried harder to talk to him, tell him everything he couldn’t tell him now. A waste of life, and years for nothing. He became Grandmaster to do that, get close enough and feel like he worked hard enough and earned it, but he never did. He kept feeling like he had just a little more to prove, he was just a little too far away. Now he was gone. 

“I’m really not supposed to be bothering him,” he heard Duke say from the other side of the stone door, “If this turns out to be some-”

“It’ll be alright, Sir Duke. This is very important.”

Atem sat up, frowning. Who was that? He half expected Duke to tell her to leave, but instead he saw the door opened up and Duke step inside. “Duke. I-”

“I know, I know, but they said it’s important.”

He stepped to the side and Kaiba walked into the room. Atem frowned, knowing he heard a woman talking when others walked in as well. He didn’t recognize any of them. “What are you doing here?” 

Kaiba didn’t get to say anything, a human woman swept around him and stood in front of the desk, making Atem back up when she reached out to him. “Oh my god! You look like him! This’ll be easy.”

Kaiba scoffed, “Not a chance. He could be his spitting image and they’d find something.”

She narrowed her eyes at Kaiba over her shoulder then smiled back at him. “Atem, you’re father sent me here to bring you to the court. You’re his heir. You’re supposed to be king.”

Duke burst into laughter, shaking his head and moving around her to push her back. He talked over his shoulder, still snickering, “Sorry Grandmaster. I actually thought this was serious.”

“This is serious!”

He was still laughing, looking down at her. “With all due respect, Karen, this is lunacy.”

“He told me he’s his son. He wanted him to step up and be king. I promised him!”

Duke let her go when she wrenched out of his grip and smiled at her. “I think you’re great, really I do. My sister will probably kill me for kicking you out, but listen to yourself. You have to hear it. This is crazy! Atem’s not-”

“Duke,” Atem sighed, not believing he was doing this, when Duke turned to face him, “That’ll be all.”

Duke quirked a brow at him and stood there for a moment. “She’s telling the truth?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m Grandmaster of the Egyptian Order and we can’t have it weakened while no one sits on the throne. I’m sorry, but I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “You pledged your Order to the war. King or not, the court will hold you to that.”

“More reason for me to stay.”

“Except the court thinks Aknankamon was killed by Lycans and whoever they choose to put on the throne will come after you as well as my house.”

“Your efforts are pointless, Kaiba, we’ll be at war whether I go in there or not. You know they won’t accept anything I have to say. Never did before, won’t start now.” Atem stood up from the desk. “You bringing me forward will only solidify that.”

A familiar chuckle from the doorway made Atem frown as Mahado stepped into the room. He looked at Kaiba, grinning ear to ear. “You bringing him forward? That’s a good laugh. I can’t even imagine. His most unholy would get a kick out of it, I'm sure. Don’t worry, Kaiba won’t be bringing you forward, your majesty. I will.”

“What the fuck do ya do Mahado? Poof places? Fuck! Ya scared the shit outta me!” 

Atem turned his attention to the guy standing to Kaiba’s other side. He’d never met him before. He started to ask who he was, but Mahado walked up to the desk, blocking his view of him. “It’s a perk of Royal adviser and right now, I’m advising you, Atem. It’s time to step forward.”

“I can’t become King, Mahado. It’s too late.”

He just stared at Atem for a moment, then tilted his head. “You know, after all these years I should’ve seen it.”

“He looks like him!” 

“He does, but… He talked about you all the time and I never understood why. Now I know.”

“This won’t work and you know it.”

“Your majesty, this, I believe, is the will of our most unholy. The king has been dead for over a week, the court deadlocked, and yet he hasn’t named a new king. If I were to believe Gretta, and I do, he’s already been here and left. Sounds to me like he's waiting for you to step forward.” Then he smiled, leaning forward. “And you’re father went through a lot of trouble to make sure you do this. It’s his will too.” When Atem didn’t respond he looked over at the human woman. “He spared this woman’s life so that she could bring you forward. He died believing you are the best course of action for our kingdom.”

Atem stepped away, looking down at the ground. He didn’t believe that. His father would’ve told him if that was true, wouldn’t he? Not that he could have. He was here.

Mahodo sighed and nodded once, “You are correct, this will be… interesting, but you will not be alone in this. Half the court sides with the Lycans and they will side with you.”

“We need more than half to make this work.”

“We actually need the Royal council to side with you completely. The rest can be swayed afterwards.”

Atem scoffed, “Royal council of who? Luis?”

“Yes, Luis and Kaiba, and Mai and many others who hold the highest regard in the court.” Mahado smiled. “We have a shot, your majesty, and I will serve no other king. So they can deal with that.”

“You put that much faith in a human?”

“I put that much faith in the strongest house in court, which yes, she is a part of.” Mahado turned and looked around at them, laying his eyes on Kaiba. “One that even our late king planned on dismantling after the war. You have more of a chance than you think you do.”

Atem sighed, looking back up at Mahado. “Let’s say I entertained this idea, insane as it is… What would you need me to do?”

“I need you to come to Vol Luxious with us, allow me to teach you what you need to know and stand before the Royal council to test out what they are looking for, then eliminate their concerns until we have a solid agreement.”

“That sounds like hell,” Atem said, smirking.

“Oh it will be,” Mahado said, putting his hands behind his back, “Especially for a Grandmaster with the same opinion of Court as our dear Grandmaster Lilly, but it will be worth it, I assure you. You’re father had to do the same when he became king and the whole world knew whose son he was. I was there. I would know.”

She walked around the desk to him and he locked up, not sure what she was going to do. She smiled at him. “You don't need to worry, Atem. We’ll all help you.”

He looked up at the guy standing beside Kaiba then back at her. “You’re… Ms. Wheeler… aren’t you?” Then he looked up at the guy beside Kaiba again. “And you’re Joey.”

She smirked. “That’s right!“

“Last I spoke to...” He shook his head. “You said my father told you about me. How is that possible? He didn’t know who you were.”

“Well after you didn’t find us, he decided to investigate on his own. I probably know more about you than your mother does.”

“Oh?” Atem crossed his arms over his chest, grinning at her in disbelief. “Like what?”

“Like you have an old Flintlock that you named Raven.”

“Everyone knows that.”

“It was a gift from your father.”

Atem didn’t say anything, staring at her, but she went on, like that wasn't good enough and with every word she said, his eyes widened and his breath stuck in his throat. His father knew all of that?

“You had a best friend growing up named Emek. You saved his life in some battle, but he found out what you were and never spoke to you again. You like cats and let them in here all the time so they can get food and stay safe during bad weather. Your favorite color is purple, but because your mother hates that color, the only purple thing you have is the amethyst in your Grandmaster ring instead of a ruby like every other Grandmaster because your father basically filibustered Vera’s office until she relented. Which is still my favorite story he told me,” she said, giggling.

“So that’s why it’s weird. Huh. I was wondering.” Duke snickered. “Alright. I'm sold.”

“It’s not a good idea for me to say any of the other stuff with these guys here but I’ve got a million questions for you later.”

He blinked, racked with anxiety at what that could possibly be and curiosity as well. “Why would he tell you any of that?”

“I may or may not have conned your father into it,” she said, smiling, “but, after that, he talked about you a lot. I used to have tea with him every Friday and we’d talk about our boys.”

Joey glared at her. “Hey!”

His mom just ignored him, still looking at Atem. “He  _ is _ very proud of you, Atem. He wants you to be king. He had more faith in you to do this than he had faith in himself and everyone loved your father so much they thought he could walk on water.”

Atem chuckled, then looked up at Duke. 

Duke shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone. Worse comes to worse, you came back here, right?”

Atem smiled and nodded. “Yes. You're right.” He walked around the desk, Karen right behind him, and smiled at Mahado. “I’ll try.”

\---

Joey bounded through the snow, chasing another white rabbit and having too much fun, again. He was happy for the full moon. Kaiba barely talked to him the last three months, not that he blamed him. He still bothered him in his office just to keep him company but he didn’t make him talk to him. He didn’t care what Kaiba said, he knew he was still grieving. When Kaiba was upset, he poured himself into work and honestly Atem could use all the help he could get. He was officially king now, which was great and all, but court was pushing back at him something fierce because of Kaiba, at least that’s what Kaiba had to say about it. He wouldn't know. He wasn’t allowed to go to it. Not that he wanted to. It sounded like a train wreck he didn't want to see. So chasing white rabbits through the snow was a welcome break. He almost had it when he heard a twig snap from behind him. 

Twisting in the snow and snarling, he surprised whoever it was and they pulled a gun. Joey blinked, sitting up more as they pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He heard the guy snicker and saw him looked down at it. Joey tilted his head, recognizing his voice.  _ “Atem?” _

“Joey? Oh… it’s a good thing she didn’t work.” He laughed nervously and took off his hood. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were out here.”

Joey just stared at him like that was a stupid thing to say because it was. Where the hell else would he be? Atem seemed to realize that too, looking up into the night sky. “Not that you shouldn’t be. Wow I should go.”

_ “Where? _ ”

He sighed, looking back at the castle then down the hill. “Home. I should go home.”

Joey watched him walk down the hill and glanced back where he last saw the rabbit. It was gone. When he looked back over at Atem, he looked miserable trudging down the hill in the snow. Joey changed back, still watching him, and took a few steps in the snow, putting his hand over his mouth so his voice would carry. “Hey, Atem!”

He stopped and turned.

“Want a drink or something?”

“I'm a vampire, Joey. I don’t drink human beverages.”

“What’re ya talkin’ about? Mai drinks martinis like their fuckin’ water and Kaiba has a coffee addiction.”

Atem laughed, looking back down the hill one last time. Then he shook his head, walking back to Joey. “I guess I haven’t tried it.”

“Ya look like a coffee guy. Mom’s got a shit ton of it. She’ll make ya the good stuff.”

“Why not?”

Joey grinned and walked with him in the snow back up to the castle. He lead him through the hallways to his mom’s new sewing room since they didn't want to move back to Domino City. Sure enough, they were in there, and so was Butch, helping Serenity move boxes from one end to another, setting things up. Just like he hoped, the sewing room may be a disaster, but his mom and sister had their coffee station up and running, all of them with cups setting out and steaming. “Hey mom. We need some coffee.”

“You hate coffee.”

“Yeah well, Atem could use a drink.”

“Spiked coffee? Now we’re talking.” His mom laughed and reached into her purse, grabbing a small bottle of whiskey. 

“Do you need any help?” Atem asked Serenity, who smiled.

“Thank you! But we got this… I mean Butch has this.” She giggled as Butch shook his head at her.

His mom waved to get Atem’s attention, then patted a box. “Come sit over here, your majesty.”

He hummed and walked over to her, “It’s still weird hearing that.”

“I bet it is. I feel your pain. I was called Mrs. Wheeler for years and it’s still weird sometimes. You do get used to it though.”

She handed him a cup of coffee with the whiskey in it and he smiled, thanking her. Joey was on to searching their mini fridge they brought with them, delighted when he found some soda and pizza. Atem took a sip of the coffee and grinned. “Wow, this is good.”

His mom laughed. “I thought you’d like it.”

Joey plopped down on the box beside Atem, pizza and soda in hand. “So what’re ya doin’ outside?”

“I told you,” he said, looking down at the cup, “I was going home.”

“Ya know there’s cars here right? Ya coulda just drove out.”

“Thought someone would stop me.”

“Someone did apparently,” his mom snickered. Then she gave him a sad smile. “That bad huh?”

“Worse.” He took a sip of the coffee then looked up at her. “The Royal Council accepted me as King, but the court is still fighting back about it. We’re going to London soon to try and deal with it. I don’t know what they want.”

“Ya ain’t gonna win when the decks stacked against ya. That ain’t your fault.”

“Maybe, or it just means I'm bad at this.”

“Ya ain’t bad at it. I think you’re doin’ great. Kaiba ain’t gonna say it, but he’s impressed you’re stickin’ around. This is shit. It ain’t your fault.” When Atem didn’t say anything, he nudged his shoulder. “He told me ya wanted ta just kill them. Then they can’t fight with ya ‘bout it.”

He snickered, “I said wanted to handle it like I handled being Grandmaster.”

“Yeah and I still think it’s a great idea.”

“That probably means it’s a horrible idea.”

His mom laughed, nodding. “That’s true.”

“Hey! You’re supposed ta be on my side.”

“The side who eats everything in sight?”

“No respect!”

Atem laughed and cradled the coffee mug in his hands. “I just don’t know what they want me to do.”

Serenity walked over with Butch and they sat down on the floor near their coffee mugs. Serenity shook her head, picking up her cup. “They want you to quit. Don’t quit.”

“You’re doing more good than you think, your majesty,” Butch said, “Court might be a mess, but Charlotte says she’s never seen the rogues and houses actually following the rules like they are right now. We’re almost out of a job.”

“Oh yeah,” Serenity giggled, gesturing to their mom, “We’ve got quite the talk about what kind of king you’ll be. They’re terrified of the idea.”

“No they aren’t. They think I don’t know what I'm doing and, honestly, I don’t.”

His mom patted Atem’s shoulder. “You’re father didn’t either. It’s something you learn as you go.”

Butch grinned up at Atem and probably said the most he’d ever heard from the guy since he met him. “I know you think it’s a bad thing that you don’t know what’s going on, but it’s working out in your favor in the big picture. A lot of the houses had an understanding with court and the king. You don’t know any of those. So they were safe before to do shady stuff, now they aren’t. You were a Grandmaster before all of this. I heard about your Order. They should all be scared.”

Atem smiled proudly, looking up from his coffee. “Speaking of shady houses, what’s the story with you, Joey? I thought you were public enemy number one.”

“Yeah see this is what Butch is talkin’ about. I got put in Lilly’s house cause your ol’ man didn’t wanna deal with me.” He snickered, “Guess we all got put in there.”

Serenity beamed. “We sure did!”

“What did you think of her?”

“She is an amazing woman and a knight through and through. She fought to save your father’s life,” his mom said, smiling.

“Yeah.” Joey snorted. “She was fuckin’ badass! She kept Kaiba under her thumb. That’s sayin’ somethin’.”

He smiled down at his cup. 

“Hey,” Joey said, nudging Atem again and almost spilling his coffee, “Sorry. Heh, anyway, I know it’s goin’ ta shit here, but if ya wanna get out, I’ll take ya ta the bar by my friends house. Ya can meet my friends and get a drink. Ya know, get outta this place for a little bit.”

“Kaiba would kill us both.”

“Ha! I ain't scared of him. He’ll get over it. Ya can't keep beatin’ your head against a wall without some down time.” Joey smiled, tilting his head. “Sides I think my friends would really like ya.”

He didn’t look like he agreed with that. Probably because he thought he was talking about other lycans. He wanted to explain, but that would be naming names and he didn’t want them brought into this. Well, at least not until he saw how worn out Atem was. He needed the help, and he had a little bit of a reason for offering besides that. He thought Atem and Yuugi would get along great. Atem usually played some weird game or chess while he was thinking or waiting to be carted off by Mahado or Kaiba in the library. Yuugi could show him a few other games to play. Not that games was all they had in common. Yuugi would probably talk to him for hours about Egypt, like he did with Gramps all the time. It was his guilty pleasure. Bottom line though? Atem could use a friend like Yuugi. Everyone could. He was really lucky.

“Thanks Joey. I’ll try to get out of everything.”

He laughed and hit Atem on the shoulder. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

“Well, while I have you captive,” his mom hummed, setting her coffee down. “Let’s get you new clothes. I hate that damn scarf thing.”

“You got the rubber bands too, don’t you?” Serenity giggled and laughed harder when Atem hid his hands behind the cup.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaiba kept his eyes on Atem from his lounge chair in the library. He laid on the sofa with his hands over his face, one leg up on the arm and the other on the floor. He looked like he was ready to either punch someone or shoot them and honestly, Kaiba understood. He thought going to London and having a meeting in person would shut them up, it usually did, but not this time. The Royal council already named Atem king. The court can’t do a damn thing about it, but they sure thought they could, demanding ‘representation’ in the most ridiculous way he could think of. Yes, they were on the brink of civil war, but what good would this do? He was starting to rethink telling Atem to try and work with them. They were acting like ignorant children. No one could reason with that.

Mahado leaned forward in the chair beside Mai and sighed, “We need a compromise.”

“What compromise?” Kaiba scoffed, glaring at him, “Me leaving court?”

Mai twirled a lock of her hair. “Not a bad plan, sugar. They hate your guts.”

“Yeah they do,” Atem said, muffled by his hands, “What did you do?”

“He adopted a puppy,” she purred, lounging back, “They’re all super jealous.”

He smirked back at her, shaking his head. “What kind of compromise were you thinking, Mahado?”

“Right now the Court believes Grand Duchess Elizabeth sides with those against Lycans, but I know from sources-”

Mai puffed out her chest. “Me.”

“Sources,” Mahado reiterated, “That she’s on our side. If he-”

Atem moved his hands slightly so they could hear him clearly. “No.”

“Your majesty, this is the best compromise I can think of.”

Mai laughed. “You could do worse than her, sweet thing. She’s the most beautiful woman in court.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Kaiba muttered, getting a wink from Mai. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m not marrying her. I’m not marrying anyone. I’d rather give up the crown and go into exile.”

“You can’t drop the whole deal, sweety. It’s a little late for that.” Mai shifted on the chair and spun a lock of hair in her hand. “They want you to marry  _ someone _ .”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not? It’s just arm candy really. You can still do whatever you want. It’s not like you’re bound to them for eternity.”

“I will be bound to them for eternity. Kings don’t get annulments and they don’t get to kill their spouses either. Last one that did, was put in the sun for treason. I’m not marrying someone with hundreds of years of opinions on how I’m either a bastard opportunist scratching at the throne while my father’s grave is still fresh or a complete naive idiot who didn’t try earlier like everyone else would have. The answer is no.” 

“The court demands that you marry someone to represent the opposite side of war, your majesty. You don’t have much of a choice.” 

Atem sighed and lowered his hands, staring up at the ceiling. “What if I picked someone outside of court?”

“Got a sweetheart in mind, sugar?” Mai snickered, resting her chin on her hand.

“No, I’m saying what if I chose someone who was human? They won’t have a side ingrained.”

“Your majesty, it would still put you in the same position you are now.”

“No it wouldn’t. It would bring in a new Crowned Prince, at the very least, with an objective eye. If they’re truly terrified of the Lycans and Kaiba’s influence over  _ everything _ , he'll be able to convince them otherwise.”

“Ahhhh. So that’s why you don’t want to marry Elizabeth.” Mai laughed. “What about Khari’s boy?”

“Are you trying to start a war, Mai?” Mahado groaned.

“I’m just playing matchmaker. Let me have some fun.” Mai turned her gaze to Kaiba grinning evilly at him. “Kaiba won’t protest.”

No he wouldn’t. Just like he wouldn’t protest to Kungawo falling off the face of the earth; or better yet, getting shot, stabbed, stuffed with garlic, and boiled in holy water. He might actually be on their side and good at helping the Lycans because of Joey, but he still couldn’t stand him. Just his name being brought up reminded him of what he’d said in the alleyway. He told him he liked Joey, pointed out that he was so ‘sure’ Joey liked him too, and  _ when _ Kaiba fucked everything up with him, he’d be waiting. He thought he was just getting a rise out of him when he said it, but the last three months of court bullshit proved he was being serious. He still liked Joey, still tried to flirt with him too. Right in front of him. All the damn time. “I actually do have a problem with it. I can’t promise I won’t kill him.”

Mai laughed, but Mahado wasn't paying attention to them, sitting on the edge of the chair to talk to Atem. “Your majesty, I know this isn’t ideal, but a new vampire has never been on the throne before. They aren’t allowed to be anywhere near the royal family and it’s always been like that. Court will not hear of it.”

Atem sat up too, scooting to the end of the sofa. “Court right now is doing something they have never been able to do. Don’t give me the ‘it’s always been that way’ nonsense, Mahado. Just… let me do this my way. I haven’t had a say in anything since I got here. What kind of king is that?”

Mahado huffed and turned to face Kaiba. “Explain to him this is a bad idea.”

Mai burst into laughter, hitting her leg. “Are you serious? His whole house conspired to get him out of his marriage with Alistar,  _ including _ Alistar. If anyone in this room knows more of how Atem feels on this subject, it’s him. Don’t ask his opinion. He’ll give it.”

Now he had Mahado giving him a death glare and Atem looking at him like he could save the day. He didn’t want to be part of this at all. “Arranged marriage never solves anything. It’ll cause further problems down the road.”

Atem made Mahado look at him. “Just let me try. If I don’t find anyone I’ll marry whoever you want. I just want the opportunity to try.”

Mahado sighed, shaking his head. 

“Please.”

“How long are you wanting? We don’t have time.”

“Just one night. Let me try.”

Kaiba scoffed. Yeah like that was going to work. All that would do is force Atem into grabbing some random person and hoping for the best. Then they’d have a Grand Crowned Prince running amuck with ZERO understanding of anything, and a court sitting on rifles, ready for war. Then again, even in the worst case… Atem was right, it would do something.

Joey‘s been on him about letting Atem out of the castle just to take a breather and he also knew Atem was trying to leave. If he came back at all, he’d probably come back at the very least, a little more willing to do this. If he didn’t come back, him and Joey could hunt him down and give him more time to figure out what the hell was going on so they could better deal with it. Aknankamon may have been one of the greatest kings they ever had, but his death left court believing they had some sort of power they never had before. He intended to figure out why. “One night. That’s it?”

“A few hundred years would be better, but you’re right. We don’t have time. Let me do this. I want a decision in how the rest of my life is. I don’t have a decision in what I do, but I can at least decide who I spend it with.”

Mahado groaned, “Kaiba…”

“Mai’s right. I’m on Atem’s side with this.”

“You’re joking.”

“It’ll show me how competent he is at being a king.” Kaiba stood up and walked over to Atem, who stood up as well. “You have a deal. I pick who you marry  _ when _ you don’t find anyone.”

Atem smirked at him and held his hand out. “Deal.”

Mahado stood up and got in between them. “I don’t agree to this.”

“Oh chill out, Mahado,” Mai sighed, “They know what they’re doing.”

“You can’t just leave the castle. What if something happens? And Kaiba has made enough decisions for _ the entire world. _ ”

Kaiba turned to face Mahado. “They said, and I quote, ‘With a kingdom on the edge of civil war, we need two parts on the throne to represent each side.’ Atem’s on ours, a human would be on theirs, which is no side at all because they have no idea what they're talking about just like a human wouldn’t. They want representation? There it is.”

“I don’t agree to that either. You know that’s not what they meant.”

“Relax. I’ll help you... loosen them up,” Mai purred, standing up from her seat and walking out of the room.

Atem frowned after her, confused, but Kaiba just shook his head. “Ignore her. You leave at sunset.”

“Sunset? But-”

“Sunset, or Mahado will change his mind. Don’t tell anyone about this and don’t be seen. Don’t call me for the next 48 hours asking to bail you out of anything either.”

Atem nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Kaiba.”

He scoffed, turning around to leave, “I’m not doing this for you. You agreed to let me chose the Grand Crowned Prince. There's no way in hell you’re going to find anyone that you’d willingly bring back into this shit with a half decent intelligence or character. If you grab who I think you will, some idiot you found at the last possible second just so I can’t choose, I’ll stop backing you entirely. Either way, I win. So good luck. You’re going to need it.”

He stormed to the door and shut it behind him, practically running back to his room to get Joey. He had the night off, which meant he could follow up on the lead he had to wipe out those bastards that killed Lilly and Aknankamon, the ones he’d tracked since they day they were killed. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about it. He wanted to kill them himself. Rounding the corner he saw his door shut and sighed. Joey must still be asleep, but when he opened the door Joey was awake and on the phone. “Yeah Ryou I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss Yuug’s birthday for nothin’!”

Kaiba sighed, shutting the door. He completely forgot about that. 

Joey looked up at him and smiled. “Nah, he’s busy. Ya know how it is. Got a new king and shit.”

“Joey I need to talk to you.”

“Hold on Ryou.” He moved the phone. “What’s up?”

“I know you had plans, but I need your help.”

Joey narrowed his eyes then put the phone back to his ear. “I’ll call ya back.” He waited for a moment then set the phone on the bed. “What’s goin’ on?”

Kaiba walked over to the bed and sat down. “I found the group that killed Lilly.”

“Seriously?! So we’re gonna pay them back?” He smirked. “I’m in.”

“Yes, but we have to go now.”

“But it’s Yuug’s birthday.”

“I know, but I have to do this tonight. It can’t wait.”

Joey shifted on the bed, his nose scrunched, glaring at the covers. “Yuug’s always got shit birthdays. This year sucked for him. I can't just abandon him. He’s my best friend and that fuckin’ sucks ‘cause I wanted ta bring Atem with me!”

“He’s busy.”

“He’s always fuckin’ busy. Look. I been talkin’ ta Butch and I’m pretty sure if ya don’t let the poor guy out of here, he’s gonna shoot all of us.”

“You’re just as bad as your mother.”

“I’m just sayin’ this guy ain’t a pushover and I’m not sure why he’s bein’ one now aside from he ain’t holdin’ up well,” Joey leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at him, “like ya ain’t holdin’ up well.”

Kaiba glared back. “Are you helping me or not?”

“I- urgh! This ain’t fair. I don’t like chosin’ between ya and my friends. Are ya always gonna do this?”

“Yes.” He smirked and reached up to cup the side of his face. “You’ll make it to his party. Just help me first.”

“Ya promise?”

“Yes I promise, and if something unforeseen happens, like it normally does with you, I'll tell you what he said.”

“Who said?”

“The Dark Emperor.”

He’d never seen Joey look so utterly conflicted. He sputtered and turned to face the nightstand, his knee twitching even with his hand on it. “This ain’t fair. Yuug’s my best friend.” Then he squared his jaw, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “And ya know I really really wanna know what he said.”

Kaiba grinned. He had him right where he wanted him. “I’ll get you dinner on the way there and back.”

“Fuck you. This is the- and stop lookin’ at me like that. I’m doin’ it. Fuck, he’s gonna hate me.” He called Ryou back and sighed into the phone, “I’m gonna be late… Yeah I know. Tell Merlin it’s important I ain’t abandonin’ Yuug’... I gotta help Kaiba first. He found out where the guys who killed Lilly and Aknankamon are.” 

“Ask Ryou if we can borrow Merlin.”

Next thing he knew Joey pulled the phone back from his ear as the other two dogs barked at the same time, saying they wanted to come too. When Ryou was done yelling at them to stop, Joey put the phone back to his ear. He snickered then looked up at Kaiba. “He says only if ya take all of them.”

“That would be ideal.”

Then the barking started up again, making them both laugh and Joey laid the phone down on the bed. Too much excitement for one phone to handle. Joey shouted over the barking that he'd be there in a few hours and hung up. He looked up at him and sighed, “You’re lucky I know how important this is ta ya.”

He kissed him. He really was. 

“So how’d ya talk them inta givin’ ya a night off?”

“You didn’t bargain for that.”

“Did I need ta?”

“Yes.” He stood up and pulled Joey to his feet. They had a lot to do and he really did want to get Joey to the bar for Yuugi. He was right, he had a horrible year and it meant a lot to Joey, but more than anything; he didn't want to tell him what the Dark Emperor said.

\----

Atem walked through the castle looking for Joey, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. Maybe he left already. He sighed, relenting to going out somewhere by himself without having any idea where he was going. That was the deal he made, but he was really hoping to catch Joey before he left. Walking through the castle to the garage, he ran into Serenity. She eeped and jumped back, laughing. “Sorry Atem! I was just thinking abo- What are you doing here? You’re late!”

“Late?”

“Yeah! Joey left like an hour ago!” She grabbed him and hauled him after her towards the garage, digging through her pockets. “I have it some-Ah! Found it.” She shoved a folded piece of paper at him, still dragging him after her.

“Serenity, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re hanging out with Joey and his friends at the bar right? Joey’s been talking about it all week! I can’t believe you got the night off.”

“News travels fast,” he murmured, unfolding the paper to look at directions scribbled on it.

Serenity giggled and rounded his side, pushing him into the garage. “Get out of here before someone changes their mind.” 

“I’m not supposed to leave yet.”

“I won’t tell anyone. It’s almost 4 hours to the city. Hurry up or you’ll miss it!”

He smiled at her waving goodbye to him and closing the door. Snickering he shook his head, walking into the garage toward the closest vehicle to him. It was a motorcycle, not the best for bringing someone back, especially just turned, but he had just as much confidence in that as Kaiba did. Zero. The truth was, he didn’t plan on coming back at all. Putting the helmet on, he climbed onto it and sighed. He should’ve stayed in Egypt as Grandmaster, staying out of this as far as possible. All being here did was remind him why the Order broke away from Court in the first place. Everything was wrong, they were wrong, but he was absolutely powerless to even breathe let alone make them see reason. He didn’t realize it was like this for his father. Maybe he should’ve tried to help him. Or maybe it wasn’t. 

Pulling out of the garage, he wondered if he could go back home. Probably not. He’d put his mother in danger. He’d have to figure out where to go later. Right now he was headed to have one night of not worrying about anything. He smiled to himself, driving down the highway when the headset in the helmet beeped at him.

“There you are. I was trying to catch you before you left.”

Atem sighed, “Hello Mai.”

“Don’t sigh at me. I’m not going to make you do anything,” she snickered then sang, “I have a present for you.”

“I don’t need anything.”

“You just fought tooth and nail against Mahado to get out of the castle. If nothing else, you earned it. Would you like a hotel room or an apartment to take your honey back to?”

“Mai, you and I both know that’s not going to happen. I just wanted a night out.”

“This IS a night out accommodation, sweety. Please tell me you at least plan to get laid. If I could have this opportunity to gift rooms to all of you stiff as a board Grandmasters, I would.”

Atem laughed, shaking his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. “I’m going to meet with Joey and his friends. It’s not going to happen.”

Mai groaned, “Urgh, you’re right about that. He’d skin you alive. Buuuuut, I will admit, he has cute friends.”

“I’m more and more under the impression you think everyone is cute, Mai.”

She laughed and hummed, “You caught me, but Joey’s friends are particularly cute. You’ll see what I mean.”

“I’m getting away from court. Nothing more than that.”

Mai didn’t respond to him for a while and for a moment there he thought she hung up on him. “Mai?”

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking of a way to loosen up the Grandmasters.”

“...Mai. You can’t. It’s against the Order’s laws.”

“His most unholy would want them to relax. I’m just playing my part.”

Atem laughed. “Even Vera?”

“I know you all seem to hate her, but she’s got the whole ‘choke the life out of you’ death glare down. Mmmm that could be fun.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Well I know what I’m doing tonight. Enjoy yourself, Atem, and if you don’t get laid, I’ll start sneaking guys into your room while no one’s looking. You never should’ve told me you liked guys.”

“I’m already regretting not hanging up.”

“I just texted you the address of the apartment.”

“I thought you hadn’t decided yet.”

“I know Joey’s friends. They’ll be more comfortable if you take them ‘home’ instead of an unattached hotel room.”

“Good bye, Mai.”

She laughed. “Good night.”

\-----

When Kaiba said he’d get him dinner, he expected a drive through fast food place. He did not expect the fanciest restaurant in the city and he really didn’t want to be there to begin with. He was dressed for killing bad guys not sitting down to a fancy dinner. Kaiba just pulled him through the tables, ignoring the waitstaff, to the back then through the swinging doors into the kitchen. “Kaiba... we can’t be back here.”

“I better be able to be back here. I own this place.”

“I don’t think they want ya in their business.”

“Tough.” He lead him through the busy kitchen to the plates of food on the counter for the wait staff to carry out. “Grab one... or a few,” he snickered and stepped to the side, talking to someone in Italian.

He grabbed a couple plates that looked really good and almost jumped when a smiling portly man leaned in between the shelves. “You eat all you want.” Then he said something else in Italian. “Come back. We make.”

“Uh thanks.”

He turned to Kaiba, who had a glass of red wine in one hand and a bottle in the other and gestured with the bottle further into the kitchen. He followed him, picking off the plates as they walked until he pushed open a door with a green exit sign above it. He kept walking through the alleyway until they came to a small patio that looked like it was used for breaks by the restaurant staff. It was nice though, wicker furniture with string lights twisted around the gazebo surrounding it all. Kaiba sat the bottle on the table. “You have until Ryou brings the dogs here.”

Joey sat down in a chair next to Kaiba and put the plates down. “He knows where this is?”

“I called him while you were getting dressed.”

“Ah, so why’d we come here? I figured we’d stop by somethin’ and get food ta go.”

“This is real food,” Kaiba remarked, leaning back and bringing the glass of wine to his lips, “and they don’t have wine.”

Joey side eyed him while he was eating. Something about this felt like he was on a date, but it wasn’t a date. He was just helping Kaiba get revenge. That’s not a date. This wasn’t even in the restaurant, so it wasn’t exactly a fancy date thing. Why did this feel like a date? Probably because for the first time since he met Kaiba, he wasn’t wearing his mask up while he was outside. Sure it was dark, but that never stopped him before. This was a date wasn’t it? Why did this feel like a date?

“How’re ya feelin’?”

Kaiba quirked a brow at him, setting the glass down. 

“I mean, how ya holdin’ up? Ya haven’t talked about her in forever. Now you’re out here gettin’ revenge.”

“I’ll hold up better when they’re all dead.”

“Will ya though?”

“I said better, not back to normal.”

“Ain’t Moki gonna be pissed ya didn't invite him?”

“I’m positive this isn't all of them. He’ll get his chance.”

Joey nodded. That was where his money was too. This just seemed… big. Really big, and he wasn't going to argue with Kaiba about it. He’d be the one to know. So he ate a little more then stopped, still feeling like this was a date and now wondering why Mokuba wasn’t here. “Why’d ya ask me ta come insteada him?”

Kaiba lazily smiled at his wine glass then looked up at him. “I like doing this with you.”

Liked doing what? Sitting there while he ate everything? Or was he talking about what they were doing after this? Now Joey really felt like he was on a date and probably should be treating it like one, not that he had a clue what he was supposed to do differently. His face was warm. He couldn't look up at him and he shoved food in his mouth trying to think and ignore the fact he was incredibly nervous and really hoping it was actually a date.

Kaiba set the wine glass down and stood up, taking a step closer and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Hurry up. They're here.”

“How do ya know that?” He turned and saw Merlin barreling down the alleyway towards them with Ryou shouting for him to stop, Lancelot and Gawain right behind him. He shook his head and laughed. “They're really excited.”

Kaiba knelt down and Merlin barked. Favorite kid’s mate. Good friend. My brothers. 

Gawain barked. Name’s Gawain. Like you. Smell good.

Lancelot pushed Gawain out of the way and barked. Name’s Lancelot. Favorite kid love you. Says all the time.

Joey choked on his food.

Lancelot barked. Talk about mate. Talk all the time. Must love mate.

“Ryou take ’em back.”

Kaiba scratched Lancelot behind the ears making his leg twitch and he almost fell over trying to scratch. “Talks about me all the time, huh?”

“Nah, I don’t.”

Merlin barked. Yep. All the time.

Ryou giggled and patted Merlin on the head. “Well, I need to go. Now I'm late. Be good you three.”

They all sat down and wagged their tails, barking. Good for Dad. Good for favorite kid.

Kaiba stood up and Ryou looked at him forcing a smile. “Please take care of my babies. They don’t do this very often.”

“They’ll be fine Ryou. Get outta here,” Joey laughed, standing up from his empty plates. “Malik’s right. You baby them too much. They’re hellhounds. Let them be hellhounds.”

Ryou smiled then looked at the dogs. “I want to hear all about it when you get home okay?”

Merlin barked. Okay Dad. We hunt. Have fun. 

He reluctantly turned and waved goodbye to them. “Text me when you’re on your way to the bar, okay?”

“Sure, Ryou. Get outta here.”

He giggled and walked away, disappearing out of the alleyway. Kaiba smiled at Joey, taking his hand. Merlin barked. Thrill of the hunt! And ran down the alleyway with Lancelot and Gawain behind him. Joey laughed, shaking his head. “They don’t even know where they’re goin’.”

“I’d like to agree, but they’re actually going in the right direction.”

“Should we stop them?”

Kaiba squeezed his hand and smirked. “We have time. Let them be.”

“So uh… what’s with the not wearin’ your mask thing?”

Kaiba snickered, dark and malicious, “I want them to know who killed them.”

Joey smirked at him then looked away, rounding the corner out of the alleyway, cause damn that was hot. He almost regretted having to go to Yuugi’s party after this. Almost. 

The dogs lead them to an apartment building a few blocks away. They paced in front of the doors, boarded up with a for sale sign in the window, waiting for them to catch up. When they were close enough, they raced around to the back. Kaiba squeezed his hand a final time and let go, reaching inside his coat for his gun. The dogs all stood, growling at the back door, as hellhounds; exposed flesh and glowing red eyes. Kaiba walked around to the other side of the door and smirked at him.

Merlin barked. Break it down!

Joey walked up to it, glancing back to smile at Merlin, then kicked it hard, sending it flying off its hinges into an unsuspecting vampire. He heard Kaiba snicker as the dogs darted around him into the building, snarling. Kaiba moved past him, kissing him on the cheek as he disappeared into the building with the dogs. Joey smiled to himself, following after him. Yeah this was a date. Which meant he was going to get shot again. He was already having a hard time not staring at Kaiba.

\---

Joey was  _ pissed _ . 

Yeah, that was a great night, probably the best night he’d ever had if he was being completely honest, and that just pissed him off more. That was a date and he couldn’t be happier about it and the guilt from that just ate away at everything. He thought they still had time when they took the three excited and exhausted dogs back home. Malik assured Joey he hadn’t missed Yuugi’s birthday yet, but he was well on his way to it. 

Just like he thought he would, he was shot 5 times in the same fucking arm and it hurt like hell. He tried fighting with Kaiba to take him to the bar like that, but he wasn't listening. Instead he took him to his mansion, still upkept even after all that time, like he never left. Kaiba had him sitting on the bed while he dug the bullets out of him. By the time he got the bullets out and started wrapping up his arm, Ryou texted him telling him he was home. He missed Yuugi’s birthday. He missed Yuugi’s birthday to go on a date with Kaiba.

He felt the worst friend imaginable. 

Kaiba glanced up at him. “What are you doing?”

“Feeling like a shit friend and starvin’ ta death.”

“You’re not a shit friend.”

“Yeah…” he sighed, staring at his arm. “Yuug’ woulda understood, but I can’t get him stuck in all this too.”

“I can’t say I blame you.”

“He already had ta deal with Adrian. That wouldn’t be fair.”

Kaiba didn’t say anything, wrapping his arm up and fixing it so it wouldn’t unravel. Then he stood up, moving to Joey’s side to pick him up off the bed. He reflexively wrapped his arms around his neck and sucked in a sharp breath. “What’re ya doin’?!”

“I owe you another dinner.”

“Ya also owe me information.”

“Over dinner.”

“Ah huh…”

Kaiba carried him down stairs into the living room and set him on the ground. Then he just walked away, leaving Joey blinking after him. “What are ya doin’ now?”

He didn't answer so Joey huffed, staring at the light in the kitchen. He could’ve turned the light on in the living room too, but no. He heard Kaiba rusting through things in the kitchen then came back into the living room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a white paper bag in the other. He sat down beside him, handing him the bag and turned the fireplace on. “Ya coulda told me ta do that.”

“It’s annoying to explain to someone who doesn’t know how.”

“Callin’ me an idiot?”

“Not this time.” Kaiba smirked at him, wrapping his hand around the coffee mug. “I spent 10 minutes trying to get Mokuba to do it. He’s not stupid, but you’d swear he’d never used one of these before. Not worth the trouble when I can do it myself.”

Joey shook his head and looked down at the bag. It was from his favorite place with Yuugi. He didn’t know if that was a coincidence or not, reaching into the bag to grab the bag of fries and his burger. After unwrapping the burger, he realized it was even made how Yuugi normally ordered it for him. “Where’d ya get this?”

“Where do you think I got it? From the restaurant.”

“Why’s it made like this?”

Kaiba lifted his mug, smirking. “Mokuba really needs to stop talking to me about you.”

“Mokuba told ya ta get it like this?”

“No. Mokuba told me that was how Yuugi ordered it for you. Since you didn’t make it, I thought it would help.”

Joey narrowed his eyes. “So ya got this ahead a time thinkin’ we wouldn’t make it?”

“No,” he said, frowning at the mug, “Mokuba brought it over. I called him while you were dropping the dogs off.”

Now he felt like a jerk, but it was a valid concern. He knew Kaiba and his plans on top of plans that you don’t know till your in the 4th one. Not that it was ever like that with them, seemed more like he had 8 plans and then Joey just ‘happened’ to them and they went to hell. Kaiba complained about it all the time. So this was him trying to be sweet in a creepy vampire way. He smiled down at the fries and grabbed a few, shoving them in his mouth. It was sweet.

After he finished up his burger and half the fries, he leaned against Kaiba, happy when he wrapped his arm around him. He was still eating the fries but at least he wasn’t eating something lathered in ketchup. “So… what’d he say?”

Kaiba sighed, setting the mug down on the ground and laying his head on him. “He said he forgave me.”

“He said a lot ta ya. Don’t give me that.”

He held him tighter, snickering. “He said he forgave me for killing Noa and his mother.” 

“Who are they?”

“Mokuba and I lived at the castle for the head executioner of the Vampire court when we were human. I killed him, and I killed his family.” 

Joey frowned, remembering his mom talking about that. 

“I don’t regret killing him. Even if they did make me into one of those things it would’ve been worth it. I don’t regret it, I'm not sorry about it, I'd do it again, but I didn’t mean to hurt them. Noa was Mokuba’s age. They were friends. Noa’s mom used to sneak us food and lie if we were caught somewhere we shouldn’t be. He was just as much of a dick to them as he was to us, but they helped us… and I killed them.”

“It ain’t your fault.”

“It was my fault. I knew that would happen, I just… I didn't want to die. I didn’t want to leave Mokuba there alone and I was afraid to die.” He sighed and rest his chin on the top of his head. “I thought I could control it because I was an idiot, thinking I could do anything. I could not. If it weren’t for Lilly, Mokuba would be dead, if it weren’t for her, I’d be one of those things. Lilly did everything and never got what she wanted. I did nothing and I’m here with you, I’m head of our house and she’s dead.”

“That ain’t true and ya know it.”

He hugged him tighter. “Depends on the day, but yes I do know that. He said Lilly was causing hell for him.”

“Ha! Sounds like her.”

“She made him come back here to see what was going on.”

“What’d he have to say about it?”

“He wouldn’t tell me what he thought, directly, but I got the feeling that he is on my side with this. He gave me advice. He said I needed to reinforce my foundations because in the future they’ll be tested and he’s going to be mad at me if he has to intervene because of a neglected foundation.”

Joey snorted. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I don't know, but he also talked to me about you.”

“What about?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“We had a deal.”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yeah I’m sure.” He moved away from Kaiba, setting the empty bag from his fries on the ground. “Ya promised.”

Kaiba smirked evilly and moved forward, pushing Joey back onto the ground, making sure not to hurt his arm or let him fall back too fast. Joey didn’t get a chance to wrap his mind around what was going on as Kaiba straddled his hips and devoured his mouth. He didn’t care if his arm hurt or not, he had to feel him. He slid his hands over Kaiba’s hips and lower back, pulling him closer to him.

When Kaiba sat up to grin down at him, he groaned, “You’re distractin’ me on purpose.”

“It’s really not difficult.”

“For ya? Nah it ain't,” he breathed, as Kaiba lowered back down placing kisses along his neck. “What’d he say? Come on. Ya promised and now I got other problems.”

Kaiba moaned when he moved his hips, bringing them closer together. “Alright. You asked. He said you were a good boy.”

“Fuck you!”

Kaiba laughed, pushing up on his arms to look down at him. “Well he did. He also thanked both of us for helping your kind. He wouldn’t tell me what he thought of war but he did tell me he supported you.”

Joey knew he was blushing, not from what he’d said but how he was smiling at him, like he was proud of that. “That’s gotta count for somethin’.”

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss his neck. “It counts for more than you realize.”


End file.
